Lies, or just not the whole truth?
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: 'Telling them the truth would have saved his life. I could trust them, and I knew it. But if this happened without it, we can undo it the same way.' sequal to 'abnormal normalities'. It'll end at beginning of 'The fallen scout'. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long wait, I was staying at my sisters and, they have the internet, but I was spending time with my niece, nephew, and their shoe-sized dog. I wanted to update, but my nepew was real exited to see me and I couldnt deny him his fun with me. And I was determined to get the 2 year old who loves everyone else to stop hitting me. I hope you like this first chapter, I expect this one to be harer than the first, no idea why. anyway, enjoy.

disclaimer: I do not own transformers, if I did, It would be way worse.

* * *

What was I going to do? I was going to college, but I wasn't allowed o have a car. I couldn't leave Bee here; my parents still don't trust him. I can't send him to the base, that would break his spark. If I send him to base and promise to visit every weekend and bring him back next year, which might work. Now only if he agrees, that's the hard part. I heard my mom and dad saying something about france.

"what, you going to celabrate my leaving?" I smirked. Wrong thing to say, my mom burst into tears.

"My Sammy is going off to collage." she hugged me tightly.

"Great. I just got her calmed down." Dad, dropped his arms to his side, annoyed. "She's your problem not."

"Oh, mom. Come on. I'll visit on holidays." I tried to escape her grip.

"come on, theres no way you're packed for a two week long trip." Dad said after a minute, taking pitty on my. She let me go and walked up stairs. I focused my attention on my gift, trying to seek out Mikayla's Kind and independent aurora. I never understood the last part until I seen her kill a Decepticon. It was small, but it still had guns.

"Why'd you have to mention that?" dad looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood. she's been so down latly."

"Yeah, because of you." he turned to look up stairs and back at me. "Are you all packed? everything out or ready to be moved out of your room?"

"You dont have to sound so happy. Yeah."

"I'm going to miss you, you know that. But I got big plans for that room. It starts with a 'home' and ends with a 'theater'." he laughed and I shook my head, finishing up the last of it, a few jackets and the stuff I was keeping with me. Like my Phone.

I sat on the sheetless bed as I heard my mom start to wail again.

"Now I'm sad again." I shook my head and locked the door, just in case.

I walked to answer my phone, feeling the strange energy coming from my closet once more. ever since Mission City, i have been feeling that energy, smaller than an Autobots spark, coming from my jacket. ive searched it, but found nothing.

"Hello, Mikayla?" i asked.

"Sam, I'm breaking up with you." i smiled, she's tried this multiple times in the past, but e alwys end up scedualing another date.

"Are you sure? Cause I got this cool web chat so we can talk on the net." I walked toward my closet to examine my jacket once more, its the only reason i still had it.

"I'm serious this time." she sounded annoyed.

"Sure you are, so why arnt you here to see me off?" i held it out infront of me, squeesing the phone between my head and sholdier.

"We arnt oing out anymore, so theres no point."

"you want my jacket?" I asked, maybe she can find something on it. I went to hand it up again, but fumbled with the hanger.

"you still have it?" she asked, skeptical.

"Mikayla, its like my super bowl jersy, I bled in this thing." I had to have an excuse to cover my gift. I finally got it strait and something fell off it, bouncing on my shoe. the strange yet familiar energy followed it. I quickly hung my jacket up and bent to pick up whatever it was that fell.

"I guess we're not breaking up." she said in the background as i stood strait, holding a _very_ small shard of the All Spark. It was small enough to be caught inbetween the layers of my jacket. I held it up to examine it. Suddenly, I felt all its energy gather in one spot, even the energy it radiated, and it shot out, at me.

And it stung. I dropped it and shook my hand. "Hang on a minute Mikayla." I said quickly, but accadently hung up in my hurry to put out the fire where the fragment had fallen. It went strait through the floor and in to the kitchet below. I grabbed my water bottle and poured it on the hole left by the shard. I hurried down stairs, ready to put the fragment into a safe place. I ran outside quickly, discovering I was being chaised by newly sparked younglings. unfortunatly, the circumstances of their arrival made them Decepticons.

I pulled mom and dad behind the fountain, they were attacking. What are we going to do? I'm going to have to use my gift. Maybe if I could wrap a shield around their sparks, no one would realise I had anything to do with it. I could send out an energy field and target their sparks, but that was visable.

We just dodged the bullets and debris before I finally became smart again. "Bumblebee!" I shouted, I could tell he was on edge, but would wait for me. He came crashing out of the garage, shooting, and killing, the small ones. we emerged to see half the house gone.

Mom and dad were, to say at the least, angry. I didn't want to, but it was at the moment, I didn't want to press their nerves. "Bee! Get in the garage." he pouted abit, but complied. I walked to the side to try and get a grip on what just happened as I waited for Mikayla to arrive.

Megatron was dead, but the Decepticons were still out there. theres no doubt they will want to take revenge on those whodestroyed their leader. Teres only been two attacks from them, the last one was quite recent, and theye wernt even against the Autobots, but I just guessed they were looking for something.

If we could take on Megatron, I only say we because I was the one to kill him, then we should be able to handle the minions with out me having to reveal my gift. But I still have to be carefull. And what about the splinter? I already have the government suspicious of me and its at risk if I keep it with me, the Decepticons are bound to come after me. I cant leave it locked up in my room, if the Decepticons come byit, they could just take it. No defences.

Maybe if I leave it with some one. But who?

"Sam." Mikayla. She can keep the splinter. She bound up to me.

"Mikayla, I neeed you to keep this in your purse." I said quietly, handing it to her.

"What is it?" she did so.

"Cube splinter, must have gotten caught in my jacket." I then lead her over to the garage, time to break the news to Bee. I held the tarp, put up to hide Bee because he knocked down the door, open for her and stepped in behind her.

Bee started hitting his head when he seen me. "Yeah, you know your in trouble. Hey, you know I'm going to collage, right?"

"_I'm so exited. I just can't hide it." _he snapped his fingers to the beat emiting from his radio. I sighed, Ratchet hadnt rebooted his ocal prossesors yet. I'm starting to think he's keeping Bee this way for either punishment or his amusement.

"I cant take you with me." he stopped and his winges drooped. "I'm sorry Bee. It's just, freshmen arnt allowed to have cars. I want to take you with me, but it's school polocy." he started to look sadder, we had grown to be good friends. "If it helps any, as soon as the year ends, I'll take an extended visit at the base, and you can come the next year."

"_What if theres an ambush capton?" _

"I'll be fine. It's only the first year. I'lll get a cell phone, how's that." people were amazed I didnt have one yet.

He still looked sad, but nodded.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay alone with my parents after what just happened, so you should go to base. I'll even visit on holidays and some weekends." I'm sure I'll need some weekends for work.

_"alright, alright. You win." _I smiled.

"I gotta go. see ya Bee." I ran out, Mikayla silently following. I turned to face her. "I'm going to iss you."

"And?" she hinted. I knew exacly what she wanted.

"And it wont be any fun with out you." or Bee, I added mentaly. I wanted to keep things honest.

"And?"

"And I adore you."

"Thats not the work I'm looking for Sam." she now sounded annoyed.

"What do you mean? It's the same as the other word."

"It's not the same."

"And besides, you havn't said it either."

"Because boys alwayse run away when a girl says it first."

"Well so do girls."

"So this is all part of your elaborate plan to keep me interested?" she suddenly cooled off.

"It is if you want it to be." I smiled.

"I hate that it's working." we were leaning in. About to kiss-

"Come on, get your stuff. Chop chop." Dad shouted. I groaned and leaned away.

"See ya Mikayla." I smiled and ran to the car, tossing my last bag in. Oh, joy. a boring car ride with my parents in a stuffed car. I took out my Ipod, ready to drown out all sounds for the next few hours.

As soon as I turned it on, it died. I dont have a car charger.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

kind of boring, but I had to get this out of the way. I havnt been able to watch the movie in forever, before school got out, so some stuff might be off, but no more than the first one was. This one should be much longer than the first. I'm going to try and get as many chapters up as quickly as possable. but I'm not going to make any short and stupid. this on one was boring, but it kinda sets it all up. like the intro. Ive decided to make it in between. this one will end in a way that seems its in the middle of something, the other will start when Sam wakes up. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, I just suddenly got a really good idea for one of those weird stories that I don't usually publish and couldn't stop this morning, though I started it while I couldn't update. It may not be much of one, but I'm trying to make it a mystery. You find it out at the end, and I'm going to try not to drop too many hints for those of you who are really good at guessing my stories, *cough* Peya Luna *cough* you don't get it exactly, but really close. How do you do it? Are you a mind reader? Should I be scared?

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

* * *

I hurried to get my stuff out of the car and up to my dorm. The sooner I get everything set, the less time my mom has to embarrass me. They followed me to the end of my hall then ditched me.

"You go check out your room, we'll be on campus." Dad walked off with mom following, more like finding a vending machine. I continued to my dorm, inside there was some nerd guy.

"Sorry to set up the crib. Which side do you want?" he stared me down. I nodded toward to bed closest the door.

"That one."

"Sorry dude, already called that one." we stared at each other for a while.

"You know what this is?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"This is where we check each other."

"Wont stab me in my sleep?"

"Wont steal."

"Like girlfriends?"

"Especially girlfriends." he paused.

"You got a girlfriend?" I nodded.

"You?"

"Naw. You a tetchy?" I shrugged. He motioned for me to follow him. "That's Sharsky, that's Fasty. We are the I tech gurus." he turned around. "Welcome to our kingdom." I had a bad feeling about this.

I stopped paying attention for a minute as I examined the walls; he was saying something about kitten calendars. Weirdo. I was brought back to them when one of them said something suddenly.

"We got some new video on Hong Kong." I didn't know which one it was. My roommate, Leo, jumped in front of one of the computers; I finally thought t check his aurora. The paranoid conspiracy type. Oh, this is just wonderful. A boy protecting the secret of his alien friends is teamed up with a conspiracy nerd.

"F.t.j., F.d.j." he ordered.

"F.d.j.?" I questioned.

"Fuel the jet." he made a weird motion with his hands, weirdo. A video clip of fighting came up, obviously filmed by a camera.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing full well who my friends were. This was a video of their most recent mission.

"You know two years ago when Mission City was destroyed and they covered it up saying it was a training exercise?" I nodded; I was in the middle of it. "It wasn't, I was there! There were these aliens, and they came down." this one of the other two and he started babbling about what my friends and enemies had done.

"Looks fade to me." I cut in. I had to do something.

"It's not fake. Video doesn't lie." he objected.

"Oh, man, robo-worier's already got it up." the other one groaned.

"Robo-worrier, our arch nemesis." Leo glared at the computer screen. I pretended I cared when really I was checking out the auroras around the dorm. Something I found much more interesting than a bunch of geeks getting mad at a different bunch of geeks. There were a bunch of vain people, but one seemed strangly familiar. I tried to figure out where I've felt it before when Leo pulled me back into our dorm. "Dude, I looked up your bio. Your poor, I'm Poor. We're going to change that. Your work for me now." Hold on, wait. What? I now work for a guy trying to exploit my friends? No way.

"Oh, that's great. My first day at collage and I already got a job working at a dorky internet site. For a guy who likes kitten calendars. This is wonderful." he straightened up and looked at me.

"You hitten on the truth? Don't mess with the calendars." he stood up, "Not cool man."

Just then, at miraculous timing, my parents bound in. "Oh, this is nice. Which one is yours?" Mom asked.

"Hey mom, that one." I pointed to the bed next to the window accost from the door. They talked and examined the room a bit and I went back to trying to find that familiar aurora, I knew it wasn't my parents. Oh, my, god. My old social studies teacher was here. Why? Wait, I don't care, I don't want to care.

"What is that?" the picture on the bag of brownies my mom had caught my eye. I took a closer look.

"Brownies. Some nice boys gave it to me."

"Judy, they baked it with reefer." Dad tried to take the bag, mom pulled it away.

"Mom, give me the brownies." I tried to stay calm about the fact my mom, the one who threatened armed government agents in her right mind, was eating drugged brownies. She held the bag above her head and walked around trying to get away from us.

"I can eat all the brownies I want." she popped one in her mouth. I gave up and let dad chase her out of the room. I tried to relax; my mom on drugs might be a reason to call NEST down here. A few minutes later, I looked out the window talking to passing people.

"My son lives in that dorm; you should go make friends with him." I was out of that room and pulling her away towards the car in ten seconds flat. "And his car, is a talking robot!" she laughed hysterically.

"On Star." I tried to cover up. I can imagine it now, national security breeched by a mom on drugs.

Dad finally came up.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to be watching her." I let go of her.

"I seen a, vend-, they had. Get her!" he ran off and I turned to see mom tackling a Frisbee player and steel his Frisbee. She got up and stole another one and ran in circles.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine." I ran after them as dad tackled her to the ground. I grabbed whatever she dropped that belonged to her as dad tossed her over her shoulder. We ran for our lives to get her into that car.

"Good bye, bye!" she shouted out the window as they pulled away. I slid to the ground, that's one way to make friends.

* * *

**_*-_****I don't know if this works, but this AN is important for the next chapter._-*_**

hey, not quite my usual size, but I thought I did well seeing as I posted however many other stories, and updated one of said stories, and couldn't remember what exactly happened. R&R and tell me if I should even bring Alice into this or find a different way for Sam, Leo, and Mikayla to get abducted. I wasn't a big fan of her, but I could keep her in if you prefer to stick closer to the story. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews pro or con. Not 3 review for both or through both. 3 for one. So R&R


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the voting. and sorry if you were looking for this story under the name I put up in the last one. I totally forgot about that, I was going to change that if I chose a diffrent name, but I didnt. I didnt think if that was why only two people had reviewed. Thank you you two by the way, I enjoyed the reviews. I also apologise to Iniysa and Peya Luna, Youtwo have reviewed and have waited for the next chaper while no one else would review, thats why I decided to publish this one and just go with the only review I got consurning the Alice the toung monster. She will not be in this one. =.)

* * *

Leo and I didn't talk much for a while, thankfully. He could easaly drive me to exposing myself, so I could affectivly shut him up and show him what he should be parinoid about. I was getting ready for my first class the next day, unfortunate to find out we had the same class.

"Come on dude. Astronome. Should be easy, right?" he asked, having totally forgot about our arguement yesterday. "Theat why you took it?"

No, I took it because I had friends that lived out there before. "Yeah." I looked around for a seat, only to find the last two were right next to eachother. Oh well, I guess I would rather sit with this guy, that I knew, than some stranger that could possably be worse.

"Space. Time." The profesor stepped out and held up an apple. "Gravity." he dropped it and it rolled to the front row, where I couldnt see, thankfully. I drown out his voice, the first day you never get homework, they just do the introduction. I tested the auroras of the people in this class; selfish, class slown, shallow, the professors was really strange. He was one of those people who loved to learn, but there are other reasons he came to collage to teach.

I was just thinking about this weekend, I planned to visit the base, when symbols started to enter my view. I for that moment knew so much about everything, I decided to read the text book infront of me. I read it, quickly. but I already knew it, or I did at this moment. But there was one thing wrong here.

I raised my hand. Leo urged me to put it down. I kept it up.

"young man, there are no questions until I reach the climax of my lecture." Oh, no body's listening anyway. I persistantly kept my hand up.

"I just read your book and theres one thing wrong. Einstine's therie is wrong." the class laughed. I jumped up and ran down to the blackbaord, all the information running through my head refusing to be kept inside. I flipped it to the clean side and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Its simple," I started before words that wernt mine started puring out as I wrote it down. I read it as I wrote it, it made perfect sence. "Come on guys, I cant be the only one." I turned to them. The teacher grabbed the peice of chalk and glared at me.

"This is my class room, I am the alfa, and the omega." the symbols disapeared and so did all the knawlage, exept what I had learned from reading he book. "I will not be mocked infront of the dean." he guestured to his wife. I glanced to the writing that had made perfect sence moments ago to realise it wasnt even writed in english, it had to be Cybertronian. "Get out of my class room." he ordered. I did so gladly, what had just happened? "Anyone else care to have somesort of mental break down?" I heard him ask as I shut the door.

I walked swiftly back to my dorm, papers I had to grab quikckly in a mess in my arms. I had to do something, I had to call Mikayla.

"Sam?" she asked, soundin irritated.

"Hey."

"I cant believe you stoood me up on our first webchat date." Oh yeah, I was dragged to a party by Leo last night, he hd cooled down from the fight and made me and his buddies go to a fret party.

"Mikayla, Mikayla. I just had a mental breakdown in the middle of my first class, read a 130 page book in like 30 seconds."

"What are you talking about Sam?" she asked.

"Strange things have been happening ever since I-" I stopped, walkin and talking.

"Ever since what? sam?"

"Ever since I touched the Caube fragment. Mikayla, dont touch it. Where is it? Do you have it?"

"Yes, I have it. Its here in the shop, its safe." she said. I sighed in relief, but moments later, I heard a bang. "Hold on a minute Sam." she set the phone down. I heard more noise an someone wiening for mercy, and it wasnt Mikalya. I heard metal on metal then something shut and lock before she picked the phone up again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, just not on an open phone line. I'm coiming, I'll be there soon." and she hng up. I pocketed my phone and made a sprint the rest of the way to the dorm, something is up. I dumped everything on my bed just in time for those symbols to start up again. I was once again the smatest person here, and that knawlage wanted out. It kept repeating over and over in my head. The same thing. I looked around franticly to find a thing of paint on the T.V. stand. I didnt question its bein there, I just took it and started writing out the symbols on Leo's posters.

The paint didnt stick, so I ripped them off the was and started writing on the wall. I tried to read it as I wrote it again, but it was in a diffrent language as the last, I couldnt read what I was writing. I wrote it over and over, for hours. The symbols wouldnt go away and I was soon in a room full of Cybertronian writing.

I blinked as the symbols left my head and I looked around, the symbols made even less sence now than they had moments ago. The door slowly opened and I turned to face Leo entering the room with a pizza box.

"Woah, dude. What did you do?"

"Have you ever had a song reapeating in your head over and over and over and over again? Dont freak, dont freak. Symbols in my head, now theyre on the walls, everythings good." he looked around.

"No dude, everything is not good." he gasped. "What did you do?" I loked around.

"looks like I copied down all the symbols that were in my head." just then there was a knock on the door and Leo answered it. I smiled, it was Mikayla.

"Hey Mikayla." Lel looked between us a few times.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Yes." she pushed him out. "Sam," she shut the door, "The Decepticons are after the All Spark fragment."

"What? we have to tell the others." they didnt even know it existed, well, Bee did. So the others might if he told them. I followed Mikayla out the door and we hurried out.

"Where are you going? We have callses tomorrow." Leo followed us. We were in too much of a hurry to tell him to go back. I was also too buisy scanning the surrounding area for aproaching Decepticons, expecting to find one of their tainted, guilty, auroras.

I was about to turn around to tell him to leave us alone when we got outside, but I realised the familiar tainted aurora, holding murder and vengeance. Barricade. I grabbed Mikayla and Leo's arms and ran to the closest car, hoping Mikayla would be able to hot-wire it.

"Get in." I ordered.

"Why?" Leo asked. I answered, but instead to Mikayla.

"Barricade is coming."

She nodded and got in with me. Leo was still standing outside. "Wait, who's Barricade?"

I turned toward where he was quickly aproaching, now with in visual range. I reached back through the backseat door and pulled him in. He gasped, but I shut the door as Mikayla finished hot wireing the car and we took off.

"Whoah, come on. Whats going on? Are you two like, on the run from the cops?" he asked. "Cause I really dont like being kidnaped." well I didnt like takling him with us, but Barricade had already seen him with us, so we couldn't leave him.

"No. Shut up Leo, We're running for our lives." I said as we exited the parking lot and got onto the main road.

"From what?" he asked just as the little creep Mikayla had cut's head off jumped on the windshield. I thought he was dead! We all screamed as Mikayla drove into a pole, affectivly killing it, finnaly.

"Ok. I guess there are some minor details you forgot to tell me." Leo gasped as Mikalya backed up and gunned the gass again, Barricade quickly gaining ground.

"That robot? That was just a little baby compared to the one chaising us." suddenly a grappeling hood punched through the celing and we were lifted off the road. I senced another murderous spark aboe us. This one was violence friendly, trigger happy, and ruthless.

"Oh my god! The alien robots! Theyve come after me!" he screamed, he thought they were after him because of his site. Like the Decepticons would go after him because of a stupid website that was trying to reveal them to the world.

"ahhh." I screamed as we were dropped through the air. We landed on the ground with fresh bruises, I senced Megatron's spark near b, Barricade's aproaching, the helicopetr's that brought us here, and some unknown one that must have been smaller than the one Mikayla was keeping in that metal box, yes I knew. But when have I had time to ask about it?

I quickly shifted closer to the door as a saw, most likly one of their transformed arms, cut the car clean in half. I found we wernt on the ground level, and I also found Megatrons face glaring at me.

"Come here boy." He growled. Leo still thought this was about him, but stopped walking toward him when he seen me walking down the stairs

"Alright. Just dont hurt them." I put my hands up, who am I kidding? He's going to kill them as soon as I'm dead.

He growled and flung me acrost the room, onto a cement slab. Oh, I think One, of afew, of my ribs cracked. I tried rolling over to clutch my sides, but he pinned me down.

"You dont know how much I want to peel your flesh apart. Slowly, painfully." he started, oh, sounds apealing. (note sarcasm). "But I cant yet. You have something I want."

"Look, I think we got off in the wrong foot. Because I think we could develop a friendship here." I tried, gaging at the idea. As I spoke, a really small Decepticon crawled on me, and started messing with my face. He growled and spoke to the small one, who was the small one I senced earlier.

"Do your thing Doctor." he said and the small one pulled out some worm looking thing and opened my mouth. I tried to close it, but he shoved the thing in my mouth. I gaged as I felt it crawl toward my brain. I'll spare you the play-by-play and just say it was gross. When it came out, the 'doctor' put in something on his arm and started projecting memories and, more consurning, the symbols that had been running through my head for the last few days.

"What should we do?" Megatron asked. I've never seen Megatron, not that I spend that much time with him, treat another with such respect.

"Ve need zee brain, on zee table." He spoke with heavy accent. I was taken aback.

"Oh, no. You dont want to do that. The symbols ar all gone, havnt seen any for hours. Come on, stop." I turned my head and braced myself as they brought the saw closer to my head.

Oh, my god, I'm going to die!

* * *

Iknow, Its not that much of a cliff hanger, you already know whats going to happen, but I thought it was a wonderful place to stop. Sorry for leaving a bunch of suff out, the library getting destroyed, Optimus pullng Sam out of school, the party, but I either forgot it and decided not to go back because it would mess up what I already had writen, or couldnt find away to get it in with out bringing in Alice. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

this chapter, you know exactly what it's about, is going to be short because as soon as _it_ happens, I won't be able to write anymore. I totally apologize also for all the errors; I honestly forgot to put it through spell check because I hadn't posted in so long. But I will hopeful have a beta reader by the time I post this chapter. So, hope you like it.

* * *

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain, to scared to notice the quickly approaching spark auroras, to stubborn to use my gift to save myself. Just before the blade hit my forehead, there was an explosion and Megatron was thrown away from me.

I opened my eyes to see Optimus standing there, having pushed Megatron away. He quickly turned to me and grabbed me, in too much of a hurry to wait for me to climb up. I healed on for dear life, and he looked angry as he tore through the wall, getting me out of harm's way momentarily. He ran I seen Bumblebee below, getting Leo and Mikayla out of there. I looked up at Optimus; he was determined to keep me from getting hurt. I could tell he was upset I was taken in the first place. If we survived, there was no way he would let me go anywhere without Bee.

He stopped in the middle of a forest and I realized he wasn't running away, for we both we couldn't evade Megatron that way, but luring him away from civilization for the unavoidable battle.

He set me down, "hide." he commanded before launching head first into battle. I kept running, hiding under newly fallen trees, but the battle kept following me around the clearing. I had finally gotten to a place where Megatron finally focused on fighting Optimus completely instead of keeping me from getting away.

I looked up to watch, Optimus was up against all four of them alone. Megatron, Starscream, the helicopter, and Barricade. Starscream must have been in the skies the whole time; I hadn't noticed him at the warehouse.

At first, he was losing.

"Give up! Give us the boy!" Megatron shouted after hitting Optimus, who had flown back and landed on the ground in front of me.

"Never. I'll take you all on!" he got back up and fought harder. He fought off them all and soon killed the helicopter. I could since the kind, helpful, trigger happy, impatient, eager, and reckless auroras of the Autobots approaching.

"Are you alright Sam?" he paused momentarily, expecting the Decepticons to all be far enough away that he had a moments time to check on me. But he didn't. And the others were still too far away.

Megatron came up behind him as he said my name and plunged his Energon sword; the things were so much cooler when Optimus used them, straight through Optimus's spark. He gasped in pain and Megatron pulled his sword out so the great Autobot leader could fall.

Right infront of me. Optimus spoke with the last of his strength.

"Run, Sam. Run." I couldn't move. I just crouched there, behind the fallen tree, watching his optics fade.

I was in shock as the Autobots all arrived, with some NEST members. I could see them shouting, but couldn't hear them. I briefly noticed the Decepticons had all vanished, but that thought was quickly trampled by the vast nothingness overcoming my mind.

I could see Mikayla and Leo dragging me to Bee, putting me in the driver's seat, because that was just my spot here, but it didn't register. I finally gave in and let my mind go blank, dreading what would happen when it succeeded. I didn't pass out. I didn't even lock down. Two words and their reality entered my head. And no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't go away.

He's gone.

* * *

Told you it would be short. Tell me you would be able to keep writing after that. No, I'm not crying. I just think it deserves to be left like that. Call me crazy, but I honestly think that if Optimus has to die, he deserves a whole chapter for it. No other events stealing his thunder. Anything would just pale in comparison to this major event. I try to have something for each chapter, and If I get to the part where they're on the run, even if it's before The Fallen contacts earth, it would just change the vibe of the chapter.

It just feels wrong to add on to it after Optimus dies. I mean, he just died! Have some respect; we can't just leave it at that?

Here's another apology, sorry about that. But I really get into stories when I write and read. Sometimes I actually thing the book/story is reality, and we're the fictional characters blessed by their tale.

I honestly don't know where this comes from btw. I just start thinking too much after things like this. Because when I'm absorbed in a story, there is no reality.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm going to try not to apologize for anything. I honestly think I do it too much, but I'm just like that. I prefer to be polite. I really do love not only the reviews, but I smile at how many people read them in general. Though, I would prefer to have reviews. Really, I may not be apologizing this time, but I am going to thank you all. Thanks =.)

* * *

Bee drove us for a while as we sat in silence. Bee and I were sad for Optimus's death. Mikayla was sad too, but she also didn't want to say anything and upset us. Leo just senced we were sad and this wasnt the time to be annoying.

After a while, I looked in the rearview mirror, having seen the same two cars following us since we left the place Optimus died. Flinch. I didn't recognise them only seeing them out of the corder on my eyes, but when I looked, I recognised them as Skids and Mudflap.

At that moment, I realised we wernt headed back to the base, nor was I going back to collage any time soon. Bee pulled into an old abandoned werehouse and all three of us got out and walked inside. Bee and the twins were right behind us. I went over to sit on a crate up stairs, there was a spot where the bottem level went all the way to the roof so the Autobots could stand strait and look at us.

Mikayla came and joined me along with Leo. After a minute, he spoke.

"Seriously, I dont know whats going on. Why are you guys so upset? Who died?" he meant the question to be jokingly, because we were so sad. But I flinched and looked up at him, Mikayla just let me explain.

"Don't joke about stuff you dont know. Who died? Our friend just did. Optimus Prime." I seen Bee smile at how I called him friend instead of comrad or savior, because, you know, he did kind of just save us all from Megatron. He was all of those things, but when we're mourning, he was our friend.

"Oh, sorry man. Who's Optimus Prime?" I sighed and walked over to sit on the line of crates in front of him, next to the railing where the three Autobots stood. I could hear Bee shift closer to where I now sat.

"Optimus Prime was the leader of the Autobots." I jabbed a thumb back at the three of them.

"Ok, wait. What?"

"The Autobots." I repeated. How was I going to explain this to a parinoid civillian? I've explained it to military officers, government officials. Usualy, it was actualy Optimus explaining. I was just the refrence to make things more understandable for humans. "are the aliens you've been trying to exploit.: I decided thats the best way to start off. I did want to yell at him for that. "The aliens who are my friends. Seriously. Get a life. I'm not going to let you try to reveal my friends, who have worked hard to keep this planet safe to the world."

"Ok, ok. I get it." he put hi hands up to show he gives in.

"Ok, so I'm going to tell you my story." I started. I jumped as I realised I should keep my gaurd up in case any Decepticons find us. "About two years ago, four of them came to me. Bee," I motioned to my gaurdian, who was right behind me, "was assigned my gaurdian. So, they needed the glasses I had that used to belong to my great grandpa. He had found the leader of their enemys, Megatron, you met him. Big, grey, tried to cut my head open. So great grandpa found him frozen in the ice.

He activated the mechs navigation systom and his glasses were inprinted with a map to the All Spark. Well, he also went crazy, but still. So the All Spark was the source of all their lives. Its like as important to their suvival as oxygen is to ours. Only, they don't need it to survive 24/7. I had the glasses, they came to get them. But we hit a few bumbs, like Bumblebee, Mikayla, and I gettting kidnapped. But as it turns out, the people who took us had the All Spark. Theyneeded my help, so I was able to free Bee, get the Cube, and clear Mikayla's name." she scratched her head under Leo's gaze.

"After that, we got into a battle. Bee lost his legs, Jazz died." we all frowned. "and I had the All Spark. Megatron, who was unfrozen by his buddies, came after me. I survived long enough for Optimus to come to my rescue. They fought abit. Optimus was loosing, Megatron went after me, I shoved the thing into his spark and killed him." I said it all trying to come back from the fact the mech who had come to my rescue was now off line.

"Wow. So, your like, a hero?" he asked.

"No. I'm not a hero." I said stubornly. Optimus had just died because he was protecting me. I'm no hero.

"You worked with the aliens personaly. You know them. Come on dude, why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Uh, because you would put it all down on that website of yours. And theres a little something called national security." I said as if it was obvious.

"They let you in. You were like, what, 16? 17? And your a civilian."

"I was the one who helped them personaly. And I already knew everything. Before they did."

"When has the government ever cared about stuff like that?"

"Alright. It was their request. They wanted me in. Not just because Bee is my gaurdian and my car. But because I'm friends with them all."

"Hey, alien boy," That was my nickname amung NEST, and even some of the aliens them selves called me that. *caugh*Skids and Mudflap*caugh* "when are you going to introduce us?"

"Yeah. We want to meet the kid who wanted to reveal us." Mudflap cracke his knuckles, or geers. What ever.

"Leo, this is Skids and Mudflap. Guys, this is Leo." I don't think I need to introduce Bee. I kind of already did, indirectly. Leo looked frightened.

"Sam, you are going to tell them not to hurt me, right?" I didn't miss the fact he thought I had any control over anyone.

"Dont worry. They wouldnt do it. Autobots protect life. Theyre more annoying than anything else." I shruged. They both contenued to crack their knuckles/geers. I span around as Mikayla got up and joined me. We started to talk with Bee. Leo pulled out his phone.

"don't call anyone. I expect they have some Decepticon on a satalite and can hack into and trace your calls." I warned. He grumbled andstarted watching T.V. on it. After a while, he stood up, It was getting dark and the twins were both outside in the closed-to-the-rest-of-the-world back yard.

"Theyre after us! They got a picture and everything." I stood up and Mikayla followed, Bee had gone outside moments ago. We walked down the stairs and he followed. "Look, they got your ID man. They have a picture of me." I could hear someone talking, they definatly wernt human. Who ever it was, they were broadcasting the existance of Cybertronians on earth and were trying to get me. Why were they always after me?

"Yo, Leo!" Skids said as we walked down the path to the yard. The jumped down from the near-by wall. I hung back as Mikayla kept walking and Leo jumped.

"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear." He shook his head and tried to keep walking.

"That's 'cause you's a wuss." Mudflap jibed.

**"**You guys forced me into that car, right? So..."

**"**I think he's scared!" Mudflap contenued over him. This was actualy quite amusing.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?" Skids asked. He stopped walking again.

**"**Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

"Not in MY trunk!"

"Yo, bumper cars? I'm hearing you, okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a HELL of a day!" He thinks he's had a bad day? He's not the one eveyones after. He wasn't the one who _watched_ Optimusgo off line. He isn't the one who is now on thier second time having Decepticons trying to capture them, and kill them.

"Boogy-boogy-boogy-boo!" I cracked a smile.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" I got the feeling the twins didn't all to much care for Leo.

"Go whine to your boyfriend!"

Leo tuned them out, finally and pulled out his phone again. I grabbed it, suddenly getting an idea that sent dread to my stomach. "They can track us with this." I threw it on the ground and stomped on it, affectivly destroying it.

"You mean, satalite track us?" I nodded and kept walking. "seriously? I'm going to turn myself in. It's you they're after. Cause im like a hostage." He rambled. Seriously, Optimus just died. We were on the run for our lives. The whole world had a price on my head and I had little alien symbols floating around in my head while they were caught in the midst knowing they didn't have to be running themselves if they wernt with me. Exept Bee, he would always come to my aid. And he was talking as if he were the only one in this. He had no respect for the fallen Autobot leader either.

I rounded on him. "Hey, you wanted this! You wanted the Real Deal? Wake up, you're in the MIDDLE of it! You want to go, nobody's in your way!" I glared at him.

"You got owned." Skids and Mudflap said simontaniously; they had been following us.

"Stop complaining!" I turned and left.

"You know what? I think I will go." I heard him leave. Skids and Mudflap quickly caught up with me.

"Well, you scare away another away, nice alien boy." I smiled up at Skids. They always seemed to be on my side. I sighed and contenued over to where Mikayla and Bee were and sat down.

What honestly could make this worse? As I said, we're wanted fugitives, the Decepticons have a price on my head, again, and we can't even contact base. Optimus is gone, and without him, we didn't stand a chance against whatever was coming.

At least there wernt Decepticons on our tail, I made sure I would know as soon as it happened. My gift.

My gift? I could have used that to save Optimus. I could have saved him and he would still be here. So not only did he die protecting me, but I could have killed the myself and saved his life. I just took selfish to a whole new level.

* * *

Hey, I thought it was good, too long to really add much else, but it's good to have a slow going moment after what just happened. I just loved Skids and Mudflaps' quotes in this part so I had to go chaise down some quotes. It feel wrong if I used the site for the quotes and not gave it, but it would be diffrent if I had used the movie, so, this is where I got the quotes:

.com/title/tt1055369/quotes

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the long wait, it seems I left clif hangers on all three of my stories and people have been asking for the next instalment for all three. I'm stuck on 'before earth'. Tell me if it would be ok if I could skip to when he's learning to speak. I have a bit from after they left his house, and I dont know what to do after that. I really didn't plan for the story, but I never do. Anyways, hope you like it. =.)

* * *

What now? Optimus was dead and now someone else is out to destroy the world. We're doomed.

"I'm going to turn myself in." I said, getting everyones attention. It was night by now and we had a camp fire to keem us wadm, though we could just crawl into Bee's alt form and have him turn up the heater. But now was just a time when we all had to be face to face. The world was going to end because I was to selfish to help Optimus.

"What? You can't do that." Mikayla objected.

"No, it's over. We don't have a chance without Optimus." Bee transformed.

"What ever you choose, I'll stand by you." he quoted some movie. I looked around. We were at an impass. We couldn't do anything.

"Come on, you cant just rool over and let the Decepticons have ya." Skids shook his head.

"Everything we worked for will be gone, in one night." Bee moved forward behind me, urging me to realise. Optimus didn't die to protect me just so I could turn mysef in hours later. We had to do something. I looked around again, we couldn't give up. Everyone was just waiting for what we were to do next. Skids and Mudflap wernt leaders, they didn't even follow directions usualy. Bee was just a scout. He was my gaurdian, he din't know what to do if he took charge. And Mikayla, she wasn't even supposed to be in this. If she hadn't have followed me that on day, riding away from Bee before I knew him, she wouldnt be here.

It was up to me.

"Hey, you know the glyphs? These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" I stood up and pulled up my slieve, I had drawn one of the symbols on my arm.

"That's old school, yo. That's like... That's Cybertronian." Skids said, pointing at my arm.

"That's some serious stuff, right there." Mudflap added.

"They gotta mean something, like a map or like map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?" I asked. That has to be it. Think of all the things the Decepticons could do with an Energon sourse!

"Read?" Mudflap looked as if I just asked if he new where Starscream went after Mission City.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much." Skids contenued. Right, I got the two gangster Autobots that would never bother them selves learning how to read english, even though they live at a secret government facility with a bunch of super smart people. They're smart, but only because they're super advanced alien robots. And Bee's a mute, if he could read it, he would have 'said' something.

"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can." I thought for a minute, and came up blank. We couldn't go back to the NEST base, Decepticons would be gaurding around it, because they have to have someone floating up there on a satalite.

"Oh, look who came sashaying back!" I looked up to see Leo walking back through the path.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet, look at him!" Skids poked fun at him, but moved so he could aproach us.

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" He amended, stopping next to the fire, warming his hands. I leaned back against Bee's alt form, this should be good.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy!" Mudflap high fived his brother.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through." What he's been through. Well, he was brough into this mess by an attack, oh wait. So was I. Mikayla even more so. Remember Baricade? Yeah, we were brought into this being chaised by him, then we watched Bee fight him and were attacked by a little mini one, the same one Mikayla recently killed, personaly. I'd hate to agree with the twins, but he really was a wuss.

"Hey, you say you have symbols in your head? I know someone who can help." He said this to me.

"Who?" I asked, he couldn't actualy know someone.

"RoboWarrior." This probebly wont work, but it was a start. They all looked at me expectantly and I realised when I stepped up to ask about the symbols, I had taken the job as leader.

"Alright. Let's go!" I stood up strait and walked around to get in Bee's open drivers door. The others followed suit and Mikayla paused briefly to grab the 'con-in-a-box she was carring around. I was still yet to adk her about that. I wasnt too worried about that, his aurora gave that his alegence to the Decepticons was wavery. He seemed to have someone else he would rather serve.

Leo gave us directions to the address he found when he 'revenge hacked' their site. "I might have seen some of those wierd symbols you were drawing." he admited. Who is tis guy? He cirtenly knows more than some kid with vidio footage of Mission City and Shaing Hei.

It was early the next day that we pulled up infront of a deli. What a good cover. "Maybe the address was just where he likes to get his meat." Mikayla sugested as we got out. I was going on 24 hours without sleep, and still wasnt tierd. the others had slept on the way here, I couldnt. The image of Optimus falling entered my mind everytime I closed my eyes. I wasn't ready to let my subconcoius do what it could with that.

"Ok, stay here 'till I give you the go-no go." He warned before walking in. I ignored him and walked in after a moment.

"You must mean that amature site with game boy evel security." A familiar voice said. He wasn't taking Leo seriously. I looked to where the voice was coming from.

"You gotta be kidding me." I shook my head as I pulled off my hat. Seriously? Now I know why he know's about the Autobots so much.

"You!" Agent Simmons pointed a finger at me.

"You know him?" Leo turned to me confused.

"Yeah, we're old friends." I said, stepping up to the counter Simmons was behind.

"Friends? Your the case that shut down Setor seven. No pay, no retirement fund. No nothing. Your the reason Im in here. And Old NBE-1's still up and kicken, hu?" I glared at him.

"Hey! I have been seeing symbols all over the place! I had a squidbot inserted into my cranium! And now I have got the whole world after me because of something in my mind!" I made the hand gun thing and shot in his ear to further my point. He stared at me for a moment.

"Symbols?" he asked. I nodded. "follow me." he turned around and we followed him through a door. He crouched above a trap door he had moved a box off from. "What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." He opened it and started climing down a latter.

"You live with your mom?" Mikayla held in a laugh.

"No, my moma lives with me. Theres a diffrence." Sure there was. I realised our siduation. We had come to the same man that had kidnapped Mikayla and I two years ago and tortured Bee, and he lived with his mom. If it wernt for the fact he knew alot about the transformers by studying Megatro and other stuff, we really would look desperate.

Oh, I hope he has something for us, I really don't want to be helpless as the Decepticons destroy the world. Optimus may not be here, but I was. And I was not going down without a fight.

Lets just hope I get lucky again.

* * *

Hi, I got a review saying I should try and slow it down. I really don't try to make it go by fast, but I don't think as I type/write. The story practicly writes itself when I'm at the computer. Myf ingers get exited and start typing quickly. So I don't get writers block much. But I do have it for 'Before Earth'. Sorry. In first grade, don't ask me how I remember this, we were supposed to write a half page story about fun in the winter. We were given like thirty minutes and I wrote two pages in ten minutes. This was first grade.

R&R, visit my poll, and check out the new site made like FF thats just for OC and minor charictors.

.nr/


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to work this in, but I'm sure if I just let my fingers work, it'll be fine.

* * *

I looked around, either he's obsessed, or he was really good at what he did in S-7.

"Don't touch that." He snapped, I turned to see Leo examining a piece of one of the Decepticons that was killed two years ago. "It's still radioactive." Right. That's not actually what it was, but he still shouldn't touch it. I could feel the ghost of an aurora on it, murder, and ruthlessness. I couldn't put a name to this one.

"The transformers, they've been here a long time." I directed my attention to Simmons. He was climbing up a filing cabinet with, literary, feet of paper and boxes stacked on top of it. He pulled out a box from dear the top skillfully without anything falling and tossed it to Leo. "Open it up." We scattered dozens of pictures across the table in the middle of the room.

"There were these unexplained markings all around the world. Egypt, Rome, Russia. Are these the symbols that have bee rattling around in your head?" He turned to me. I examined the closest one.

"Yeah." I set it down. "Have you figured out what they mean?"

"No, you gotta ask your Autobot friends about that." He pulled out a tape. The projector started repeating a short clip of a group of people with the strange symbols above their head on a wall in some dessert.

"No, this is before them. Whatever it is, it's before them." I looked up at him.

"Well, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I don't know, I'm not exactly on speed terms with one of them." I turned to Mikayla.

"Actually, I am." she walked out and came back moments later with the box. There was a voice coming from inside. "You might want to step back." she warned, taking a hand torch from nearby and opening it. The smallest Decepticon I have ever seen, smaller than the one she killed yesterday, jumped at and tried to attack the first person he seen.

Mikayla held up the torch and the Decepticon whimpered, "Behave." she warned.

"All my adult life I've been combing the planet for alien robots and you're carrying one in your purse like a little chiwawa." Simmons looked amazed. Hey, I had one with me everywhere I go, and he doesn't try to attack everything he sees. And he sticks with me purely by choice. The Decepticon stopped trying to chew off the chain that connected him to the box.

"You wana go?" He threatened. I was actually amused. This Decepticon either had no weapons or was too scared by Mikayla.

"What, are you training him?" Leo asked.

"Trying to." I wouldn't doubt it if she could do it. She turned to the Mini-'con and spoke as if to a child. "Sorry about your eye." I then noticed one of his optics was completely destroyed. "But if you cooperate,"

"Uh hu." he nodded, paying close attention to her.

"I'm not going to torch the other one. Ok?"

"Uh hu." he nodded, sitting down obediently. She really was training a Decepticon.

"I need you to take a look at these symbols." she gestured to the pictures around him. He didn't pay attention to the symbols, but instead to some pictures of old vehicles and jets.

"Oh, how did you get a hold of a picture of these guys?" He pointed to the pictures.

"We need you to tell us if you can read these." she pointed to a picture from Russia.

"Oh, no. I can't read those. But this guy can. Seekers, oldest of the old. They were on a mission that has to do with these."

"What?" I asked eagerly. He glared at me, then answered to Mikayla.

"I don't know, nobody never tells me no'fing."

"So this guy can read these?" Leo asked, the mini-'con didn't hate him as much, evidently Decepticons all hate me allot.

"Yeah, and I know where to find them." He stood and turned to the map on a near-by wall. He projected some lazars and highlighted some spots.

"Closest one's in Washington." I noted.

"Come on then." Simmons said, gathering a few things. He didn't like me, but it seems I have become his favorite person to get him back into the business of alien robots. Whoever said he was coming? Oh, well, he could be of some use.

We were getting ready to get in Bee and Simmons was moving towards the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to hide my strange mixture of amusement and anger.

"Getting in. come on Autobot." He tried to open the door.

"I sit in his driver's side. Even if I didn't, it would be Mikayla, Leo, the Decepticon, and then you. You have to remember you were part of Sector Seven which had tortured him." He glared at me.

"Don't get smart with me." He warned. Bee took this opportunity to open the door for me, and in turn hitting Simmons. I laughed and got in as he got in the passenger's seat.

"Why are you sitting up front?" Leo wined.

"Because you wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for me."

"Leo, don't argue with him, he's extremely stubborn. Besides, Mikayla usually sits there." I sighed as Bee started to take off, the twins closely behind. The world is going to end and they're worrying about who sits up front. I sit here because Bee's my best friend, my car, and my guardian.

"I feel sorry for you, Bee." I pinched the bridge of my nose as they started to argue over who is most important here.

"Sorry guys, but-" Leo started.

"Leo, you don't even know what's going on. You're only here because your Sam's roommate and if we didn't take you, Barricade would have run you over." Mikayla cut him off.

"I was going to say Sam's the most important here. He's the one they're after. He's the one with the symbols in his head." I groaned. The symbols. If they hadn't have been there, none of this would have happened.

When we got to our destination, finally, we all stepped out to realize it was the-

"Smithsonian. Land of wonders and dreams. All I ever wanted was to be an astronaut." I looked at Simmons with awe. How can a grown man be this weird? I don't know what happened next, all I know was he was ripping off his pants and putting dew ones on. I turned around and zoned out, trying to cleanse my innocent mind of such horrors, taking the thing he told us to put under our tongues, saying something about Oreos. I didn't even ask.

"Here's how we're going to do this." He started. We all grouped around him. "Leo, you're going to be with me. We're going to shock the security guards so they witness nothing. Nobody knows, nobody sues." He said with experience. How many times has he done something like this?

"What about us?" I asked.

"You two find someplace to hide until hours are over." He said, "Don't get caught." I nodded. We split up. I spotted Mikayla tucking herself into an engine vent of one of the planes. I found a door to another plane. I got in and hid underneath. After what felt like forever, I heard a strange noise and knew it was one of our two comrades. I walked out to see the noise was Simmons dragging Leo by his foot with his pants down. I don't even want to know.

A small toy truck rolled into the large room and transformed. We all gathered, Leo regaining control over himself and standing up, pulling up his pants. I took out the All Spark shard Mikayla had given me back earlier as Simmons pulled out the same small machine he had used on me to find out I had contact with the Autobots.

"Alright. Let's do this." He switched it on and started walking around. I already knew which one it was, but I couldn't let them know without giving a hint about my gift. If I couldn't use it to save Optimus, there's no need to use it at all. Therefore no one has to know.

Mikayla followed me as I walked holding the splinter out. I hoped it would give some sort of sign when we got close to the blackbird. The mini-'con transformed and started going towards the jet in question.

"Follow him; he knows where he's going." Mikayla directed me after it. Simmons seemed to be picking up on the jet too. We met in front of it and the mini-'con transformed.

"Oh, there he is... This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." he gestured to the jet. The shard flew out of my grasp and toward the jet as Mikayla ran up to inspect it for a symbol.

"It's a Decepticon!" she shouted and ran back to us.

"Decepticon? Behind the MiG NOW!" Simmons shouted and we ran for it.

Oh great, I already have enough Decepticons after me, Mikayla's keeping one as a pet, and now we just resurrected some famous one. My life is surrounded by Decepticons. I would be going crazy right now if it weren't for that wonderful _blue _opticed _Autobot_ in the parking lot right now.

I prepared myself to call for said guardian as soon as this Decepticon attacked. Yay, more violence.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I'm still trying to figure out how to get Mikayla and Bee to know about Sam's power. Maybe, no. I can't tell you, if I choose to use it, I would be giving it away. So, R&R. I'm going to try and update all my stories at least once a day. I don't own Oreos.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, sup. I plan to update all three stories and hopefully get a story published in my other two profiles, one isn't on this site and the other is my secret identity. So, peace out, I got like five hours of sleep and I won't remember typing this in five minutes.

* * *

We watched as the old Decepticon transformed and had trouble with the part over his head. He had a walking staff, if he weren't probably about to try and kill us, I would have laughed. He looked around.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" He spotted us and I braced myself for his accusations. Decepticons will kill you, whether you revived him or not. "Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath!" We came out with our hands up; he wasn't going to attack just yet. "You little spinal-cord-based organisms...!" He ignored his earlier question and turned to walk away, changing his mind and hitting his head on something hanging for display. It falls and almost hits me. I didn't flinch. "Oh, bugger it! Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!" He stood up strait.

"I tell you, this guy did NOT age well" the mini-'con said, having transformed.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikayla said. I don't think so either. One, he doesn't even look fully functional. Two, he healed a strange hatred toward the Decepticons.

Jetfire turned to leave. He walked up to the end of the building. I stayed put, enjoying the show.

"I command these doors to open. Fire, I said FIRE!" He got aggravated when they wouldn't shoot. Finally they shot, but the missiles span out and turned out to be worthless. And just like that, he didn't intimidate me any more than a clumsy Autobot. "Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts..." He trailed off and smashed the wall down. At this part, we started to run after him. He walked on a bit and drowned on about something or another before we caught up to him.

"Hold on, wait. We just want to talk." I shouted, not quite there yet. He turned to me.

"What do you want?" He sounded irritated, as usual.

"Look, we just want to talk!" I said as we finally caught up.

"I've got no time to talk, I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom-bringer! What planet am I on?" I almost snorted. This was ridiculous.

"Earth." I answered none the less.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt, planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons." I said, knowing if I tried to talk, he would just interrupt. He grimaced and spit something, I don't want to know.

"Well I change sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean you change sides?" Mikayla asked.

"It's a choice. An intensely personal decision. So much negativity, who wants to live a life full of hate?" I could tell there was another reason, but I didn't push it.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freakin' Decepticons?" the mini-'con asked. He turned to Mikayla and bowed down. "I'm changing sides oh worrier goddess. My names Wheelie." I watched the small display as Mikayla crouched down. She mouthed to me _what am I supposed to do? _I was trying not to laugh and mouthed back _that's your problem. _Before turning back to Jetfire, sobering.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I told you my name was Jetfire, now stop judging!" He smashed down his walking stick. "I've got problems of my own, and it started with my mother. My ancestors have been here for centuries! My father was a wheel. The first wheel. Do you know what he turned into?" Leo shook his head. "NOTHING! But he did so with honor, with dignity damnit!" I couldn't contain my amusement when he, let's say, _passed gas_ and some parachutes came out causing him to fall backwards.

He grumbled and propped himself up as we ran over to where he now laid. "My boosters are fried."

"Look," I took this chance to get to the reason we brought him back. "Maybe we can help each other. You know things I don't know, I know things you don't know..."

"I don't think he knows anything, honestly, I don't." I turned to glare at Leo. Just shut up. Jet fire waited and I took that as my que to continue. He still grumbled about this and that as I took a dagger from Simmons, briefly wondering why he had one, and walked over to a large blank place on the ground. I didn't hesitate as I started to carve the symbols in my head. Something told me which ones to carve.

When I was finishing, I started to explain.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind, and Megatron want what's in my mind, him and someone called the Fallen..." I heard Megatron mention the name to 'the doctor'.

"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis..." I had already gotten his attention, but this seemed to get him to cooperate. He analyzed the symbols I had written in a double-layered circle. "These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search... I remember now!... for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the Key!" He seemed to get excited to remember things.

"Slow down! The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about?" I was totally lost, as were the others. He stepped forward and put his hands on either side of us and some sort of energy surrounded us.

"No time to explain! Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" I didn't really know what he was doing, but I did know he wasn't exactly in the best working condition and I didn't doubt his warding.

Moments later it was a whole lot hotter and I was flying through the air. I hit the ground a few seconds later and it _hurt_. I stood up and looked around. Jetfire, Wheelie, and the twins were up on some canyon side and Mikayla and Leo were at the bottom of the sand doom I was now standing on. I think I could see Simmons up near Jetfire. I searched for Bee to find him approaching me. He offered a hand and I climbed up. He walked over to the other two and picked them up. We all figured this would be allot faster to reach them than walking.

He set us down when we got there, but still hovered next to me. God, I didn't find Jetfire amusing anymore, because that was totally uncalled for. Why did he bring us halfway around the world, yes, I knew we were in Egypt.

He better hope he had good reason, because I brought him back to life, I will definitely find a way to put him back. I waved the back of my shirt, satisfied at the amount of sand knocked out.

* * *

Hi, I did use the quote page I mentioned earlier for some of it, but most of Jetfire's rants I know by heart. I got sugar high at year book signing and repeated them over and over again. Annoying my friend and I got my public speaking obsessed, grumpy, history loving, social studies teacher to laugh. And I swear she hates me, she would hate flunked me if I didn't get such wonderful test scores.

Hey, I've been up for two hours and haven't eaten. That's not much of course, I've gone seven, but I don't even know if I ate dinner last night. So, hoped you liked it, I apologize for my pointless AN, and R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. I'm now updating four stories a day, three here and one other. So, Yeah. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Oh shut up." Jetfire said, apparently Simons had been complaining. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt." That's it. He is either missing a few screws or is normally like this.

"When did you... When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?" I rubbed my wrist, which I had landed on, it was now bandaged with some cloth Bee had, is he always prepared?

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" I shook my head, how were we going to put up with this guy? He better have information for us or I'm going to let Skids and Mudflap fight someone other than each other. Better not, no matter how old this mech looked, and how crazy, he still looked like a good fighter.

"Ok, why are we here? You brought us here, you must know something." I said, trying to calm down.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust... like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" As if to prove his point, a few parts came off and he grimaced.

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details. Condense: Plot. Tell it!" I had to agree with Simmons on this one. *shiver*

"Somewhere buried in this desert," Jetfire finally got down and to the point. "Our ancestors build a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." Ok, that did not sound good.

"Destroy suns?" I asked, starting to realize what we were doing was a whole lot more than keeping some power hungry Decepticon from getting something like last time. The earth was in immediate danger.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked, wow, he really is a genius.

"Yes! You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name was, forevermore, the Fallen..." He held out his hand, palm down, and projected an image of some mech. Obviously The Fallen. "He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find." He turned off the hologram, which was much like the one Optimus used to show Mikayla and I Cybertron oh-so many years ago in that alley.

"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the Tomb of the Primes, you world will be no more." Oh, joy. I love saving the world. This time it was even more serious and we don't even have Optimus.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikayla asked, getting strait to the point now that Jetfire was talking.  
"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." He looked up as if we had no hope. He doesn't know about Optimus, though he is dead.

"Optimus Prime?" I asked, did he really have the power to finish off this millennia old foe? He turned to me excitedly.

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here, on this planet?" I felt bad I had to crush his spark.

"He sacrificed himself to save me."

"So he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could have stopped the Fallen." We're screwed. The world will end because I was too selfish to help Prime. I didn't want to reveal myself, and that had cost Optimus his life.

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactive Optimus and bring him back to life?" I asked, maybe. Just maybe. This was a powerful source of energy, it could be enough to reignite his spark.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other." I took that as a yes. We had hope. We could bring Optimus back and he could save us all.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" That was the problem. The Decepticons now had Megatron, their leader. We didn't have Optimus, so I would have to take charge, and I don't have an idea what I'm doing.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols! What you carved in the sand, it's your clue: 'When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!' Find the doorway! Go now! GO! That was my mission! It's YOUR mission now! Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!" Well, one minute he's all crazy and ranting, the next he's all omniscient. Now he's urging us to run for our lives, and for Optimus's.

Minutes later we were driving down the road and trying to figure out the riddle. I suddenly realized we could have used the shard to revive Optimus, but if we had, we wouldn't be where we were now.

"My contacts say ancient Samarians used to call the Gulf of Aquaba 'the Daggers Tip'." Simmons said, looking at his phone. "Because it divides Egypt and Jordan like a daggers tip."

"Ok, so we got to go there. 'When Dawn alights the Daggers Tip-'"

"Three kings will reveal the door way." I said irritated. "We know. Let's just get there and see if we can find three Burger Kings." Mikayla tried to hide her laughs.

"Ha, Ha. Whatever." Apparently Leo doesn't like being show up.

Before we knew it, Bee was pulling up next to the Pyramids. We got out and they transformed.

"The pyramids were built by aliens. Yeah." Simmons said this as though he wasn't saying three huge artifacts widely believed that ancient Egyptians built them and are large artifacts of earth's past weren't even built by humans.

The Autobots stayed outside as we sent inside for sleep. It was almost night and the fact the world was about to be destroyed could be put on hold for a few hours, right?

I now lay, not having gotten any sleep, as the sun starts to rise. I still can't sleep. Mikayla was awake too.

"Sam," I hummed in acknowledgement. "So I take it there are no Burger Kings?"

I laughed. "No. You know being my girlfriend's hazardous to your health."

"Well, girls like it dangerous." I smiled and hugged her; she was lying with me on a couch.

"Sam." she sounded annoyed and turned to me. "We're here, running for our lives, I just traveled half way around the world for you and we're here under the stars. Under the three most beautiful pyramids and you still can't tell me that you love me." And just like that it clicked. I stood up and looked outside.

"Three kings." I muttered.

"Why is it boy's always change the subject?" She was really annoyed now.

"Pyramids." I started to run out calling for everyone to wake up. "Look. Those three stars?" I pointed to the horizon when we were all outside. Even the Autobots were listening. "The ancient Egyptians built the pyramids to mirror those stars. Orion's belt, but they're also called the three kings." They seemed to be following me enough. "'When dawn alights the Daggers Tip', here, 'three dings will reveal the door way'. See how the bottom one touches the horizon? It's like an arrow staring us in the face."

"I don't know how you figured that out, but it's good." Simmons patted me on the back.

"Alright, but how're we getting the big one here?" Leo asked. I smiled.

"I have connections."

Before I knew it, we were on the road again. This time we had great hope we could bring Optimus back before the sun blew up. Whoever this 'Fallen' guy was, he better get ready, because we aren't going to roll over and let our planet get destroyed.

Bring, it, on.

* * *

Sorry for the cheesy line, but I would find Sam to be getting ahead of himself now. The more he thinks it will work, the harder he will fall. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, uh, I don't have much to say. I need reviews, my plot bunny is escaping for most all my stories except this one. I feel this one will be good for a while, so, hope you like it.

* * *

"What?" We were in some Egyptian town and we were well hidden so the Autobots could transform. I think the twins were playing ninja. "You can't call the base. You do realize there is a Decepticon that is floating up there in space hacking into every phone call made trying to find you, along with that, the whole world is on your tail?" Simmons had just found out my plan to call up the NEST base and have Lennox bring Optimus out here.

"I'm not." I said simply. "You are." he looked surprised.

"Oh, well, that works." It did. He had clearance to know about them and Lennox also knows him, no matter the fact he doesn't like him. I gestured toward the pay phone out in the open. We couldn't follow him, I am wanted for existing. He nodded and walked up to it. I turned back to the others.

"Ok, we're going to have to be ready to leave at any moment." I stated. "Leo, keep a look out for cops, you two," the twins, "standby, in your alt form, for a quick escape for them two. We're going to get ready to leave again." I walked over to where Bee was now transformed. By getting ready, I meant get food. We don't know how long this was going to take. And being out in the desert, we're going to need water.

Before we could really get anything, we had to get going again. Cops. When we were in the clear, I turned to Simmons.

"Did you get it? Are they bringing him?"

"Yeah, what have you been doing these two years? They argued until I said you were with us."

"Making friends." I smiled. He shook his head and moved on. "Ok, are we going the right way?"

"Yes, yes. Keep your eyes peeled for something big enough to shelter six huge Primes. They're bigger than Optimus." I said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, that should be easy." It should be, but I had a feeling, like the fact it's never been found, that it wouldn't be easy.

After about an hour, Leo spotted something, we were walking at this point.

"Hey, there's that thing." He pointed to a large building. We walked toward it.

"Don't you think this is a bit too ostentatious?" Leo looked up, the door way was _huge._

"Well, in their defense, this is the biggest door I've ever seen." Simmons had to climb up to get in. Once we were all in, my heart fell. Nothing.

"Dead end. Hmm, let me check," Leo did a 360˚ and shook his head. "Nope. Did it ever cross your minds that maybe archeologists have been here?" I sighed and sat down, putting my head in my hands. It's over. We weren't going to find it. If dozens of old alien robots of the Decepticon fraction couldn't find the Tomb of The Primes, what chance did we have? I suddenly regained some hope, if I could trace their aurora, or the ghost of auroras, we could find it. I don't care if they ask how I knew where to look, I refused to use my gift to help Optimus out, and I wouldn't use it if I wouldn't use it for him, I wouldn't use it at all.

But I can use it to bring him back, right? I quickly tried to get a grip on the hollow echo of aurora's they once the original Primes once had, but my heart fell once again. Nothing. They've been gone too long. I could barely get a reading on Jetfire's, what made me think I could read theirs?

"Why did we go and listen to him anyway?" Mudflap gestured to me. Yeah, I was just a human that took lead in something that revolved completely around the transformers. It's only on earth, but location didn't matter, we didn't even know where we were going.

"Hey, he killed Megatron." Skids stuck up for me.

"Yeah, but he's back, now aint he?"

"What, are you scared?" I could see a fight in the making, but I did nothing to stop them.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

"Ugly face, why, we're twins you stupid genius." Skids pushed Mudflap. Mudflap hit back. Skids grabbed Mudflap and threw him into the wall and I froze. I was barely aware of the fact Bee was breaking up the fight and tossing them outside. I stood up and walked over to the now-cracked wall. I pulled at a piece of the wall and the other three came to help me. Behind it was some sort of meal, Cybertronian. The symbols on it resembled the ones in my head. I recognized one specific one that I have seen multiple times.

We had just found the Tomb of the Primes. Of course they would mask the Matrix's energy signature, that why I didn't pick up on it until the wall was cracked and the energy could escape.

I stepped back and the others followed my lead. I turned to Bee, who was standing back, waiting patiently. "Bee, shoot it." He nodded and raised his cannon. As soon as he broke through, air was sucked in and we had to grab something to stay upright.

As soon as it was done, I could feel the full energy generated by The Matrix. They waited for me to go in first. I did so willingly, looking around in awe. These mechs had given their lives to save this planet, they didn't have to and if they hadn't, this war might not even be in existence. But neither would a single planet in this solar system.

A soft blue glow caught my eyes and I walked toward the center. One of their hands was laying there, rusted, holes in it. But in the center was the Matrix. It generated the soft glow that had caught my eyes; the power coming from it was tremendous.

I could feel the others all crowd around me, watching silently. I reached out to carefully pick it up. I felt the power grow as soon as I lifted it, all my hope came back. I knew we were going to win. We were going to bring Optimus back and we would win.

Then, just as the power had grown, it turned to dust. I was in shock. No, this couldn't happen. It couldn't be destroyed. The power coming from it, this couldn't be the end.

I looked at all the faces behind me. They all thought it was. They had given up hope, but this couldn't be it. Could it? I turned back to the dust. In the back of my mind, I knew I might as well give up, it was over. Our last hope had turned to dust.

* * *

Uh, I still don't have anything to say. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, well, I don't have much to say so, hope you like it. =.)

* * *

"It's over!" Skids wailed. I stared at the dust, it can't be. Everything we worked for, lost? The Fallen would give anything to find this Tomb, he had been searching for it for a millennia. It can't be over.

"No, everything we worked for, everything we've done, it can't be for nothing." they looked at me. "Look around us, we have accomplished something. They didn't die so centuries later someone tries to finish what they started only to have what they gave their lives to hide fade to ash. The symbols in my head brought us here for a reason." I grabbed the empty bag of food we managed to get before we had to leave, it was empty because I ate it, and started putting the dust into it. "Everyone's after me for what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of a jet sounded above us and I paused to check it wasn't Starscream or Megatron. I sighed in relief to find dozens of humans and the hollow aurora that surrounded Optimus's spark. Simmons, Leo, and the twins exited to check what I already knew and bring them to us. Mikayla and Bee stayed with me as I finished.

"You really think it'll work?" Mikayla asked. I brushed the last of in the sack and turned to her.

"Yes." I stood up and pocketed the sack. "Come on." I walked out of the ancient tomb that had protected what we had just found for over a millennia. Simmons was up on a rock waving his arms. Useless, I thought. If anything would catch their attention, it would be the Autobots. I continued walking toward the jets, the sooner I get there, the better.

"You really think that pixie dust is going to work?" Simmons asked, jumping down.

"Yup." And I kept walking.

The Autobots transformed and everyone got in Bee before he drove up to me. I got in the driver's side and he took off. Bee always liked to drive fast, and out here, there was a need for his speed.

Suddenly a new jet soared over head us, Starscream. He started shooting at us, but thanks to Bee's wonderful driving skills, he missed. I was suddenly brought back two years, in Mission City. The gunfire, the missiles. I found it strangely comforting that this wasn't the first battle I wasn't in the middle of. I couldn't say the same for Leo.

"Oh, God! Please, I don't want to die! Please, God..." I covered my ears, Starscream's blasts were loud, but he was in the car with us.

"Leo, stop freaking out, stop freaking out..." Mikayla tried to calm him down. She had been in the battle before too, and no question the Autobots were. Simmons was made for stuff like this, the weirdo.

"Shut this guy up, hu?" Simmons groaned.

"Please, just let me live, just let me live!" Bee was starting to swerve a bit when he dodged. Mikayla noticed.

"Shut up and let him drive!" she shouted, giving up on being peaceful.

"Just stop screaming." I complained. Bee did a particularly sharp turn and we shifted left, but his attempt to shut Leo up was in vain.

"All right, that's it!" Simmons pulled out one of the tazers they used to stun the guards. In that moment, I was actually thankful we brought him along. He reached back and stunned Leo and the car was filled with silence. I sighed in relief. "I can't take that guy anymore." Simmons pocketed it again as if nothing happened. Nothing did happen; he was asleep the whole time. *wink*

Other Decepticons arrived and we were forced to stop and take cover. We all got out and tried to form a plan.

"Alright." Simmons took lead, though everyone turned to me at first. I sighed in relief that he had a plan. Mine was just what I did in Mission City, run and hope I get lucky. "You three," Bee, Mikayla, and I, "Get that dust to the big guy. We're," He motioned to the twins and himself, "Are going to try and lead some of them away." Leo looked from Simmons to me, he had been woken up, not so gently, before Bee transformed.

"Ok, Come on Bee." He transformed and we both got in. Leo made the quick decision to torture the one who tazed him with his presence. I looked forward. How are we going to do this? The war had come to its peak, for the battle. The other Autobots had arrived and were fighting way over there in that destroyed town around Optimus's body. It was a few miles to there.

Before long, we had to get out so Bee could fight. We ran and I became thankful toward the adrenalin rush running for your life provided. I suddenly got an idea. I turned to see Bee getting caught up in a fight with someone.

"Hurry, in here." I pulled Mikayla into a building. We were in a small group of buildings just outside the main town, where Optimus was. I could feel one of the Decepticons' auroras nearby. She covered her mouth to muffle her panting. I concentrated on all the sparks between us and Optimus. I tried to single out each individual one and distinguish the Autobots from the Decepticons. The Decepticon right outside the building we were in was going slow, he knew we were nearby.

My concentration was interrupted when a bug sized 'con came in through a crack in the wall. I carefully picked it up and tore it in half, the 'con outside froze.

"Run!" I shouted and we got out of there just before the 'con smashed its way through the building. We continued to run; I knew we had to get to Optimus. I only caught his aurora amongst the sea of auroras before he got us. I pulled Mikayla to the side, out of the way of the vehicle that was about to run us over. It stopped and transformed. I watched as it turned to us and my heart stopped as he threw my parents on the ground between us. Saving Optimus was put on temporary hold. He aimed a cannon at them and they stood up, looking around wildly.

Their eyes caught me, they were terrified and I was standing here, helpless. This war had gone too far too many times, but that's a war for you. Jazz died. Optimus died. My parents will not die. I silently prayed for someone to come, I still didn't want to reveal myself, but I couldn't let my parents fall as I had Optimus.

This war has to end.

* * *

I know, it was short. And it would have been out earlier, but I wanted to try and get the battle strait. I did not succeed. So, hoped you liked it, I still have nothing to say. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, sorry for no earlier updates. Tell me, should I attempt a transformer and transformers animated crossover? I want Sam to meet Sari and I haven't found any of those yet, so I thought I should write my own. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

"Sam!" Mom shouted. They tried to run to me, but the Decepticon stopped them. "Sam, run!" she changed her mind from hugging me for me to flee for my life. I noticed how the Decepticons used bait this time even though he was right in front of me and could just grab me and squeeze me to death. There was no Optimus defending me this time, so why did he still stall?

"Sam, run! Leave us, we're just going to die anyways!" dad shouted. I ignored them, there's no way I was going to leave them. I heard a low whistle and I turned lightly to see Bee sneaking around. I nodded ever so slightly and looked back at the Decepticon. I took out the sack of Matrix dust out of my pocket and healed it securely in my hand, holding it up.

"Leave them alone. I'm the one you want, this is." I put my hands up, showing the dust sack. "Here it is."

"Sam, go! Forget us, save yourself." Dad shouted. I continued to ignore them. I glanced back at Bee and toward the 'con quickly. "Get him Bee!" I smiled as Bumblebee jumped out from his hiding spot and attacked the Decepticon before he could attack me or my parents. I was so happy Bee was my guardian. I grabbed my parents' wrists and pulled them away. "Come on." Mikayla, who was just around the corner, joined us as we took refuge behind another building.

"Sam, you should have left us." Mom frowned, worrying. I waited a moment, watching around the corner and through a crack between two buildings as Bee destroyed not only the 'con that attacked us, but also some animal-like Decepticon. I had to admit, Bee was a pretty awesome fighter.

"Bumblebee," I called when he was done. He came around to us quickly. "Take my parents somewhere safe." He looked about to argue, but he glanced at my parents and nodded.

"What? No, we aren't going anywhere without you." Mom objected as someone shot a missile relatively close to us. Bee transformed and waited for me to convince them to leave.

"You gotta go, guys, you have to leave me." Dad shook his head and pinned me to the wall.

"No. We aren't going anywhere without you. You're our son, you're coming with us." He screamed. I shifted and pinned him to the wall.

"You gotta listen to me. You have to let me go. Let me go, I have to stay." He continued to blubber objections. "I have to stay. You two go with Bee."

"Ron." we both looked at mom. "Let him go. He needs to stay. He belongs to fighting with the aliens." my parents never got on any sort on name basis with the Autobots. Dad hesitated, but nodded seeing how mom was right. I let him go and they hurried into Bee's waiting doors as an explosion sounded even closer.

I watched as they left, I trusted Bee to get them out of here safely, but I didn't trust my parents not to talk him into dropping them off in some house and returning to defend me, Bee and I had been getting closer, and now I wasn't the human boy he was assigned to any more. I was his human best friend and charge that it was his job to make sure I didn't get hurt.

I turned to Mikayla. "We have to keep going." I urged. She nodded and we started to run again, the adrenaline that had died down during my brief argument with my parents now kicking back up. I dodged from here to there, skidding behind a destroyed building and looking through a window toward the Autobots and NEST. They were closer.

They had to have noticed us, because Arcee came to a halt before us, Ironhide still approaching. Arcee was the fastest Autobot on earth.

"We're going to cover you." But she was blasted as soon as she stopped talking. I quickly checked her aurora, not quite dead. I cheated and gave a small pulse of my energy field. I think I've only used it like twice before now. I suddenly remembered what else my gift enabled me to do. The white force field. I missed flying through the night, and I could have used that to ward off the sword Megatron had used to kill Optimus. Oh, the possibilities I could have done.

When I was sure the femme would live long enough for Ratchet to get to her, I ran on. I didn't realize he was running towards us until he pulled me to the side, behind a wall. Mikayla followed. Really, she didn't need to be here. She isn't going to provide any extra coverage for the Matrix. I collapsed on the ground, my legs welcoming the break as I turned to Lennox.

"Hey, you better have a good reason for bringing us out here." Will growled. I knew he was going to kill me if this didn't work, literary, but I also knew he trusted me enough to bring Optimus out here, starting another battle.

"Trust me. I do. I have to get to Optimus." I said. He shook his head.

"We need coverage. I can get you closer, but that's the middle of the battle. Ok, some on. Stay with me, hear me? Stay on my ass." He peeked around the corner and made a run for it. I followed with Mikayla. We slid behind another wall, even closer to Optimus.

"He's right there! I have to get to him." I tried to make a run for it. Lennox healed me back.

"No, you'll get killed. Wait for coverage. This isn't like Mission City; you're only going to get lucky once." He warned. I broke free and looked at him.

"I have to get to Optimus. I can bring him back, and this whole thing will be over with even quicker." I objected. I was about to try and make another go at getting to Optimus, but Lennox pulled me back, this time because a Decepticon had just landed next to us. I hurried to get away from it, if he would have let me go at first, I had a clear shot.

"Sam!" Mikayla shouted. I looked up to see the 'con about to blow me to smithereens. I suddenly found a familiar aurora coming through the sky.

"INCOMING!" The voice was unmistakably the one that had told us what exactly wanted to destroy Earth this time. "Stick the landing... Arrggghhhh!" He transformed just before landing and pulled the 'con away from us and into a fight. He stepped back momentarily and drew out his own swords. "Behold the glory of Jetfire!" He lunged forward and sliced the Decepticon clean in half. I knew that wouldn't be it. Sure enough, the Decepticon was still moving. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in MY day!" He smashed his head in and affectively off lined the stubborn Decepticon.

I was about to check if I could leave for Optimus yet, but Jetfire was attacked by Scorpion, the Decepticon that had attacked Will and his team in the very beginning. I turned away from them, only knowing Jetfire won as I searched for an opening that would make Will happy by hearing, "I'm getting to old for this crap." behind me.

"Go!" Lennox shouted. He ran out to cover me, Mikayla was lagging behind. I ran, but I could since Megatron just above me and I knew I lost. I felt the explosive energy of the bomb he sent down before it landed.

I felt all the pain, before I felt nothing.

* * *

For all you you who might not have gotten that, that is where he dies. I, once again, thought it was a good place to stop. I really would have gotten this chapter out earlier, and maybe the next few, but I was out from eleven to five, I updated the story I was unable to last night before we left. And after that, my nephew demanded he wanted to play DragonFable, I was thinking why I showed him that game. Why did I do it? So, I've been getting really into this one, I really want to stay up until midnight, tomorrow night, writing just this story. But I can't. Sorry, I can't update my other stories. One of my fav. stories has just been updated, wonderful timing, and I have to read it. R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, sorry for the error. I knew I would eventually upload the wrong chapter for the wrong story. I am sorry, and if you haven't already, go back and read the last chapter. I changed it and it is now the correct one. Thank you for being patient, even if you were impatient, pretend you were, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

All my pain disappeared and I opened my eyes. I was standing up, surrounded by a vast nothingness, only a couple of large rocks to my left and right. I didn't have to squint, for it was either sunrise, or dusk. Everything suddenly came flooding back, the tomb, the battle, Optimus, the Matrix, my death.

I suddenly looked up, six large, bigger than Optimus, Cybertronians stepped into my view. I was too stunned to say a thing. I was a human that had just died; wouldn't I see heaven, or hell, depending on how they saw my life? But here I was, before the original Primes. As if I were Cybertronian. Or as if my death was a concern of great importance to them.

"Sam," One spoke. I was too in awe to even gasp at my name being said by these wonders. "We have been watching you for a long, long time. You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and sacrifice," A new one spoke, but I didn't pay attention. "The qualities of a leader. A leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership cannot be found, it must be earned." They had trusted me with this. I suddenly realized these were the same Primes that had sacrificed themselves for earth, they were such noble beings, and they brought me here to praise me. I knew I should feel honored, and I knew it would come eventually, but I was still in awe by their presence. I wasn't even breathing; I don't need to when I'm dead. "Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It was, and has always been, your destiny."

They sent me back. The great and original Primes gave me the second chance no one else gets, except Optimus and Megatron. But they will both be resurrected by a power here, one able to be manipulated by mortal beings alive today. I was sent back by the origin of the Prime dynasty themselves.

I gasped and opened my eyes, breathing once again. I could feel the pain from my death; I could since the aurora's around me again. I could find my voice again, and I could see Mikayla above me, Bee nearby, and all the others faded to the background.

"I love you." I touched her face. She smiled, tears still staining her sand covered face. It's amazing how much more I noticed now. She let me sit up and I smiled at Bee, he looked so happy I was alive. I would have hated to be the one to deal with him after the battle if I hadn't come back, for if the Decepticons won, they wouldn't kill the Autobots. They would drive them off earth, making them live in fear and with the mourn of losing their leader and all the humans.

I glanced at Optimus's form. I could feel the importance of getting to him with the dust grow stronger, if possible, than it had before. I reached down to grab the sack of dust, standing up to finish my run to Optimus, the battle had died down slightly, the Decepticons thought I was dead and the Fallen wasn't here yet. Did they really see me as more of a threat than, say, Ironhide? We still would have had the dust if I had stayed dead.

But my hand clasped around the form of the Matrix, its form before I attempted to lift it in the tomb. I was strangely unsurprised, ad in the back of my mind, the original Primes' words echoed. _A leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership cannot be found, it must be earned._

I shook off the honor I finally felt and rushed up to Optimus. No one stopped me, no one helped me, as I climbed up to above his spark chamber. I looked down, bracing myself for anything, trying not to be too disappointed if it shouldn't work, thought I knew it was in vain. I would have a total melt down if it didn't work.

I again pushed aside these thoughts and brought my arms down as I fell to my knees. Plunging the Matrix into his spark.

There was a jolt, both from his form and of energy, and his systems powered up. Energy quickly came to a steady flow from the Matrix through to Optimus as his optics came online. He propped himself up, quickly realizing what was going on. He looked at me then.

"You came back for me, boy." I smiled shakily and nodded. I couldn't speak, as the realization of the fact I had just resurrected someone entered my mind. I suddenly felt an aurora full of pure hatred, anger, and power quickly appeared out of nowhere. The thing that caught my attention and identified who it was for me was the vengeance, he wanted revenge.

The Fallen came out of nowhere, I suspected a space bridge, and slammed a foot on Optimus, keeping him down as he somehow made the Matrix float up into his hand. He gripped it and pushed down on Optimus before flying off, no alt form, to the pyramids. Just before this happened, Optimus pulled me away from the line of fire.

I stood up and rushed over to Bee, watching as Ratchet hurried forward. Optimus was separated from the Matrix much too soon; he didn't get enough energy to suffice. Bee hurried forward and picked me up, running scans to check my health. He stopped so we both could watch. Jetfire had come up and ripped his spark out after saying, "All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing. Take my parts, destroy the Fallen."

Ratchet quickly got to work fixing Optimus up as he instructed Jolt, one Autobot I have never gotten to know very well. "Jolt, electrify! Transfer those afterburners!" He attached his cables to Optimus and Jetfire's lifeless parts. We watched in amazement as the parts flew through the air and attached themselves to Optimus. My parents were below us with Mikayla, but Bee made no move to put me down.

When it was done, Optimus was strong enough to fight.

"Let's roll." and he flew off with his new wings. We all watched, everyone, Optimus fly up and shoot the Solar Harvester, which had been uncovered from one of the pyramids. We were all silent, praying Optimus would be able to win. As soon as they fell out of sight, every one turned to me.

"Kid, it actually worked." I hadn't even realized Simmons was there. They all stared at me in amazement.

"He was dead." Will objected. "He died, hadn't he?" They all turned to Ratchet; I silently wondered where all the other Decepticons had gone.

"His heart had stopped beating. Yes, but it started one again." Ratchet nodded, also wondering what had happened. An explosion sounded just next to us and I flinched. Everyone got back into fighting mode and Lennox started shouting orders as the Decepticons returned. I wonder where they had gone. Bee looked down at my fellow civilians and motioned for them to follow him. WE hid out behind a wall, Bee still wasn't putting me down, but he crouched down to speak with my parents, Leo, and Mikayla.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked, rushing over, but stopped hesitantly feet away due to the fact I was still sitting in Bee's hands. I knew he didn't want to put me down, so I made no move for him to do so.

"I'm fine." I assured. A loud boom blew up half of the wall and Bee shifted me. I didn't blame him, he cared for me and I had already died once. The fact he was my guardian and it was his job to protect me only made it worse. We stayed there for a while, my parents trying to watch out for dangers so they would know when to leave, Leo was trying to get a glance at Optimus's and The Fallen's battle. Bee was still running scans silently, I could feel the thin layer of invisible energy sweep over me every once in a while, and Mikayla was watching me.

I smiled at her, then turned to our left suddenly. The wall broke through and Megatron was fighting in vain against Optimus. We quickly got out of sight, but we did see enough to know the new Optimus, with Jetfire's upgrades, was having no trouble at all defeating Megatron. Optimus turned and flew off to find the Fallen once more, leaving Megatron with quickly leaking Energon and a large hole in his chest. I sighed in relief when he didn't notice us and moved forward to observe the battle between his enemy and superior fight. I found a strange similarity between us, watching a battle he couldn't join.

Bee stood up and we all hurried back to where everyone else was, as the Decepticons had fled and we could see the end of their battle. Optimus getting the upper hand and advancing on the Fallen with his Energon swords.

"You picked the wrong planet! Give me your FACE!" He plunged his sword trough the side of his head and pulled, peeling off the only other Primes' face as he fell. I had slight awe at the new Optimus. "I rise... you fall!" he stood up strait and Bee put me down. We watched as he emerged from behind the Sphinx, shedding Jetfire's armor. I smiled, all the things the Autobots had done to help our planet, this probably topped it. There was something different about Optimus's aurora, and I recognized it as experience.

Whatever else was to happen, and I could believe this was finally over, I hoped it would give me a year of peace. Six months at least. But I knew though the battle was over, the war wasn't. The remaining Decepticons would want revenge on this planet, on me, not just the Autobots. And as I had been talking earlier, I could also feel the gratitude to the Autobots and the original Primes as I had before. Especially where those two categories met.

I suddenly got tired, exhausted, and I made to collapse to my knees, planning for a good nap. Bee caught me and I was out before Optimus made it back to us.

* * *

Hey, I think it went be too quickly. But it turned out well. I had a different end monologue, but I somehow deleted it. I think I clicked the undo button, but I couldn't get it back. Enough of this, I'm getting back into this story, and rest assure, the next chapter to 'Before Earth' will be up soon. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, uh, I believe this is my last unfinished story. I'm guessing you all want me to hurry up with it because once this one is finished; I will be starting all the sequels. And I will probably update this twice a day, at least sometimes twice, because this is all I have left. I do have another story on my other profile, but I decided to go on strike on that one. Tons of people is reading the story, but I've only had one person review so far. So, if you find any author with one story, and the story has three reviews (all by the same person) it might be me. Hope you like it, I've always felt like this was my main story and top priority, but it's the last to get finished. Does it have more chapters?

I have a question. How many of you let your family read your work? My sister, who writes HermionexDraco pairing for HP, hasn't let literary anyone she knows except me read her stuff. I don't mind it, I just don't want to be in the same house they're in while they read it.

Hope you like it =.)

* * *

I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Sam." I opened my eyes to see myself still being carried by Bee, Mikayla was trying to wake me as Bee healed me low to the ground.

"Hmm?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Shouldn't I be allowed sleep? The adrenaline rush of the battle was gone and I hadn't slept since, what, before Optimus died? Everyone else with us had gotten sleep, but I couldn't.

"You have to get up. Sorry, but the government is chasing the Autobots away from Egypt and aren't letting any of us help clean up after the battle. But just because the our fellow humans don't want to deal with us for a while doesn't mean Ratchet doesn't." I groaned, I was looking forward to this. Wait, usually Ratchet shipped the humans off to the NEST doctors, who some had come, so why is he wanting to see us?

"Mikayla's already been to see him. We tried to get you more time, but Ratchet isn't giving you anymore." Bee said in apology. I stood up, wobbled, then fell backwards. Bee seemed to predict this and hadn't moved his hand. "Why don't you let me get you there?" He suggested, chuckling.

"Alright." I said with no objection, leaning back, trying to finish my nap without actually going to sleep.

"Sam, you know as soon as he's finished with you the humans will want to talk with you." Bee warned me.

"I' not looking forward to that, but how am I going to explain how I came back to life?" I mused, waking up a bit more as time went by. Mikayla had gone off somewhere before Bee stood and walked off toward the make-shift med bay. I only realized then we were on some kind of ship, my guess was an aircraft carrier.

"I don't know, but what really happened?" He asked, but he seemed to think I wouldn't tell him. Well, from his point of view, if I wasn't willing to tell my own kind, why would I tell some aliens?

"When I died," I stopped and waited until the soldier that had just turned the corner was out of hearing range. "I seen the original Primes. They told me the secret of the Matrix, and sent me back. I don't know if it was because they thought I deserved a second chance, if it was only because only I could bring Optimus back."

"Did they say that?" He asked, pleased I chose to share. I smiled, I knew Bee would believe me o question.

"Well, it was implied. I didn't get much of what they said when they said it, I mean, I was standing before the first Primes. What more can one do then stand there like an idiot in awe?" He watched me closely. "What?"

"You amaze me. If any other human had experienced that, they wouldn't understand how privileged they would be, how noble they were. They wouldn't understand what was really going on and wouldn't appreciate who they were. Any other human wouldn't be to amazed and wouldn't have as much respect for them. I don't even think Mikayla would react like that."

"What are you getting at?" I asked curiously.

"You acted as any Autobot would." He smiled. I knew he said Autobot and not Cybertronian because Decepticons don't exactly like them.

"Well, I guess I spend too much time with you guys." I teased.

"It's never too much." He objected. I shook my head. I wouldn't doubt it when I leave Collage, having moved out when I went to college, they would offer a room out at Diego Garcia. The weird part is, I would even contemplate it.

He walked up to a large door, to the cargo bay. Inside all the Autobots were sitting around, standing and talking. They looked more board than ever. Bee walked over to Ratchet and I realized I had never actually gotten injured or sick when with the Autobots. Would I have gone to the NEST medics, or would Ratchet haul me off to his office? I honestly don't know, all he Autobots seemed to like me.

"Alright." Ratchet motioned to the stool. Bee sat me down and I stayed up this time as I walked to sit down. He ran a few scans, then tuned to me. "It isn't too bad. You have a broken wrist," curtsy of Jetfire's space bridge. "many burns, a series of cuts on you left arm, and bruises covering every inch of your body." He eyed Bee, from past experience, Ratchet didn't like an audience. Bee didn't move and Ratchet decided to ignore him as he set to work on my cuts.

When he was done, I got up and he allowed me to leave. "NEXT!" he doesn't usually say that, there's just a bunch of mechs that needed medical attention this time. It was his since of humor, you don't see it much. I walked back over to Bee, I was full awake by now and didn't need help, but he offered his hand all the same. I climbed up.

"So what now? I'm sure that the government wants to haul me, and everyone else, off to meetings to try and know everything." I looked up at him.

"My plan is try and act as if we don't know they'll want a word with you in the cargo bay." He walked over to where the majority of the Autobots were. They were waiting for us.

"Or hide from the government while telling everyone who should know what happened before those who don't need to know juice me for details." I corrected.

"Pretty much, yeah." I laughed as he came to a stop in front of everyone. Those who weren't already here came, excluding Ratchet and Skids. I also couldn't find Arcee anywhere. I reached out with my gift to find her kind and eager aurora in Ratchet's med bay corner. She would be in recharge right now.

"So, I'm guessing you all want to know what happened when I died and how I'm still alive?" I said.

"Well, that would be good. The twins, Bumblebee, Mikayla, and Simmons," Ironhide grimaced at the name. "wanted to wait to tell us what happened until you came too."

"Oh, well." I shifted.

"Sam, would you please tell us how you're alive?" Optimus asked. I nodded.

"Uh, when I died, I met the original Primes. They said I was supposed to go back and bring you back." I said the last part directly to Optimus. "So they sent me back." I eyed them all, trying to figure out if they believed me or not.

"Really? Wow, that is a good reason to come back." Jolt looked amazed.

"That is strange. Tell me, what did you say?" Sideswipe asked.

"Uh, I was before the freakin first Primes. Would you be able to say anything?" I asked skeptically. I remembered what Bee said, most humans wouldn't understand how great they were/are, and therefore wouldn't have the awe I did. Did they really think that of me? Should I be thinking of how much I'm like them, as Bee said, instead of how much they thought I was more like any other human?

"Well, uh, no." hey all seemed to realize what Bee had.

"Did you really see the Primes?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. They told me the secret of the Matrix."

"What is it?" Mudflap asked.

"You can't find it, you have to earn it." they were silent a moment. I realized I was the only human down here. Another reason I was abnormal, any normal human would be scared, or at the least, real tense. Mikayla has never been alone with them, NEST soldiers and I am always there with her. The NEST soldiers go in groups. Will might have been alone with them a few times before, but I bet he was tense.

"So that's why it turned to dust." Bee nodded. I smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to need a cover story, to tell the government and pretty much everyone else." I said. "I can't very well tell a bunch of humans all this."

"You're right. I would say your heart hadn't actually stopped beating, it only slowed enough. The shocks didn't take affect very quickly." Ironhide suggested.

"Well, I don't think we could come up with anything better." Mudflap sighed. Just then the door opened and a group, always coming in groups as I thought, of government people came in. The Autobots all turned to them and they stopped.

"Oh, uh. I was told the boy was down here." They hadn't noticed me.

"I'm here." I said. Bee crouched down to set me on the ground. They stared at me wide eyed and a few of them whispered. What now?

"Oh, we need you to come with us. We need to debrief you." the man in front said. I nodded and started walking towards them.

"See you later guys. I fully intend on coming back." I glanced back at the Autobots.

"You better. I need to give you your sleeping pills." Ratchet said from the corner, yanking on something in Skid's arm, who flinched.

I followed the humans out of the cargo bay, ready for hours of fun, oh joy. Wonder if Mikayla is going to have to do this?

* * *

I probably won't be writing much in the conferences, I'm not too good with that stuff. So, uh, as you can tell, I'm working on my own creations now and setting it up for 'the fallen scout'. I have noticed that there are people out there that have not read it, just be sure you know that story is the next in the series. I will be planning on making one more after that, where the Autobots know of his gift, so this is going to have four in the series. I'm sorry, but I probably won't be able to get Bee to know about his gift before hand, but I'll try. I was planning on putting it in where what I was writing when I put the poll up, but for some reason I continued writing and made it so that I wouldn't be able to put that in there.

Tune in tomorrow, or later today, for the next installment of _Lies, or just not the whole truth?_! R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, uh, I'm going to actually try and start getting all the sequels out asap instead of when this one ends. I won't be able to update very often once school starts, so I want to write as much as possible before then. I'm likely to die this school year without this site. Come to my funeral?

So, hope you like it.

* * *

"Sam!" I looked up to see Mikayla running towards me quickly. We were in the mess hall aboard the aircraft carrier and I had just come from my third conference. She sat down next to me, she had eaten earlier, most everyone had.

"Hey. How're you doin'?" I asked side-hugging her.

"I'm fine. Why didn't you eat with the rest of us?" she looked fairly put out.

"I was in another meeting. How many times do I have to repeat the same story?" I asked, stuffing my mouth.

"Again? I only had one. They can't be very long, it's only been a few hours."

"I know. They only ask me a few questions then toss me out. I think they're up to something, but I don't know what. I haven't seen Bee and the others since this morning." I sighed. She shifted.

"Yeah, Sam. Uh, what's going on? You've been spending even more time with them than usual."

"What do you mean?" It's only been so long since the battle and most of the time I've been sleeping. The only time I've really spent with them was earlier after Ratchet gave me a checkup.

"Do you know how long you were down there after Bee took you down to see Ratchet? I wanted to see you again before we set off to our first meetings. And you've been more comfortable with Bee." She actually looked worried. Well, what would I think if all of the sudden after a great battle my friend started being carried around in his Autobot guardian's hands and doesn't seem to think twice about it?

"Well, uh, yeah. Optimus and the others wanted to talk about something." I scratched my head. I fully intended on telling Mikayla about my run in with the Primes, just not here and now.

"About what?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just, not yet. Not when there's all these people around." I looked around to see only one other person. As I said, most everyone has eaten already.

"Sam." she glanced at the one guy. "We're practically alone."

"There are cameras. Come on, I we came up with a cover story to tell everyone else. I don't want to explain it to people who wouldn't understand it. You would, I hope. You heard about it the same way I did, from Jetfire."

"Uh, there's a bunch of things he told us, including what he thought of our planets name. Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, just, go down to the cargo bay later. I'll explain. We also have to tell the Autobots what happened."

"You mean the twins and Bumblebee haven't told them yet?"

"No, they wanted to wait for us. But I'm sure we can skip Simmons. They aren't too fond of him. And Leo don't have clearance."

"Ok, so when are we going down?" she asked, taking one of my French fries.

"I don't know. Later? But I have to go check up on Leo. He isn't allowed to practically leave his room. I don't want to, but I might have to get him clearance." I sighed. NEST soldiers were everywhere and matters of top secret were brought up in average conversation with pretty much everyone on the ship. Leo knew about the Autobots, but he doesn't have clearance to. So he has to avoid any contact with top secret information and beings, which pretty much confined him to his room.

"Oh, what are we going to do with that guy? Surely he's going to post this stuff on that site of his." she groaned. I stood with my tray and walked over to dump it, she followed me.

"Well, Simmons is going to shut his down, I hope I can get him to agree to shut his down." I shrugged.

"You say 'I'. Why am I not coming?" I eyed her.

"I'm not going to subject anyone else to his torturous questions." I said with a straight face. She smiled.

"Ok, but you don't just have clearance to visit the Autobots, like me. Didn't the Autobots say you were their human ambassador?" I nodded. I had agreed talking to Ratchet before I told the Autobots all about my death. It wasn't really much, I only said I wanted to help in any way possible and he suggested this. I agreed, I wanted to help in any way possible. Having a human speak on their behalf would definitely help things.

"And?" I hedged.

"Well, could you use that to somehow have power over him and make him shut his site down?"

"Uh, I don't think that means I have any power over anyone. I just go to meetings to speak for the Autobots." She nodded, just now realizing that must be why I have been going to more than she has. We turned the corner and She nearly walked into Will Lennox.

"Oh, so here you two are." He smiled. I smiled back, he was the third closest human to the Autobots, actually, he's probably second and tied with Mikayla. He was also our closest friend among NEST.

"Yeah, were you looking for us?" I asked, teasing in my eyes.

"I was just wondering why I haven't seen you earlier. Aren't you in a few of the conferences going on this ship?"

"Yeah, but they're all real short." I complained. I should actually be thankful I'm not sill in one of those things.

"I was just headed down to see Ebbs. He was down in the mess hall." he must have been the one other person in there. "Where are you two off to? Autobots are that way." He jabbed a thumb down the corridor to our left, his right.

"I was going to see Leo. I feel sorry he can't do anything. I hope I can convince him to shut down that site of his."

"What site?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Uh, can't he make Leo shut it down?" Mikayla asked as I it were obvious.

"Oh. Hey, Will. Would you like to visit Leo with us?" Will only knew Leo by name, and even then he only knows he was my collage roommate. Nothing else.

"Sure." He started to walk with us and whispered to Mikayla. "Will I regret that?" I smiled as Mikayla nodded. We walked to Leo's secluded room in silence.

"Hey, dude, what took you so long? How come I can't leave?" Said teen asked as I entered. Mikayla walked in next and he smiled. I shook my head, Wheelie probably had a better chance, he did worship her. When Lennox walked in, his head snapped to me. "What's he doing here? I thought I was supposed to be in here because I had to stay away from those guys?"

"Leo. Shh, just. Ok, I came to talk to you, explain why you can't leave. This is Major Lennox, he's the friend we called to bring Optimus in." He gave me a strange look, having already forgotten who that was. "The big dead one I brought back to life." I sighed.

"Oh. Ok, so, get on with it. Why is he here? Just to talk?"

"Leo, you can't come out because you don't have clearance to know about the Autobots and everyone else on the ship talks about them freely. So whatever you know now, they don't want it to grow."

"So, what? I'm just going to live in here until we get back?"

"Leo, I want to say no, but it's probably true." Mikayla didn't look at all like she wanted to say no. My girlfriend just lied. "But we do have something we need to talk with you about."

"What?" He looked defensive. What does he think it is?

"Your site, 'The real effing deal'." I said. He relaxed. I don't even want to know.

"Oh, I am so posting a play-by-play of that battle. It was awesome, the cronies are going to freak! Oh my god, you smashed my phone, I couldn't have gotten video." he was in his own little world.

"Leo, dude. You have to shut it down." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No way. People have to know this! I even have a scoop on the past, that Jetfire guy will get great reviews. People totally won't believe those Primes, this is totally unreal." the color drained from my face. He's trying to exploit the Autobots, the Decepticons. The Fallen, and that was bad. But the Primes? They had done so much, and how does he thank them? By reveling them to the world and making them sound like some comic book characters. He was low, these were the Primes, couldn't he respect them and leave them alone at least?

"NO! Leo, you can't post any of this. You have to take your site down." I objected.

"Why? People need to know what's going on on their planet, they need to know 'The Real Effing Deal'." Leo glared at me. He quickly faltered his look when he seen mine.

"Look, kid. The world isn't ready to know about the transformers. It would only cause chaos. We have to keep the a secret." Lennox defended our side.

"Ok, soldier guy. It's my site, if people think they aren't safe then they have every right to complain." Leo restored.

"Leo, you have to shut it down. To protect the Autobots." Mikayla tried a different approach. I already seen it's flaw.

"I don't know them. Why should I care?"

"You just, the people of earth, but, you don't, arg!" I muttered under my breath for a minute before cooling off. "Ok, Leo. Will here as the authority to shut down your site. Go peacefully, or the world will think you were shut down for whatever reason, but rest assure no one will think it's because you were telling the truth and we didn't want it to get out." He eyed us all for a moment.

"I want to see my lawyer!" He shouted. "I have every right to fight back. I have to give this information to my loyal fans, they have to know!" He went on. I sighed and turned to Will.

"He can talk to his lawyer." He mouthed. I knew we would win, simply by saying it was top secret and flashing a badge here and there, but by then he could have posted enough to convince thousands of people the alien transition The Fallen had made to get me, the government is trying to pass it off as they were trying to find me because I had something extremely valuable, but some hackers messed with it and transmitted it to the whole world and changed the story a bit.

"Great." I muttered, I really didn't want it to come to this. I'm going to have to apologize to the Autobots profoundly for this. "Leo." I spoke out loud. He stopped and Looked at me.

"Sam, dude. It's not cool. You can't shut down my site just because of some government rule." I actually thought that was fair, but he was the anti-government paranoid people. Except he wasn't going on about some fake Area-51, he went on about the real alien robots.

"No, seriously. Listen to me. I will get you clearance if you shut the site down." Will and Mikayla looked at me gravely as Leo's face lit up. Oh dear god, we should have just locked him up until we could shut his site down. What have I done?

"Deal."

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me. No, seriously, R&R.

I think my chapters are getting longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, uh, I honestly have nothing to say. Haven't quite gotten any of the sequels ready, sorry. But this story is my main concern right now and I just got a new book. when I get a new book, I literary have to force myself to even eat, but breaking away from the book for church, I am able to try and update my stories before it draws me in again. I'm a kid that prefers books and writing over video games and TV. What's wrong with me? Oh, heads up on the new poll for the sequel for 'Before Earth'.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Once we left, Will turned to me.

"I may not know that kid, but are you sure we can trust him? He just went through all that with you and he still wanted to post it all on that site of his."

"I know, but with Leo, that's not quite what you're going to want to worry about." I sighed. Will looked confused and turned to Mikayla.

"What is he talking about? That kid's going to jump at the first chance to tell someone about the Autobots."

"No, Sam's right. Just bring him down to see the Autobots a few times, he won't tell anyone. Just be careful of his questions." Mikayla warned. He nodded and looked back forward. I was walking in the lead, down to the Autobot cargo bay. I already have head of NEST to agree to allow him clearance, now we just need head of the Autobots, Optimus shouldn't object, he was nice. But I didn't know how long even _his_ patience would hold against Leo.

"The Autobots cargo bay?" Will guessed as we turned toward the corridor that lead to the very room he just guessed. I nodded.

"Hey guys." I greeted. Bee was sulking near the door, talking to Ironhide and Arcee. Ratchet was over in his corner with Jolt and Optimus was with the rest nearby. Be jumped up quickly when we came in and came over to greet us. I noticed who the Autobots near the door were. Bee, my guardian and best friend. Arcee, Mikayla's closest friend among the Autobots. And Ironhide, Will's friend amongst the Autobots. Ironhide often volunteers to take Will home to see his family, he has a weakness for a certain two and a half year-old.

"Took you long enough. Why did they put you through so many meetings?" Bee came to a stop in front of us, hesitating.

"Well, I am the boy who the Decepticons are always after. The one who died and the one who spends most of his time with the alien robots by complete free choice." I smiled.

"Well, I'm just happy you came now, and not later tonight." He looked sad at that thought.

"Hello Will." Ironhide greeted, walking over to us. "Sam, Mikayla."

"Hey Ironhide." Mikayla waved and I smiled.

"What brings you all here?" Arcee approached, she was the smallest-or, second smallest Autobot. I had forgotten Wheelie had taken her place as smallest Autobot.

"Uh, we have a slight problem." Mikayla said, eyeing how I slowly inched closer to Bee. I honestly was hesitant, her earlier shared thoughts worried me. But Bee had also noticed and lowered a hand for me. I climbed up and he brought me to his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked, worried. She and Ironhide don't glance twice at us, and Will didn't look surprised at all.

"Leo." I said. Bee frowned, being the only 'bot here who knew him.

"The young human that had come aboard the air craft carrier with the former Sector Seven man?" Ironhide didn't look pleased with Simmons.

"Yeah. Ya see, he's had this web site since Mission City and has been trying to exploit you all. He's an armature, but with this information, the world would know The Fallen's message wasn't the government trying to find me, changed a bit by some hackers. But he won't shut it down." I said.

"Why don't you make him? You have the authority." Ironhide asked Will.

"Oh, uh, he wanted to see his lawyer. We'd win before the judge enters the court room, but he could post the whole thing by then." We'd win as soon as we spoke to his parents, but that could still take too long.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Arcee asked.

"Uh, we kinda promised him clearance if he agreed to post nothing." I scratched the top of my head.

"Oh no. You promised him clearance. I never would have done it." Lennox backed it up, not literally.

"It's better than the whole world finding out about us." Arcee defended.

"Alright. Ok, but, remind me to try and stay away from the main room when he comes." Ironhide has obviously herd stories, but doesn't know quite what to believe since these stories most likely came from the twins.

"Ok, let's go see-" I was cut off by the aproachal of the familiar kind and protective aurora. They looked at me strange until Optimus made himself known from behind Bee and I.

"See who?" Bee whirled around and I smiled. "Hello Samuel, Mikayla, Will."

"Hey Optimus." Mikayla said the same time Lennox said, "How're you doin? Death can't be easy." He said this louder so Mikayla wasn't quite as heard.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"Hey, uh, I kinda said I would get Leo," Optimus also knew of him, "clearance if he agreed not to post everything that happened on that site of his."

"Is he to be trusted?" Optimus asked, honestly unsure.

"Yeah, he shouldn't go back on his word, especially since I'm his roommate and he knows Bee is my guardian." I looked at Bee. "I'm also guessing you're going to collage with me whether it's against policy or not."

"Definitely." He nodded, a slight hint of worry hiding in his optics.

"Then I have no objection to meeting this human." Optimus nodded, trusting my judgment.

"Really? Just like that? Skids and Mudflap tell you all about him and Sam only says he _shouldn't_ go back on his word, and you take his side?" Mikayla gaped.

"Well, the twins' accusations aren't all to liable. Besides, I trust Sam's judgment." I smiled, I wasn't all to surprised, but I did like how my relationship with the Autobots has come. Mikayla eyed him, but said nothing.

"Alright, so, I'm going to go clear it all for him. He should be able to move about the ship freely by tomorrow." Will left.

"So, uh." Mikayla wasn't quite as comfortable with the Autobots alone as I was, and I was sitting up here instead of down there with her. "What now?"

"Why don't we tell the others what happened? I've said it so many times by now I could probably recite from the moment Optimus died to the moment I passed out all in one breath." I grimaced.

"And why does everyone else get to know before us?" Arcee wined playfully.

"Because you wouldn't rescue me from hours of a torture worse than school." I acted hurt.

"Sorry, Sideswipe actually tried to get some of us to do just that. If you don't want to go to all these meetings, you can resign as ambassador." Optimus suggested, knowing I was joking around, but still told me this.

"No, I won't. Not even if one of the politicians was out to kill me."

"If that were the case, I would probably have you on lockdown in here with us." Bumblebee said seriously.

"You were really affected by Sam's death in the desert, weren't you?" Mikayla asked Bee quietly. Bee looked down at her and nodded.

"Well, I'm not going again anytime soon." I assured.

"What did happen after I died?" Optimus asked, changing the subject. He didn't seem to like to dwell on the fact there are people out there who would love to kill me. By people I mean red-opticed mechs.

Mikayla, Bee, and I told them all what had happened, for the others had joined us. That's what we did the rest of the day, hang out with the Autobots. I planned to find my parents tomorrow, but today, I was happy just to be here.

Mikayla seemed out of place the whole time. I'm not saying that because of how I felt, but because she seemed a bit tense, but at ease knowing the Autobots were safe to be with. Luckily, Wheelie wasn't here, he was still practicing the ways of the Decepticons by sneaking out and trying to get fresh air when the captain wanted all the Autobots to stay below deck.

When sleeping arrangements were made, I discovered there was a couch in the Autobots' cargo bay, which was very discretely pointed out by Bee, and proposed to sleep down here while Mikayla had already had a room, shared with my parents at their request. I was to sleep in there, but the thought of sleeping in the same room as my parents while, most likely, being with my girlfriend due to the small space was very unappealing.

The Autobots were mostly in recharge by the time I laid down. I looked over them all, a familiar yellow Camaro pulled up almost right next to the cheap couch, I assumed it was down here simply because the one in the rec room was much better. There was a black GMC Top Kick truck a little farther away with a pink 2006 Buell Firebolt motorcycle and a blue Chevrolet Volt a bit farther away. Over by the make-shift med bay was a Hummer H2 search and rescue truck. He didn't trust the twins, and maybe a few other mechs we all know and love, not to get into his stuff. I found Skids and Mudflap, while everyone else recharged in their alt forms to save space, they and Wheelie were still in their robot form, over by the door. Wheelie was behind the couch, not quite trusting the other Autobots without Mikayla around.

And the red and blue Peterbilt 379 semi was where the front of the cargo bay seemed to be. I smiled, I had become wonderful friends with them all, I know no other human is this comfortable fully awake and in their midst alone, but here I was, getting ready to go to sleep surrounded by them all. I know they could squish me with one hand, and how many cannons were in this room. I knew the power of each of their weapons, including Optimus's Energon swords, but I also knew they wouldn't hurt me. I trusted them just as much as Mikayla and my parents, and if any one of them came close to accidentally hurting me, Bee would be there in a split second and would stop it.

With that thought, I slipped into unconsciousness peacefully.

* * *

Hi, I could write this last part in Bee's POV, it would have a different monologue and everything, and it would explain why Sam said they were mostly in recharge instead of all. You tell me if you want it, I won't be writing much more today, I'm already fighting the urge to grab that book and run for my sanity. Dose anyone know where I can get a novelization of the transformers movies, I know they exist, or the prequel? Any book related to the movies? I can't do anything on the internet, and I haven't been able to actually search anywhere but the pitiful book selection at Wal Mart.

Did you like it? I want to know, R&R.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, I had to break away from my new book to get this out to you, you should feel happy I hold my viewers highly on my list of priorities. It takes allot for me to stop reading, like threats to eat. But I have stopped to get this out to my loyal viewers, and not so loyal viewers. I know there are people out there who read my stuff and laugh at my 'attempt' at writing. There are always people like that, everyone has them, but I'm not one of those people. If I read something I think is poorly written, I am patient and check their profile, every time they were new. Why am I talking about this? No one care, I'm going to shut up and write. He he, books.

**Something I want people to know- flames-**I have recently gotten my first two flames, and they might read this and are planning to send another one, but I must warn you, I don't care. I invite your flames because sometimes I do need a little humor in my life. I know not all people think my stories are this bad, because Many people have favorited them an alerted them. So, just keep in mind, your flame doesn't upset me. Go ahead, flame every single chapter I ever update, because I don't care. I'm not a person that gets put down easily. I do get excited easily, but you have to do better than that to affect me. Honestly, if you didn't like my first one, why read another? And why review at all? Just, know I don't care. But after a while, I might have to block you, I do get irritated easily though. But for now, I will let you have your fun and flame my things.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I woke early the next morning, before most of the Autobots had come out of recharge. I searched for the reason I woke, my eyes sweeping accost the room. They were all still and unmoving, their auroras tainted with drowsiness reveling they were all still in recharge.

All except the yellow Camaro that had to have come out either the same time I had, or moments before, for he was also still and unmoving. Only Bumblebee was still bringing all his systems on line. I couldn't find the source of my early awakening, and I assumed it had something to do with him, perhaps the same thing that brought him to reality woke had urged me to join.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as the blanket shifted off me. "Morning Bee." I said as I yawned, masking the loudness and insuring I didn't bother any of the others.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, not transforming but rolling closer to my couch. He didn't turn on the engine, I realized they didn't need it on, it was just something to blend in on the road. Driving is no different than walking for them, and they don't need the engine on to walk, do they?

"I don't know, I just woke up." I leaned back. "What are you doing up? What tie is it?"

"Five. I was just, uh, going to," He stuttered, hiding something.

"Bee, don't tell me. Whatever you're hiding, I'll find out eventually. You don't hide things from me for long." I said drowsily. It was true, but normally, when I'm fully conscious, I would have thought the last part.

"No, I don't. Go back to sleep youngling. I'll be right back." He soothed, seeing how tired I was.

"How are you going somewhere?" I asked, taking his advice and laying back down. A light projected from his interior and a human appeared behind the wheel. From what I have learned, this was a holoform. The boy Bee had taken the appearance of opened the door, though I knew he could still operate his original systems normally. I had never seen any of their holoforms, but I knew how it worked.

I watched, propped up on the side of the couch and not fully readying myself for sleep again. I recognized the form before I recognized who his holo looked like. It was my size, my build. He had chosen my to base his holoform off of. I wasn't all that surprised, I was his best friend and human. What other human dose he spend much time with? Not Mikayla, she's a girl. Bee is a mech, not a femme.

He walked up to me and raised the blanket back on me.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to explore the ship." He smiled. I smiled back and nodded, lowering myself back down. He turned to leave and I closed my eyes, eager to return to my dream, though I have no idea what it was about. The whole exchange had passed quietly, all the Autobots were still in recharge. And now it looked like Bee was in recharge, having shifted most of his awareness to the solid human hologram that held the same aurora as he, though it had not spark or heart, it was still him.

I woke again later when all the Autobots were up, and Bee had returned. He was talking to Arcee and Mikayla. Wait, why is Mikayla here? How long was I asleep?

"Finally." I gasped, I hadn't realized they noticed I was up and came over to me. I'm really slow this morning.

"We were going to wake you up, but if you were still asleep while all them are up and about, you must have been tired." Mikayla sat next to me on the couch.

"Well, Will got Leo clearance, but he doesn't know yet." Arcee started, she stood in front of the couch, but Bumblebee decided to sit cross legged more next to all of us, to the side, but still with us.

"So we're going to have to tell him?" I asked. Mikayla got a look and pulled out a card similar to the one she and I had that gave people proof we had clearance, since we were civilians. We didn't usually need them, seeing as everyone in NEST knows our names, or knows a name for us. But this one had Leo's name on it.

"No," she shoved it into my hand. "You are." I gaped at her, she can't seriously sending me down there alone!

"But, he's going to want to come down here." I objected. I glanced around, think of all the damage he could do.

"Not before going to the mess hall. You need breakfast too. And Leo isn't that bad, he's just a bit annoying." She defended. That's true, all he really was annoying. He's going to want to know everything to do with everything, and we're going to have to be a whole lot more patient than any of us really were. Well, Bee might be patient enough to sit through it all, as long as he's not the one answering them all. That's probably what he's going to do, sit there and watch me get attacked by the guy.

"Oh, come on. I may be good, but I can't stand him on my own. Come with me, you can't send me on my own, it's torture." I acted as though she were making me feed the lions personally with nothing in my hands but the meat.

"Sam, I, uh, have something to do. I need to-" Arcee came to her rescue.

"She's going to help me with something." the femme said. I eyed the two of them suspiciously and turned to Bee.

"What are you three up to?" I asked.

"Whoever said I was in o it?" He looked defensive.

"Why wouldn't you be? Normally it would probably be the four of us in on it, but you three are keeping me from it."

"Why don't you go get Leo now? If he gets too annoying, I don't think Ratchet or Ironhide would object to kicking him out." Bee changed the subject. I stood and stretched, deciding I'll figure it out soon anyway.

"Whatever. I'll be back." I slouched off and out the door. I tried to think of something other than whatever it was that they were hiding, I knew it had to do with me. One part of my head immediately jumped to the most ridiculous conclusion. That's imposable, how could they have figured it out? They wouldn't act like this if they had, they would be more cautious and be keeping an eye on me. There's no way they could know about my gift, so what was it?

As I came to a stop outside Leo's door, I realized I had failed at thinking of something, anything, else. I hesitated, then decided against knocking, I just walked in.

I heard a thump before I found Leo on the ground next to the bed, he had fallen out.

"Geez, knock next time." He picked himself up and went back to reading the book he had been given.

"Wow, a book. Why didn't you ask for a game or something?" I asked, noticing the low page number. I briefly wondered how long he had had the book.

"I didn't ask for it, I found it under the bed. I have to do something to pass the time. Speaking of which, did you get me in?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and he clasped me on the back. "Nice."

"Right, well, now you can leave the room." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh my god, I got to go get some food. They only give me, like, a bite." I eyed the plate of whatever it used to be, looked like about as much as I get.

"Alright. I was going down there next." I opened the door for him.

"You don't have to stick with me, I can find my way." He sounded a bit irritated.

"Well, I know my way around and you only know maybe five people on this place, and you only have a chance of seeing two of them in the halls. Simmons and I introduced you to Lennox."

"What about Mikayla?" he asked.

"She's with the others you know, down in the Autobot cargo bay." I answered. "I'm going back down there after I eat. I was also guessing you wanted to come."

He shifted, hesitant in going down to see a bunch of giant alien robots he knows can kill him easily with only Mikayla and I, but nodded. "Cool, yeah I'm coming." I opened the door to the mess hall, there were more people in here than last night for dinner. Leo walked behind me, noticing how all the NEST soldiers treated me with respect.

"Hey, alien kid." one waved. I sighed, my nickname amongst those who know me, but aren't quite in the friends/family group.

"Hi." I nodded. On our way to find a seat after getting our food, one I recognized as a new member saluted me. I ducked my head and kept walking. I remember he was one of the soldiers near enough to see my resurrecting Optimus. I actually think he was the only one, aside from Will, Ebbs, the Autobots, and Mikayla (All of which are friends and I know on a personal level) who seen it.

I turned to Leo, who was staring after the guy in confusion and wonder. "He's new. You know, new guy, seen me bring Optimus back. There's always one like him. Mikayla got a civilian admirer in the battle of Mission City." I remembered the civilian still hiding in one of the buildings after the battle. Only I actually saw him, because I felt his aurora and looked to find him watching Mikayla with wide admiring eyes. I guessed she had driven Bee over to save him when she had him on the tow truck. Actually, the Autobots' sensors might have picked the human up, now that I think about it.

"Uh hu." He stared at me with wide eyes once we sat down. I knew what he was thinking.

"Ok, see, I'm not just some civilian teen that has an Autobots guardian. I'm usually in the middle of the major battles. But not the one in Shanghai or Australia." the last one wasn't exactly in a city, so I don't even know the about's of where it is.

"So, you're like an underage soldier?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I'm never in the battles on purpose, I'm just the one the Decepticons are after. But, uh, I also always spend time at the base, but not to see the soldiers. Bee and I go to see the Autobots, so pretty much all the humans kinda came up with a nickname for me. Alien kid."

"So, you're like the robots' human friend?" he hesitated when I didn't deny it. "Then why do they respect you like that?"

"Well, most of them have seen me in action in the recent battle," running for Optimus's life and not mine, "and they've all heard about what I did in Mission City. They also seem to find me brave, or something, to be with the Autobots completely alone, being the only human in there, and being so relaxed. They all, including Will, get tense and stiff with them. They're all careful, making sure there isn't a chance they would get stepped on before taking a step. Practically hiding from Ratchet, though some of the 'bots do that, and keep to their side of the base as much as possible. I walk where ever without thinking twice. I walk right under the Autobots without worrying if they might step on me. I guess they respect how trusting I am of them, I trust them, even the twins, though that's stretching it, just as much as I trust my own family."

He stared at me wide eyed again. After a moment, I took a bite of my pizza and he seemed to realize his surroundings again. He started on his chicken.

"Wow, seriously dude. They could step on you. Don't tell me you aren't worried at all. I seen how big that blue and red one was."

"As I said, I trust them. And that blue and red one is one of the two I trust most." I finished up my pizza. It was only a slice, and this was kind of a late breakfast. Most people were eating lunch, it was 10:30.

"Right," he hesitated before changing the subject. I had a feeling he wanted to know a bit about them before we went down to see them, but didn't want to ask strait out. "Wait, how come it took so long to get me clearance if you got it as soon as you met them?" I sighed.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know that, would you?" he looked at me like I was an idiot. Come on, my story with the Autobots was as well known as the alphabet is to anyone that knows English. Excuse me if I forgot he wouldn't know it. The new NEST recruits need to know it as much as they need to learn to keep their mouths shut to the public.

"Well, sorry. Bee found me because they needed my grandfathers glasses. I met the others about ten minutes after they landed on earth." I proceeded to tell the story. By the end, he was in awe. Leo Spitz was speechless.

"Dude, that's awesome! You single handedly killed the Decepticon leader?" I nodded, not quite liking how he put it. "No wonder they treat you like that." he muttered. I ignored him and went to dump my now empty tray. He hurried to follow me as I started toward the cargo bay.

"So, I really can't post any of this on my site, right?" he asked.

"No way. Ever heard of a thing called 'national security'? We- they could take you and make you live at the base, or somewhere else secluded." he looked alarmed. "I practically live there already." I added.

He said nothing as we had stopped in front of the large door and regular sized one next to it, the deck nearby. I only stopped so he could brace himself. I smirked at the poorly hidden scared expression as I opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open, but not waiting for Leo.

If he really wants this, and to be annoying, then I won't be merciful. I felt a bit guilty until I told myself I was only getting him back for even mentioning I join someone in exploiting my friends. Who cares he didn't know anything back then?

* * *

I thought this chapter took so long because of my book, but I don't think I've read more than five chapters of it, normally I read twenty or thirty a day. Do you know how many words are it this one? More than I've put in any other. I would have put in Sam telling Leo of the events in 'abnormal normalities' and Leo's oh-so wonderful comments, but the computer kicked me off and it was all erased. No really, one second I was writing, the next it goes back to the screen saver saying it will be shutting down in 10 seconds.

So, this chapter didn't have much, and the last didn't. The next few wont, because I'm: 1- wrapping up what happened after the battle, that's the one thing I didn't like about the movies, it only gave vague details of events after the battles. Once the Autobots win, the movie is over. 2- I'm stalling and trying to make it flow into whatever happens to lead up to the battle in 'the fallen scout'. I don't know what's going to happen, or anything. So I just hope my fingers just type until The battle starts, and I can stop, letting my very first story take over.

Pretty boring, but still R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, uh, I really don't have much to say other than, school is too close on the horizon. It's not fair. Now I'm being serious (Kinda) will you come to my funeral? 'Cause I'm going to die without FF, actually, all the plot bunnies will probably eventually blow my head up, or my finger is going to fall off due to being forced to use a pencil. I hate school for one reason only; FF is blocked and we don't have the internet. I hope you don't mind, but when I found out who the third Arcee triplet was supposed to be, I decided I was only going to have the pink one, Arcee. So, sorry, but I'm not going to have Chromia, and I am definitely not going to have Elita One as one of those motorcycle femmes.

I have found out who sent the flames and I do know the guy personally. Though I'm not sure if this is still his evil sense of humor, or he is, once again, just plane evil. It would be hilarious though if someone else PMed him, he is only out to torment me. If you read the flame/s, just ignore them. He really isn't the smartest person I know and I can assure you, my funeral won't be the only one coming up.

Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

"Ok, he's here." I smiled as I walked right up to Bee, Mikayla, and Arcee. They were still in their little group, and the other Autobots ignored them. Mikayla jumped and looked over at me, but the other two just looked over, sensors having picked up my arrival.

"Oh, hey Leo." Mikayla said, inconspicuously putting something in her pocket. I glanced back to see Leo frozen in place, staring at all the Autobots, he hadn't realized how many there were. I continued to walk over to Bee, he smiled and offered hand. I climbed up and he set me on his knee, he was sitting cross legged.

"Come on." I motioned him over, he looked at me and gaped at my choice of sitting place before slowly walking over.

"Wow, um." he came to a stop feet from Arcee.

"Arcee, this is Leo. The guy with the site he's going to shut down." I gave Leo a look. He was staring at Arcee with poorly hidden fear.

"What happened to all your courage?" Mikayla took her place as the first to mock him. "When you thought this was all because of your site, you weren't this scared."

"Leo, meet Arcee. She is our fastest 'bot and the only femme." I continued as Leo turned to glare at Mikayla. He looked back at me and then to Bee, Arcee, me, Bee, I finally got annoyed. "What is it Leo?"

"Uh, I, uh, hi." He was looking at Arcee. I didn't understand his fear, aside from the fact he knew these were the good guys, he spent an extended amount of time with the twins, and talked back to them. What was with him?

"Leo!" speaking of the twins. "Didn't know you were still alive!" Mudflap walked up to us. Skids did the same and Leo seemed just as scared of them. I guess once we aren't running for our lives and freaking out 24/7 he has time to actually be scared of the giant alien robots.

"Look at him, shouldn't have brought him here, alien kid." Skids added. They tend to call me by my nickname, even their the aliens.

"Hey, he wanted to come. I had to get him to shut his site down somehow." I defended myself.

"I could have done that, as I said, toss him in the trunk nobody needs to know nothing." Mudflap smirked.

"Ok, no. He's only here to meet everyone. If he survives that without passing out or running away screaming, he can stay longer." I said.

"Twenty bucks says Ironhide's the one that gets him." Skids said to Mudflap.

"You're on." what do Autobots even do with money?

"Ok, let's go take him to meet everyone." I insisted. Bee set me down and stood up, following after us as I guided, forced, Leo the short distance in this cramped cargo bay to the others. I stopped in front of the second group. "Hey guys, this is Leo."

"Hello Sam." Sideswipe greeted. "It's wonderful to meet the human that has been trying to expose us for two years now." Sideswipe eyed Leo.

"Sides' is totally going to be the one." Mudflap whispered to Skids.

"Leo meet Sideswipe, Jolt, and you know Wheelie." I introduced.

"Hey." said human said breathlessly. Sideswipe and Jolt were bigger than Arcee, so he was even more intimidated.

"You are planning to shut down that site, aren't you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Has he wet his pants yet?" Skids asked worriedly.

"Why? You bet he would run out on Ironhide, not lose it." I tried to tune the twins out.

"Yeah, I, uh, will." he couldn't seem to say 'I got clearance to be here in exchange for promising to shut it down'.

"Alright, let's go introduce you to the others, I don't want this to take too long, I want to talk to people." I started to walk toward Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Optimus glanced down at us before anyone else noticed their approachal.

"Hello Sam, Mikayla. I'm guessing this is Leo Spitz?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Leo, this is Optimus, leader of the Autobots. Ya know, the one we had that whole battle to get to. This is Ratchet, leading medical officer, and Ironhide-"

"Weapons specialist." Ironhide saw this as a new opportunity to scare another human with his beloved cannons. He aimed his cannons at Leo in a similar manner as he had at Mikayla and I all those years ago. And my parents, which didn't have the affect he wanted seeing as my mom is a little strange. And my dad was more concerned about his lawn, which we were all on when I introduced them to the Autobots.

Leo squeaked and hid behind me, and since I was standing right next to me, he changed to Mikayla. I heard Mudflap mutter, evidently running for cover behind a fellow human counts.

"Ironhide." Optimus scolded, again.

"Sorry. This one is more cowardly than the boy and Mikayla. They had o reason to trust us then, and he seen us save the earth." Ironhide noted, transforming his cannons back into hands. I was often 'the boy' to them. I think it's sort of a nick name, weird nickname.

"Hey, they aren't braver than me." Leo gathered his strength and walked out from behind my girlfriend. We all stared at him incredulously. Bee lowered a hand and I glanced at him. He had a suspicious look and I knew what he was up to. I climbed up and Bee brought me up, but didn't put me on his shoulder. I looked down to see Leo staring up at me. "Maybe _he_ is."

"Might I remind you I tamed a Decepticon?" Mikayla sounded annoyed. If he was braver than me, I was a total wimp. No, that's him. I'd be Starscream. **(I couldn't resist.)**

"Right. So, uh." he realized he really was the wipiest human here. I smiled.

"Alright, go, mess with the twins or something. I want to talk to Bee and Mikayla." I would have said Arcee, but she wasn't with us quite yet. She was still over by the door, talking to Sideswipe about something. Really, all you can do in here is talk or sleep, there's no room to transform and drive around a bit. Bee glanced at Mikayla, motioning toward one of the emptier corners.

"What's wrong Sam?" Mikayla asked, eyeing how when Bee sat down, he sat me back on his knee instead of on the ground.

"I know you guys are hiding something, 'cause you're doing a terrible job. What is it?" I asked, turning my head between the two.

"Sorry, top secret." Bee said, hiding some excitement.

"By top secret, you mean it's a surprise." I said, not a question.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, just concentrate on getting home in one piece." He smiled. I frowned, this is going to bug me until the end of time, or until they tell me. Whichever comes first.

"Alright. Fine, don't tell your best friend. Not like I care." I pretended to act as though I didn't care. I didn't too much, but I was just messing around. Bee chuckled and ruffled my hair. I ducked down and turned to Mikayla.

"What now? There's nothing to do in here." I complained. Though I was looking at Mikayla, it was clear I was addressing them both.

"Well, there's always-" we were cut off by the door opening once again. four government officials came in looking for me again, and this time they found me by finding Bee.

"Do you want me to come to another meeting?" I asked wearily. I seen Optimus watch out of the corner of my eye.

"No, we have come on a completely unofficial meeting request. And as such, were not granted a room to talk. But I thought we are not getting down to the bottom of out questions." the one in front said, seeming a little discouraged by my sitting place.

"So, you want to talk in here?" I could tell they didn't want to. They didn't know the Autobots personally, therefore aren't convinced they mean no harm, even though they know who the good guy are.

"Yes." he seemed to wait for me to get down, I didn't and Bee wasn't going to make any move to put me down until I showed I wanted down.

"Well? What do you want to know? You can't expect me to run off to a secluded corner for this." This put them back and made them rethink their plan, but the continued.

"The recent events show we don't know just how much Cybertronian idioms of value are on earth, and it seems your position among them is putting you in danger."

"Every time the Decepticons start up, you seem to be pulled into the middle of it, they're always after you." another added.

"Yeah, and the fact I killed Megatron once, brought Optimus back, evaded them many times, and was a direct cause to The Fallen's death doesn't help that. I'm probably just as high up there on their hit list as any other Autobot." I shrugged. "So?"

"How do you plan to proceed? What precautions will you take and what precautions will NEST provide?"

"I'm going back to college, for start." I didn't get any farther.

"But you will be so exposed." he objected.

"Bumblebee is going to accompany me. Leo," I motioned to the small figure standing awkwardly between a large black mech and a smaller silver one. "is going back to collage also."

"But, what are you going to collage for? Given you're position, I would have guessed you would want to join NEST in the future. I know the soldiers would welcome you." I was silent, I hadn't thought about it. What would I want to do? I honestly could only think about working with the Autobots, and that would put me in NEST.

"Young man, are you going to answer?" I snapped out of it and glanced up at Bee. couldn't read his expression further than his curiosity on my silence. I glanced down at Mikayla, I could tell she wasn't set on joining NEST, I knew she wouldn't. She wants to open her own repair shop, maybe she can join NEST, but learn from Ratchet and be one of those humans brave enough to help him with repairs. But me? What would I do? Now that I think about it, I do want to join NEST, but I also didn't want to go through all that training. Surely what I've already done would qualify me, except the gun training part.

"Well, I actually probably will join NEST, the Autobots are my friends and it would make sense. From what I've done, I'm definitely part of something, or will be." I shrugged.

"Right." I could tell this wasn't it. Why would it be? "Are these the only precautions you have taken?"

"Uh, does my weekend trip to the base count as being cautious?"

"I would think it would keep you safe on the weekends." he allowed.

"Our main concern is your relation with the aliens." another said.

"Autobots." I corrected. I think the term alien means they don't belong here. They do, they may not me native to earth, but they certainly belong here. "What about it?" I noticed a few other Autobots were watching by now, but not as conspicuously as Optimus. They were still talking to each other, but were shooting glances our direction.

"You seem very close to them all. And as I said, your closeness is also seeming to be the cause the Decepticons are after you."

"So? It's not the only reason. Where are you going with this?" I asked, suspicious.

He hesitated. "Do you really think this is wise? You trust them so much, but what if you do get hurt? You don't realize the actual dangers of this." I stared at him. Then a light bulb flicked of in my head and I noticed how some of the Autobots were glancing at this man, who seemed to be in charge, with annoyance. Even Optimus looked irritated with the man.

"What's your name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Galloway."

"How did you get aboard this ship? I know what you're doing, and since this isn't technically an official meeting, I can kick you out of here." I glared at him.

"I merely asked a question. And I am still waiting for an answer." I glared at him.

"I trust the Autobots allot, yes, and there is a reason I do. I won't get hurt, and even if I do, it would be my own fault. There are o dangers to this. Really. I know all about you, Mr. Galloway. I'd appreciate it if you kindly left." He glared at me.

"This boat is the captain's, you cannot force me to leave anywhere on it's premises." He looked prepared.

"Well, this is Autobot designated area, therefore Optimus is really in charge down here. I don't think he will object to my kicking you out." I glanced at said 'bot, who only smiled. He made no move to stop this, so Galloway grudgingly left.

He really had nerve, he had earlier tried to get the Autobots to leave earth, demoted Will because Shanghai didn't go too well, and all together didn't like the Autobots or anyone associated with them. Now he was trying to turn me on them, destroy them from as close to the inside as he could get. I really don't like that guy.

Once he left it was quiet, I glanced around before speaking. "Are we sure he isn't a Decepticon? You know, like Alice?"

"If he is, can I be the one to finish him off?" Ironhide asked, taking out his cannons.

"Ironhide." Optimus sighed, it wasn't a scold this time. "The rest of us distaste him just as much as you."

"Optimus!" Arcee gasped. "Is the great peaceful Optimus Prime saying he wants a share of a human-suspected Decepticon?"

I snickered. This day wasn't so bad, Leo was still standing around as if afraid to make conversation with anyone specifically, I chased off Galloway, and we were all getting along fine.

Now if I could just figure out what Bee, Arcee, and Mikayla are hiding.

* * *

I really am sorry for the delay, I've been particularly distracted today. What with my new book (I'm half way through, it has 619 pages) and eating. I don't even eat all that much, but everyone insists I do it. I also found a game I find strangely addicting. I probably on average play an hour of video games a month, but sometimes I actually play one and that month turns into a day. Well, I hope I forget about its existence tomorrow, it's called 'Avalanche' and it's on 'The Game Homepage'.

I do plan on starting the others soon, as soon as I have time after the chapter of the day for this story. But it's not working out. How does one separate themselves from a book? Is it possible, before it's finished?

R&R

P.S. That will be my only AN in the middle of a story.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, I'm so sorry I took so long to update and didn't even warn you. We had an unexpected family reunion and I didn't have time to write. I was also sent home at that time, and only got back today. I honestly do feel terrible for not warning you, and I will say this might be my last for a while, but it's the same chance that I'll update a few more times before Tuesday, since my sibling is also here and will be requesting time on the computer.

Again, sorry, and I will try to get in as much as possible writing before I must leave again.

* * *

It's been a month since we finally got off that ship, and I was now grounded. Trust the fact I just saved the world, again, and practically defeated the ancient Decepticon, for I was certainly the cause of his fall, not to get praises from my parents. Instead, I'm grounded until further notice for nearly getting myself killed again. I can't go anywhere, mom would have made it so I could only go to classes and back, but Bumblebee can be very persuasive, so now I can still have my weekend trip with Bee, we just can't go all the way to base. But I'm just happy to be able to get out and hang out with my best friend.

At the moment, none of this was on my mind. Collage, my parents, my limited curfew, and Bee. I had a much bigger problem at hand, Mikayla.

Leo and his cronies had gone out for the weekend yesterday and Mikayla decided to pay me a surprise visit. She arrived this morning and it just so happened that the minute she showed up, was the minute I decided to flex my gift. I hadn't used it in so long, I worried it would be weak when I needed it. I swore not to use it when Optimus died, but now that he's back, I realize I just might have to if the Decepticons attack like that.

_Flashback about three hours_

I groaned, my gift was getting weak. At the moment, I was levitating the bed, having it wrapped in the shield. I was surprised when it was a familiar blue instead of white. It was the shade that made me realize it marked me as Autobot.

It was much more difficult than usual, after all those nights I had glided around town before I met Bee. I tried to calm down and straighten it out, easier said than done.

I almost whooped in joy when the circular pillow Leo had gotten from who knows where stopped rolling around and I was able to return the bed to the floor without the people bellow getting notified. I stood up and sat on my own bed, planning to rest for a minute.

A flash of yellow outside the window had my heart drumming quickly, Bee was supposed to be at the base. I herded him out, saying I would be alright for a while and just because I couldn't see the others didn't mean he couldn't.

The Autobots scanners could pick up on the energy radiating from my shield, and the force field I haven't used very much. I remembered that day in the alley, I had my shield wrapped around myself and Ratchet had picked up on it. I don't know if he remembers, but I didn't want to chance anything.

I turned my head to see the flash of yellow had only been the guy next door's truck, odd color for a truck but I've seen it so many times. In my relief, I failed to notice the yellow Camaro parking in the usual spot.

I sighed and sat up, deciding to work on my energy field, my mental block was always up. I wouldn't even know it existed if that one time the doctors took an X-ray of my head and it came out completely fine, though I could feel the crack in my scull. Anything messing with my head would mess up, unless I took it down. Unlike the other two, my mental block was always up and I had to manually put it down instead of putting it up.

I gathered a few electronics, a T.V., a lamp, the mini fridge, and turned them all on next to each other. I opened the mini fridge so the light came on and I would know if what I was wanting would happen, though I would feel it.

I hesitated before holding my hand above them and pushing all my energy toward my extended hand. I locked onto the steady inanimate energy they each possessed and forced the energy out. This one was the hardest to do, because it had no solid form, it was harder to keep up.

But I continued to force it to spread, also now blue, to create a dome around the small appliances. As the field passed through the object, they turned off, I didn't not blocked the flow of energy to stop the appliances from turning on, I extinguished it all together. I could feel the continuous flow of energy from the wall evaporating, leaving nothing in its path. Scientists say energy doesn't disappear, it transforms, pardon the term.

But my gift did force the energy to leave existence. It is true new energy is left to take its place, but this energy is also created by my field, and it's only a small thing, a gentle breeze, depending on the size of the field, something that couldn't cause harm.

I felt the sweat roll down my forehead as I strained to flex my gift before I expanded and retracted it, manipulating the mental muscle I used to create this field. Maybe that's why I even had a mental block, to protect the source of my gift.

There was suddenly a knock on the door as it opened and Mikayla entered. I was too drained to recognize the aurora of both her and my guardian. And I couldn't withdraw my energy field quick enough for her not to see the translucent glow created by said field, or the electrical appliances seeming to not work for no reason within the dome.

She gasped and I retracted the energy, startled and completely worn out. I stared wide-eyed at her for a minute as I felt the last of my energy fuel the adrenalin from the surprise.

I blacked out.

_End flashback_

I had just woken back up, on my bed, with Mikayla staring at me wide-eyed sitting on Leo's bed. Great, just great.

I sat up and listed my options. I could run out, or lie. I could try to say it was a mini power out and the energy field was, was, I don't know. I could act just as freaked as she was.

I glanced at her again and I knew none of it would work. All I could do was try and avoid the questions and try to get her to know I couldn't let anyone know.

"Sam, are you alright?" She asked, hesitating on moving onto the topic that surely almost had _her_ passing out.

"I'm alright." I dropped my gaze, avoiding her gaze.

She paused, not knowing how to get at this. "What was that?"

"I, uh, fainted. You surprised me." I said, the lie was so obvious, even in my own ears.

"Don't lie to me Sam. I seen that. I don't know what you were doing, but I'm sure it's something you should have told me about earlier. I don't know if I should be upset or worried."

"Upset. Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let anyone know. What does it say if Bee doesn't even know? I can't tell you, even now. I-I might have to leave. If the Decepticons find out, they would try even harder to get me than when Optimus died. You can't tell _anyone_." I looked up at her desperately.

She stared at me a minute, then nodded. "If you promise to explain this all to Bumblebee and I. He said he was getting something strange from your dorm and he's probably listening in now."

I sighed. "Alright. But I'm only telling you the bare minimum. Not my past, not what all I can do, just about what you seen there."

"There's more?" her eyes bulged. I nodded, but she sighed. "Deal. But I can only speak for me." I nodded again accepting Bee would push this farther.

"That's an energy field. I can create it, but it drains most of my energy. Any energy inside it, or what energy I concentrate on, will disappear. Completely. But new energy comes into existence as a wind going out from the field. The wind intensity depends on the size of the field." I stopped there, that's all she needs to know. Well, I guess I could show how there is meaning behind the color even. "It was originally white, but now it's blue because of the Autobots."

"Wow Sam. I can't believe you never told me. Why didn't you?" She looked hurt. I frowned, worrying all this would still somehow get out.

"The government. I know they would want to check me out. And the Decepticons. And after Optimus died, and I realized I could have prevented it, I swore never to use it again. But since he's back, I realized I might have to use it, so I wanted to get myself back into shape." I motioned toward the lamp, T.V., and mini fridge. She nodded.

"You know, after all that's happened, this doesn't seem so farfetched. I mean, we befriended giant alien robots. The Autobots, you can at least tell them, right?"

"No, I honestly wanted no one to know unless it was unavoidable. I- uh, wanted to suppress it at a time. Pretend it didn't exist." She nodded. "Why did you come over? I'm sure bee wants a word with me." I could practically see the yellow Camaro outside my window suppress a rev of frustration.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you your parents let you off and that Ratchet was planning on teaching me to be his assistant. That was the surprise we were hiding from you. I now have a place with them." She smiled. I nodded. I was the closest human to them all and Bee's charge, but I didn't actually have an official place among them.

"That's great!" I smiled in spite of myself. No other human had succeeded in assisting Ratchet with repair's. I guess he trusts Mikayla more than any of the NEST soldiers. "Wait, it's only been a month. Why did mom let me off so soon? Last time it was a month and a half, and that was the first time." I mused.

She scratched her head nervously. "Well, Ironhide and Optimus might have something to do with that."

"Wow, why did Optimus let Ironhide go? Surely he didn't want to use intimidation."

"No, but he really wanted to go. Just his presence seemed to boost the scale on our side. But Optimus just reasoned with them."

"I don't think diplomatic talk would help with parents and their son." I looked confused.

"No, he actually used more, mundane, reasons." I raised my eye brow. "They all miss you and it isn't fair to punish a bunch of alien robots because you saved the world, once again risking your life." I smiled. It sounded like first grade, the next-door kid trying to reason with your parents to let you play outside. Evidently being thousands of years old and fifty feet tall changes it a bit. "Alright, I'll head down to the base next weekend." It was Sunday and I had a feeling the rest of the day with Bumblebee.

"Alright. I'm going to leave, I have a feeling Bee wants to talk to you." we heard the sound of a motor cycle outside and I knew Bee contacted Arcee to come get Mikayla.

"Bye." I said quietly as she left. I waited until I couldn't feel Arcee's spark or hear the sound of her engine before getting up. I walked slowly outside and the short distance to the familiar yellow Camaro. The door was open long before I reached him.

I stepped in and he shut the door, putting it in gear and speeding out of the parking lot. This was all done in silence, I had no idea what his reaction was, but I knew I was about to find out.

* * *

Again, sorry for the late update, and don't expect any more chapters for a while. I might update once, or every day until Sunday or Monday, but I won't make promises. Keep checking in, now is when those alerts come in handy. I do promise to get as many chapters in as quickly as possible from now on.

I will update during school, probably on some weekends, but I will. As I said, keep checking in.

Just in case this is my last update before school starts, hope you enjoy the new school year. Have fun and keep reviewing, I will be reviewing every story I read on my phone (I can read and review on my phone, that's it)

R&R


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, I've been able to update again, but there are still no promises for tomorrow. I'm still unsure on how I'm going to get to the next one, but it will happen. Hope you like it, thank you all who have been patient, or inpatient, for these updates.

* * *

He drove us out to the nearby forest so he could transform without causing a riot. I got out as soon as he opened the door and went to sit on a fallen tree to the side of the clearing he had found. I was looking down as he transformed and sat in front of me.

I seen him offer a hand out of the corner of my eye, so I knew he wasn't too upset.

I stood up and climbed aboard so he could place me on his knee, facing him so we could talk. I looked down once more, showing I was sorry.

"Sam," I flinched, wondering what he was thinking about my gift. He had probably run scans and knew slightly more than Mikayla. He placed a hand behind my back and I looked up. He wasn't angry, or scared of it. He wasn't even all too curious. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and looked down again. "I didn't want _anyone to _know. As I said, at one point in time, I wanted to suppress it and get rid of it." I could still feel his gaze and I knew he waited for more. "If the government found out, which is sure to happen if I had told any human, they surely would want to take me in and experiment. And if it was too widely spread, or I used it to much, the Decepticons would find out and they would try harder to get me. Last time that happened Megatron got Optimus."

"But you could have told me." he insisted. I nodded, I probably could have. He wouldn't tell anyone, nor would he react like the humans, and he wouldn't see me differently, I suspected.

"But, I really wanted no one to know. Actually, I would have preferred it if even I didn't know. Sorry." he was silent, knowing I was too suborn for this.

"What all can you do?" He asked. I looked up, he had gone to being hurt to curious. Curious but not dangerously so. I knew he wouldn't react like the suits, as I have come to refer to the humans. None of the Autobots would.

"You heard my explanation to Mikayla?" he nodded. I guess I could at least tell Bee the rest. I should have told him to begin with, I realize now. I honestly couldn't find the reason I didn't. I think it's just his presence that turns it around, how much I trusted him. I think that trust has been boosted since Egypt.

"Well, I also have a shield. It's something only I can see, and it's impenetrable. And a mental block I don't really have a use or. I think it protects the source of the others, my head." He watched me for a moment, not expecting any of that.

"How long?"

"Since I was born." I looked away.

"Well then, there's nothing else?"

"Well, I have better hearing than the average human and I can get a sense of energy, and I can tell what kind of energy it is. Also ever living being has an 'aurora', that describes their age and personality. It surrounds their life force, a humans heart or transformers spark."

"Well, that wasn't expected." he muttered. I knew what he meant, but he obviously trusts I told the truth. "Sam, what does it all mean? Why do you have it?" I hesitated it telling him this.

"Uh, well, yeah see, Do you know where I was born?" he shook his head. "At the Hoover Dam. And as you know the Cube was there at that time. Mom and dad were on vacation and I wasn't expected for another few months. So, I was dying because there wasn't the necessary medical equipment to keep me alive. You know how Sparklings need to be sparked by the All Spark to survive more than a few minutes? Well, I'm the result of the All Spark sparking a human that would have died otherwise." That's basically how to describe my birth, just like a hatchlings, only I was born, not hatched, and I'm organic.

His optics were wide with shock and I realized I shouldn't have told him that part. Now he knows I am technically part Cybertronian and I was like this because of their war. He would blame his species for this even though it isn't exactly a bad thing. Just different.

"So the energy you use is All Spark power?" I hadn't thought of it that way. But I guess it was true. "But that's not what I was picking up from your dorm. There was faint All Spark energy, but it was mostly a new kind."

"Well, it would be altered. I'm not the Cube, so the energy signature would be different. The energy I pick up from all of you is different, altered by your auroras, and you were all sparked by the All Spark, weren't you?" He nodded, realizing this.

"Alright. My charge has organic All Spark power and is part Cybertronian because of it." He accepted this. I relaxed the muscles I hadn't realized I tensed. "But nothing has changed, and I still have something to request. We have all agreed on it."

I smiled at his quick change of topic, though I knew this wouldn't be the end of it.

"What?" He smiled omnisciently.

"Mikayla told you how Ratchet plans to train her to be his assistant," He paused.

"Yeah, I figured he trusts her more than the others for this stuff."

"Yes, and you know we all trust you more than any other human, including her." he hedged. I nodded in encouragement. "So naturally she wouldn't be the only one being asked to going our ranks." My eyes widened, but what would they have me do? I'm no mechanic, and Bee would never let a gun in my hands.

"We want you to actually join. Become an Autobot." he continued. I was speechless. "Of course you wouldn't be going on the missions, it's too dangerous and you don't know how to handle a gun," the look he had said he wanted to keep it that way. "So you would just help us out at the base. We all agree you would be helping, and being human would help us too. Sometimes there's the occasional guy like Galloway who want us gone. Having you speak on our behalf would help."

He watched me as I sat there frozen, starting to worry. I wanted desperately to nod, but I couldn't move. This was too big! Finally I moved my head, but I shook it in disbelief.

"Yeah, OK. Awesome." I smiled.

He smiled back. What a day. Mikayla and Bee find out about my gift and Bee learns it all. Mikayla is training to be Ratchet's assistant and I'm going to be the first, and most likely only, human Autobot. I knew the whole deal about my gift was far from over with Bee, and Mikayla has been on the edge lately. a while ago she questioned my relation with the Autobots and now she knows about my gift. I worried what would happen with her.

But right now, I would concentrate on being careful. Bee would definitely be taking his time talking to me about my gift. And I had to be even more careful not to reveal it to the others. There are ups, and there are downs in life, I just hope the up's go high enough to at least let me enjoy the ride down.

* * *

I couldn't resist the line at the end. I wanted to make this longer, but the talk with Bee was unusually hard to write. I had a bit of trouble keeping him in my-made character. I am also trying to ease into the battle in 'The Fallen Scout, this story has so many chappies, but I know none of you are complaining. I have a few things to set up, and relations to build. The thing with Mikayla kinda made its self. I don't know what will happen with her, but I know it will just add to the story.

I have, what, five things I need to set up, wrap up, and keep going in this story, I might get a bit confused, but I am going to try to get another chapter in today.

R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, I hope you like this next chapter and that it doesn't seem rushed. I'm actually now timing my chapters on when I realize I got the first review of the chapter, which I think we all know who it's usually from. I really do smile every time I get your review, and I do have to thank you again for reviewing almost every chappy. I really can't stress how much I love each and every review, and sometimes I don't know if I'm updating to get reviews, because the plot bunny is ruthless, or if I just enjoy it. Can it be all three?

Anyway, enjoy the next chappy!

* * *

By the time next weekend rolled around, no one has brought up my gift, and Mikayla called three times while I went out to talk to Bee for a few hours almost every day after I finished my homework. I was still worried about Mikayla, she usually called every night before lights out, except Wednesday when she worked at her dad's auto repair garage. Well, now every day was filled with working with Ratchet, but he wouldn't be working her so late, he is the medic and would be having her getting a good night's sleep.

"Sam, man. Where are you going?" I stopped, having hopped to sneak out before he woke up. I turned to look at him, I had everything ready to spend the extended weekend at the base, in other words, I had my phone, I-pod, and money for food along the way. I had literary everything else there. He was leaning against the wall, having woken up when I opened the door. Now was the time I wished I had gotten the bed next to the door.

"I'm uh, going to-" I glanced out the window, a force of habit to glance at Bee when I was stuck. Wrong move.

"You're going to see the Autobots, aren't you?" He was suddenly wide awake. I shushed him, glancing toward the door leading to his friends, who were currently giving him the silent treatment for making them shut down the site.

"Yeah, you were still asleep and," I tried to cover myself. He jumped out of bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt.

"Wait a moment, I'll come." he smiled. I sighed and leaned against the door frame. Of course he would come. The fact he had almost peed his pants on the aircraft carrier obviously meant nothing.

"Alright, how long are we staying?" He asked, stumbling back out of the bathroom just outside our dorm.

"Three days." I sighed. He stopped and looked at the extent of my baggage. "I have everything I need there. I already practically live there." He nodded, remembering how I interacted with them on the carrier before grabbing a handful of cloths, not bothering to see if any of it matched.

"Come on, I'm waiting on you." he said excitedly as he passed me. I frowned and walked after him. Half way to the exit, he stopped and I early walked into him.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"I forgot my DSI." I frowned.

"What all are you taking?" He showed me the contents of his duffle bag. "No, dude. Take it back. You are not taking all this stuff. You forget the base is built for both Autobots and humans. They have entertainment. Other people, a rec room." I shoved him back to our dorm, making him dump his stuff until all that was left was cloths, his phone, I-pod, and money. He might need a taxi back.

"Sorry Bee. I tried, I really tried." I said quietly as I stepped in behind the wheel, before Leo threw his stuff in the back. I didn't fail to notice Leo had to open the doors while Bee still opens them for me before I reach the side.

"Alright, let's go." He said, buckling in. I leaned back lazily and rested my hands on the wheel, pretending to drive. "When you say you have everything there, does that mean you have a bed?"

"Yeah. I actually have a couch. I sleep in the Autobot rec room, but there's furniture for a human to be in there with them." I said a human because I was the only human that used their rec room more than the humans'. So the furniture in there was actually for me.

"Where can I sleep?" He asked, not really interested. I thought a moment.

"Isn't there a cot on the third floor in the humans section?" I asked Bee.

"Yes, it's actually a pullout from Mikayla's bed." I frowned, not there.

"Hey, Mikayla has a bed? Why don't you?"

"Because I, uh, well. It would make more sense to have a couch in the rec room than a bed, wouldn't it?"

"Why don't you just sleep in the humans side then?"

"Uh, there's a reason to that. The human section is, I'd rather," It was hard to explain it to someone who doesn't know much about the Autobots or me.

"Sam likes more of us than humans in NEST. Doesn't it just make more sense?" Bee came to my rescue. I nodded.

"Oh." he nodded.

"Back on topic. Hmm, well, you could have Will's bed if he's gone home with his family for the weekend."

"No, neither Will nor Ironhide wanted to be gone the first weekend your parents let you go after Egypt." Bee objected. I nodded. There weren't very many places to sleep at the base. All the rooms were filled by NEST soldiers and Mikayla, and the only two couches were in the rec rooms. One was mine and the other no one sits on. It's always full of stuff, and you never know if there's still reminisce of Annabel's spit up.

"Are you telling me there's nowhere to sleep for visitors in the whole huge building?" he complained.

"It's more built for government conferences, tracking the Decepticons and planning than sleep overs." I retorted. " I guess you can take my spot. I can always find a place." Maybe I could bunk with Mikayla. Doubt it.

"Where will you go then?" Bee asked.

"I'm sure we can come up with something. I could go with Mikayla." I could tell he doubted this too. Has he been noticing how distant she's been?

"Dude, I don't want to take your spot." Leo objected. More like he didn't want to sleep surrounded by the Autobots.

"It's alright. Leo, I'll show you around, then you can do whatever. Stick with me if you're scared, or go find Mikayla to talk to."

"I'm not scared." he said, what a terrible lie. I ignored him and dropped my hands. We were no longer in the city, therefore I no longer needed to keep up pretenses.

"Hey Bee. When do you expect we should be getting there?" I asked, crossing my legs as he released the seatbelt. He could put it back before Starscream had a chance to target us, and he's an F22 Raptor.

"Around one." I glanced at the clock, 's some pretty good time. And Bee speeds everywhere, but never gets caught.

"Let's stop at a place on the way, I skipped breakfast." he revved the engine in agreeance as he slowed and pulled into a group of fast food places.

After breakfast, Leo payed for his own, we were going twenty over again. The rest of the time, I told Leo about the rules at the base.

"Don't bother Ratchet when he's working. It's only an official rule with the humans, but the Autobots abide by it too. Uh, I guess at this point, even if Mikayla goes in, don't go in."

"Why?"

"Ratchet's training her to be his assistant." Leo looked surprised, but waited for more rules. Most of the rules were for one's safety. I continued. "Let's see, most of the rules are well known and aren't written down. Will and Ironhide are good friends, so there's that. Obvious things follow. And if you see Ironhide getting soft about Annabel, it doesn't matter. He'll still threaten you if you tease him on it. Show off his cannons, but he'll never hurt you."

"Who's Annabel?" Leo asked.

"Will daughter. Um, universal rule, don't mess with me. Everyone's on my side." I grinned as Leo took the threat seriously. "Calm down. No one will hurt you, but they are all on my side. They will stop you if you mess with me. Especially Bee. And Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide. They knew me before the others and all that. Ratchet doesn't let me go to the doctors, so that shows I'm basically healthier than most humans."

"Wow. Is that it?" He asked.

"Oh, this is very important. There's this man named Galloway. He hates the Autobots and wants them gone. I think he might be a pretender, but Optimus insists he's human. But he's bad news. Stay away from hi, if at all possible, but if you can't avoid him, watch what you say. He's turn anything against the Autobots. I swear, if you're the reason he gets the Autobots off planet, I will kill you." I glared at him.

"Ok, right. Stay away from the Galloway guy." he looked thoroughly frightened of me.

"Alright. If I missed anything, you'll pick it up. There has o be rules for living with the Autobots, or more specifically, the twins." I lightened up just as Bee pulled onto the long path hidden from the non-searching eye. We started the short drive, with my guardian still speeding at unnecessary speeds, to the NEST and Autobot secret facility.

By this time, Leo seemed to remember meeting them before and just how big they were. As he cowered slightly, I stayed completely relaxed in Bee's seat. This should be interesting, even if Leo wasn't supposed to be with us.

* * *

Alright, tell me. This chapter seemed so short and nothing seemed to happen, but this is what flowed out. I hope there will be more in the next just as much as the rest of you. But I have to say, the Mikayla thing was unexpected with me. I don't know what she'll do, or what's going to happen, but I will try to update tomorrow too. Again, no promises.

As usual, have a good school year just in case something comes up and I won't be able to update for a while.

R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, uh, don't have much to say. read the bottom AN just in case I end up having something to say. If not, then it's a waste of your time.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Bee pulled to a stop just outside the Autobot entrance, opening the doors to allow us our exit. Leo quickly grabbed his bag before inching off toward the human entrance, waiting for me. I ignored him and stepped back, allowing extra room for Bumblebee to transform.

Leo took another step toward the door, and away from Bee as he crouched down to offer me a hand. I smiled and climbed up, Leo finally got the hint and walked in the base moments before Bee did. The Autobot door took a moment longer to open.

I laughed out loud at the scene in front of me. Many of the NEST soldiers had quickly spotted Leo in the short time it took us to come in and were pinning him to the wall, one was calling the leader to figure out what to do with the 'intruder'. Leo looked about to freak.

Lennox came in within seconds, before either of us could come to Leo's rescue. Not that we wanted to.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Will was trying to hide a smile as he walked up to the semi-circle surrounding Leo, all pointing guns at him. Some of the Autobots started to come in to see what the racket was, I realized the alarm had been triggered. None of them had their weapons drawn though, they just stood back to watch Leo's not-so welcome welcoming.

"Major Lennox, this boy has broken an entry. Could he be a pretender?" one of the men replied, raising his gun a bit.

"No, lower your weapons. He isn't an intruder." Will ordered, Ironhide frowned to our left. "This is Leo Spitz. Newest with clearance. He helped alien boy, his guardian, and the twins save Optimus." They all turned to Leo, who's eye's were wide.

"Sorry sir." the soldier lowered his gun and the others followed. They continued to walk away as if nothing happened, leaving Leo sweating behind them.

"Nice to see you again, Leo. Welcome back Sam, Bumblebee." Lennox greeted.

"Hey Lennox." I smiled.

"Do we have any open sleeping spaces? Sam plans to let Leo sleep on his couch and find somewhere else to go tonight." Bee explained.

"Hm, I don't think so. We're pretty packed since that last battle. You're lucky they let you go back to college, kid. Otherwise you wouldn't be going ten minutes without seeing someone official." He spoke to me, unsurprised at my spot atop Bee's shoulder, where he had placed me while Leo's life was being threatened.

"Oh, joy me." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes going to tens of hundreds of meetings sounds better than week's worth of makeup work, and a major test. "We gotta go. I want to show Leo around before we crash. And I want to see the others before then too." Any time I say 'others', I always mean the Autobots.

"Alright. You interrupted my lunch, I'm heading back." He turned back to the door he came from, near the large open spots in place of doors for the Autobots. "Hey guys." I heard him say as he passed. The few Autobots that had bothered to stay and watch what happened, let alone the few that came at all, nodded.

Arcee, Sideswipe, and Ironhide walked back away as the twins walked our way.

"It's the Chia pet!" Skids insulted. Oh great, tour guides.

"Oh hey, the bumper cars." Leo muttered. I rolled my eyes and Bee started walking toward the Autobot section of the base. Leo hurried to catch up.

"Through here is the main room. Or, better, the entrance room." I said, the twins followed behind strangely quiet. I was immediately worried. I continued to point out each room; rec room, Optimus-size conference room, another Optimus size conference room, average-bot-size conference room, another one of those, another one, the large portion used as each of the Autobots' quarters and extra ones for Autobots yet to come. And then there was the training rooms, sparing, aim, shooting, evade, and all the other battle training areas. No one was in there, but I knew they would be later, when more could train at a time. When we got to the human side, I had to go alone with Leo. Arcee and Wheelie were the only ones small enough to enter that side of NEST.

"And this is the mess hall. Go eat dinner, or do whatever. I'm going back to the rec room." I started to walk away, not really hungry despite the fact I've only had a small breakfast sandwich at around 11. He stared after me, at first he was obviously confused as to why I was heading toward the south exit when the NEST rec room was jus through the doors on the east side. He then realized I was headed toward the other one, and caught up to me. Jeeze, he's freakin scared of the Autobots like there's no tomorrow, yet he's always going with me.

We walked in silence until I got to the human door that lead in to the Autobot's side.

"Why is there a door here? It's kinda out of the way and isn't that the Autobot's side?" he asked, we were going through Mikayla's room to their side.

"This is Mikayla's room. It was going to be mine, and she was going to sleep in a different bed, still in here, because my parents didn't like the idea. But I decided it would be too crowded in here with two beds so I moved into the Autobot rec room before they bought the second bed. This door leads to Bee's quarters. As I said, this room was actually built _for_ me. Bee's room is built for me to be able to get around easily." I opened the door and a familiar yellow mech was inside. Leo jumped slightly in surprise and I walked over to the platform decorated for me to hang out on. Sometimes I was just good with Bee and Mikayla, or often just Bee in here.

"Done?" He asked, eyeing my roommate. Probably wondering why he was still with me if I showed him everywhere.

"Yeah. I think he's coming to see the others." I shrugged, not glancing back as I finally heard the door shut. There was a ledge that went around three sides of his room and stairs on one side. The platform was just a spot where the ledge got wider next to the door, which was on the opposite side the large Autobot-sized doorway to exit the room was. There was a rail all the way around the ledge except on the platform, so I could get down quicker via my guardian.

I walked over to said area as Leo walked straight to the railing and looked down. It wasn't too far, like if it were built for one Optimus's size. It was built for Bee's, so he could stand up and look at me at a comfortable level. I don't even have to crane my head up to look at him.

"Alright. Let's go then." he said, catching me off the rope I put up so I could get to him when he was sitting down from the platform. He stood up and glanced at Leo, wondering if he should help the young man, but he was already starting down the stairs. He waited a moment more, then started toward the door way.

"I have to thank Optimus and Ironhide. I really did want to come back." I mused.

"Optimus is in a meeting. But I'm sure the twins at least are in the rec room." Bee smirked, remembering Leo's relieved face when he was allowed to leave the twins' presence. after the first few minutes, they were back to their old selves. No silence and plenty of fighting, insults, and barely understandable words.

I glanced down with Bee to see Leo's worried face. I smiled as Bee walked down the corridor and brought us to the rec room, which was full of some extremely bored-looking Autobots.

"Finally. We get you free and we still have to wait this long for our favorite human." Ironhide grumbled, leaning against the wall in the back. He walked over before the others could even greet us.

"Hey 'hide. Sorry, but Leo needed to know how to get around. We don't want him getting lost, do we?" I suddenly got a look as if I was getting an idea.

"Samuel." Ratchet warned, eyeing my new look. I stopped and smiled, he smiled and shook his head.

"Where's Mikayla?" I asked, Bee went to sit with the others, moving me to his knee.

"She's gone to the mess hall. Hoping you were there." Arcee was laying on the ground nearby.

"Should I be concerned?" I asked, leaning back. bee readjusted me so I could lean back without practically laying down.

Ironhide laughed, resuming his earlier position. "No. The base has been boring since Egypt. Granit there have been a bunch of meetings, but only Optimus really goes to those. It's too soon for there to be any Decepticon activity and I think we got enough training out there."

"I don't really want to bump out anymore dents for a while." Ratchet complained. "I'm still finding sand wedged in various processers."

I heard someone's foot scrape against the floor and jumped, forgetting Leo's presence. I don't really pay attention to the aurora's around me at the base too much. I usually know who they are without my gift. I looked down to see him standing near-by unsurely.

"Wouldn't you rather go eat, or hang out with the other humans?" Arcee asked him, she had turned her head onward him and turned her optics back on line. You could tell this room was full of nothing but boredom. Arcee was on the floor, Ironhide was leaning against the wall transforming small parts of his cannons at a time before just transforming the whole thing. Ratchet was sitting next to us, more into the conversation than he was moments ago. At that time, he was fiddling with his arm, I suspected trying to get out some small grain of sand. Leo was looking very uncomfortable, and Bee and I were talking to anyone taking to us. Well, I was. I wasn't sure what Bee was doing.

"N- oh, uh, I just wanted to." He paused, "See Mikayla. I thought she would be here." it sounded more like a question. She shrugged and looked back up, off lining her optics once more. Leo hesitated, though no one was paying attention, and walked out toward the direction he remembered the main entrance to the human side was.

"Keep your clearance card, you didn't need it with me." I shouted back. We didn't talk until he left.

"Why'd you bring him?" Ratchet asked, going back to examining his arm.

"I tried to sneak out before he woke up, but it didn't work out too well. If I don't let him come, it's like going back on our deal and he could start that site up again." I faced forward and sighed, I was already settling into the pattern set up before I arrived.

"Well, glad you came. Now we have Bee's charge to complain to." Ironhide said lazily. I nodded, what else does one do when there's nothing to do?

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine." Bee answered promptly. He laid a hand over me, something automatic. I relaxed, glancing to Ratchet.

"I need to get sleeping arrangements set up." I then looked at Ironhide, he was now looking at the other cannon. I glanced at Arcee, I would have guessed she was recharging, except she was moving her leg in a habit, one was bent and the other was laying flat.

"Alright." Bee hesitated before lifting me up to stand up. "Lennox, Mikayla, and Leo are all on their way now." he sat up, away from the wall and shifted me so I could talk easier to someone below and human size. Just then all three of them walked in and over to us. Mikayla was smiling at Arcee's antics, Leo was watching Ironhide wide-eyed, and Will just shook his head at them all.

"Bored?" He asked. Arcee hummed in response, not bothering to see who entered.

"I'm sorry. Unless Leo wants to take a pillow to the floor somewhere, we don't have space." Will got down to business. "We don't even have any extra blankets."

"Alright, you can have the couch." I said to Leo, nodding toward the couch across the room from us, unoccupied. He gulped and nodded, there was already a pillow and blanket on the left side.

"Where will you sleep?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any room?" I asked, doubtful.

"No. I mean, I have a twin bed. I don't think we'll sleep well. It might be better than sharing the couch in Egypt, but you didn't even get any sleep that night, right?" oh, did she notice?

"Oh, ok. Then, I'm sure-"

"I mean you can if you want, but I don't think there's much room." she said quickly, but I took the hint. What's going on with her?

"It's alright. I'm sure I could find somewhere else." She nodded, trying to be indifferent, but she was relieved.

"Let's see. You can have mine," Lennox suggested. "I think I could camp out in the extra Jeep out back."

"No, Sam can stay in my alt form." Bee said. I nodded.

"That can work."

"Alright then. I'm going to sleep, I'm bushed." Will started to walk away, yawning.

"By Sam, Leo." Mikayla avoided my eyes as she turned. "Bye guys." She referred to the Autobots this time.

"Night Mikayla." I said quietly. Nobody said anything, but they all noticed Mikayla's strange behavior. They all seemed joyful to go to their rooms, something to do. Leo hurried over to get under his blanket as Bee took us into the other room. I wasn't really tired, but I knew I would need the rest.

* * *

Sorry, but don't expect an update tomorrow. I probably won't be able to update, but I might. Remember, no promises.  
Now, hoped you liked it, R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, new chappy. Sorry if the last chapter ended a little rushed. My brother forced me off with five minutes warning, and I still had spell check to do. He's found a site that he's now obsessed with and thinks he's the only one that has fallen in love with something on the computer. That's why I suspected I couldn't update yesterday. That and we left at like, 11 am and got back at around 11 pm.

Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by the radio blaring in my ears, practically as loud as it could go.

I groaned and sat up in the small space of Bee's alt form. "I'm up!" The radio turned off and the silence rang in my ears. "Jeez, you didn't have to be so loud." I stretched my arms.

"_But it's funnier this way_." he said, using a clip of some kid via radio as he used to before Ratchet had fixed his vocal processers and after the off lined them soon after he fixed them.

"I thought you liked me." I tried to go back to sleep but I wasn't too tired to get him back, even if he didn't buy it.

"You know I do, and you can't help but like this." he spoke in his normal voice and revved his engine loudly and I jolted up, wide awake. I grumbled and got out of the car.

"I'm up!" I exclaimed, taking a few steps away. I heard him transform behind me.

"Then it's a job well done." He said, he had transformed faster than usual. I was about to turn around when he quickly pulled me up from the ground and started running away. I was a bit shocked at first, then laughed.

"Well, is your job to kill me from all this activity this early in the morning?" I relaxed as he slowed down.

"Sam, it's nearly eleven."

"As I said, this early." I stressed my earlier words. He shook his head as we entered the rec room. no one was in there yet, and Leo was still asleep. "Let's wake him up. You can't sleep this late at a military base." He noticed my evil smirk and nodded.

He quietly crept over to the couch, Leo was a heavy sleeper, and sat down. He healed me out over him and I was now face down, practically hovering over him. Counting to three mentally, I tipped the open water bottle I had picked up on a side trip on our way to my former sleeping place.

He jolted awake, quicker than I had. Bee pulled me back slightly so he wouldn't knock into me. Leo wiped the water out of his eyes and looked around staring wide-eyed at Bee. I was surprised at how he noticed Bee before me.

He followed Bee's extended arm over him and gasped.

"Good morning. Today is your first day at the NEST and Autobot base. Time for your lessons in an unusual life." I said as if I were a tour guide. It's just something about waking up in the place I had come to call home, one I find more so my home than the one I lived in my whole life, that puts me in such a good mood.

"What the eff? Seriously, there are better ways to wake up a guy!" He pulled his soaked blankets over his head. Bee pulled me back and set me on his leg.

"Consider yourself lucky. When I first stayed over, I woke up to the same thing, twenty times worse, and it was from Ironhide of all 'bots." I was actually surprised. I don't find him as one to prank, but I figured Bee was in on it, since was coincidentally not there, though he barely leaves my side in this place.

"Dude, what time is it?" He groaned and sat up, acting as though he hadn't heard me.

"Lunch time. You have the choice of either sitting with Will and his friends among NEST, along with Simmons I would suspect, or with Mikayla and I here." he shook his head.

"I'll stay in the mess hall, but I really need to dry off." He seemed more comfortable around Bee at the moment, or it could just be he wasn't all to awake at the moment.

"Through there. Towels and everything. It's the bathroom." I hinted, he nodded and grabbed his bag, walking toward the only human sized door in the room. I waited a minute then turned to Bee. "Where is everyone?"

"I expect they're in the training rooms." I nodded, they often start the day fighting. "Alright. You should train some too. But I really am hungry." He nodded and set me down. I walked off to the human side of the base to grab a tray.

"Hey, where's the other kid?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Epps with an empty tray. Mine was full and I was getting ready to go back to the rec room.

"Oh, he's" The door opened and Leo stuck his head inside, checking to make sure he had the right room. "There. He had to dry off." He gave me a strange look and shook his head, knowing who I spend all my time with.

"Is he going with you, or staying in here?"

"He's staying. I don't think he wants to eat with the Autobots." I smiled.

"Alright, well, good to have you back, Alien Boy." he patted my shoulder and walked away. I walked up to Leo before he got his tray.

"When you done, I'll be in the training room, just so you know." I walked away before he could reply. I decided to take a short cut through Mikayla's room through to Bee's to the rec room. When I entered, Mikayla was in there gathering stuff.

"Oh, hey Sam." she smiled, as if it were any other day and she hadn't been avoiding me for weeks.

"Hey, is this the stuff you're using with Ratchet?" She nodded.

"Only some of it. The stuff he wants me to learn how to use by tomorrow." she zipped the bag up and threw it over her shoulder. "See you. I'm going to the med bay." I nodded and headed toward the door leading to Bee's quarters. I walked the short distance, it's become short due to the largity of the rest of the building even though it took me almost five minutes, to the rec room and sat down on the couch, re-greeting Bee.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked, stuffing a hot dog into my mouth.

"Well, we're obviously going down to the training room next. Did you want to watch Mikayla's progress?" He asked. I swallowed my bite before answering.

"I don't know." I paused, glancing up at him. Bee's obviously noticed too, so he understood my hesitation.

"Let's just hang out there for a few minutes." I nodded, accepting that. We talked about small stuff, finally getting back into the pattern we had been before I went to college and the whole 'The Fallen shall rise again' mess started up. The only difference was Bee and I were closer.

Leo had caught up to us halfway to the training room, obviously not getting along with the soldiers as well as one would have hoped.

"You coming?" I asked from Bee's shoulder.

"Yeah, uh, where's Mikayla?"

"Med bay. We're going there later." He nodded, practically jogging to keep up.

"Alright, so, how long are you going to stay here?" He asked as we turned a corner.

"Usually until I'm done training or the others all finish up." Bee answered for me.

"You're fighting too?" The thought turned his face slightly green.

"What's the matter? You were in the middle of Egypt. You seen the Autobots fight, you seen the Decepticons attack. You seen that monster of a 'con, Devistator suck in all that stuff. Leo, you seen people and transformers _die_ out there. What are you scared of in a training room?" I stared at him. Bee looked curious too, he stared down at the human and slowed his pace a bit.

"Uh," His eyes scanned over how Bee was carrying me on his shoulder and I think I knew. He's seen Bee with me, holding me, catching me when I went down the rope, and how I'm always either on his shoulder or sitting on his leg. Then seeing him transform the hands he uses with me into deadly weapons to kill, or pretend to kill targets, It's probably a little unnerving.

I looked back forward and realized we were already almost there. That was quick, maybe we were a little farther than half way when he caught up to us.

We entered and Leo looked around at all the fighting Autobots. Sideswipe was sparing against the twins, Arcee was with Wheelie watching and taking sides. We moved on to see Optimus helping Jolt with his evading skills. He was shooting, not fighting, and Jolt had to try and dodge each shot while not damaging the obstacles Bee kept moving, wishing to go to the shooting range to start off with. We both knew the only other Autobot we hadn't seen yet would be there. Ironhide.

"Hey younglings." he teased. Ironhide really wasn't the teasing type, he usually focused mostly on practicing, his cannons, he was the trigger happy of the bunch. But Everyone, not just me, seemed to be in a light and airy mood today.

"I'm not that young, you're just old." Bee wasn't, but compared to all of them, Leo and I were infants. He smiled and set me down on the small counter that separates the shooter from the target. the shooting range for the Autobots was set up much like the stereo type human shooting range, like the one NEST had. I sat down and leaned against the side as Leo stood unsurely bellow. I caught his eye and motioned to the platform to the side, that's where the humans go to watch the Autobots practice. NEST members, especially the original members from Will's army team, liked to watch how they fight so they can make it easier to fight with them.

"Say's the youngest of the Autobots." Ironhide abruptly turned to shoot the moving Decepticon symbol. The set up was much the same as a humans, but it had Cybertronian technology and the Decepticon symbols moved just as fast and were just as evasive as they could get them, close to how the Decepticons do it. There were four symbols moving out there. Autobot, NEST, Decepticon, and civilian. The difference between civilian and NEST member was NEST doesn't go down on their own when Decepticon symbol is up at the same time as they are. But civilians obviously do.

Leo was staring wide-eyed at Ironhide's cannon, probably more scared now than when he first seen the Autobots first after the battle on the carrier. Wow, adrenaline really has an effect on him.

"I'm glad you finally joined me." he said, eying the Autobot and NEST symbols moving together across the clearing.

"Sam was a little slow to get up." Bee said, transforming his arms into his own cannons. They weren't as powerful-looking, but did just about as much damage.

"Hey! It was my fault, you could have gotten me up earlier. And you didn't have to blow my eardrums to do it." I objected before his lane started up and he took aim. I seen Leo look at me worriedly, Bee's cannon was above the ledge I was on, ready to fire. But I was still completely relaxed. Bullets go strait, not down somehow.

He shot and turned to me. "How do your parents get you up?"

"I have an alarm clock." I grimaced.

"And it wakes you up by a loud sound, correct?" I nodded. "I was just a bit louder." He came to his conclusion. I rolled my eyes, he knew full and well that was a very rude was to wake someone.

He took aim again with Ironhide and prepared to shoot every Decepticon symbol that came up, the lane seemed to since his readiness and started the sea of symbols.

Ironhide was older and more experienced than Bee, but he was just a fighter. He fought for the reason all the others fought. When Bee goes into battle, he's usually protecting me, hence the fact he's my guardian. So Bumblebee did just as well as Ironhide did, in the end.

Leo was still adjusting to life in a top secret military base with a dozen alien robots that could kill him by stepping on him, but he was making progress. I just don't think watching Ironhide work his cannons was the best way to do this. It unsettles me sometimes even, but only because I know how powerful they are and his fighting style. But I trusted him enough not to run away when I first met him, when he pointed them directly at us, and I don't tense now.

Leo isn't so lucky.

* * *

Hey, I would have had this up earlier but I had to switch out with my brother on the computer because he was complaining how I never let him on, even though he never even asked. I can promise you this now, I'm only going to have one more post, tops, before school starts. I am sorry for the inconvenience of this, but 'school is important and I should be happy to go.' Does it make me different to not like it? I know I'm not the only one and it's actually abnormal, for the kids I know personally, to want to go, but people say I should be excited.

I will try my hardest to update once more, and obviously it won't be the last chappy, but I hope it's OK. If you haven't noticed I'm not putting Chromia and Elita One in here because I didn't like the idea of Arcee triplets. And I was really appalled by what they did with Elita One. I might put Chromia in later, but not now. So no, they didn't die in Egypt, they were never there.

I'm going to stop this AN now to get started on my most-likely-last-chappy. If I get the next up today, hoora, hoora, check for another tomorrow. If I don't, oh well, it'll hopefully be up tomorrow.

By the way, I can still check my inbox and reviews and everything else like that and reply. I will by reviewing other stories, so there's that. And I can write on my phone, there just isn't an 'enter' button, so I might have later chapters ready and just need to make paragraphs and spell check it. Just because I won't be able to update doesn't mean I've dropped off the face of the earth.

R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, as it turns out, I was able to get another chappy out. This is the last one for a while, and I don't know when I'll update next. Check in every, Monday I would say. If I update, when I update, during the school year, it will be over the weekend and I don't know which day. It won't be every weekend, so don't get too excited. But please, please, be patient. I have no life so my main thing is FF and I already feel guilty for not being able to update as much. Don't make me feel even more guilty, somehow.

If you alert the story, that also works, because I might even update during the week, so I really don't know. As I said, I already feel guilty, and I really want to help out by giving you a date for the next one.

Hope you like it, I truly do.

* * *

We were now in the sparing room for a little competition. Up next is Arcee and Ironhide. I looked down at Leo, since I was sitting as I had in the rec room last night. Bee had his hand over me and it again seemed automatic. Leo looked worried for Arcee, the smallest Autobot, excluding Wheelie, against the most trigger happy. I laughed, he had no idea she held the fastest time in bringing him down.

"Go!" Optimus instructed, being the 'referee' in a sense. Ironhide attempted to tackle her to the ground, in this training exercise, you weren't allowed to use your cannons or guns. If you had swords, like Optimus, or something else like it, there were other sparing exercises they did to use those.

Arcee skillfully dodged and struck before retreating and staying just out of striking zone. She was the fastest, much to Sideswipes dismay, and you couldn't try to catch up to her as your strategy. We watched, everyone taking sides. Bee, Jolt, Wheelie and I took Arcee's side as the rest were on Ironhide's. He didn't have as many on his side because he's never won against Arcee, and Optimus doesn't take sides. He helps both.

Soon Arcee won, big surprise, and Sideswipe was going to go up against Bee. He set me down next to Optimus, who we were sitting next to. Leo had taken to the raised platform above our heads. I smiled up at Optimus, truly happy to be home. Optimus offered a hand and I climbed up, the only times I had been here he was saving my life.

"How are you fairing?" He asked, holding me up.

"It feels good to be home. Thanks for bailing me out." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Everyone missed you." By everyone, he included himself. He looked toward the field just as my guardian and Sideswipe were getting into position. "Go!" he said. I shifted to watch. At first, Bee was winning, then Sideswipe tripped him and got the upper hand. For the next few minutes, Bee was struggling to keep from losing.

"Toss Sam in there, I'm sure he'll pull through and win in a spark thrum!" Ironhide shouted. My head snapped toward him as Bee stumbled and lost. Optimus was staring at his worrier.

"Ironhide." Optimus scolded as Bee walked off the field toward us, glaring at the black mech.

"What? That's how pretty much every battle we're ever in is like. The Decepticons go after the boy, he gets something valuable and they try even harder to get him and a battle starts out." He said in defense. "Shouldn't we be training realistically?"

"Ironhide, we aren't putting Sam in danger." Bee growled, coming to a stop next to Optimus and I. He sat down and held out his hands. Optimus handed me over and Bee pulled me close, still glaring at Ironhide.

"He wouldn't be in danger, it's just us. Well, I guess that's it. None of us would want to even feign hurting the boy, we wouldn't fight all out." he mused. Bee growled and clutched me closer. I just stayed relaxed, Bee would never let me go out into the middle of a battle on purpose, even if it was fake.

"Easy, Bumblebee. Sam isn't going into our sparing zone." Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. Bee looked at his leader and nodded, loosening his hold on me, but he still didn't put me back on his leg. Optimus turned back to the others and picked out Arcee and Sideswipe, the so-far champions. And the games began again. I stayed not quite sitting, not quite standing, as Bee held my against his chest protectively. I couldn't blame him, I died in Egypt and he was my guardian. He had failed, in his optics, to protect me on multiple occasions. I couldn't even tell anything that told me he knew about my gift, yet I knew he did. Had he forgotten or does it truly not matter to him?

When it was Optimus's turn to spar with the winner, Sideswipe, the suits came in. They looked very discourage at the sight of their fighting, but continued toward us all. They stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead to the platform Leo was on, directly behind Bee and I. Bee stood and moved out of the way and they noticed Bee holding me as he was. I recognized no NEST soldiers amongst them so I immediately knew what they came for.

"We have come to inform Optimus Prime of his first conference." the one in charge said. I recognized him vaguely. I must have met him on the air craft carrier.

"Alright." Optimus sighed and straitened. Apologizing to Sideswipe, they hadn't even started. He walked over to us, whirling the knobs on the side of his head. In a way, they were like Bee's door wings. If you knew how to read them, you knew if he was angry, irritated, happy and so on. He was irritated at the moment.

He came to a stop next to us, sparing a smile at me. "When will you want me?'"

"Ten minutes, conference room #1." He said simply, still hesitant in being in the room of their fighting.

"I'll be there." he turned to us, obviously dismissing the humans. "We can continue tomorrow." He sighed. Everyone looked very put out, I seen Leo with and unreadable expression.

"Optimus," Jolt spoke up. The humans just then got the hint to leave. "We should invite Ratchet and Mikayla tomorrow. They've been cooped up in there for weeks."

"You're right. I'll ask them to join us on my way to the conference room." he nodded. I suddenly got worried at Mikayla coming to such a carefree event with me there. Things had been awkward, even in the bed room when she acted as if nothing has happened. I worried we would bring their fun down.

"You should get going Prime, we'll see you later." Arcee urged. Sideswipe nodded. They all were sad to see their leader have to leave to do things required by the humans after so many decades they have worked up their routine. Training days like this were there mostly to have fun and relax. These days and one's often referred to as 'working out your alt form day'. Those days they usually race, ram each other, other stuff to do in their alt form.

Once Optimus left, everyone went their separate ways. Some stayed and went back to individual training, like before the 'marathon' started, others to do something in their quarters, and Wheelie, Leo, Bee and I went back to the rec room. I once again found us all in the spots we had been in last night. Only, Wheelie was the only other Autobot here, and he was small enough to entertain himself with human video games.

"What now?" I asked, again leaning against Bee, with his hand over my front. Leo was sitting on the now-dry couch across from us.

"How about I tell you all of the upcoming improvements to the base?" Will walked in. I jumped, not expecting him.

"Hey, why aren't you in whatever meeting Optimus is in?" Wheelie asked. It has become a widely accepted fact he was Autobot now. There's just no doubting his loyalty to Mikayla. I paused, he hadn't been taking to me either, ever since Mikayla started to distance herself from me.

"They just wanted who ever represented the Autobots. You," Will looked at me, "Would have been the one to go if you hadn't have been in collage. Well, now they know you're here, so don't be surprised if they come to get you tomorrow." He sat next to Leo, Who's expression I still couldn't read.

"So what's going to be new?" Leo asked.

"Ok, I asked them to put in some new rooms, just in case we have more visitors at a time. I said three. One by the med bay so Mikayla won't have to walk as far. Ratchet's OK with it. Then you can have your room back." He looked at me. "The other two can be guest rooms, not for soldiers. Unless You plan to visit often like Sam." He looked to Leo. "Then we can get you a room and add another guest room."

"Alright. Yeah, I'm coming as often as I can." Leo nodded. Bee and I groaned quietly, though he hasn't been much of a nuisance.

"No, Leo, you can have 'my' room. So you can get into the Autobot side easier. I can stay where I am, or was." I glanced at Bee, he was obviously fine with the former.

"I'm going to tell them to put three in anyways. Just in case." Lennox stood. "I heard you guys were sparing earlier. Why didn't you invite me?"

"Maybe we didn't want you there." I teased. Bee ignored me and answered the question.

"I thought you were busy."

"You still could have invited." he smiled.

"There's no way you would say yes when you're on that web cam with Sara." I said, his wife.

"Fine, you win. Are you going again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, bring the whole gang." By the whole gang, I meant his team. They weren't all on his team anymore, but they were the ones that had helped in Mission City, The first to join NEST.

"We'll be there." He nodded and walked off, no doubt to his own shooting range. After a moment, I groaned and repeated my words from last night.

"What time is it?" Bee chuckled at my antics.

"Five." I groaned again.

"What did we ever do around here?" I asked. I don't remember being this bored 24/7 those two years before Mission City and Egypt.

"Well, there's always a good book." Leo suggested, finally getting into the norm for this place.

Nobody did anything for a minute, then we all burst out laughing. We were on a top secret military base surrounded by technologically advanced alien robots and just the thought of doing something so mundane was just strange.

I can't honestly tell you what we did, but I can tell you we didn't complain about boredom all day long. So before I knew it, Bee was popping open his door so I could sleep. Room adding starts tomorrow, but won't get finished for a week or two.

"Bee?" I asked before giving into sleep.

"Yes Sam?" he asked, curious.

"Don't wake me up with Hip-hop again." He chuckled and agreed.

"Alright. Just go to sleep." I was already out.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, I might be able to get another up tomorrow. Maybe. Have to hurry, bye.

R&R


	25. Chapter 25

Oh my god. I totally deleted my whole chapter on accident. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't, there would be another post definitely. Hope you like it.

Please excuse it's length, I was rushed. This is going to be my last one for a while. There will be no updates tomorrow, I traded my brothers time tonight to get this chapter out, since it was fresh in my mind after I deleted it. So No chapters for a while. I do hope you'll be patient for the next chappy, and if not, explain you'r consurn, AKA yell at me, via reiew. remember, I can still read those.

* * *

I woke up this time to the sound of Bee's voice. I enjoyed the much more pleasant way of waking up. I was just lucky he wasn't evil all the time.

I sat up and yawned. "Hey, what's on the agenda today?"

"well, we're obviously going to the training room. Then I thought you'd want to see how well Mikayla's doing on her training." I was quiet. I doubted she wanted me there. "We can stay only for a few minutes." He suggested, he knew the reason behind my hesitation.

"Alright." I sighed, I had a feeling today won't be as light as yesterday. He opened the door to let me out. I continued walking after I was a safe distance away, heading toward the bathroom. I grabbed some clean cloths along the way. I heard Bee transform and wait behind, knowing exactly where I was headed.

When I was about half way back to Bee's room, I happened to yawn, and in turn closing my eyes, just as Bee decided I was taking too long and came over and picked me up. Or he bid his time to scare me again.

I gasped and looked up to see Bee's smirk. I relaxed and leaned back, shaking m head.

"Impatient?" He smiled. "Are we going somewhere?" I thought I would get breakfast before we went anywhere.

"Yeah. We're picking up Mikayla. She went to the med bay to wait for us. Ratchet commed me." he glanced down at me. "She wants to talk to you over breakfast." the color drained from my face and Bee frowned. The irony of her choice of meal hit me. "Break' 'fast'. She was going to break up with me and do it quickly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, nothing." The lies, both of ours, sounded so obvious. When we got there, Mikayla was sitting on the Autobot sized table I figured was the one she worked on.

"About time you got here." Ratchet said, doing something I was sure out of boredom.

"Oh, hey Bumblebee, Sam." He set me down on the table and spoke to Ratchet. I helped her up and she pulled her hand back as soon as she was on her feet. She walked over to Bee, obviously wanting to get this over with quickly. He helped her to the floor and came back up to get me. I walked over to climb onto his hands and immediately sat down, showing I didn't want down just because Mikayla was here. We walked in silence for a while, until Bee came to a stop outside the main human/Autobot door.

He set me down as Mikayla continued out the door. I smiled in thanks before hurrying after her. I felt his optics bore into my back, worrying.

We still walked in silence, I refused to be the one to break it. I only got a fried egg and a thing of milk, knowing this wouldn't last long. I don't know if it was her choice of meal that got to me, or her expression, but I knew I wouldn't be able to eat much during this.

She sat us down in a secluded table and the silence continued. I was just about to speak when she did.

"Sam, you won't tell me about your gift, and I don't know much. How can I trust you?" I was surprised. This is the reason behind this all?

"Mikayla, you've known me for years. What else is there?" she hesitated.

"I don't know. But you spend so much with the Autobots, I'm starting to think you'd choose them over us."

"What do you have against them?" I asked. "Ratchet's training you to be his assistant. He doesn't wouldn't let any other human near an Autobot's open wound."

"He would you." she stopped my rant with that. It's true, he has in the past. He doesn't let the Autobots that close when he works. All the Autobots have really come to like me. I have recently found out he won't let even Optimus hover when he works, the only time he ever let's any one hover, as far as my knowledge goes, is when I was injured and he was treating me. He let Bee fret over me the whole time. Optimus cares for them all just as much as Bee cares for me, so why me? Why Bee? I've wondered that.

"So you don't deny you would choose Autobots over humans?" she went on quietly.

"I would choose humans. I'm human, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" She glanced at me before looking back at her eggs.

"Because you already have. Ratchet told me they asked you to become an official Autobot, even though you're human. And you accepted."

"Mikayla-" I stopped. I've run out of defenses. What she say's is true, and I have more loved ones with them than I do with the humans. Does this mean I abandon my own species? No, She's only exaggerating.

"You didn't tell me much, how much did you tell Bumblebee?" I hesitated. What answer does she want? What answer does she already know? I decided to tell the truth, she knows when I lie.

"Everything. He knows everything I do." I said quietly. She struggled to keep her composure.

"Why would you tell him more?" I could hear the poorly hidden anger.

"Is this all you wanted?" I tried to change the subject. She won't like this truth.

"You trust him more. Don't you? You trust an alien robot over your own girlfriend. Sam, you just need to be a lot taller and made of metal, because you truly are one of them."

"Why do you hate them? They aren't just alien robots, and you know that! They're my friends, your friends! You know them."

"And you also don't deny this? I can't do this anymore Sam. I'm leaving." I knew she didn't mean this place. I've heard her say those words so many times before, during the two years between Egypt and Mission City. Then she hadn't really wanted to leave, she still loved me and had no real reason to. She always came back, easily swayed from her decision. But this was different from those empty break-up promises. This one held truth. This was over, she was gone. I couldn't do anything to get her back, but I would try.

"No, Mikayla-" I couldn't go on. I had nothing to bring her back with. Everything she said was true, I had to come up with a truth that would reel her back in. But I couldn't, not now.

"Good bye Sam." She took her tray and left. I gathered all my strength and stood, I walked toward the door. I didn't have it in me to even wait to throw my tray away. I walked in a trance-like state all the way back to the Autobot's side. As soon as I entered, I collapsed. I didn't have the strength to go all the way to Bee.

But I didn't have to. He seemed to have been waiting for me and caught me as I fell. He brought me to his spark as I let the reality of it all catch up to me. Mikayla was gone and I have chosen Transformers over my own species.

Bee brought us back to his quarters and sat down. We stayed in a comforting silence for a minute, then curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened? You wouldn't be like this if she just broke up with you." he sounded so worried. I immediately felt guilty. Bee cared so much, and he now pained because I was so upset. I had to get through this, I owed Bee. I owed them all. Mikayla was gone, but I still had the reason she left, all the Autobots.

"She didn't just leave." I said quietly. He waited for me to continue.

"She made me realize."

* * *

This chappy would have been longer, but I was rushed. I tried to capture the emotion and type quickly at the same time. Tell me if it worked.

R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, surprise chappy! Hope you like it. Rereading my stuff I think I've got to remind people that this is cannon couple, no slash.

I told you I'll update every once in a while, right? Well, you probably expected it on a weekend and not so soon, but here it is. But no, seriously, don't expect my other chapters to come so quickly. I predict some to be like, every three weeks.

* * *

Bee didn't ask what I meant, but took me out to the training area. Everyone had already started and NEST was on the ledge above us all with Leo. Bee kept glancing at me worriedly, but he knew what would do me good now.

I knew he had either guessed what had happened or spied, and since I know the difference between Bumblebee and Sideswipe, I knew he had only guessed. But it wasn't that hard to get it right. He only sat me where I had been the night before, before Ironhide decided to suggest upping the training. The tournament was restarted and, naturally, Optimus beat Sideswipe. When it was restarted, there were enough humans to each cheer mainly on one Autobot.

I was, of course, going for Bee. Will cheered for Ironhide. Ebbs shouted for Ratchet, trying to get on his good side. Mikayla, who made the color drain from my face when I heard her shout, was on for Arcee. Various other members routed for the others, and no one was on Optimus's side, since he only fought in the end, giving all the others a chance to train. We all knew he was the best fighter, no need to flash it off.

When Bee went up, he just handed me to Optimus this time. It truly is amazing how comfortable with them all I'd become. Not only am I relaxed with Bee, but all the others, at least Optimus, too. It had become automatic to everyone, all the Autobots, that I'm always with Bee. And if not, it's now usually Optimus.

By the time Bee returned, victorious, I could tell Optimus was worried about me. I hadn't spoken a word, contemplating everything Mikayla had said, and everything I had put together. I wasn't stiff, and my silence wasn't uncomfortable, so I could tell he wasn't worried I wasn't as comfortable with the rest of them as I was with Bee.

Everyone was narrowed down to just the two, Bee and Ironhide. I was once again with Optimus and now the other Autobots were glancing at me, concerned of how I wasn't talking to everyone as if they were just as human as I. I suddenly realized, probably due to my constant thinking of every word spoken and thought, by me, this morning, that I my gift didn't really make me human. And what was the part of me that wasn't human?

Cybertronian, though I never lived there. I was sparked by the All Spark, and that made me part their species. No wonder I trusted them so easily.

"Yes!" I looked back to the field quickly, feeling Optimus's optics on me, to see Bee standing above Ironhide with his cannon exposed, but not powered up. Bee stepped back and transformed his cannon back. He was smiling widely as he re approached us. His mood was unfazed by my frown, but when he was heading back, I couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of himself.

Optimus stood up and didn't move to hand me to Bee, of course now they would face each other. I wondered briefly if he would just set me on the human ledge, but I didn't belong up there. Of course not. Bee followed as he walked me over to the others. Optimus had sat at the front of the field, under the ledge, and Bee sat with him so I could be passed off when it was his turn. I smiled slightly when this didn't seem like anything new when I was passed off to, surprisingly, Ratchet. He seemed to know he was next to get me previously.

I wasn't surprised myself when I was just as comfortable with him as the other two, and it seemed to surprise no one else either. I glanced toward the ledge, sensing someone's eyes on me, to see Mikayla glaring at me. I only realized I had my usual spend-the-day-with-the-Autobots smile. She was obviously upset at the confirmation. Smiling with them just after she, who's been with me for two years, had left me. She thinks it just as bad as choosing Autobot over NEST.

I suddenly didn't care. I was happy with them, my friends, and if Mikayla didn't accept my gift, than did I really like her as much as I thought I did?

Well, I had been with her with for two years. And we had been through allot.

I jumped slightly when Ironhide shouted "Go!" in Optimus's place. I turned my attention to the training battle, smiling in spite of my situation. I knew all the Autobots knew me enough to know something was wrong. Optimus held back a bit to let the battle go out a little longer and to let Bee get a bit more experience before winning. Bee had actually been doing surprisingly well, he actually would have won had Optimus not started actually fighting again.

I watched as Bee came back over to us. Ratchet stood up, holding me out. Bee picked e back up and put me on his shoulder. I leaned slightly inward as they spoke.

"The boy seems a little upset." Ratchet said. It didn't matter at all to me that they now spoke about me when I was sitting here.

"Yeah." Bee paused, glancing toward the ledge. Training was over so everyone, human and Autobot, were leaving to their separate activities. I knew he was glancing at Mikayla, and I shifted. "There was, uh, something, this morning." Ratchet followed his gaze. I glanced at where I knew Mikayla was for a split second, but it was enough to know she was well aware they were talking about me and that since they were staring at her, she had to know that news of her breaking up with me would spread quickly, and she knew the Autobots would all take my side.

But the Autobots didn't know about my gift, except Bee.

We departed soon after that and we returned to the rec room, now the fun was over and Optimus would soon be drafted into a few meetings.

"Well, this is our last night here. We have to leave in the morning." I sighed as Bee sat back down, Leo was already in here with the twins. He seemed to be doing much better.

"Yes, just enjoy we had a four day weekend." Bee comforted.

"Yeah, but why am I even still going to school? What good is it going to do me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" I had accidentally caught Leo's attention. "Dude, we're in collage to get a good job later. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Oh, I uh, no. I already know what I'm doing with my life." I said. He probably though 'doing' meant in the future. As in, 'going to be doing'. when in reality, I'm already doing it. I've been doing it since Mission City. It will only get a little, lot, more official and I'll be working with them for more than the reason the Decepticons are after me.

"Ok, so, what is it? You still need to go through collage to get there." He said as if it were obvious.

"Actually, I'm the only human in the world qualified for it." I said, he doesn't know I'm not human, but neither do the Autobots. And they still won't know.

"What?" He asked. I glanced up at Bee for help. He was deliberately staring off into space.

"Uh, well. I've Kinda already started it. In Mission City I was more on their side than NEST's. And I didn't work that hard in Egypt to bring Lennox back." His eyes widened.

"But, don't you actually have to be an autonomous robotic organism?"

"It's more a title for me. More just to mean who's side I'm on, who I'm a part of and who I work with." I explained, though It technically is in a literal sense. Just, instead of being made of metal, I have a gift.

"That's awesome dude! So what, Mikayla's joined Ratchet's team," she's the only one on his 'team'. "and you're a genuine Autobot. What about me?" He sounded excited.

"Leo, we've been with the Autobots for over two years." I forced the 'we' out. "You only got into this because you were my nosey roommate."

"Sam." Bee cut in."You were only the kid with the glasses. And Mikayla," even he said it forced. "was just the nosey girl that followed you to Barricade." I contemplated this. It was true, we all came into this off the streets.

"Yeah, well, they like me better than." I said with a smirk. Bee and Leo laughed, but Leo thought it was a joke. Bee laughed because it was true.

"Alright. So, when do you start?" He asked, sobering.

"I don't know. I don't think a collage education is needed really, so why don't I just drop out?" I glanced at Bee, expecting him to object.

"what?" He asked, "Collage really will be useless."

"But you're my guardian, shouldn't you be saying I'll need the stuff to know just because? It's a good experience and you never know when it'll come in handy?"

"Uh, no. That's your parents job. I'm your guardian to protect you from the enemies and am in charge of you here." he expressed how he meant on the base. "So I have no problem with it." Right. I think there are alternative motives, because I wouldn't expect him to object just because he was my guardian. I knew him and normally he would. But I didn't push it.

Just then, the doors opened and a handful of the suits came in. They walked up to us.

"Hey, sorry, Optimus is already gone." I said, Leo looked up. He hadn't heard them. I only did because of my advanced hearing.

"Mr. Witwicky," The one in front said. I recognized him from somewhere. "We actually came to see you. You are, are you not, the Autobots' human ambassador?" I groaned, they found me out. I may only have a day left, but they'll milk me of meetings all the same.

"Yes." I never resigned from the title, I just said I was going back to college, don't bother me.

"Then we need you to come with us." I sighed as Bee gave me a sympathetic look and set me down. I made to follow them, smiling a good bye to the others.

As we walked, he greeted one of NEST members and I realized where I knew him. He was the man that once worked on NEST and transferred to meetings. Keeping order, collecting members of the conference, and translated between Russian and American. He had been changed before Egypt and missed out on everything there.

Well, I'm sure I know one of these guys, now let's hope I get lucky and Will's there. Or if I'm feeling greedy, I can wish for Optimus.

Of course neither of the are there.

* * *

It was short, but my brother was on the computer for about an hour writing an essay and only got about five words written. Don't know when the next will be, R&R


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, once again, don't expect chapters to come this quickly. I won't be doing this all too much, but I will be updating. If you thought I really wouldn't, you were wrong. There are many weeks left of school, I really won't be updating as much.

* * *

I sighed and collapsed on the sofa in the human rec room. I only had about five minutes before my next meeting and that wasn't enough time to get there, since I didn't know where the next was.

"Sam, what brings you to the land of humans?" I looked up to see Lennox approaching.

"Hey. I don't know where my next conference is, so I decided not to chance it." I looked back to the small group of soldiers playing cards.

"I heard you've been drafted again. I actually volunteered to come get you. Should have resigned when you had the chance." He smiled, standing near-by.

"Naw, I want to help the Autobots." I said.

"I know. Did you get into a fight with Mikayla?" He asked, offering a hand up. I groaned and took it. He pulled me to my feet and we once again started to walk.

"Uh, Kinda. We, or, she broke up with me."

"Why?" He asked. "If I'm not prying."

"Oh, it's ok." I said, concentrating my eyes on the hall way ahead. "She, uh, found something out that she finds she can't live with."

"Were you cheating?" he asked with a smile, he knew I didn't have time.

"No, just, uh, who's all at this meeting?" I asked, I really didn't want it to look like I was hiding anything, but it was hard to do.

He took the bait, though he knew it was a deliberate change of topic. "You're in luck. Me, Optimus, and even Simmons. They want different views on the Autobots' continued stay on Earth. I'm head of NEST, Simmons was once in S-7, Optimus is the Autobot leader, and you were recommended as a civilian. Remember, you aren't here as ambassador this time, just a kid."

"Why me? Wouldn't my opinion be considered bias?"

"Well, there isn't much of a selection of civilians with authorization to know about them, let alone be in the same room. From their view, your opinion is just as legitimate as Mikayla's and Leo's."

"What about your wife?" I asked.

"She doesn't have quite as official clearance as you. She can't come on base without everyone ok'ing it, but it's no problem to bring the gang to her." I nodded, remembering the opening NEST party, we all came and Sarah freaked out majorly. Ever since, she only really interacts with Ironhide since he's the one who usually brings Lennox home. It was suggested one of the Autobots go with him when he goes to see his family, because he's one of the few humans the Decepticons might recognize.

"Alright then, I have a good feeling we're going to do well."

"Galloway is also representing whatever government body he's now in. He transferred recently so I wouldn't throw him out a plane again." I smiled at the memory. I wasn't there, but the soldiers tell a pretty good story. Plus, the other Autobots, excluding Bee and the twins, were on nearby planes and had picked up on his signal being quickly pulled from the back of his plane and falling into the middle of nowhere.

"Great." I muttered. Optimus has assured us all he was completely human. I wasn't the only one put out.

"Don't worry, even different nations don't take him too seriously. Stories travel quickly." he winked. I smiled, won't get much respect for that. We entered fairly early, but most everyone was ready.

As I searched for a seat, Will walked off to his seat near the front. I spotted an empty chair near the side where Optimus would stand. Perfect. Before I reached it, I was stopped by someone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Witwicky, we have a seat for you over here." he motioned back next to Simmons and, gulp, Galloway.

"Oh, I'm fine. I can sit here." I motioned to the seat closest to the edge.

"We already have seating arrangements. Mr. Stonestreet will be sitting there." I had no idea who that was, but I was not going to pass up sitting next to an Autobot to sitting next to Galloway.

"Sir-" he was cut off as I felt Optimus's aurora enter the door behind his spot.

"Samuel can sit here. Send Mr. Stonestreet next to Galloway." Optimus came to my rescue. The man said nothing, but nodded and walked away. I turned and smiled to him before sitting down.

"Thanks." he nodded.

"I'm not going to make you sit next to that man." he said. Someone cleared their throat and I turned toward the front, readying myself for another boring meeting. Only, this time, I had a bit of help on my side, so I knew I wouldn't go insane from repetition.

In the end, we won by a mile and Galloway was convinced the war was just a ploy to stay on the planet. I really wanted to hit him.

That was my last meeting that day, and my schedule was clear until Saturday the next week. It was late, so I would just be heading toward the Autobot side to meet Bee, but I did stop to talk to Will, Optimus lingered too.

"That was almost too easy. Galloway is losing his touch." Lennox said, I could see said man glaring at us behind him.

"Good chance to ease into the relaxation mood." I hedged. "I'm officially tired." Will laughed.

"Yeah, a day of _real _meetings can do that to you." I grimaced, he knew how my longest conference on the carrier had been twenty minutes. "You going down to the mess hall?" he asked.

"No, I'm not all too hungry. I'm just going to find Bee." I shrugged.

"Alright. Make sure you come back next week, I don't think the suits will be patient."

"Lennox, you do realize you're a suit?"

"Not technically. I'm a soldier, not a politician." He smiled. "_I'm hungry. _Night." he turned to leave. I waved before turning to Optimus, who had been speaking with some guy or another. He was finished and seemed to be waiting on me.

"Want a ride?" He held out a hand. I smiled and climbed up. I knew everyone was watching, everyone still in the room, but I ignored them. Normal was for them, in my opinion, boring. My normal consisted of often times being carried around by giant alien robots. So?

He walked out the door behind his standing spot and I realized we were in the room that lead directly to the rec room. Of course the walls were thick so no eves droppers, *cough* the twins *cough*, could interfere hear top secret information. Ratchet made sure they were scan proof.

"How was it?" Arcee asked lazily. "Do we get to stay, again?"

"How many times do you have to go through that one?" I asked. she looked up is surprise.

"Oh, hey Sam. Galloway is always trying to get us off planet."

"But each time, people take him less seriously." Optimus said, crouching down to set me down. Bee wasn't in here, and probably in his room.

"Sam?" I turned back to them as I was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I cleared your schedule when you come back Friday. We're all quite happy with your acceptance." Optimus smiled. He didn't say _acceptance in becoming an Autobot_ because there were video cameras everywhere and we planned to surprise the humans. Mostly so they don't try to sway me on the decision, which we all know is a waste of time. And so they don't make the Autobots change their way of accepting new Autobots into their rank for the Earth customs.

But they will know when it comes time. I just don't know what will happen to finalize it. I guess it comes Friday though.

I nodded, smiling, before leaving. I didn't have second thoughts, I did want to get the title. I wanted people to know I'm one of them, I don't just work with them. And I know I won't be on the battle field, since I'm human and Bee will never let me even hold a gun.

Speaking of my yellow guardian, I had just entered his room to find him not in there. Where was he? Did he think I would return from the usual entrance?

The irrational part of my mind immediately said, is he ok?

Of course he is. It's just unusual for him to either not be with me, in here, or in the rec room.

So if he was in none of these places, where was he?

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy and size. I probably will update tomorrow, so it shouldn't be too bad. If I don't update tomorrow and I make you wait to see where Bumblebee is, I'm terribly sorry. Feel free to flame me, I know I would.

R&R


	28. Chapter 28

Hi, this is the chapter I was just too eager to write, setting it up for something that some people may not like, others will love the twist. I will tell you now, I still intend this to be a no slash fic, there will be no character death, and if so, not permanently. I personally don't think it's really a big deal, but I guess I've written it so many times, on paper, that I have gotten the same attitude as Sam does. If you like slash, I would write an alternate ending to make it slash because I can see it that way, but I for some reason just can't write it.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I walked back out and tried to keep my worry at bay. I walked around the Autobot's side of the base, most of them just smiled at me, otherwise going on with their business. I was one of them, even if I was human, I was Autobot by name, not by race.

I couldn't find my guardian anywhere, but I had avoided one room. I worried Mikayla would be in there. The med bay.

I sighed and walked toward the med bay, finding Bee was a bit more important than avoiding Mikayla. As I approached the entrance, I realized it was too late for Mikayla to still be in there, thankfully. But she wasn't the only one in there.

I've noticed the halls have been more empty, everyone's gone to recharge. Maybe I should just go back to see if he's headed back to his quarters. I only got to the end of the hall before I was quickly scooped up. I gasped and looked up at Bee.

"Where have you been?" I asked. From his position, he'd come from behind. The only thing that way was the med bay, Ratchet's quarters, Ironhide's quarters, the room being built for Mikayla, and a door to the outside. Not much.

"I went to see Ratchet." He said hesitantly. "To ask him something. Sorry, I hadn't expected to be in there so long." I guess he meant seeing Ratchet in his quarters. So he mustn't have been having problems with something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, relaxing back.

"Nothing." He looked down the hall, I knew he was hiding something, but I would wait. He never hides things for long.

"Then what did you see Ratchet for? Why did he keep you so long?" I made sure I didn't blame him at all for anything.

"I just asked him something, he lectured me, yelled at me. I explained my reasoning and he gave in enough to answer the original question." I didn't ask what the question was, I knew he didn't want to tell me. Yet, at least.

"Alright. If you're sure you're alright." I said, worried slightly. He looked down at me reassuringly.

"I am." he rounded the corner to his room, well, I really could be calling it our room by now, can't I? He took us inside and set me down to transform. It seemed hesitant, but I didn't question it. I trusted Bee would come around to talking to me about whatever was bothering him eventually. I climbed into the back seat, the front seats had folded back and I don't know how he did it, but they fit perfectly together to make a larger area for me to sleep. I think the front seats were scooted up to allow room to lay flat.

I got comfortable and he warmed the cab to make up for a blanket.

"Night Bee." I said sleepily.

"Good night Sam." he said affectionately. I smiled and fell asleep, I was the rare case that could fall asleep within seconds if they're even the slightest tired.

The next day, Bee had managed to wake me up without noise, as far as I'm aware. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, wonderfully ignorant for the current moment that we were to leave soon.

"Sam, you better get ready. We need to hit the road by one." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked, stepping out.

"Ten. You did want time to say good bye to everyone, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Primus, I really don't want to be going today." I muttered, obvious to my simple use of such a Cybertronian term. I walked away as Bee said nothing more. I had too much of a fried morning-brain to access the fact he was unusually silent as I grabbed my new cloths and headed out to the bathroom. It only struck my mind that he usually talked more in the morning on my way back. I realized this as a side fact to realizing he usually transformed as soon as I was out. But he was still in alt form when I returned.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He gave a jolt and transformed quickly.

"No, I'm fine." He looked down at me with an unreadable expression. I mentally wondered why he was acting so strange. He was fine when I woke up, did I say something? Again, I over looked the simple term used by most any Cybertronian, not just Autobot, that had escaped my, a human's, sort of, mouth.

He offered a hand and I climbed up. He set me on his shoulder and headed out.

"Where do you want to go first? Say bye to the Humans or Autobots?" He asked.

"Autobots." I sighed. I am really going to have to consider leaving collage. I know there will be down sides, but they just escape my mind at the moment. The only thing that comes to mind is, I'm leaving my home, where I belong, to a place that helps you find such places. Quite pointless really. He nodded and took us to the rec room. Leo was the only human there and all the Autobots were there, ready to bid us a farewell. Leo looked very uncomfortable, but that was only expected.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Good morning Sam." Arcee said, she was about to say something, but was cut off.

"Aw, why can't the Chia pet leave instead?" Mudflap complained. I hadn't seen much of hem, I actually think they've been showing Leo the ropes. I don't think they really didn't like them, that's just them.

"Yeah, alien boy's gotta leave, Chia pet has to." Skids countered. "They both gotta go."

"Hey, he's the Chia pet, but-"

"Any who." Arcee took the attention back. She didn't do it in an act of irritation from the twins, it actually seemed like she was covering something. "We can't wait for you to come back This next Friday."

"But keep your grades up." Ratchet warned. "I will make Prime put this Friday off if your grades drop any." I didn't ask how he would find out. Never underestimate Ratchet. He'll probably hack into the collage grade system. He's probably done it in the past.

"Don't worry." I rolled my eyes. They did care about me, and I knew it.

"What time are you leaving?" Sideswipe asked.

"By one." Bee answered. Sides gave him a look and he avoided eye contact. Optimus seemed to step in.

"Calm down." he set a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder. "He is coming back next week. It's not like he's abandoning us."

"Yeah." I smiled. Bee glanced back at Optimus, some hidden meaning to his words had obviously reached him.

"What should we do? One last activity before our favorite human as to go? Oh, and his guardian." Ironhide asked, changing the subject. But obviously there was another meaning to this too. Bee glanced at him before looking down at me. he seemed to be thinking about something.

"We just had a whole competition, Ironhide. We aren't going to spar." Arcee rolled her optics.

"Hey, we could do something else." He said. we ignored him.

"How are we going to tell the others?" I asked, suggesting a topic for talk. They knew what I meant, so there was no need for elaboration.

For the rest of the three hours, time had flown and I didn't get much time to say bye to the humans, we spoke about Friday. How to do it without the humans finding out, how to tell them afterwards. How they might react, how I reacted. What's going to happen.

I learned I'm just going to get a tattoo type thing, the Autobot symbol, and it tells any Cybertronian that I am in this, and which side I'm on. Just like the supposed 'painted' symbols they each have. Theirs was pained, in a sense. But it isn't normal paint, it's the same stuff that will make my 'tattoo'. It only comes off if the one it's on takes it off.

I honestly couldn't wait to make it official. I was ready to become an Autobot, ready for whatever came with it.

Ready for Mikayla's reaction to it becoming official.

* * *

Did I do well? If not, flame me. The more I write to set it up, the cheesier it sounds to me. I'm having second thoughts, but it is needed. I always want to make it go one way, because that's how I would want to read it, but I think my mind thinks, on its own since I have a fan's brain, that doing it that way would make the characters OOC, and I can't do that. At least, not that way.

So it won't turn out that way, don't worry. To me, they aren't OOC in that version, but the rabid fan side of me, you all know you have it if your story takes a mind of its own and doesn't turn out your intentional desired way, seems to think it is. But please, if these hints are putting you off the story, keep going. If when it's reveled, it won't be reveled completely all at once. So keep reading until there's more, so you can find a rational side to it you will be find with.

This upcoming part I'm more worried about than posting the first chapter. All I can say is it still revolves around Sam and Bee.

R&R


	29. Chapter 29

Hi, surprise update! I've been itching to post this chapter, and the others. I' really am sorry for not yet posting the sequels. Seriously, you can yell at me to get them out. Check out my poll, it's about my posting priorities.

Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

"We're here." I said, looking over at Leo. It was three thirty and we had just spent most of the drive back to the collage in silence. We weren't avoiding conversation, everyone just had things on their mind.

"Oh, great. I need to finish that power point." Leo rushed out. I stepped out.

"See yeah Bee." I said before hurrying after my roommate. "You had homework? What, didn't you do it at the base?" I ran after him.

"Didn't have time." he plopped down in front of the computer as soon as I entered the room.

"Didn't have time, or didn't want to do it?" he ignored me and I continued. "You better do it next time. Bee gets on my case enough when we're here and I don't do my work. I don't dare go to the base to have them all badgering me about my studies."

"You know, I was thinking." he didn't turn to face me as I sat on my bed, grabbing a book from the bed side table. "Maybe I should just stay here next time. Yeah know, to get caught up on my work. I still haven't finished that essay our astronomy teacher gave us for missing school to 'vacation' in Egypt." He pulled up the appropriate website and I looked over the book, I don't even know what it's about.

"I thought you liked the Autobots." I said, seeing through his excuse.

"I do. I just need to get caught up." I rolled my eyes at the obvious lie. I seen his finished essay under his bed before we left. He stuffed it under with a few other books and papers when he was trying to find the stuff he wanted to bring to the base.

"Whatever. Your loss." I lifter the book again and realized what it was. City of Ember. I sighed and set it down, why does Leo get all these wired books? He doesn't even read.

I rolled over and sat up, looking outside. Bee was gone, probably out for a joy ride or something. Can't blame him. IT's probably more boring out there than in here.

I glanced at the majority of the room, there were still a few symbols on the walls and on the T.V. No, I think there's less to do in here.

I sighed and looked over to the clock, class start back up tomorrow and I already had all my work done. It was only three forty-five and way too early for bed.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"What?" I looked up.

"Don't you have anything to do?"

"No, but you do." I eyed the computer to see his PowerPoint over whatever it was (I couldn't see from here) already half finished.

"Right." he turned back to it. I stood up and walked toward the door.

"I'm headed to the library." I said, not waiting for a response. I headed toward the library to find it silent. It seemed so normal, yet this school doesn't hold anything I can't find out through alternative sources. This collage was normal. But I wasn't. Not me, not my friends, not my ex. Nothing about my life was normal, that's why the library was so foreign and unfamiliar to me. I was uneasy not being surrounded by giant alien robots, cars that were obviously not cars, or men in army outfits.

I paused a moment, deciding on where to go. I then started toward the fiction with a smirk. This place should have something on Egypt and aliens.

After a while, I decided to grab something to eat, I found a vending machine. I didn't want to go out.

"What'd ya bring me?" Leo asked, on some site or another with alien conspiracies.

"Nothing." I said, opening the Kit-Kat bar.

"That's rude." he muttered, turning back to the screen. I heard a car enter the parking lot and I glanced out my window to see Bee pulling into his usual parking spot. I could see something in the backseat, but I shrugged it off. After a moment, my phone went off.

"Who is it? Mikayla?" I looked at him strangely, had he been at the base all that time and not realized Mikayla wanted nothing to do with me?

"No, Bee." I opened it to see a picture of a yellow '07 Camaro indicating he's sent me a text.

_I know your habits. You need real food._

I sighed and sent: _I'm not that hungry_

_I got a pizza, so you have something for later too_

I sighed again and gave in. The word was too tempting. He knew I wouldn't eat real food for a while until I got tired of junk food or got hungry enough, he also knew how stubborn I could get. Pepperoni pizza was my weakness. I can't let such a beautiful thing go to waste! I walked back out the door without saying anything and Leo quickly clicked a new tab as I left. I knew it wasn't that site he had, the one about the 'bots, so I didn't care.

I went back to Bee and he opened the back door.

"How'd you get this? You didn't rob the place, did you?"

"No, I took the liberty of using your account." I groaned. I didn't want the thing in the first place, now I'm paying for it?

"How much was it?" I asked, he didn't head to that expensive place, did he? I was saving for something expensive.

"The cheap one. I do value my life you know." he accused. "Why are you saving so much money anyway?"

"I want to get a new shiny '09 Camaro. I might go for silver this time." I teased. He revved his engine and I laughed. "I'm not telling you yet."

"I don't appreciate surprises." he grumbled. I smiled and bit into a slice, pretty good.

"Not when you're on the receiving end." I shook my head. "I'm going back inside. See you later Bee." he shut the door and turned off the engine.

"Goodbye Sam." he said evenly, probably wondering about this 'surprise'. Sorry, you're going to have to wait. I turned and walked off, taking another bite of my slice.

I sat on my bed, ignoring Leo's wishful glances at my pizza. It was so boring here. It felt like I was vacation from a house I loved. I didn't belong here, and I knew it. I knew I could leave at any time, and go home, but for some reason I didn't. I briefly wondered what kept me here. Leo?

I glanced at my roommate, no. No way. Was it the learning experience? Ha, that's funny. Maybe it was something at the base.

Conferences. Defiantly. I could avoid those meetings for at least a few more months when the excitement died down and I wouldn't be called up on being ambassador of the Autobots at random points in time. Yeah, that's my plan.

The thing was, they can still pull me out of collage for short periods of time. I just hope they don't find out where I go to school.

"dude, can I have some of that?" Leo asked finally. I looked up at him, taking a bit out of the fourth slice. I set it down and wiped my fingers off.

"Why? I need the nutrition. I'm a growing boy."

"So am I." he objected.

"I'll give you some if you hand over computer access for a month." He glared at me and turned back to the computer. I smiled and continued with my food. I left one lice for Leo, I wasn't that cruel. I tossed the box to him and pulled out my book, one titled 'myths of the universe'. I thought it sounded interesting, but so far all it is are the different stories behind constellations.

I sighed and threw the book on my back at the end of my bed after a while. It was finally nine and I decided to turn in for the night. Boring and normal really wasn't doing me any good. I lived through the middle of two major battles between two groups of giant alien robots. I normally live, though technically my place of legal residence is still my mom and dad's house, at a military base with a bunch of those alien robots. I wasn't home, but home could wait a month or two, right?

* * *

Sorry it was so boring. I thought it should come off as such. After all he's gone through, I feel it's the normal and boring that should freak him out. I'm still trying to figure out how to get something into here and to the battle in 'the fallen scout'.

I will try to get things going again, but bare with me here for a while. Hopefully I'm going to be able to build up to the battle pretty soon here, but it's too soon. I want at least a year to pass, so there will be a time skip eventually.

R&R


	30. Chapter 30

Hey, uh, new chapter. I don't have much to say, just, hope you like it.

* * *

"Hey, did you do the assignment?" Leo asked on our way to astronomy. I nodded, this subject was my best now that I read the whole book.

"Didn't you?" I asked.

"No, it was all gibberish. Like it was a different language or something." he said, taking out the text book. I glanced at it.

"Yeah, that's because you were reading the writing before it was translated." I flipped the page. His eyes widened and he stuffed the bag away again. It was written in Greek, the original words. Then it was translated to English. I don't know the purpose, I assumed so kids could grasp the 'real form' of the information.

"It isn't that hard." I said, in my opinion, it was the easiest in the book.

"Yeah, well, you read the whole book. Cube-brain." he grumbled. I ignored him as I took my seat before class started. I quickly regained our professors respect with my grades.

"Hey, are you going back over to the base on Friday?" he asked. I glared at him.

"We're in the middle of a school full of civilians. National security." I hissed. He shut his mouth and looked forward.

"So that's a yes?" he asked. The professor started class, so he had to whisper.

"Yeah. 'Course." I rolled my eyes. When don't I?

"Well, then, when are you going to finish that assignment?" he asked, pointing toward the board. I glanced where he gestured and frowned. Write a five page essay on the chapter. Was the chapter even that long? I then noticed we had to get outside information we haven't covered yet to share. By share, he means turn in the five pages on the chapter and the other info and pick on a few kids that looked like they didn't do it, or wasn't paying attention.

"I'll fit it in somewhere. I know plenty of things we won't be learning about, especially for the next few decades."

"I don't think he'll accept the foreign planet destroyed in war that no human is supposed to know about." He started to speak louder again. I shushed him, fully aware of the professors eyes on the both of us.

"Is there something you would like to share, Mr. Spitz?" Leo shook his head violently and I looked as if I were still jotting down notes.

"Don't speak out of turn." He ordered then continued. I glanced out the window toward the parking lot. Bee was there, He has to be bored sitting out there all day. I'm bored sitting in here all day. Especially in this class. Maybe I should drop out.

There was a click as the intercom came on.

"Samuel Witwicky, will you please report to the head office?" I sighed. Knowing whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Weather for me, or the greater good, it wasn't good.

The professor nodded and I gathered my stuff, leaving the room. I walked toward the office, setting my stuff down on the table used for such purposes, and entered.

"Sam Witwicky?" the secretary asked. I nodded and she directed me toward a door to the left. I nodded my thanks and continued through. Much to my horror, there was a man in a black suit talking to the principle.

"Oh great." I muttered, walking over to them. Maybe I shouldn't drop out quite yet.

"Hello Sam." the man said cheerfully. He shook my hand and I knew him from some of the conferences I had gone to.

"Hey. Why'd I come down for?" I asked, knowing full and well why.

"This man, Mr. Mathews here, has informed me you are involved in some sort of government activity. That we'll need to let you go at any time." The principle said.

"Uh, yeah." I frowned.

"He hasn't told me what you're involved in. I want to know if It will bring harm to our building." he continued.

"Uh, try not to worry. Everything should be fine." I said, hoping Bee would keep that true.

"And do I need to know if you've done anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually helping some, uh, foreigners adjust to life, uh, here. And they're having problems with their business and the government thinks they need to sent them back. But they are doing nothing but helping people. It's a subject I feel strongly about." I covered, glancing at the man. He nodded, approving of my cover.

"Alright. Well, keep this with you, in case you need to leave early for this." He handed me a card. I took it and thanked him.

"We'll be going now." the man opened the door for me. I walked out. They weren't taking me now were they?

"It's alright boy, we won't need you yet. But be ready at any time." he said before departing. I sighed. I guess there's really no reason to stay in now. They can pull me out at any time. I'm just going to stay a few days more. Life has gotten complicated. Life at school, the normal life where my parents make unwanted visits during holidays. And _my _normal life. Top secret alien robots I spend my time in their hands. Government people and military commands. It only get's confusing to me when the two parts cross more than looking out the window to see my guardian ready to come in at any moment.

I nodded to him and we departed. Second period is almost over, I might as well start toward third.

And that was the extent of that day. The post-war procedure. Conferences, then extreme boredom. Soon, though, things should start bouncing back into place.

The bell rang and I walked toward the next class room, now within sight of it. When I thought about it, I could drop collage literary right now. But something held me back. I'm not sure what, but something kept me from going back to the base.

I sat down and decided to concentrate on something else. Like this next weekend.

When classes ended, I decided to just head out for a drive with Bee. I didn't even bother to stop by our dorm.

"Hey Bee." I said as he opened the door and I climbed in.

"What brings you out here, Sam? Don't you have homework?" I sighed, tossing my bag in the back seat as he closed the door.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get out for a while. Staying here is starting to feel like a chore." He started up and pulled out of the parking lot. I buckled up, he had a tendency to drive unnecessarily fast.

"Where do you want to go today? Why don't you like collage anymore?" He asked.

"People go to college to get an education and find their place in life. I've already found mine. I just want to avoid the meetings as long as possible, especially with people like Galloway."

"But that's not going to happen anymore, is it?"

"You heard?" I asked shrinking in my seat.

"Of course. The man parked right next to me, and started talking to me. How did he recognize me amongst all the normal cars? I didn't recognize him enough to guess he's memorized our alt forms."

"Well, he probably just known's yours. Probably learned it just for this. You know this is my collage when threes a yellow Camaro with the Autobot symbol in the parking lot."

"Especially if they're driving a black GMC Topkick." he said suddenly.

"Ironhide brought him?" I asked surprised.

"No, they're trailing us." I glanced in the rear-view mirror to see a familiar truck and man behind the wheel.

"What are they doing here? We're nowhere near the base, nor Will's house. He doesn't even live in the same area!" I watched them confused as Ironhide sped up and came in next to us.

"It probably has nothing to do with the fact a government man just came to make sure they can pull you out of collage at any time and anything else with how the base and everyone in it is quickly pulling your life from any outside activities." I rolled my eyes, he didn't have to be so obviously sarcastic. He rolled down the window as Ironhide did the same.

"Why don't you just put the comm. on speaker phone?" I asked across the road to Will, who was leaning away from the wheel through the passenger side seat, if there was any doubt before that it was Ironhide, there wasn't now.

"Pull over into the forest." he shouted. Well, we're going to be talking face to face, completely. Must be important. Bee quickly turned to a smaller road that would have another turn off into the forest. They followed and Bee rolled up the window.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"I don't know. Must be important though." he said, bemused. After a moment, we were driving down into the forest and quickly came to a clearing far enough away no onlookers will see us. Bee opened the door and I grabbed my stuff, stepping out and dropping it all on the ground nearby. Ironhide came to a stop next to Bee and Will got out, the clearing was small so there was just enough room for everyone without getting cramped.

Bee finished transforming first and I walked over to him. He lifted me as Ironhide finished. They both stared at us. Ironhide's expression was unreadable, and Will's was apologetic.

"It's only been a day." I said. "miss us already?" I asked.

"Believe me. I would have preferred it if we didn't have to come." Will said. "I really have to apologize for Mathews. I tried to get them to let you live in peace out here, but They just wouldn't allow it. Once they realized you never resigned from your position as ambassador, they stuck you in a million meetings. It will help out our side, but you really shouldn't have to put up with this so much."

"Oh, alright. It isn't that bad." I said, why did they come all the way out here for this? Every Autobot can contact phones, and have mine on 'speed dial' and Will has my number. Or they could have just comm'd Bee over the comm. system, and he could have gotten me. Why waist so much time for just this?

"Is this it?" Bee asked, obviously thinking the same as me.

"Well, that's all I had to say. But Ironhide insisted on coming all the way down here." Will glanced up at his friend. Ironhide was looking at Bee.

"Why don't you mention them yet, Bumblebee?" he asked.

"W-what?" I could tell Bee was hiding something.

"You know what. Everyone back at the base is waiting for you to talk to the boy. He's joining this coming weekend, why not speak about them now?"

"I wasn't planning on doing it at all, you know that. It's unneeded. Why do people keep thinking I'm going to do it?"

"Uh, what are you two talking about?" Will asked.

"I'm with Lennox." I said, utterly confused.

"I don't want to do it, end of story." Bee said nervously.

"We all know the truth." Ironhide said. "Bumblebee is having an issue at the moment." he spoke to us. "He has something to talk to you about, but has convinced himself he doesn't want to." the last part was to me.

"Right, uh," Bee stuttered.

"What?" I looked up at him. He was very unsure about this. "If you really don't want to, then don't." I said, simple as that.

"Oh, trust me. He does." Ironhide said. "I'll bring it up myself, if you won't. We all know it's going to happen. There's no way it won't. Stop stalling. It's not bad or anything."

"Well, then, stop rushing." Bee snapped. I smiled, he doesn't snap often, but when he does, it's either about something really annoying, *cough* the twins *cough*. Or something threatening me. Like when Ironhide had suggested putting me in the training field. So it's either one of those two things.

Ironhide and Bee stared at each other, I assumed they were talking over the comm. system because Ironhide nodded, satisfied.

"Alright. Let's go." he transformed and opened the door for Will.

"What's going on? Seriously." The NEST leader objected. But he get in all the same.

"You'll find out eventually. It's about our few days off. Let's go see Annie." I watched as they left, Ironhide did have a soft spot for Lennox's daughter. He thought she was the cutest sparkling on this planet.

After a moment, I turned to Bee. Whatever this was about, he was really worried about it. In the back of my mind, I made a connection, he was similar to how I was when he first found out about my gift. It turned out to be of no concern, I just hope I wouldn't care about this like Bee doesn't care about my gift.

* * *

I have the next chapter almost done already. It was actually part of this one, but I decided to cut it short. I didn't want to make this chapter over three thousand words, as it had been, so I cut it here. So sorry about the cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be up soon. I promise it will be today, and most of you probably already know something about this, if you read 'The Fallen Scout'. Oh, by the way, I did put 'The Fallen Scout' through spell check.

R&R


	31. Chapter 31

Hey, here it is. Don't worry, I did say it would be up, didn't I? Well, hope you like it.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, pushing worry aside. He hesitated.

"Well, everyone seems to know it's going to happen." he sat down. "There are these things called links. It was actually Optimus who first suggested it. There are many of them, but there's the one, guardian link, that they all seem to think will happen inevitably." I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, all the links enable different things. The guardian link makes it more official that I'm your guardian than it is now. Uh, it also gives us a pull in the 'gut' toward one another so we always know where the other is. All links give each other access to the other's Spark, or heart, but to different degrees. The guardian is the most limited in that way, but it does let me be able to keep you alive if you were having heart trouble, or keep you conscious if injured."

He stared at me. He was actually worried I would be against anything like that. Why would I be? I honestly couldn't understand why I would not like it.

"I have a question." I said slowly. He nodded. "Why were you nervous to talk about that? I'm really confused." He smiled, understanding I was fine with it. "No, really. I'm trying to figure it out but I can't."

"Oh, it wasn't that. I, uh, just wasn't sure."

"About?"

"Uh, I was paranoid." he said. I rolled my eyes, understanding that. I've had my moments. Like when I used to think the Autobots would do anything because of my gift, they're nothing like the government that way, but I still can't tell them for some reason.

"What about the others?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there are five. Two are familial, sibling like the one the twins have, and the one Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have." I've heard allot about Sunstreaker. Sideswipe told me he had preferred to hunt down individual Decepticons that also decided not to get involved with Earth. "The other is the parent link. Self explanatory." I nodded. He seemed happy to discuss this now that his paranoia was gone.

"Then there's the one much like marriage here. So in English, I guess it would be the marriage link. Then there's the guardian one." He said.

"What is there about each one?" I asked, missing how he only told me about four of them.

"Well, the sibling one is only made by birth. It lets the other have a feel of what the other is doing at all times. And if the other is in peril, and they can send each other messages. Not like the comm. It's not quite words, more like feelings, but there are messages in them." I nodded, waiting for more.

"The parent one doesn't have much. It weakens with time, but is always there. The youngling in early ages has to do as the parent says. It also makes the parent very protective. They have access to each other's sparks, or hearts, third most. Shared emotions are foggy and distant. And there is this kind of, I don't know, _bridge_ between their sparks, or hearts, and they can reach through it to the other. I don't have it, so I don't know it exactly, but it kind of reaches each other's souls, or their spark/heart in a non physical sense. This is also vague.

"The marriage is just like the parental one with the bridge, except it's more definite. And it kind of connects their sparks and makes them one in a way, so the bridge doesn't exist there. It is second strongest on the access to the others life force."

I did find all this interesting. It was complicated, yet there wasn't much to them. He didn't elaborate any more on the guardian one, he already had. I only then realized that was only four. I noticed this when I put them in order of intensity on the connection. weakest is the guardian, I can tell why. Then there's the sibling one. Next is parental, then the marriage one.

"Wait, that's only four. You said there were five." He set me down and I realized it was about time to head back. He didn't answer until I was in his alt form and we were ready to go, my bag in the passenger seat.

"Well, the fifth is the strongest with the aces to the others spark, or heart. But it's least seen. All the other's run on both sides, Decepticon and Autobot. But this one is usually only on the Decepticon side. Because it's usual purpose. It enables one of the pair the upper hand, they can make the other do things. Like the parental one, except it doesn't weaken with time, and it doesn't come with the protectiveness to insure all intentions were good. On the lower side, they can't go off line until the other's spark goes out, unless it was done by the side with the upper hand. Well, they can't just be able to die when the other side goes off line. The go off line with the other.

"This link has always been for negative purposes, so only the Decepticons have ever made it. Maybe, twice maximum in the past, this link has been made on our side. We know it doesn't have to be used for bad reasons, but it kind of has a reputation, and thus has the name 'pet link', or 'slave link'." I nodded, unfazed.

"How did it get the reputation?" I asked. One part of it had caught my interest.

"There was a time, our species were still on Cybertron, and we had gone through a phase in time where almost every Decepticon had taken a being from a different planet, a weaker planet, and made the link. They treated the beings harshly, so any Autobot caught with said link was immediately assumed a traitor. As you know, we fight vigilantly to protect others from our war and from Decepticon harm." I nodded, knowing this. I had a strange feeling one of the weaker planets had been Earth. It was just an assumption, but that might be why he hesitated on telling me this one.

I was still unfazed. I could see how terrible this one could be, but it over all didn't seem too bad. Not since I spend more time with the Autobots and not with the Decepticons. And I wouldn't be thinking about it so much if it weren't for the one part of it. The fact the side of lesser power would live until the side with the upper hand's spark went off line.

Bee obviously wasn't giving much thought to it, but I do know he will be sad when I die. I do know that my gift could enable my life time to expand, because I had gotten it from the All Spark and thus part Cybertronian. But I still would die much sooner than him.

I finally only then realized I was contemplating this on instead of the one he had proposed. Thinking at it over all, I thought I was weird. I seemed to want this one more than the other, mainly so I can live longer with the Autobots than I would normally. But I also knew the Autobots all were nothing like the Decepticons, so I knew it wouldn't be bad.

No, stop and think. It was called a _pet _link. I would be a _pet. _Now why did I still feel the same about this?

"Sam?" I jumped, realizing I had closed my eyes. "We're back. Go to bed when you get in. You should be able to do your work during free period." he knew my schedule; Wednesday my free period was second hour.

"Alright." I sighed, abnormally tired. "Night Bee."

"Good night Sam." he said affectionately. I slumped back inside and up to my dorm. I was so tired, all my thinking on the way back had probably made me fall asleep. Waking up after only a few minutes of sleep would make anyone exhausted.

"Dude, where've you been?" Leo asked, still at the computer. He had exited out of something as I came in. I ignored him and fell on my bed, kicking my shoes off and hiding under the covers. Leo said nothing else, but the light went out a few minutes later and I was out.

Things changed quickly. Only earlier today I was worrying about how the government had gotten a hold of my college and the reason behind it, looking forward to this weekend when I would become an official Autobot.

Now, I still looked forward to this weekend, only now, I had something else to haunt my dreams, not necessarily in a bad way. Bee would make this guardian link, but I irrationally wanted the _pet link_. I've just reached a new level of wired.

The next day, I was wide awake and had gone about my business, forgetting about last night, until second hour, when I remembered why I had to do all my work then.

Everything around me the same. Yet it felt like something big has changed. But even when I looked at what had changed, it wasn't all that big. Bee was already my guardian, this would just, using his words, make it more official. I guess what has changed most was my view point. Or, better, since my opinion came so naturally, my viewpoint was already this way. This just showed me what I did think.

Again, classes ended quickly and I headed back to the dorm to do my work before visiting Bee this time.

"What happened last night? You were like the walking dead." Leo said, writing on a paper.

"Bee and I met up with Will and Ironhide. They came to tell us something. Then they left and Bee and I had a talk." I said, not giving out any information until we talked about this more.

"What did they come down to say?"

"Will wanted to apologize. Now the government can pull me out at any time to be the Autobot ambassador. Ironhide was taking Will back to his family, so they decided to say it in person." I shrugged, pulling out my half finished five-page essay for astronomy.

"What did you two talk about for so long?" he asked. "Seems more like you ran a marathon."

"Well, actually, the more appropriate casual exaggeration for me would probably be, looks like you got chased by Megatron again'. Because that's allot faster than a marathon." I said, avoiding the question.

"Right, well, I'll take your word for that." he said, deciding he really didn't care enough to ask persistently what we talked about. Once I finished my paper, I really did know that much about it all. Reading the book is that helpful. I just still don't understand what had been so clear at the time. How was Einstein wrong?

"You're done already?" he asked, gaping.

"Yeah." I pulled out another assignment. One more after this, and it was on the internet.

Finally, after so long, I was finished and ready to see Bee, I ate diner in-between he second and third one. I grabbed my phone and made to walk out.

"Going out at this hour?" He asked. I nodded and shut the door. I was back in the parking lot before I knew it, heading toward the yellow Camaro.

"Hey Bee." I said. He opened the door and I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see some kid grabbing something from his car, staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"That door just, but, you-" he stuttered. He seen.

"What? Oh, new model. Door opens when I unlock it." he obviously didn't know much about cars, and accepted that. I shrugged and climbed in.

"You're getting good at lying on the spot. Should I be worried?" Bee asked, starting up.

"Naw, I've always been able to lie. how do you think this is still a secret?" I took off my watch and wrapped a shield around it, moving it around the cabin. Bee knew, so there was no point in hiding it. And I feel I still needed to use it every once in a while. I didn't want it to become weak.

"I keep forgetting about that." he said as I slipped it back on my wrist.

"Well, I don't use it as often as I used to. I used to keep myself wrapped in it, just in case. But it shows up on your guys' scanners, so I had to stop." I shrugged, not sure if I've mentioned it before.

"Are you still set on not telling the others?" He asked. I remembered Bee's attitude about telling me about the links. Of course I have nothing against them. Of course the Autobots will be fine with my gift, and they would never do anything to hurt me. It's the same.

"Yeah. Not yet at least." I sighed, I just couldn't do it.

"Alright." he let it drop and changed the subject. "Ironhide insisted that I told you about them all yesterday because it's best if the link is done before you join. That way it's all tied together. If not, then the link is just there on top of it all. Easily severed and broken. If the link is made first, then it's easier for it to recognize you're also Autobot than if done after."

"Alright. So when? Uh, how exactly?" I asked.

"Well, it's done quite easily, and quickly. I could do it in-between one of your passing periods and you'd still make it to class. It's kind of like sending out an invitation, and you accept it, and it's formed. That simple. That's what it's like with the marriage one. The two familial ones happen when one is born, or taken in the parental case." Because sparklings hatch in their culture, they are given sparks to be able to survive longer than a few minutes out of the egg. Parents take the hatchlings in.

"What about the other one?" I asked.

"Well, it only has to be willed by the one side. That's why it isn't equal on both sides. The other side doesn't have a say in whether or not the link is made." he said, there was something behind his voice this time. He was getting a bit suspicious.

"So," I started. "When?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. we could do it just before you get the Autobot mark. Or even on the way there. We have two days." I only then realized how close to time it was. I suddenly felt more anxious, and what was wired was why. Not just because I would become Autobot in two short days, but because that was that much less time to sway Bee on his choice in link. I needed to stop wanting the other one, but I just couldn't stop liking the idea of spending more than my allowed life time with the 'bots. I knew that was the best way to try and change his mind too.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked, worried. Now's as good a time as ever.

"Bee," I hesitated, remembering all of what this link meant, and its reputation. If I did get him to agree, how would the others react?

He said nothing, waiting for me to spill what bothered me. Right now, I didn't care what the other's reaction would be. I didn't have enough worry left to. All my anxiety was focused on how I would bring it up and convince him.

I decided it best not to just come out and say it, if he realizes what I'm getting at on his own, I don't know how that will help with the getting on the topic, but it will. Hopefully.

* * *

Hey, long chappy again. I meant to update each of my stories once before adding another, but I just can't stop writing this one. Sorry if you're wanting another, but what Sam's thinking now, I was thinking. How was I going to bring this up without turning some people off the story? Then I reread 'The Fallen Scout' and realized it was mentioned in there. So if you're reading this you probably read that story and therefore already read about the link. So, well, don't be surprised when things get like that.

R&R


	32. Chapter 32

Hey, would have been out earlier, but I accidentally deleted it. Again. Hope you like it.

* * *

I hesitated, knowing he would probably take the pause the same way, so I quickly continued.

"Do you think that my gift, since I got it from the All Spark, will expand my life time?" I asked, this wasn't what he expected, but he was still suspicious.

"I hope so, if it's not selfish." he answered. "I try to avoid thinking about how short the average humans' life span is."

"It's not." I said automatically. "I try to avoid thinking about how I'm going to be gone long before I should be, with you guys." I added.

"Sam." He knew exactly what I was getting at by now. I'm sure he's been on my tail since my silence after he explained the link in question. "What about your family?" he asked.

"I would miss them," I said, still trying to act as if this were still a 'what if'. "But I'm close enough to you all I would get over it quickly."

"Sam." his tone changed. He was dropping the act. "You do realize what that link is, right? What are you thinking?"

"I know." I said.

"I've told you all about it, everything. You do realize what it would mean, right?"

I nodded, knowing he would know I nodded somehow.

"Why do you even contemplate it? Do the pros really outweigh the cons?" he asked. This was what I've been trying to convince myself isn't true. But I have failed. Why? Because the only cons from my view are what others will think. The whole reputation came from the Decepticons. Bee was Autobot, so this was different. And as for what it really would mean, I found I didn't care.

"Yes." I said quietly. He made a sharp turn, not because he was angry or anything. He was bewildered. He had made a last quick decision and had turned down the road we last went down with Ironhide and Will following. We stayed in silence until he came to a stop in the small clearing and let me out. I stepped away to let him transform.

Before I made to walk over to him, he sat down and scooped me up, setting me on his knee. I looked up at him and he stared down at him, I couldn't read his expression.

"Sam, think about what this is. Actually think." he said. I stared up at him, I've tried.

"I have."

"You're a much stranger boy than I gave you credit for." he sighed, shaking his head. "How much have you thought about it before?"

"A lot. I have tried to think about it, to tell myself what you're saying now. But I just don't see it." I said.

"You don't see how when this link is made, it's not usually a good thing?"

"_Usually._ As you said, the reputation came from Decepticons. This is different." He couldn't deny that.

"How about the others? You don't see how in the past, I would have been a traitor?"

"This isn't the past, and everyone knows you aren't. Especially since it's me." I said. He frowned, also not being able to counter this.

"You're serious about this?" he asked. I nodded. "Think, fifty years from now. You wouldn't regret it?" He urged.

"No. Fifty years from now, everything would have settled. There wouldn't be second thoughts from anyone."

"What about what it actually means?" he asked. I said nothing. "You do realize that part didn't come from the reputation? It's real. In the guardian one you're my charge, as you are now. In all the others, they are brothers, sisters, parents, younglings, mates. Of course there's something there. You do know that part will be true." I said nothing still. "With the parent one, the parent automatically becomes protective. With this one, I would automatically become something else."

I waited, he waited. I knew there was more to his rant, and he was waiting for me to ask what. I didn't, I had a feeling what it was.

He decided to just say it. "Possessive." I stayed staring up at him, he was looking at me worriedly now. I stayed relaxed. It will take more than that to faze me.

"Bee," I paused. "just, never mind." he looked surprised. "If you really oppose it, then just do the guardian one." I sighed. But he hasn't been trying to change my mind, per say. He's trying to make me think about it, make sure I wouldn't regret it or anything. Making sure I am sure. I did want to stay with them, and I knew he didn't want to lose me in the next seventy years. Probably earlier if my gift doesn't extend my life and after all I've gone through. Maybe longer if my gift does extend my life. But the thing is we don't know, and any time would be too short.

He stared at me, rethinking his own choice. "Sam," he paused. "You really are taking _everything _into consideration?" I nodded. He sighed. "I do want to keep you with us longer. I don't want to have to fret at that looming day coming too quickly."

"So?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, "And now I have to ask. You won't regret it?" I asked.

"No. I know I won't. Even if I did, _I_ would be able to break it." He said.

"And you wouldn't if I regretted it?" I asked skeptically. He frowned.

"Sam, that's the thing. I told you how I would change. After fifty years, that change is too much to ask for to go back." I understood what he meant. I also knew it would be unnecessary.

I nodded, accepting this.

"Now I'm not sure." He said, changing the subject slightly. "I should probably inform the others first, but next time we see them is the day you join. And I'm sure there will be allot of talking about it before they all give in. I don't know about Optimus. He is the greatest to oppose the link, but he understands the reasons better than the rest. He was the one to suggest a link in the first place."

A link. Bee said it as if Optimus suggested making any kind of link, not specifically the guardian one. Had he know I would prefer this one, or am I over thinking this? I probably am.

"Well, we could either post pone it, maybe we could do it Saturday, or I can do the inevitable." I said.

"Inevitable?" He asked, seriousness gone and we were back to normal almost immediately.

"I'm going to drop out eventually anyways. And I can no longer use it as a hiding place." I sighed. He smiled.

"The meetings aren't _that_ bad. It's part of life with us, especially if you chose to take up position as our human ambassador." I sighed.

"Yeah, they aren't too bad. But It was nice to avoid them while I could. I'll head to the principal's office tomorrow morning." I mused. "Maybe miss a few classes first before so they think I'm skipping or something."

"What's the point in that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Leo has first free period-" I stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Leo. He's been doing well with everyone. He isn't that much of a nuisance. How is he going to get to the base to visit?"

"He has your number, it'll be fine." I nodded, agreeing. That's good enough. I'll have to warn Leo before we leave though. And pack my little belongings still here.

I yawned and almost fell backwards as I stretched. He caught me and lifted me off his knee so I wouldn't fall over from exhaustion. Now that the suspense was over, the late hour caught up to me. It was seven when I left, and we've been out here longer than one would have thought. It was late. And I was tired.

"I need to get you back to the collage." he mused. I hummed, closing my eyes. He set me down as I blinked, and couldn't reopen my eyes. How was I going to 'drive' if it took me at least five seconds to reopen my eyes? On the fifth second I felt a pair of arms brace me up as Bee transformed. That's why my eyes bolted open.

To my surprise, I stood there holding me up. It was Bee's holoform, obviously. He took me into the passenger seat and went into the driver's seat. I smiled as the heat turned up and the engine started. I fell asleep satisfied. Things had worked out. I had not only accomplished something for the immediate future, but for decades, minimum, after I was supposed to die.

* * *

Hey, this is probably the last update today. I want to get at least one more chapter to a different story in today, since I couldn't do my original plan. I don't know which story it will be, so if you're going to read it, check in later. Hopefully it will be up. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter btw.

R&R


	33. Chapter 33

Hey, I know I'm pretty much only updating this one, but the plot bunny has taken an interest in this one right now. It just keeps going. I do feel terrible that I still only have one chapter in Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky, but the plot bunny also has blind spots.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I woke up the next day to Leo shouting in my ear.

"Dude!" I jolted awake, thinking there was an emergency.

"What?" I asked, looking around wildly.

"You're late to class!" He said. I groaned and fell back to the bed, not having forgotten my plan.

"I'm not going." I said. He stared at me strangely and I decided I needed to get up.

"Why not?"

"I'm dropping." I said, taking a pair of pants and a shirt.

"You what?" he looked surprised.

"I'm dropping. I already got a lifelong," and longer, "'job'. I'm going with the Autobots. If I ever need money for anything, NEST makes a big salary. So would the Autobots if they had any use for money."

"You're just dropping out?" He repeated.

"Yes. Ok, now that that's all cleared up, if you want to still come over to the base, you have my number." I said, leaving the room to change. I made sure to take my time, and when I went back, would start packing. Leo was still there.

"Wait, why did you stay this long if you're just going to leave?"

"I wanted to hide from the meetings. I'm still their ambassador. But that won't work anymore, so I'm just going to go now."

"Why not wait until Friday, when you join them? Do it all at once?"

"Leo," I turned to him. "Are you going to miss me?" I eased.

"What? No. It will be nice to have the dorm to myself. And I can still go over to the base, you said it yourself." I nodded.

"Bee and I have something to talk to the others about. It might take a while, and it has to be before I get the 'too." I had told him about how I'm going to be made part of the Autobots.

"So, you're seriously going." He said. "How will you know I won't bring my site back, or start a new one?"

"Well, either you can keep your mouth shut and give us no reason to mistrust you, or we can haul you off to the base and fake your death, so you can't contact the outside world." I may have exaggerated, but if it keeps him from posting stuff about the 'bots again, it's fine.

I tossed my bag, containing all my little belongings I had here over my shoulder and looked at him.

"By Leo. I'm sure the twins will agree with me when I say hope you visit soon." From his expression, soon might be the wrong word.

"Hey," he stopped me. "Why did I see you carrying yourself in here last night?"

"It was Bee's holoform. I fell asleep on the way back." I said. He nodded as I left. I quickly arrived at the office; the lady at the front desk eyed my stack of text books wearily.

"Are you Samuel Witwicky?" she asked.

"Yeah." I came to a stop in front of her desk.

"We were about to call your dorm. Why did you miss first hour?" she asked. First hour's over? So that's why Leo had his stuff for his next class.

"I'm dropping out."

"Why?" she asked, concerned.

"I've got a job with the government." I said. "They asked me, I accepted."

"But you haven't gotten a single degree! Oh, does it have anything to do with that man that came in yesterday? Mathews?"

"Uh, yeah. The people I'm helping have asked me to join their group. They aren't just civilian foreigners. I should be set for life."

"Oh, well. I've never heard of such a dedicative job, that must have good pay, require no degree." she said, suspicious.

"I'll give you one of the higher ups on the subject's number, if you don't believe me. My parents are in on it too. Here are my text books; do I have to fill anything out?" I asked.

"You seem skilled." she said. "But you've already been working with the government. No, just take this." she handed me a sheet. I glanced at it, it was a paper I would fill out and hand back to here. Well, I guess there is a paper I needed to fill out. She lied.

Oh well, I quickly wrote everything needed and handed it back to here. I then left and hurried out to Bee.

Freedom felt nice. I didn't miss the irony of it. Soon I technically won't be free, but it will be better than being trapped by school. I won't be trapped at all, in my view.

Bee opened the door before I got to him again and I practically dove in. Almost home.

"Hey Bee. All set."

"Then let's be off. I don't expect they know we're coming so soon."

"No body's going to be upset I dropped, right? I mean, there really is no longer a point in staying."

"I don't think so. Even if they will be, they won't be for long. They'll have something else to yell at us for." I nodded.

"Yeah." I paused. "What do you think the Decepticons reaction will be when long after we leave Earth they still have me messing all their plans up?" he laughed.

"I don't care, but if they try to off line you again, they won't live that long." I smiled, he still fretted over those few moments I died in Egypt.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be better prepared." I said, it's best if he thinks I would use my gift if I was in peril. I already assured myself I wouldn't use it again unless they were in trouble. Not even if I was under Megatron's quickly descending foot.

But I guess after the link is made, my death would hurt Bee more that if I died in a freak accident now.

"Right." he said. I looked out the window. I could be seeing many things now. My past leaving to be replaced by this wonderful future. Freedom going, though I knew this wasn't quite true. Or just things changing again.

First, I went from using my gift recklessly to barely using it at all when bring home an Autobot guardian. Then I practically move in with the Autobots and almost forget about my gift. Next, I get stuck in a choice between saving a life and using my gift that I had practically disowned. Just yesterday, my gift had been reaccepted by me, and accepted my guardian as my fate changed from dying of old age here on Earth, to living until Bee went off line with the Autobots.

Now, that fate is getting ready to start, and my gift soon won't be the supernatural biggie in me. The link will be. And it was more than a great trade, though I won't be losing my gift. I just refuse to use it.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're unusually quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering what's going to happen. First, how exactly will they react and how long will it take to make them allow it. Then what about NEST?" I spilled my thoughts.

"What about NEST?"

"Are we going to tell them? Or are we going to keep it from them?"

"I'm guessing because of the choice in link to be made, we won't tell them. Something tells me they wouldn't react well to it." I nodded, understanding that.

"What about Will? He already knows something's going on. What will we tell them?"

"Hmm. We're probably going to have to get that answer from talking with the others." he mused. "Speaking of which, you need to eat lunch."

"How does that relate to anything we were just talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"It doesn't. I just wanted a way to bring it up. You haven't eaten at all yet today." He turned into a small town-area with a bunch of fast food joints. "Which one?"

"Oh, I don't care. Not McDonalds." I said quickly. I didn't want to be tempted to get something big.

He pulled into a Sonic and I ordered, they took forever to come out, but they finally did. And we were back on our way.

"How much longer?" I asked, we'd been on the road for a while, and the anticipation ahs made if feel like forever.

"We're almost there." he answered. "At least we don't have to stop for gas." I laughed.

"Yeah. That's why I decided not to get a new car." I teased, remembering my surprise I had been saving up for. It seemed so small and unimportant now. I was planning a big road trip. Bee and I always liked just taking drives, and he's still not seen much of Earth. Only the places we go, which isn't very many places. The other's go on missions and go places more, but he never gets to. So I was planning a trip just for us. Camping out at night either in the woods so he didn't have to recharge in his alt form, or somewhere else. I would feel more comfortable in the cabin of his alt form than in some hotel.

"You better hope you don't get a new car." he shot back. I smiled and leaned back, for I had been leaning forward.

"I was thinking of getting a Volvo."

"You don't even joke about those things." he said sternly. I laughed. He had a bit of a grudge against Volvos, he says they're everywhere. One almost ran into his bumper once. Another hadn't let him make an exit on the highway. It was weird it was always a Volvo that messed with him on the road, but I seriously doubt every one is a Decepticon, as he insists.

"Alright, truce. Wow, we really are almost there." I said, eyeing the familiar building up ahead, that took up about a fourth of the forest in the center. The base was placed in a government owned area, so hikers weren't a problem.

"What did I say?" He said. "Look, a welcoming comity." I seen a few armored vehicles approach and screech to a stop as Bee did the same. I stepped out and he transformed. A few members of NEST stepped out, but the car didn't transform, it wasn't an Autobot.

"Bumblebee, Sam." Lennox glared at us. "How are we supposed to know it's you when Jolt picks up on a spark too far away to determine if it's Autobot or not? Shouldn't you be in collage?" he turned to me. Bee lowered a hand and I climbed up, he set me on his shoulder.

"I dropped." I responded.

"Head back men." he ordered and they left without him, he turned back to us. "Call ahead. We do have Decepticons that want us all dead. Surprised aren't exactly the best thing here."

"Sorry. We have something to talk to the others about." I said. He got a look of understanding.

"Does it have anything to do with what Ironhide was talking about?" He hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah." Bee nodded.

"Alright. He's in the plan room. There's been a claim that a Deception's been spotted near-by. We don't know if it's true or not." he said, we started down towards the base.

"Have you told anyone about this?" he asked Will.

"No. I thought if it's something as big as it seemed, you guys would tell the others when you wanted them to know."

"Thanks." I smiled. He nodded.

"But do I still get to know?" he asked, doubtful.

"Maybe. It's up to Optimus." Bee said, staring straight ahead as we closed in on the front doors. "We'll see you later." Will nodded.

"See ya. Call ahead next time." He added. There won't be a next time, from now on, we both live here.

Well, here we go. I'm starting to get anxious. Who's going to take it worst, how long will it take until they agree? There were so many questions, and I suddenly wondered if we should just talk to Optimus first. Maybe if we get him to agree first, then everyone else will be easier.

Well, too late for second thoughts. It's time to face their wrath.

* * *

Hey, don't own McDonalds or Sonic. I was hungry when I wrote that.

My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. I had to cut like half of this chapter off and wrap it up so I wouldn't make the rest of the thing in one chapter. Not good for spell checking, and personally, I have to draw a line on the length of stories I read. The amount of words per chapter. Sometimes, even if I really like the story, I have to spread the chapter out over a few hours, or a day or two.

Some people don't realize it, but short chapters are good in a few ways, though I never make my chapters shorter than 1,500 words.

Anywho, R&R.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, forever live the obsessed writers of FF! I don't know where that came from, but I thought it was interesting. Probably for the next while, you can skip the beginning AN, there is never anything important in it. But read the ending one, I usually have something to say by then.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Bee first took us to where Will had told us Optimus was. He wasn't surprised to see us.

"Bumblebee, I'm surprised you pulled a stunt like that." He smiled, turning to us. "Sam, on the other hand..."

"Hey, I'm good. I've got nothing on most of the others." I objected. Bee smiled.

"True. But shouldn't you be at collage?" He asked.

"I dropped. /the only reason I was still in it was to avoid the meetings."

"Yes, I heard a man by the name of 'Mathews' had paid a visit to your school. I apologize for that, but I do believe Galloway is behind it."

"That helps." I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"Optimus," Bee hesitated, thinking it better to start this whole thing sooner. "We have something to talk to you and the others about."

Optimus frowned at his tone. "I'll contact the others. Arcee is out at the moment, I had sent her out to investigate the potential Decepticon sighting."

"Well, I doubt this one is a Decepticon, and it's best to tell everyone at once." Bee said. I stayed silent.

"Something tells me it isn't good news." He said, my guess already contacting everyone.

"Well, it isn't supposed to be bad, but I do know no one will react well at first." He explained. Optimus nodded.

"Should I call everyone to the usual conference room, or the secluded one?" The Autobot side of the base was open to humans, but it was easier for the Autobots to get around in. When events arise that the Autobots and the humans interact together, it's on the Autobot side. But there is a part of the Autobot side that humans aren't allowed in. This is where they work on their weapons and other things they want to keep from getting into human hands. There's also a conference room in there where no human can eves drop. I'm the only human that's ever been in this part of the base, and the only human that will ever be allowed in. Mikayla wasn't even allowed.

"Well, the humans will react worse than any of you, so..." Bee trailed off.

"Alright." Optimus nodded. "Everyone is in proceeding to the room. Arcee is on her way back. I truly hope this isn't something too bad." He said before turning toward the door. Bee waited a minute before following after him toward the sector no human had ever step foot in, because I barely step foot anywhere, I'm usually on Bee's shoulder.

The rest of the base had been made with whatever materials available to insure the Autobots comfort. But this sector of the base had been built by just Autobots and whatever left over materials they had of whatever ship they had had before arriving on Earth. I have heard stories of their main ship, the Ark. But they said the ship they had taken to the moon, crash-landed, and left there so they could continue onto Earth was a smaller one.

There was furniture from that ship in this sector of the base, so on the rare occasions I came in, there was normally no reason to come in, it felt like I was in their culture, not my own.

Everyone, excluding Arcee, was already there and seated. Bee sat down and Sideswipe spoke.

"What's wrong? Why have we all gathered?"

"We have something of importance to tell you all." Bee said. "But it's best if we wait for Arcee."

"We all already know you're going to make the guardian link. It's not new news." Ironhide rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not exactly that." Bee hedged. He lifted me off his shoulder and set me on his knee. I shifted to lean back and he moved his hand over me. I was suddenly reminded of the sparing tournament. Everyone was there, and I had sat like this with Bee then. Only then, everyone was excited and competitive. Now they were worried about what Bee and I had to say.

"Sam, what is this about?" Ratchet was the first to think to ask me.

"Sorry, I agree we need to wait for Arcee."

"Well, she is one of our fastest. She should be here soon." Ironhide said, assuring himself and the others.

"You aren't having second thoughts about this Friday, are you?" Ratchet asked doubtfully. It would probably take much more than a few days for me to consider not joining.

"No, I'm not." I smiled.

"Is it something to do with the link? What about it would you need to call us all here for?" Skids asked. They all thought for a minute and I glanced up at Bee. Of course they would figure it out before we told them. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

One by one, they stared wide-opticed at us, all of them except for the twins.

"I still don't see it. Will someone explain it?" Mudflap noticed the rest of them figured it out. Just then the door opened and Arcee sped in, shutting it behind her.

"What did I miss, is anything wrong?" She asked, taking one of the last empty seats, There are extras incase other's arrive. Optimus cleared his vocal processor and took the first step in discussing this.

"Bumblebee and Sam have come to inform us of a change in plan with the link."

"What do you mean? Of course you guys are going to make it. It's obvious, you're so close." she ranted. "What change could there be? Links aren't customizable-" she cut her self off and stared at us.

"Oh come on! Why are we the last to get it?" Skids groaned.

"Listen closely." Ironhide turned to them. "They're still going to make a link, but it isn't going to be the guardian one."

The still looked confused for a minute, taking off links in their processors that wouldn't be it. At the same time, they both figured it out. Or, at least Mudflap did.

"What? That's just weird, yo." Skids grimaced. I almost rolled my eyes. Mudflap hit him upside the head.

"Not that one you idiot! The pet one." and everyone went quiet when it was said. Everyone jumped to their own conclusions and decided to scold and question at the same time.

"What are you thinking?"

"Did you lie to the boy?"

"Why would you ask for that one?"

"That's not cool!"

"What lies have you fed him to have him still sit with you comfortably?"

"I never would have thought you to think like that, Bee."

I couldn't tell who said what, but I do know Optimus was saying nothing. He was waiting for everyone to get it out of their system before putting in his view.

Finally, everyone quieted down and I stayed relaxed. From how Bee reacted and what he told me, I wasn't surprised by their reaction. What being, not just human, would chose to, now that this is becoming closer to official I might as well say it, pet?

"Sam, Bumblebee," Optimus said once the room was silent again and everyone was looking at him expectantly. "How did this happen?"

"I had told Sam all about the guardian link, and he wanted to hear about the others. You never said anything about not telling him," I let Bee tell it. "And I honestly didn't expect it either. He mentioned it and said he liked the part about the life span. I did warn him about everything, made him think about it over and over again, but he was set. He'd already thought about it all."

"You made him think about it to be sure he wouldn't regret it, and warn him, but you didn't object?" Ironhide asked. I couldn't understand his expression.

"Well," Bee started, Optimus cut in.

"Let me get the situation out. You had no intention, but the boy brought it up. You don't object, because you agree with him, obviously." Bee nodded.

"I still want to know why you agree. I have to say I do like the idea of the boy staying, but you do realize how he would be staying? _He _realizes how he would be staying?" Ratchet said. They did still call me 'the boy' but I'm actually sure by now it's a nickname of sorts. Kind of an affectionate term, because they never use it when they're upset with me or anything. (Yes, Bee and I do pull pranks every once in a while that does get them a bit upset. It's just part of being an Autobot, prank wars have happened, though mostly between the twins, Sideswipe, and Ironhide.)

"Yes. We both acknowledge it. And he's the one who brought it up, so he's obviously fine with it. This shouldn't be this big a deal." He was trying to get them to think about what they had against it and how they were all mostly canceled out.

"Bumblebee," Optimus started. I did notice how they had begun to speak only to Bee and as if I either wasn't in the room or not acknowledging what they were saying. But they continuously glanced at me in confusion and worry. "I can't speak for the others, but I understand that he is fine with this and I have no problem with that, but what I am getting at is your feelings toward this."

They all stared at him, this obviously wasn't what bothered them. They were all still convinced I didn't know the whole truth and don't realize the link is called the _pet_ link.

"You did try to warn him, so you wanted to be sure he wouldn't regret it, correct?" Bee nodded. "And you didn't bring it up, so you didn't want to make him think he had to. Is this right?" Bee now nodded cautiously. "But you do want this. You want to keep him with us longer than that of a short human life. I know this. But I know _you _too. And I know you care for the boy and you like the link its self. The connection, the access to his heart." Everyone was silent, thinking about something new they hadn't considered before, even me.

I knew Bee too. And now that he's said this, I can see Bee wanting that connection. He was that happy when he said he would be able to keep me alive if I was having heart trouble or had fallen unconscious with the connection from the Guardian link, and this one had the largest connection. Of course he would be able to do more than keep me conscious and alive, that's probably how I would stay alive until his spark went out.

Bee really would like the full connection, and I can see that. Did it change my point of view? Barely, and not negatively either.

"Is this or is this not true?" Optimus asked. Everyone turned to Bee.

"Yes." He said simply.

"And I already can tell this, I have for a while, but I think this will play a role in the other's judgment. I have already made mine." He paused. "You also like the title and rights that come with it. You already see the boy as your human." All the others were surprised, I even was. But I wasn't that surprised, for some reason. I looked up at Bee, He was looking straight ahead at Optimus, but the hand he used to hold me on his leg, which had always been automatic, tightened a bit.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"Is this true?" Ironhide asked. Were they really this surprised? I was already getting over mine.

"Yes." and it was silent again. This time, the atmosphere was more in awe and shock. Had they really not realized this was true? I know I hadn't, but only because I'm the human in question. They're on the outside, they should have noticed it.

I then realized just what this link had meant in the past. It really wasn't good news. And they had always thought of it that way. They knew this was different and that it isn't bad, it's probably for the better. But they've thought of anyone related to that link bad news for so long, it's kind of a quick change and hard to get a hold of that this isn't bad as it had been in the past.

And with the information that Bee had already thought this way, I bet in the past, 'bots that thought of other being like that wasn't quite the same. I could see the difference, all of it, summed up it a few short words. Bee had said them in the very beginning but I hadn't thought much of them. At the time, they meant the same. But they don't.

It's the difference between pet and slave. Bee cares, he takes care of me when it's just us, which is quite often anymore. He's affectionate. He sees me as his human, and this way it's the name of the link. Pet.

In the past, with the Decepticons and its reputation, they always thought of the 'pet' as below them and didn't care at all. Slave. It's so obvious, it could show anyone the difference between now and the usual. It just depended on the person if mattered.

"Well this changes things." there was obviously more meaning to the fact he already though of me that way than I had though, from Jolt's expression. It didn't for me. I still think this link is a good thing.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter what we think. It's already too late." Ratchet sighed.

"But really," Optimus was obviously on our side. "It isn't much of a change. If you realize. What's the harm?"

"The boy will probably regret it later on, even if he doesn't realize it. And this link is the hardest to sever, because of the large connection between the sparks, or spark and heart." Arcee said.

"Well, if it does happen, it wouldn't be for a while. And I think if need be, Bumblebee will be able to do it. The only thing really is," Optimus turned to me. "Are you still in favor?" They all looked at me seeming to have forgotten my presence. Some got more worried when the remembered I was there.

"Yes." I nodded without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, now that this is all over, I have to say it." Mudflap said, breaking the silence, one that held acceptance instead of anything else. "You really are one strange human."

"I second that." Skids raised his hand.

"Alright, this is over. We all agree on this." and surprisingly no one countered Optimus. "I'm guessing its best not to tell the humans."

"Definitely" Bee nodded.

"But," Ironhide said quickly, drawing everyone's attention. "Will knows something's going on. We can't just tell him nothing happened. He's smarter than that, and he'll be looking for differences."

"Well, if there is only one other human we can trust, it would be the soldier." Sideswipe hedged.

"I don't think it's really wise to lie to him. One of us," Prime glanced at a certain pair of twins, "Might slip up enough for him to figure it out. But I do think it's best if you two told him yourselves." He looked to us.

"Alright. There's nothing more to discuss, we should be getting back to our individual duties." Jolt said. No, there wasn't anything else left to talk about. Staying here would just get more and more tense, though everyone's accepted it. One-by-one, everyone left. Optimus left last, glancing at us before he left. Well, we were last out, but I didn't exactly count us.

Bee lifted me up as he stood and started out the door and down the path that lead to the human-welcome area. We stayed in silence and I thought. I thought about how it was now officially going to happen. We now had a day. Tomorrow, I would join the Autobots, and Bee would need to make the link before then. It seemed so soon, but it didn't faze me.

I only realized where we were headed until we were there.

"Why are we here? I'm not hungry." I said.

"Sam, it's nearly ten o'clock. You need to eat." He said, setting me down outside the doors that lead from the Autobot side to the mess hall. It wasn't built for Autobots to enter, why would they need to enter the room?

I sighed and took a few steps toward the doors, wobbling a bit. I realized why I wasn't hungry, and why I wasn't thinking quite as on track as I had been not-so-long ago. I was exhausted. He laughed a bit as I gripped the door handle.

"I wasn't expecting that." I gasped.

"Well, it is about ten, as I said. Eat, then you can recharge." he smiled. I nodded and tried to wake myself up enough to walk about the deserted mess hall to get and eat my food. When I was done, I walked back out the doors, knowing Bee would be waiting there.

"Alright. I ate. I want to sleep." I said groggily, leaning to one side. Bee hurried to pick me up before I fell over. But he was too late to keep me awake, I was out as soon as he straitened back out. It didn't escape my mind that I've been going to sleep rather exhausted lately.

Well, things change again. I was already almost on my path I suspected I would be on for a long time. All that's left is for Bee to make the link and for me to get the 'too. And tell Lennox. That will be part of my path until said path would take us all off Earth.

* * *

Hey, I know, it's long. But I just couldn't find it in myself to stop. And I could find a place to cut it. So, you're going to have to deal with a long chapter, oh the horror. But I have been making Sam fall asleep exhausted because I'm tired by the time I get there, and it's kinda like going grocery shopping hungry. I actually have not realized I was faint-worth tired until I walked into a wall in the middle of a hall way, with no doors even remotely close, before. But I do that when I'm not tired.

So, R&R


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the long wait for an update. When I said there will be times when I won't be able to update for a while, that's exactly what I meant. None the less, I hope you were patient enough to wait and not get overly upset with me. The two worst things I can do here is abandon a story for months on end without giving any sign that I will continue or not, and leave a story at a cliff hanger for longer than a week. I am sorry to say I had committed the crime of the latter, on 'Twenty Years Later', and I feel terrible for it.

* * *

When I woke, Bee was already back on line and trying to leave the room, with me, quietly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making my consciousness known. He looked disappointed as he came to a stop and looked down at me.

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet." He complained. "Go back to sleep." I rolled my eyes, he sounded like a kid wishing more cookies to magically appear in a jar.

"I don't think that's going to happen." It was Friday and I was as wide awake and eager as ever. "Nice try though. Now why was I not supposed to wake up yet?" He didn't start back out yet.

"Well, as you know, today is the day." I smiled widely. "And we were going to surprise you." he was hiding something, and it wasn't the surprise.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" I asked, suspicious.

"Ok, it was Ironhide and Ratchet's idea. Optimus agreed that Will needed to be caught up to date before the link is made, and the link is made before you get an Autobot mark." he hedged.

"What's the surprise part? Something tells me it's not the 'yay, yay' type."

"It isn't. It's more the, 'Yay, yay, difficult in the morning' type. You get to tell him all on your own." he said it as if it were a privilege.

"What? He's going to freak out; I thought I would at least have you guys to stall his judgment." I objected.

"No, Optimus is helping Ratchet adapt the, uh, tatoo'er, to be able to affect you and honestly, the only other two that would do you any good with this is Ironhide and I. Ironhide insists on sparing with me during this time." did I ever mention it wasn't just the twins that cause others unnecessary harm? Ironhide takes it to a new level, but doesn't do it as often. But he is still a useful person to have on your side during the every-so-often-prank-war.

"Oh great. Fine. Send Ironhide my thanks. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to answer any extra questions Will has." I'm sure it won't be too bad. Lennox is of the top three most trusted humans, not including me for obvious reasons. He should keep an open enough mind until I explain it all. He knows no Autobot has any kind of bad intention. (Except Ratchet and his 'healing' tools.)

"I'm sure he won't." he agreed with a smile. "Will's in their rec room, here." He set me down and I sighed.

"Alright. See you later." I waved a bit before heading through the door that separated the two rec rooms.

"I'll see you later Sam." He replied. I knew he was watching until I was in, but I ignored this as I stepped through the door and closed it behind me. Everyone in the human side stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"I didn't know he could walk." I heard someone mutter.

"What brings you here boy?" Epps walked to my side, first to escape the shock of my sudden appearance. "I know you wouldn't come here, away from your guardian, for just the sake of saying hello. Nor would he let you go long enough to do that." He mused.

"I came here to have a word with Will." I said, "Is it really that unbelievable for me to enter the side of the base my own race owns?"

"Sam," he paused, most people resumed what they had been doing. "Yes, it is."

I rolled my eyes, not actually knowing if he was joking or not.

"What was the big deal that the Autobot's dragged you into that 'secret' section of their side for?" he asked, I shifted, not knowing what we were going to use as an excuse.

"Uh, Epps, I really need to talk to Will. I'm sure he won't appreciate if I put it off." He sighed.

"Oh course. It takes nothing less than an emergency to drive you from your adopted side. Well, I expect nothing less. Honestly, after seeing how close you are to 'em all, I'm surprised you wouldn't just call Lennox to your side." I didn't say anything and he pointed me toward the corner, where they were playing an alien invasion game on some system. I laughed slightly at the irony. I didn't quite understand why they all reacted as such. I really do come here often. It really isn't this rare. I guess they're all just in a good mood.

As I approached, I noticed Will was leaning against the wall watching them as if he were an expert at the game. Naturally, the leader of NEST is the champion at an alien invasion video game.

"And so the kid shows up. This is what, your second time on the light side?" I ignored the 'Star wars' reference jab.

"I've been here plenty." I corrected. "Remember a few days ago, in the clearing?" I asked. He pushed away from the wall and moved his complete attention from between the screen and me to just me.

"Of course. Do you finally feel it time to let me in on the loop?" I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. I lead him into some empty room or another. I secretly reached out with my gift to be sure there weren't any cameras, and out of pure luck, there weren't. "Alright." He sat down, but I remained standing. "What was Bumblebee so nervous about? Did he finally announce his love?" I hadn't expected that.

"Will, I don't even know how you come up with stuff like that." I shook my head in disbelievement. "No, he's just paranoid. All the others knew I'd be alright with it, but Bee was a bit cautious." I understated it.

"Ok, but why? What did he have to say?"

"Alright. This is how it is. I'm going to first tell you what he was going to say, then I'm going to tell you what really happened." I decided on a way to come about this. He nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"There's this link called the guardian link." I began, "It enables many things between us. It kind of makes if completely official he's my guardian, and there's a pull toward each other so he always knows where I am. Vice versa. Then it also gives him enough access to my heart to keep me conscious if I'm about to pass out or just keep me alive if my heart fails. Everyone was positive this link was going to be made eventually any ways and decided it should be made before, uh, later." we hadn't even told Will about that yet. "So after he explained it all, I agreed. He admitted he was worrying over nothing and we were good, planning on making the link today."

"But..." He caught on to where I was going with this.

"But, well, he explained a few others and I decided I liked another better." I paused, wondering if it would be best to tell him what it was first or explain what came with it. Either way, he's going to know before I get to the second part (the part I choose not to start with.)

"And what might that be? Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Well, it isn't." I said, truthfully. "This link is the strongest with the connection between sparks, or in this case spark and heart. It basically would make me immortal until he goes off line. Keep an open mine as I tell you all this. If we made this link," which we will, "then it gives him the upper hand. He could, but wouldn't, make me do things. Basically, it gives him my free will."

"This link is-" he left the sentence open for me to finish; though I could tell he had the idea of what kind of link it was.

"The Decepticons had made a reputation for it giving it the name 'pet link'." I replied, but before I could continue, he interrupted.

"And you liked this link better?"

"Yes, the idea of living longer with them all was wonderful. It has all of what the guardian one has, except the titles 'guardian and charge'. Of course, the titles are a little different."

"Alright, so, say you got Bumblebee to agree, which something tells me it wasn't too hard, what about the others? This sounds like something Optimus would oppose greatly." I nodded.

"Of course he did. But they all like the idea of me staying a bit longer than about eighty years." He sighed.

"So, it really doesn't matter what my opinion is, does it?" I shook my head. "So, you only came to tell me this. I also suppose you don't want me to tell anyone?"

"Also no. Keep it a secret. Think of how the government can twist this and turn it against them. I'm sure even some of them that had known the Autobots since practically they landed that would doubt them and think they don't actually see us as they say they do and think they see us like this. I honestly couldn't stand it if they thought that, so please do keep it a secret."

He nodded. "Alright. I can see this."

"Will?" He looked at me questionably, wondering what I wanted. "What is your reaction?" he sighed.

"Surprisingly, I really don't object. I see he cares for you and it won't be a big deal. I'm fine with it. Thanks for telling me though; I'm sure the curiosity would have driven me insane."

"Right. As long as you're alright, I'm going to hurry out to find Bee. The link isn't made yet."

"Surprising." He said. "And I have a reputation to up hold. Donnelly is dangerously close to killing more 'Decepticons' than me." I bet they'd come to call the evil aliens on the game of theirs Decepticons. I smiled and walked out, deciding it was too awkward to wait for him to walk out first. He followed and we went separate directions. I headed for Mikayla's old room so I could head directly to Bee and my room as he went the way we came.

Well, with that small task done, the next events of the day made themselves dangerously known. My excitement turned to nervousness, as expected, but I still held no negative feelings. Breakfast would just be a small obstacle in the way until it all happens. In the long run, the meal would be completely insignificant. But then again, in the long run, the actual me joining and the making of the link wouldn't even be half a blink. I will be living longer than the average human.

My mood healed high as I went back to the Autobot side of the base, suddenly noting, though only in the background, that I'm yet to see Mikayla. I hope my mood would stay just as high the rest of the day.

* * *

I would apologize for the size, because it seems so small to me. But the word count says it's about the average size for my chapters for this story: 2,038. I really didn't want to stop writing at this, but I figured you wanted to read it at some point in time, the sooner the better.

This probably won't be updated again until I update the others, and I expect I'll be here until Monday, no school. I will honestly try to update them all, but I have yet another story burning a hole in my head. I've tried writing it on paper twice. The first time it was very vague and there weren't very many details and was poorly written, but I got farther than I did the second time. Both times, I was unable to finish it. But I am putting it up on my poll. Vote.

I haven't posted this in a while. R&R


	36. Chapter 36

Firstly, I'm sorry for updating this one without updating the other two remaining, Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky and After Cybertron, but I'm honestly stuck on those. Mostly the latter. So honestly, I would appreciate it if someone helped harness some extra plot bunnies. Just an idea or two, I may not even use them. But in the past, it's gotten me to rethink what I was going to write and I had changed my original thoughts. So maybe it can give me some original thoughts.

But anyways, on with the story! Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

I found Bee was in our quarters when I reached the room, as I had thought. But he hadn't realized I had entered until I stood on the ledge above where he sat and spoke.

"I'm surprised," he jumped slightly and turned to look up slightly at me, "you're only now realizing I'm here. I know we're at the base and all and that we have no need to worry about getting attacked, unless you count the twins, but I'm surprised you have your scanners completely off line." for he would have sensed my entrance even if he were using his scanners as lightly as possible, being who I am.

"I hadn't expected you to be finished so soon. I take it he took it well, or he passed out and is currently on his way to the human medics?" He asked, offering me a hand. I climbed on and he sat me on his knee, I took it we weren't needed anywhere quite yet.

"Oh, he took it real well. I actually think he's going to realize what I just told him in the middle of something in about an hour and his real reaction will set in." I leaned back, reminded again of a time I sat here before all this had started. Looking back, my first thought was before all this chaos, but that's not what it is. Its more, excitement. And only amongst the Autobots and me. The humans of NEST have no different feeling of what's going on than all that time ago during the sparing war. Was it really that long ago, or does it just seem like a long time?

"Well, let's hope he's not going to be doing something important when it does sink in." he mused. "And let's hope he doesn't express his, reaction, out loud." I nodded, wondering silently what his reaction will be. Will it be much the same, because he does know the Autobots enough to know the extent of what they mean by it is they want to keep me with them longer? And that the feeling is mutual between them and me. But I do worry he starts to think irrationally and start to get the same conclusion the suits would most definitely get. That everything the Autobots have previously said, for over two years now, was a lie and that they really did think nothing more of humans than what the link means.

"I just thought of something." I turned my head suddenly to look up at him.

"What? Why do I get the feeling whatever it is, it's not a thing?"

"Well, it kind of isn't. How are we going to tell my parents? Something tells _me_ that we'd all be better off if they find out either before everyone else, or before everyone else tells them." He frowned, he knew my parents. He knew how my mom, especially, will probably react.

"I think it best if you change that 'we' to-" he began, but I glared at him. If I had to tell Will of the link, no matter how painless it was, I am _not_ going to tell my parents of my being an Autobot alone. Not happening. "Alright. Point taken." he gave in.

"Yeah, you will be there." I threatened, turning my head back to the front and leaning back again. He shifted his hand back over my front to match my new position. "But what of my original question? How are we going to tell them? And should it be before or after we tell the majority of NEST?"

"Well, if we tell them before, then it's going to have to be over the phone or, no, over the phone." he was about to say on the internet, but my parents are technologically disabled. They can't use much else than a cell phone. They do use the internet, who doesn't, but I don't think they quite have the 'communicating' part down. "And if we tell them after, we're either going to get back to your house within the hour, not going to happen, or end up calling them anyways." he's right. Too many NEST members have my parents' numbers.

I sighed, over the phone it is.

"Are you ready?" he suddenly asked. It only took a split second to realize what he meant. Well, it's now or never. Especially since I'm not having second thoughts, so there really is no reason to delay.

I glanced up at him and nodded, looking forward again. "Yeah, alright." he hesitated then shifted his hand.

After a moment, I could feel the link forming. And within seconds, I could sense his emotions, slightly worried and anticipated, and I could find the actual link between his spark and my heart. I can tell why they say it's the strongest, for it was relatively short and I could, in a sense, reach through it. The link was obviously originating from his side, as expected from anyone with common sense, and kind of wrapped around my own heart.

It is all hard to explain, but I can say for the few seconds it took for the link to form, and perhaps a second more, it did give off the feeling of what one would think it would, given its reputation. Loss of free will and other things signifying the 'pet' part. But as soon as it was finished, he let those parts go and the only two ways I could even tell the link was there were the foreign emotions mixed with my own, and the link allowing access to each other's life force.

His worry grew slightly, and I realized he was waiting for a reaction. I would think the lack of my changing position, tensing, or leaning away even in the slightest would tell him my view hasn't changed. I was just as relaxed as I was before.

Yet I shifted and looked up at him, at the same time trying to show in the link I still wished my side wide open. "When do we see the others?" I asked. He smiled and the worry vanished.

"Soon. They are, of course, ready. But it was difficult finding a time when we all," by 'we all' he meant everyone that was needed, "Could slip from the humans' radar undetected. Getting the suspicious won't help anything." I nodded, understanding this.

"And by soon, I'm guessing you mean enough time to call my parents?" He got a bit amused.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do think it's for the best if we contact them before." I frowned, wondering how we're going to tell them. Especially over the phone.

I suddenly sensed a familiar aura approaching the room and I brought my gift from the lowest of power I would use up so I could figure out who it was.

Mikayla.

The only thing that kept me from getting too worried about what she could possibly want was sensing a kind of smudge between his spark and my heart. There was a kind of thin line, like a rope, between our life forces that was made up of both our auras. And in his actual aura, there was a bit of mine, and vice versa.

But even though I had this to keep my mood from getting too out of hand, he had sensed the spike of worry and ach from Mikayla's arrival.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Mikayla's here." I said quietly. Why is she here? She's been avoiding me since our confrontation in the mess hall. And, I admit, I've been glad of her absence. I didn't know if I could handle talking to her when I knew she thought all of that of me. Bumblebee took advantage of the newly-formed link and sent me comfort as I subconsciously huddled farther back. I only realized my reaction when his hand shifted above my front to hold me where I was a bit tighter, but only in reaction to mine.

I could tell Bee was scanning out to see if she was coming, for she was still too far to hear her approach.

"She's alone." he noted.

"But why is she here? What else does she want from me?" I wondered.

"Nothing. She isn't taking anything else." he grew slightly angry. "She better have a good reason to see you. Especially seeking you out when you're with Me." he threatened. I ignored it.

"Do you think she's found out already?" I asked quietly. He glanced down.

"I'm sure that if she's already aware that you are going to join us, she would confront you when it happens. I don't see her being too happy being alone with you after that either. And I know she knows better than to yell at you with me around." I could now hear her foot steps and I retracted my energy field I had out, keeping track of the slowly approaching, kind and simple, aura coming from my ex. Taking in her aura reminded me of the times that's all I concentrated on. Before all this started and I only had a crush on her to the times I loved her and she me.

Whatever had driven her to confront Bee and I alone, it can't be good.

* * *

"Of knowledge remaining and broken shards of the past, nothing will be as it once was." You probably don't care, but this phrase just popped into my head while I was eating (the only time I'm not either reading or writing). I'm not quite sure if it's something I've heard before or just a result of my mind that's always thinking up plots mixed with the word choice of the era the book I'm currently reading takes place. Either way, I'm getting spooked because this isn't the first time. I remember once before I thought up, "Ignore the voice of reason, do what feels right."

I tried to make the making of the link a 'not a big deal' because right now is supposed to be the lull, or when everything is calm before war begins again. And the link will have it's time to be center of things later, probably. Well, I can't actually guarantee this, but it's a most-likely-guess.

R&R


	37. Chapter 37

Hey, I know I should be updating more than just this story, but I just finished my book and my mind is half off line. This is, in my mind, my main story and the one I half to think about least to write. So, forgive me, I will be updating others before I leave for another long time away from this site, but right now you're going to have to bear with me and accept another chapter for this story while my others remain new-chapter less.

Hope you like it.

* * *

We heard her footsteps come to a halt outside the door; every Autobot door had a smaller one human-sized for obvious reasons. Hesitantly, she knocked and waited. Before, in the past, she would have just walked in. She, like me, was welcome to every room without permission. But she has obviously realized the Autobots are all on my side and like me enough that with her leaving me, she isn't quite in the same position.

Not because she isn't with me anymore, no, the Autobots didn't accept her only because she was with me. They are better than that. But they treat her more and more like any other soldier from NEST, less than Will even because he hangs out with us more than she does, because they all disapproved of her manner of leaving me. Of course they don't know it was partly because of my gift, but they do know the other parts. They are just kind enough to ignore one of the things Bee and I did tell them, that she didn't like how I seemed to choose them over humans.

"Come in Mikayla." I said, knowing Bee would stay silent as we talked for whatever reason. She came to talk to me. He wouldn't interfere until he felt he needed to.

She did, and closed the door behind her before facing us. She approached and eyed how I sat leaning against Bee with his hand over me, still slightly tight though he had relaxed it for the most part.

She came to a stop before us, shifting her eyes from my over all position to my face.

"Sam, Bumblebee." she greeted us both.

"Hello Mikayla." I tried to keep my voice steady. Hearing her voice brought her previous words back to my mind. Y_ou would choose Autobots over humans. He would you. Because you already have. I'm leaving. Good bye Sam._

Bee wasn't so composed, he had been most upset about Mikayla's action, having all of her motives. "Mikayla." he nodded, the annoyance was clear in his voice. Or perhaps my judgment is corrupted by the link we now shared and the fact I really do know his feelings.

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking down at her. She sighed.

"What are you two doing? It doesn't seem like there's much to do in here." I became suspicious.

"We were talking, preparing for later when I join the Autobots." my thoughts turned ruthless. "I suppose your here to try one last time to stray me from joining them? You can't, and if you truly think I have abandoned the humans to join the Autobots, then alright. So be it." I began to glare.

She shook her head. "That isn't why I came." she replied. For a split second I thought she had changed her mind and was again all that I had loved. "I can already tell you're already too far gone for that." I frowned once more, she hasn't changed. "I only came to see if it was true."

"If what was true?" I asked, once again cautious. She can't know, who would have told her?

"It doesn't matter. I can see it is. Sam, is there any part of you that's still human?" I was about to respond, but that made me stop. As her words in the mess hall made me stop and realize the truth in my situation, I realized the truth in these words. What part of me is still human? My gift was of All Spark power, the excess from what would have been used as Energon. Only a small part of the energy coming from my spark, within my heart, keeps blood flowing through my veins and my heart beating. Just there, I have a spark that is actually keeping me alive. Then there's the link, of course. It blends Bee and I to a point, the part of us from whatever makes the aura.

And on a side thought, this made me realize that the auras weren't just a feel of a beings age, personality, and innocence. It didn't just exist for me to read, and therefore have another purpose. Without much thoughts, I came to the conclusion they had to be a person's soul or spirit. It made sense.

But I was quickly drawn back to the question at hand.

"If it makes you happy, none." I replied. "I have a spark keeping me alive," she looked surprised because she hadn't known this much. "And I have powers that come of it. But, if you would realize, if I wasn't human, I wouldn't have these powers. So I am still human, because I was born one." She was also surprise at my answer. In the mess hall, everything she said had taken me off guard and I had barely any answers, let alone explanations. But I have thought of this question in the past, therefore I do have an answer.

"But you're doing everything you can to get rid of that small part, aren't you?" I didn't say anything for a moment, then she continued. "I honestly can't believe you've gone this low though."

"How, pray tell, low have I gone?" I asked. Bee's hand tightened a bit. He knew as well as I did what she was talking about. He didn't want her to say it, because it would be an accusation coming from her. I just wanted to know how she found out.

"I also didn't think the Autobots low enough to allow it, let alone welcome it."

I was getting anxious, knowing she was delaying saying it. To her it was a cuss.

"A pet. I know of that link, and I know what it means." she looked disgusted. Bee was about to cut in, but I had an urgent question. I sent him patience, showing I wanted to say something first.

She anticipated for me to ask how she knew this, but I changed the direction of this conversation.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "What happened? Little more than two years ago you were concerned about the fall I had on my mom's bike. You followed me into that parking garage and ran away with me from Barricade. You got in the car with me when bee came to the rescue, you even chopped off Frenzy's head. Not long later, you went with me every time I left to visit the Autobot's here. Laughing and joking as I did. You held no ill feeling toward the Autobots, yet now you accuse me of something you were doing. If they had offered for me to join earlier, you would have with me without a second thought. I know you are working with Ratchet now, but it isn't the same. I just wonder where you went astray."

No one said a thing for a few minutes after my speech. No one moved. Then Bee shifted his hand over me and sent awe toward me. I accepted it and shifted where I was, huddling more into his hand. But I kept my eyes on Mikayla, who was thinking intently.

"Sam, I changed when I grew up and opened my eyes. You helped me with that. When I realized you held secrets even from me, I wondered what else I had been blink to. I realized how much you relied on the Autobots, and I realized what would happen if they left. I realized how much time we both spent with the Autobots over the humans. I worried we were both turning our backs on the rest of our own kind to join a species we weren't. And I realized you really were going to join them, not even considering joining NEST instead. And I had already taken the opportunity to become Ratchet's assistant. I couldn't decline after I'd already accepted.

"And I also realized how on the path we were on, trying to 'join a species we aren't'," she quoted herself, "it was only true on my part. After I seen your gift, I realized you can't be as human as I am, and that when it does come time to turn our backs on humanity, it was really only me turning my back. You weren't completely human to begin with, so you didn't have as much to abandon." She concluded.

Of all the things I thought up as to the reason she'd done all she had, this I hadn't anticipated. I could see things from her view, but I still refused to give up my position.

"Why didn't you just end your lessons before they began? It would be easier, and surely Ratchet would soon realize you don't really want it."

"I'm sure he already has." she said quietly. "And when I overheard this link between Ratchet and Arcee, and I realized they loved the idea, I came here. It's done, isn't it?"

I nodded, and I'm sure Bee did too.

"Why did you do it? Why is everyone so fond of the idea? I _do _know the Autobots, and I _do _know they don't think that of us."

Bee answered. "Mostly everyone just cares for Sam greatly." he began, Mikayla shifted her gaze from me to him. "And they all enjoy the idea of not having to face his death as soon as we all expected."

"Does this link make him immortal?" She asked.

"No. He just doesn't age and won't die until I'm off line." he answered. I relaxed and let my head go back as I let Bee take over the conversation. I had a lot to think about.

"What else is there?" she asked, cautious. "What other reasons did you make it?"

"Our emotions are linked as are our sparks, or, spark and heart." to be honest, I didn't know which one of mine was contributing to the link. My heart, or my spark. He obviously didn't.

"What else? I know there has to be another reason you really wanted to make it."

"It was Sam's idea." he defended. She gave him a look and I could tell that now that she got that off her chest, she was a bit more as she had been before. But her revelations are still there and she still isn't as fond of the Autobots as she once was. "Alright. I do enjoy the link. I do like the emotion part, and I do actually enjoy being able to call the boy my human'." Though I'm not completely human, and he knows it.

This obviously confirmed something for her and disturbed her at the same time. "I would love to stay," she began, Bee and I both could tell she wanted to leave. "But I should get going." without farther explanation, she left. Bee and I called a 'goodbye' after her as she did, but she was in a hurry out.

We sat in silence for while, thinking over what we just learned. Finally, after what felt like an hour, I decided to speak.

"What time is scheduled for my initiation?" I asked, breaking the silence. I startled him from his own thoughts, but he responded quickly.

"Four."

"And what time is it now?" I continued. We obviously don't have as much time as we earlier had.

"Three-thirty." I sighed, even less time for us to tell my parents.

"We can't put off calling my parents anymore." I frowned. He agreed and called them up, wasting no time. With my mom, we're going to need all the time to explain as we can get.

* * *

I'm not going to actually write the phone call, but to put it short, it takes about ten minutes for Judy to wrap her head around the fact her son is becoming an Autobot in a literal since. All the while, Ron is worrying about what it means. They don't tell them about the link, deciding it's better to hold off on that until they're face-to-face and there's no one around within a few mile radius. And yes, their parents are going to find out, since they're surely going to recognize their son is still as he is now twenty years later. (He he)

Over all, I'm not leaving out much. I surprised myself with what Mikayla said. I was literary thinking it up two seconds after I was writing. I hope it was good.

R&R


	38. Chapter 38

Hey, this will probably be my last update for a while. And by a while, I mean, like last time when I didn't update for almost a month. And yes, I did obviously choose this one again. Hoe you like it.

* * *

At four-forty, we headed down to the same room we told the others about our decision in changing the link. It was the only room without video cameras; the government didn't trust the Autobots very much. Optimus and Ratchet were both there, ready.

"Hey guys." I smiled, it was mostly real, but a small part was still nagging at my brain from Mikayla's visit.

"We heard Mikayla decided to pay you two a visit." Ratchet greeted. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It's fine." Bee assured. "No harm done."

"Good." Optimus smiled, he was the only one of the two to notice we were both a little shaken from her visit, but he didn't say a thing. "And I trust the link is intact?"

I nodded, giving him a 100% genuine smile this time. Every time Bee and I had those small interactions via link, I got happy. I did like it, as he does.

"Naturally." Bee nodded. I sat on his shoulder now, lounging comfortably. We both radiated joy.

"Good. And now, Sam, are you ready?" this was the second time I've been asked that today, and for the second time, nodded.

"Yeah." they smiled and walked over to the counter, similar to the one I sat on when Ratchet was giving me a checkup. I'm not exactly big enough to be treated by usual means. Bee and I followed and he sat me on said counter. Ratchet was facing another way, getting something.

"The mark is blue," Optimus started. "And roughly two and a half inches in diameter. We can't be a hundred percent sure if it will react as a normal tattoo would, but Ratchet has looked into it a bit and has reached the conclusion it should harden a bit, but still flexes as needed." Ratchet turned back around with an object that looked sufficiently less scary than a tattoo machine one sees in the movies. It seemed to be more of a stamp than anything.

"Where?" Ratchet asked simply. I took a second to conclude I'm probably the exact opposite of the kind of people who get tattoos on their biceps, even though I've been in more dangerous situations that they have. And for some reason, that would just be wrong. After a second, I thought of a good place.

I held out my wrist, palm down. Ratchet looked at me quizzical and I answered the unasked question.

"Simple, and easy to show if needed. Also easy to cover if needed." he nodded then lowered the stamp-looking thing to my wrist. I barely felt a prick as the Autobot symbol formed in blue, same color as their optics, on my left wrist. He removed it and set the stamp thing aside. Optimus eyed the mark, though he knew it would go smoothly.

"Congratulations." he smiled to me. "You are now an Autobot." I knew it was that simple, but I also knew it wasn't just the mark that made me an Autobot. The mark itself would show up on any mechs, or femmes, scans and tell them I'm Autobot just as their marks do. And it tells to any one, without a scanner, which side I'm on at a glance. But there are side effects they hadn't anticipated, and still don't know of. The liquid that made up the mark, now a solid and hardened the skin there like metal but still bends like flesh, seeped into my veins.

With a quick reach out with my energy field, I realized the liquid was a kind of variation of Energon and if I were any other human, when it reached my heart, it would either be fatal or stain my heart with a kind of energy their sparks gave off. The kind their scans pick up.

But since I'm not normal, it flowed through my veins easily, the spark within my heart seemed to even welcome it as it was concealed the energy as it does with the energy I always have. Bee sensed the change through the link, but he knew of my abnormality, so he wasn't worried.

"Are there any other effects?" Ratchet asked after a moment. I realized I couldn't tell them without explaining why I'm not affected as a normal human would be.

"No, nothing else." I said, looking up at them. They gasped out of surprise. "What?"

"There is a side effect." Bee said, but they weren't worried about it. I assumed it was nothing. Just as I thought that, I flashed my energy field out momentarily, I was worried they would pick it up on their scans, just to be sure it was nothing. The Energon had reached my eyes and were changing the stuff in my eyes; I don't remember what it's called. My eyes were, in short, turning the color of the mark on my wrist. It couldn't attack my heart, so it attached it's self to another part of me. But not all of it, most of it still flowed in my veins.

"Your eyes are blue." Optimus explained, having no way I had already figured this out.

"That's nothing bad." I noted.

"No, but it's a good thinking we already plan on telling the humans. I expect you would have to be pretty dense not to recognize the shade." Ratchet commented. Oh right. Our next adventure, convincing the government my joining the Autobots isn't reliable reason to send them off planet.

"And what, I'm wondering, is the reason you've come up with that they won't be able to contradict?" they better have a good one.

"Well, aside from the fact they can't deny the fact you have the right to if you wanted to," Ratchet started.

"They'll find a way to challenge that." I pointed out. He continued.

"There's still saying they cannot deny us our way, even if we are on Earth, and of all the things you've done for us, you have as good a claim of being an Autobot as an of the rest of us." Optimus continued for Ratchet. I nodded; they'll have a hard time getting around that. But I could see some obvious ways for them to object (NEST have worked with them more often on the battle field than I have. I'm still human, as far as they're concerned, and still need to be over ruled by their government and by being an Autobot; I would be in their form of government where Optimus is in charge. So, over all, in that one, it would mean the highest up I would take orders from is Optimus and of course they have problems with that.) But I also know we can get around those easily.

"So, how are we doing this?" I asked, Bee decided to walk to my side then and offer a hand. I climbed up and he replaced me onto his shoulder. "I'm just going to walk around until someone realizes something's different and wait from them to come to us?"

"Well, I would expect we should start with informing the current head of NEST, Will Lennox." Optimus mused.

"Alright, then?"

"Will can help us to contact other's to insure they cannot object or call any of us to a meeting concerning this." Optimus concluded. Alright then. I can go with that. I was once again reminded of the multiple short meetings I had attended on the air craft carriers. I haven't had to do much more political things since then. All great things must come to an end.

"I suggest we start now. If they know we delayed to hold this from them to long, it won't help our part." I spoke up. They nodded; they could even use that against us. To say at the least, we all know they'll do anything to oppose us and pile it against us in the long run to try to get the Autobots off planet. We walked out of the Autobot-only part of the base to find the person we would set out to find standing there. Convenient, I hope.

"Greetings Will." Optimus smiled.

"Hey Optimus. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sam." he nodded to us all. "I am sorry to say that Belgium has finally decided to participate in our branch here. They've decided they want a say in a few things so we don't just parade in and destroy things claiming there was a Decepticon."

"Oh great, more people who don't trust us." I muttered, Optimus ignored me.

"I suppose a new set of meetings has been set?" He asked.

"And that you're right." Lennox sighed. "They want all the 'important' people to attend."

"And who are the 'important people'?" Bee asked.

"Optimus, me, Sam, a few other people from NEST, former sector seven agent Simmons, and others." he recited. "They almost requested you, Bee."

"Me, why?" he was a bit shocked. He didn't go to quite as many meetings as I had, and no one comes close to Optimus's number.

"Because you're Sam's guardian. They were a bit concerned on how you might treat him and wanted to see if there was anything they could see there on how you guys might actually think of us." No one ever asks how Will learns all this information, but he always seems to know things that would normally never leave their pre-conference room and heads.

I grimaced at that, upset they would ever think so little of the Autobots when they've never even met them.

"Oh well, it's not really anything new." I shrugged. Will looked up at me and immediately noticed the difference. How could he from so far away?

"Sam, did you get contacts?" he asked. I glanced at Optimus, Ratchet had left already, but Bee was going to stick around. And so it begins.

"No, I-" he cut me off.

"Don't tell me there's more you're going to tell me. That link freaked me out enough." he put his hands up, realizing the general idea of what it probably was about. "Is it another thing from that link?"

"No." I said. "Here, look." Bee brought me down to the ground, but stayed crouching behind me instead of standing back up. I pulled back my sleeve and showed him the mark. "I've joined the Autobots."

"Wow, Sam, I remember like it was yesterday you demanding to get your car from Simmons and my men and I bringing a gun to their heads. That was only about two years ago, and now you're one of them." he whistled. "In the long run, it seems kinda quick."

I smiled. "But worth it." I stepped back over to Bee, who picked me back up and returned me to his shoulder. "We need to spread the news quickly so the government doesn't find out on accident and accuse us of 'withholding information we had no right to'."

"I see your point." he nodded. "I'll help out."

"Sorry to break into this conversation, but shouldn't we be headed toward this meeting?" Optimus asked.

"Right." Will nodded. "Right this way." He turned to lead us to the appropriate conference room. After a moment, Optimus spoke. Not quietly as to not be rude, but only to Bee and I.

"William seems to take everything quite well." He noted.

"Well, yeah. He wasn't fazed at all when I told him about the link." I replied. Bee paused a moment before speaking.

"Well, think about all that he's gone through. He was brought in to this war when they were attacked by Blackout and Scorponok with no warning. Think about how his life went from normal to abnormal so quickly. There probably isn't much that surprises him anymore, and it probably takes allot for him not to accept something easily." I nodded.

"I wasn't given much of a warning." I pointed out.

"Yes, and look at what you insisted upon." he grinned at me. I pretended to think for a moment, then agreed. But I also accepted their presence before they revealed themselves. My first worry about their presence on Earth was the war's, that they were obviously, effect on Earth. Where Will's first worry was almost getting killed in the middle of a battle. He had trusted the Autobots purely on my word, for he hadn't even seen one until I took them all to Bee and made them release him.

The memory made me shiver.

"I just wish everyone was as accepting as him." I muttered, getting a sense of doubt as a result of the memory. Bee sent me reassurance and comfort over the link and I relaxed. We had gone from that moment, some random human kid rescuing a giant metal scout, to now. Just two best friends, almost brothers.

If everyone was as accepting as Will, there would be no war, no need to do this. I probably wouldn't even be alive. For if the Decepticons had accepted peace in the beginning, the All Spark wouldn't have ended up in the Hoover Dam to give me a spark to live and I would have died, born too premature. Even with that thought, I still thought the worst part would have been never knowing the Autobots. I guess conflict does bring good things in its own way.

* * *

As I said earlier, this may or may not be my last update for a while. I really don't like it, but I have to give up the computer for my brothers 'games'. I fail to see how a game is more important that updating for you all to read.

R&R


	39. Chapter 39

Hey, this will probably be my last update this weekend, it's not coming out as it usually does, three or four updates a day, but at least it's two. I might be able to update next weekend, but not likely. So, if you're waiting for more updates, but haven't put me on alerts, check whatever story you're waiting for next weekend, or Monday. And vote on my poll.

I made a few changes to the last chapter, because if you noticed them, which they seems hard to miss, they were a little confusing. First, I said Bee left with Ratchet before they went to the conference, but only in the next few paragraphs Bee is there as if he never left. I changed that, so now he didn't leave with Ratchet. The other change was, it said 'Where Will's first worry was getting killed in the middle of a battle', but that doesn't make sense because he wasn't killed. So I just changed that to saying 'attacked' instead. So the changes aren't major, you don't need to reread the whole thing.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Bee had handed me off to Optimus before leaving. Optimus and I separated from Will so we could enter through the Autobot-sized door. Most people were assembled, but a few were still arriving as I sat in the chair nearest the large spot between the grouping of people facing us and, well, us.

I didn't stay on Optimus's shoulder or anything because I knew it would be better not to show such personal friendship here. Especially since we would need to b telling everyone of my joining the Autobots. They didn't need the opportunity to say I only did it because I liked them personally and it blocked my realization that it was safer to work with NEST, I was human and therefore needed to be commanded under humans, or that I would do more good with NEST, my fellow humans, than with the Autobots, giant alien robots.

It was about fifteen minutes before Will returned to his seat near mine and things went quiet. Everyone seemed to be present and it was time to begin.

"We have assembled here to..." I decided the introduction speech, to make sure everyone was on the same page, wasn't all to important. It was the same one for every meeting. Well, it was different depending on what kind of meeting it was. All I needed to know was that another government now had another whole 'new' round of questions, accusations, bribes, requests, and demands. It was only different names.

About twenty minutes in, I finally got involved.

"And Samuel Witwikicky," the translator turned to me.

"Witwicky." I muttered under my breath. I could see Optimus hide a smile next to me.

"What is our position with these aliens?"

I sighed, I doubted they would have any questions I haven't heard before. "I am the Autobot's ambassador. I am trusted to speak on their behalf, knowing, for the most part, what they would want." I sat up, falling into the familiar pattern of politics. Knowing when there was a double meaning, when they were testing, and everything else. Including the polite attitude and patience needed to stay sane throughout it all.

"And how would you, merely a human boy, know what the aliens want?" I resisted the urge to scream at how they are Autobots. Not just 'the aliens' or 'machines' or 'robots'.

"I have spend much time with them and have even come to think like them on many things." I replied.

"How so?" they were trying to dish out my personal life, as all others did, and reveal my real position with them and relation to them.

"If you must know," I stayed polite, "Ever since I first met them, I have been their friend. One of the scouts is my guardian and I am currently living here. I have gone through much with them, and can most likely answer any question you have about them, or for them."

"If this is true, can you tell me how long they've been here?" As usual, he decided to test me on this, they can never just admit the Autobots are good guys and mean no harm. Luckily, I've been doing this for a while now. And this was a pathetically easy one.

"Over two years. Bumblebee was first to arrive, and he was on Earth for about a month before finding me. After that, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz came down. After Mission City, during the two years before Egypt, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, and Jolt joined the team. During Egypt, Wheelie changed sides and became an Autobot."

"Changed sides? So we have an ex-Decepticon here?" I sighed, he's still probably here. I just haven't seen him for a while. He's probably with Mikayla.

"Yes, but we have no reason to worry about him betraying us or leading the Decepticons here. He is as, uh, fateful as anyone else." only, he's to Mikayla while everyone else is to the Autobots as a whole. He's more concerned with obsessing over her than finding other Decepticons that managed to escape the battle.

"How are you sure?" I frowned, wondering how I can say this.

"He's, uh, well. Oh, the day he betrays Mikayla," they know who she is having already known the story, "is the day I betray the Autobots." he nodded, still not sure.

"Alright, I believe this is Will Lennox." he turned from me. I sighed and leaned back, they're done with me for now. The conference went on for a while longer, they didn't ask me many things, I suspected because they'd know I wouldn't give them anything they could use against them. It was a while later before the man that had spoken to me called the time.

"It seems our time is running out. Unless there is something else you would like to share, I expect we all need to ready for our next conference." At first I was relived. Finally done. After this I have dinner, free. They haven't started to book my meals yet. Fortunately.

But my relief was short lived. When everyone started to leave, Will cleared his throat and they all turned to him. I suddenly remembered we needed to start sharing my new status, at least the part that wouldn't cause riots.

"As a matter of fact, we do have something to discuss. It will not take long, but we are choosing to spread the news too all. We cannot hide it, so we are trying to let everyone know, from NEST to the white house, as quickly as possible."

"And what might that be?" the man looked annoyed. I had long since stopped trying to memorize names and titles.

"Sam. His position within our ranks has changed." Will stepped down, metaphorically considering he was sitting, and turned our way. To both Optimus and I, so I guessed he was letting both of us explain. I glanced at Optimus, and as I thought, he was offering his hand. For this part, it might help to show how I am no longer of NEST or under order of really anyone human. I can, of course, follow their orders by choice, but I don't have to.

I climbed up and everyone started to whisper, well, everyone that had been interrogating us. The people of NEST and Simmons, and everyone else see me sitting in their hands on a daily basis.

Optimus started. "Samuel is no longer part of NEST or just our ambassador." they went quiet again and watched us intently. "He has become an Autobot."

"Impossible!" another man stood up. The translator only said the words, but he was shouting. "The boy is human! He is not made of metal, nor does he 'transform' into vehicles. You may give him the title, or even treat him as such, but he is still legally a member of the United states. He is from earth and takes orders from his superior, who is human! One cannot just say they are alien, it means nothing!"

"Actually," I put an end to his rant. "I am Autobot now. As for their customs, an Autobot has the Autobot emblem, which is created with a specific substance that will show up on any of their scanners." I healed up my wrist. "I have this emblem, and are therefore Autobot."

"But you are human! Does 'Autobot' not stand for 'autonomous robotic organism'?"

I nodded, "It does. But I am Autobot not by species. If everyone that fit that description, then the Decepticons could be classified as 'Autobots'. But Autobot isn't just used as a literal meaning. It is the name of those who work together against the Decepticons, originally and are the best at it. They are all Cybertronian because this was a war on Cybertron, over the All Spark which created them. And one can't just say they don't like the Decepticons and declare himself an Autobot. Just like one can't just say they want to shoot something and become a soldier." I stopped.

"You must earn the spot, and want it. You must prove you are eligible. We all proved it ourselves when we fought on Cybertron and took our place to oppose Megatron, who was one of the two leaders, and in charge of the armies before our race was split." Optimus continued. "Samuel earned the title by fighting as he did. He was the one that ran through Mission City and resisted Megatron face to face to give him the All Spark. He proved it when he had done all he had done to find the Matrix of Leadership and bring me back to life. Not to mention being dubbed worthy to even wield the Matrix. I believe there are only three, maximum, of us who would be able to do that."

He stared at us.

"This all maybe true, and he may be worthy to be an Autobot by your law, but we are on Earth. Where it says no where any human, citizen of Earth, can abide by anything alien."

"There's nothing that says I can't." I countered. He glared at me.

"I think we are done here." With that, everyone started to leave again. This time they weren't stopped. As they filed out, Will stood and walked over to us.

"Well, that went well."

"Better than expected." I agreed. "But how, exactly, are we actually going to spread the news?"

Just as I finished, one of the men that I had seen before, contacting Will for meeting cancelations and last minute conferences.

"Trent," I was briefly reminded of Mikayla's boyfriend before me, the one she broke up with over driving a car. I think. I never actually asked her, I just remember when I fell off the bike over hearing her talking to her friends. "I expect they've either canceled our meeting with Galloway," there was another one? Will obviously knew the guy, but he was looking up at me, now on Optimus's shoulder.

"Yes, and a few officials from the Pentagon are wishing to meet you. Specifically you three. It will be a private meeting, in the second conference room." He didn't look away from me. I decided to show him a little more, since he was obviously discouraged by my relaxation. I shifted to lean back against a spot on Optimus's shoulder. He shifted his armor a bit to make more room in this spot. His eyes widened slightly n=and finally looked away.

"How many will attend?" Optimus asked.

"Only a few. Fifteen, excluding you, maximum." He replied.

"Then there really is no reason to use such a large room. We can use a human one, I will use my holoform." He insisted. The man, Trent, nodded and hurried away.

Will turned back to us. "I'll come tell you guys when they tell me which room they scheduled. I have a video chat with Sara during dinner now, and my time is leaving." he hurried off, but neither of us objected. We both know how much he enjoys talking to his family. He's actually getting a week off pretty soon here. Ironhide always gets his time off at the same time so he can take Will to his family. As I've said before, he's grown to be a sucker for Annabelle. I don't think her mom spoils her that much.

"I expect this next meeting is about your joining us." Optimus mused, walking out and back toward the others. Every once in a while, I exchanged a few emotions with Bee, and he had just sent me curiosity. He wanted to know if we were done. I sent confirmation and he grew happier by a little.

"They found out that quickly?" I gasped, I had a feeling that's what it was about, but how had they found out so quickly?

"Of course. You sound surprised." he smiled.

"They gossip worse than old women!" I groaned. "I now realize we won't have any problem with spreading the news quickly."

"At least this is the only news we're letting spread." he commented. I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah." we were quiet for a minute, then, "What do you think the Decepticons will be planning? They have to be getting angrier."

"I don't know. We haven't even spotted any Decepticons on Earth since Egypt. They are either in hiding and still recovering, or they have left." I looked to him sharply.

"Left? Why would they leave? Surely they haven't decided to just forget the war with you guys and everything else they hold against Earth and leave. Have they found something of great enough power to draw them away?" He shook his head.

"No. If they have left, they will return. When I said we haven't found a trace of them on Earth, we do know Soundwave is still orbiting on the satellite. He is also keeping a low profile, but is still there." I hesitated.

"You haven't told anyone outside of NEST about this, have you? They'll convince people they aren't still here and we no longer need your protection." He shook his head.

"Of course not. But we are keeping an optic on the situation for a while. If this leads to Soundwave also leaving, we will mention it. But there is still the chance they are still on Earth." he hesitated. "We aren't about to be forced to leave our new home unprotected." I smiled.

Something was obviously coming, and it was much too soon for my liking. Then again, the Decepticons' supposed absence could last a while. I hope it does. I want more time to enjoy with the Autobots and the people of NEST in peace. But then again, they might just come up with something in that time that will prove even more difficult than the last two battles.

* * *

Was it any good? Not too long, I'm sure, but it might have been a little boring. I'm going to try not to make it too boring, but if you haven't picked up on it already, I've written about a hundred times more stories on the notes section on my phone at night and when I can't get onto this site that no one ever reads or anything. And I tend to have specific things in my writing that go on for about thirty stories before I change it to something else. Right now, I'm just writing more about one thing than usual, so this is a large chapter, compared to most of my others, with not much of anything going on. Though I did get attacked by the plot bunny on how to continue this without just making it drag on years without getting anywhere.

I also got another idea. I know I already have a million stories I'm trying to update at once, but I have an idea for another. It would only be a one shot. It would be about when Sam was younger in _'Mysteries and strange ties'_ and _'Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky'; _just discovering his power to create life, and therefore making the infamous 'Arti'. I also realize I've made a mistake with Arti, that when his parents were yelling at him, they said it was a toaster he brought to life, but later I say it was the lamp. I plan to make it just the lamp, so you can probably go look at that story now and find the right chapter to see I've changed the toaster to a lamp.

I know, it was a long AN, but I can't stop moving my fingers on the key board. I love to write for this site, and I'm going back away for a while, so I can go to school again, but I really don't want to.

R&R


	40. Chapter 40

Excuse the opening to this chapter, it was originally part of the last one but I didn't have enough time to spell check all of it so I chopped off the first 392 words and wrapped it off with another paragraph. So I suggest reading the last few paragraphs of the last chapter first so these two seem more like one chapter.

Yay, another update! I'm honestly just as happy when I get to update as when one of my favorite stories are updated.

Hope you like it.

* * *

After a moment, a thought came to me. What if events do occur and the Autobots have to leave Earth? Will I leave with them, or will I stay here? I guess I know the answer, but what if we didn't have the link? Then, I would probably age and die. I might not have, with my gift. What if the government somehow managed to keep me on earth when the Autobots left? This one could happen even with the link.

How would I go on, living as long as Bee does, on Earth alone? I know for a fact that if I for some reason had to remain on Earth, they would come back for me.

Optimus glanced at me at the same time Bee sent me comfort over the link. He didn't ask what was wrong, as we had just entered the rec room. Bee hurried over and took me from his leader.

"We have another one later today." I said, taking my spot and getting comfortable in his palms.

"What about this time?" Bee asked, "Isn't it getting a little late for these?"

"Of course not." Optimus sighed. "We believe it has to do with Sam's joining us. It hadn't taken long to spread."

"Are you sure?" Bee asked. "When is it? Who all is going this time?"

"Just us three again." I said. "Will is coming to tell us when."

"Well, what to do as we wait?" Bee asked, shifting me in his hands. We were silent for a minute, then Optimus spoke.

"You two can return to your room if you wish. I will contact you when Will arrives." Bee nodded.

"Alright." Normally, I would be taken to the mess hall now, but the link enables me not to need food. "We can watch the new movie." We had just gotten a new movie, and we often stayed in our room to watch movies. Instead of a TV, we had a projector that showed onto the east wall, which was big and bare. The ledge I walked on was on that wall, of course, but it was higher than the required space for the screen, if Bee was sitting down.

We parted and Bee hurried off with me to get in some time together before Will came to tell us the next meeting was ready. When we got there, Bee accessed the projector, it was specially made for them to use by hacking it, and turned on the movie. All our movies were stored on an internet folder, so it was starting within the first minute we entered.

Bee sat down and put me on his lap, where I leaned back and he placed his hand over my front. As per usual. As the movie started, I found I couldn't concentrate on it. My mind kept wondering to its earlier topics. What would happen if all of that happened? Though I have somewhat of a guess, I can't know for sure.

It only took Bee about ten minute to shift his hand and send reassurance my way before asking, "What keeps bothering you?"

I hesitated before looking up at him to find his optics were trained on me and not the movie.

"You know how Optimus said the reason we aren't telling NEST that the Decepticons might have left Earth was the government might take advantage and force you guys off?" he nodded, cautious. "What would happen if they did manage to chase you off planet?"

He sighed, obviously thinking it was an easy question. "Well, first we would try to stay. Argue our own point and find a way to remain on the planet we all have come to call home. But if that failed, then it depends. If we manage to win the war and the Decepticons were gone, we would leave peacefully and try to find somewhere else to settle down. Cybertron is void of life because the All Spark is no longer there to replenish it, but it is still livable for those who have already been sparked." he mused.

"If the Decepticons still pose a threat to Earth, because even if there is no Cube or Matrix left they would still want revenge on this planet and would use everyone here to get to us, then we would remain nearby. Optimus would forbid anyone from breaching the governments' wishes, unless we know a Decepticon is there and wreaking havoc. Then I'm sure he wouldn't care about the governments' wishes as long as the rest of the world is safe."

I nodded, this only confirmed most of what I'd figured out. But, I haven't been made their ambassador and initiated as an Autobot for nothing. I know them well. But there's a part I still wondered about. Bee seemed to know this, for he continued.

"You don't need to worry, you should know when, if, we leave, you're coming. There are only two things that would make me leave you behind. One is if Optimus ordered it, and he would never separate us especially after allowing the link." I didn't ask what the second was, for I had a feeling and I knew it was an impossibility.

"What if Optimus did say I had to be left behind. I know it wouldn't be of his wishes, but what if the government decided all humans needed to remain on Earth?"

"Sam," he paused, "You are human, but by now they can't bind you to any law. You are Autobots and if they ban Autobots, they ban you. But, if they somehow found a way to make you stay, and we know Optimus would abide by their wishes if we cannot resist, no matter who agrees, I will return for you. If the government caught me, I will take full credit and not let them blame Optimus, then continue to 'kidnap' you. If I got into trouble with Optimus, it would only last a few weeks, maximum." he promised. I nodded again, satisfied.

I turned back to the movie, and after about ten more minutes, Bee's hand shifted again. I glanced up to se he was still looking at me. I waited for him to speak.

"Did you really think that under any circumstance you would be left here?"

"No. I didn't think so, but I've had reason to believe my mind isn't always right, even in things I have complete certainty about. So I wanted it said out loud." He nodded, but still paid no mind to the movie, which before we had both been somewhat excited to see but was almost half way, I think, and neither of us knew what was going on.

After another moment, he spoke again.

"Not with the link, you'll be spending a lot more time with everyone than originally though." he hedged. I waited patiently for him to make his point. "Do you still plan to hide it from everyone forever? Do you think you'll be able to?"

I sighed, realizing where his thoughts had taken him. Reminded of my gift, though I never forgot it, I started to form shapes with my translucent shield, reveling in how it now appeared with a blue tint again. I stared at them instead of Bee as I thought. I probably couldn't keep it from them forever, but I could the humans.

"I'll tell them." I said, glancing at the symbol on my wrist and making the same emblem with the shield. And exact replica, it was only larger and I could see movement through it reminding me the movie was still going. They were even the same color. "Just, not yet." I still couldn't. I know eventually, they will calm down again, and at first it won't be bad. But eventually, they question why I didn't use my gift and save so much time and agony. They might not ask, but I still didn't want to face them about it quite yet.

"Sam," I glanced up at him, the emblem disappearing. "You trust them and they trust you. Just as I do. They won't care about it, and it won't change how they see you. Not by much at least. And it wouldn't be changed for the negative side. What do you worry about?"

I didn't reply for a minute, then looked to the screen without seeing it. "I just, always went keeping it a secret. Then, I kept it a secret too long when Optimus died. I could have helped him, protected myself somewhat, but I didn't. Then, I swore not to use it ever again. If I couldn't use it to save him, I shouldn't use it for anything less. When I was given the chance to bring him back, then still didn't use it to help him, I decided I wouldn't tell anyone. Then you and Mikayla caught me, and everything messed up. I still worry Mikayla will tell someone, but she is yet to mention it to anyone other than myself."

I paused, glancing up at him then back at the screen but focused my eyes on the Autobot emblem I had recreated.

"My gift has caused enough trouble doing nothing, without everyone knowing. I shudder to think what will happen if everyone knows and I actually use it for things." The emblem broke apart and I let go of each piece.

He was quiet for a while and we tried to concentrate on the movie. Someone had just died, but I don't know who they were. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, so I felt no sadness as one would when enveloped in a story. His hand shifted again, but I knew our conversation was over.

It was nearly the end and I finally realized what must have happened when we were talking when Bee sighed and made to life me up before standing. I glanced at him.

"Time for the meeting?" I asked grimly. He nodded frowning. I sighed as he turned off the movie and placed me on his shoulder.

"Last one of the night." he reassured, probably for both of us.

"Last one, but it's too late in the night." I grumbled. "Whatever they have to say, it better be worth it. Else I'm going to make them wait until morning." Bee ignored me as he walked out and toward the rec room.

"Try not to be too grumpy. It probably won't do our side well. Whatever our side is." We both doubted it was about my joining the Autobots because of how long it took for them to summon us. Optimus, Lennox, and I. But, it's still a likely possibility. Maybe they wanted to hold a meeting before hand.

Whatever it was, I was getting tired and would surely turn in as soon as I got back to Bee. I didn't plan on waiting until I was situated in his alt form. The exhaustion was holding off now, but only because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until after this meeting. Kinda like how you can go so long without using the bathroom when you're shopping or at school or somewhere else where you either don't have the time or don't want to use the stalls, but when you get home you have to go like there's no tomorrow without warning.

Alright, maybe my mind _is_ getting a little clouded and off track. But so what?

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Tell me. I'll start on the one shot after I update two stories in a row. If I get another one out tomorrow without problem and there's still time, I'll try and get it up. But I'm not dropping any hints, sorry. You should already know what it's basically about if you read 'Mysteries and strange ties'. And yes, I did actually start writing it after I got the first 'subtle' hint, and have written a few different versions. But, I think my mind only recently clicked that others might want to read this.

I'm smart, I truly am. Sort of.

R&R


	41. Chapter 41

I apologize, I've been here for almost a day now and I haven't updated before now. I just found something I found very interested and got side tracked. I'm still going to try and get out another of these before I leave Sunday. And for anyone who reads "Twenty Years Later", I apologize again, but I honestly haven't seen any kind of transformers cartoon, let alone G1, in forever and so some 'bots that aren't in the movie aren't as normal. I really don't get the change to very often, and the chances I do get, I come straight to this place. Except today. So bear with me, and yell at me if they're off, probably way off.

* * *

I sat in the chair in the human-sized conference room, Will was on my left and Optimus's holo was on my right. I was still able to stay awake enough to do this properly, but I don't know if that will last too much longer.

All the chairs were filled, but we are yet to start. I glanced around, who are we waiting on?

Just as I thought for that, the door opened and shut, another man came in and stood behind the table across from us. Perhaps all the chairs were full because there weren't enough of them. There are empty ones on our side. Oh well, it really doesn't matter. Maybe he just likes to stand.

"We apologize for the late hour," Liar. They're probably going to be doing a bunch of stuff after this and don't care if they keep us from our rest. "But there are a few things we wanted to talk to you about."

"It's alright. What do you want us for?" Optimus asked politely. I stayed quiet, content to stay this way until needed.

"To start with, we have recently learned that Mr. Witwicky has joined you." He said it as a question, to imply one, but remained wary of the topic.

"Yes, he has joined the Autobots." Will nodded.

"How?"

I pulled up my sleeve and healed out my wrist. He analyzed it; the others eyed it, obviously disapproving. But the man that had spoken showed nothing on his face, as usual for anything like this. I put my arm back down on the arm of the chair lazily.

"And what does this mean?" The man turned to Optimus.

"It means exactly what it implies. He is an Autobot now, so he will be working with us. He has access to everything anyone outside of the name 'Autobot' does not. Of course, we won't be sending him out to fight even the way NEST does to help us,"

Will added something. "At Bumblebee's request." actually, even if the others were willing to let me go out there, Bumblebee wouldn't. And it wouldn't be much of a request, more of an 'I'm holding him captive in my room, and neither of us are leaving, until he isn't allowed to touch a gun' kind of deal.

"Didn't he have access to that room before?" a woman asked.

"He could only enter with one of us, and there were other things he wasn't allowed at." Optimus explained. I was probably allowed at them, only, it never came up. I noticed the look on the man standing up's face; they're going to try to get to the weapons using me. Good luck with that.

"But what else does this mean? Our concerns are political." Another man asked.

"Well, it is true Samuel no longer has to take orders from Will," Optimus started, "For he is now under my fraction. But Will will have the same authority he has with the other Autobots." They don't really have to listen to him; it just makes things go smoother. If they disobey him, though he usually only orders around the humans on his current team, they have no punishment if Optimus deems they do not need one. But he also is in favor of everyone's cooperation with the humans.

I just realized how I kept thinking 'the humans' as though I'm not one of them. I'm not, and now it's gotten to me. Does it bother me? No. What a stupid question.

"So he is no longer bound by all things American Citizens are bound by?" He means 'So the kid can shoot a guy in front of a cop and walk free of charges' but wanted to sound dignified.

"Just as much as I am, or his guardian, Bumblebee is. But of course he isn't free of rules. He now abides by laws we have. The boy has just switched from the American society to the Autobot. Even larger, from Earth to Cybertron." I smiled lightly at that. I fit this part better than everyone, except Bee, knows. I am part Cybertronian. I'm part Cybertronian because I am an Autobot, and because of what I am. And I'm going to live longer than a human life time, so I'm going to have to tell them eventually. Wonder what they'll think when it isn't a human they brought so far to understand so much, and from what I've seen that really would have to be an accomplishment.

I felt a sudden burst of awareness come at me and I realized they had been talking while my mind wondered. I was practically sleeping with my eyes open, so easily lost in my thoughts. I sent back thankfulness and started to pay attention again.

"Are you sure no problems will arise with this?" one man that hasn't, or as far as I'm aware, spoken yet asked. Not like they care what we say about that.

"I can say there will be no problem. Our numbers have risen by one, and it's no different than if another one of us landed here. Only, no more rooms will be needed to be prepped or build. Nor will they needed to be filled in on details, for Sam has lived it all and understands it all better than may people in this building." Optimus said, forever patient. I had to admire that, for he has to be getting tired too, or at the least weary of everything. I don't care what anyone says, I'm ready to get out of here.

Unfortunately, he turned to me now.

"How can we be sure you won't abuse the fact you are no longer healed by any law on Earth?"

I sighed, not really thinking about what I said before saying it. "I can promise, but that probably won't mean anything to you. I'm an Autobot, and we," Will and Optimus both smiled at how I so casually spoke as I am one of them, "have much the same of the important rules. Do you really think an Autobot, even a human Autobot, is going to steal anything or kill slash injure anyone except the Decepticons? I've already killed one.

And even if you don't believe any of this, I'm an Autobot. Which means I'm under Optimus's command. And can't you trust him to keep me in line; after all he's already proven himself time and time again." Optimus and Will continued to smile at me. I just stared at the guy who spoke, who was thankfully directly across from me.

He frowned, he couldn't deny it all. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He pursed his lips.

"We also called you three here." he moved on. "During your last meeting, we had a Decepticon sighting. Not a possible sighting, we even have it on tape."

We all sat up and listened harder, it seems they haven't all left Earth.

"But we did not find them in the midst of destruction, as normal. But leaving the planet." Well, there goes that thought. "Any ideas on why they could be doing this?"

I glanced at Optimus; he was dismayed at having to share this, not that they could tell. I know all the Autobots, bi-pedal or holo, that much.

"We have also noticed reason to believe they might be leaving Earth. We have been finding there are far less Cybertronians on Earth than normal. But they could be hiding to recuperate and hiding their signals. However, whether they are leaving Earth or are just abroad, it remains they have yet to abandon this planet completely."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"We know Soundwave is still hacking one of your satellites. We will know the instant he leaves." Optimus assured. They looked disturbed at that, but decided they could live with that.

"So they have yet to leave completely?" We all nodded. What he really meant to say was, 'So we can't kick you off yet?' He thought for a second, taking in everything and trying to find a way to spit it back out. He got a look.

"You say the boy is an Autobot now." Optimus nodded cautiously, Will and I tried to figure out where he was going with this. "And what if the day comes that you are no longer needed here? What will you do whe-if," I surprised a glare at the almost-said word. "You leave. Will you leave the boy behind where he is no longer a part of? Or will you take a human off Earth where he cannot survive?" He looked like he had finally struck something.

Optimus didn't really want to answer this one, but neither of us could cut in. Only he could speak for the future now.

"We do not expect the Decepticons will be stopped soon, but should the dilemma arise," when it arises because as long as Bee doesn't go down before we get off Earth, I'm still going to be alive. And I do not foresee us letting the government know I am now legally, under Cybertronian rules because it has no meaning under any Earth rules, Bee's 'pet'. Again, I was both surprised and unsurprised to find I was still just as content realizing this. "We will take the boy with us. He would survive on the Ark," their ship, "just as long as he would here. Easily."

I smiled, hoping they would accept this. Well, at least by the time it comes in effect.

"I'm not sure we're completely in agreeance," he clung to whatever he could to make things difficult for the Autobots, and the fact he knew Optimus would prefer not to act on something until the government agrees. "But I am sure we have plenty of time to discuss this."

"Let us hope." Will nodded grimly, also seeing this would be difficult.

After a moment, I spoke.

"Is that all you called us here for?" he didn't respond for a moment, then sighed, checking his watch.

"Yes, I believe we are done here." _Thank Primus._ I thought, eager for sleep. I stood quickly, almost falling over. Optimus caught my elbow and steadied me.

"I think we need to get you to Bumblebee." he smiled as I proved I could stand straight. We ignored the other people as we left.

"Goodnight, I'm about as tired as you look." Lennox nodded to me. I wavered slightly. "Please, go get some sleep. How long have you been up?" I didn't answer.

"Goodnight Will. We'll see you tomorrow. Or, don't you have the rest of the week off?" he asked.

"Yeah, except, they pushed it back so I'll be in tomorrow." he smiled.

"Don't worry; Ironhide'll be ready to drive you down when you're ready."

"He'll be ready before I'll be." Will shook his head. "night." he waved us off before heading toward the humans' quarters. Optimus started to walk with me toward the nearest Autobot room which was the rec room. The base was built so that the rec room was closest to most of the human rooms that have a door to the Autobot side. Another reason the one going through the room built for me, that was after that Mikayla's and now Leo's, was not a main door.

Optimus could have just gotten rid of his holoform, but I knew he wanted to make sure I didn't fall asleep on the way. As I said earlier; now that the important stuff is over, I'm exhausted. And he was right to stay; I tried to turn the wrong way right before we reached the door. When we reached the rec room, Bee was waiting and Optimus returned to his alt form and transformed.

I let Bee scoop me up and tried to fall asleep. He sent me awareness as he had earlier, but I tried to fight it off.

"Sam, not yet." he was amused.

"Why not?" I asked, grudgingly looking up. We had already left the rec room.

"Just a little longer, or would you like me to put you on the couch?" he was referring to the fact he couldn't help me into his alt form if he's; well, in his alt form.

I rolled my eyes; he wouldn't toss me on the couch, and closed my eyes. Honestly, I had decided to try to stay awake longer, but as soon as the thought left my mind, I was ready to sleep again. He tried again to keep me awake, but I quicker, already unconscious.

* * *

Not much to say. R&R


	42. Chapter 42

I really am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But, I've been stuck at my internet-less house for all of the holidays because I'm the one that decorates and un-decorates. I wrap everything and I had to make cookies. Over a pound in dough. Well, you probably don't care about excuses, so I'll start on the chapter now. Hope you like it.

* * *

I woke with a jolt.

"What-" I froze. I was now sitting atop Bumblebee's armor and when I sat up I'd woken him too.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked, shifting his hands so when he sat up I didn't fall. I didn't answer at first, but just stared around the room. "What happened?" he asked, starting to get worried.

"Uh," I flared out an energy field again, searching the whole base for every spark and heart in it, going half a mile out after the base. "Nothing, I guess." I shook my head, only picking up on Autobot sparks and NEST hearts. Every aura I felt was familiar.

"No, what happened?" he repeated, bringing me up to eye level and I got an idea. I stretched the energy field higher and found what I was looking for.

"I keep an energy field up out of habit." I started. "Kinda like your scans. I was 'picking up' on something. I felt an aura that wasn't supposed to be here."

"Who was it?" he asked, surprised. He hadn't expected it to have anything to do with my gift.

I hesitated, monitoring the spark flying quickly over-head. It turned in circles and I got the feeling I wasn't the only one doing the monitoring here.

"A Decepticon. They're above us, high." I said, trying to go through my memory banks to see if this one was familiar. It wasn't. I couldn't recognize it no matter how hard I tried. It was an older one, but not too old by their standards. It had everything normal Decepticons' had, but I also got the feeling this Decepticon was real intelligent and stealthy.

Bee was silent for a minute, then, "I'm not picking up on any spark signals above us."

"They're really high up there, but not quite as far as Soundwave." I added. Even when the satellite he's supposed to be attached to was over head, I've never been able to find his aura.

"We better inform the others then." he said as he stood up, placing me on his shoulder. I could feel the worry coming through o his side of the link.

"No, he's not close enough to hear anything himself, and we'd know if he were hacking. How do you expect to tell the others we know there's a Decepticon flying in circles above us without giving away my gift? He's too high for your guys' scans and it's cloudy." I said, glancing out the window.

He stood still a minute. "Then, what do you think he's doing?" I thought a moment.

"I don't know, but I'll keep an 'eye' on him." I had to stretch out the maximum capacity of my energy field to be able to reach him. I couldn't stretch it out farther than about three feet around me without losing my hold on him. What was he doing?

"Let's just head down to the techy-room and see if they have noticed out visitor." He maybe a super advanced alien robot, but he's still a scout. I'm pretty sure there are about three people on base that even know the name of those rooms, including the ones that work in there. I nodded and shifted on his shoulder. Nothing like going into alert as soon as you wake up. yeah, so much happened yesterday, I was hoping nothing would happen today. Well, it's still early.

"You two are up early." Arcee noted as she noticed us enter the room. I'd been here a few times.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost ten." she smirked and went back to her work. "So why are you here?"

We hesitated, then Bee spoke. "Just curious to see if anyone's come close to the base lately."

"Other than that stunt you two pulled a few days ago, we haven't had any breaches in the security. We've only had animals enter the premises, leaving out all Autobots and NEST members." she added. She was messing with something. "Why? Did you catch anything we missed?"

"Uh, no. We're just board." I said, adding in the tiredness to my voice to try and help the lie. She eyed me for a minute then went back to what she was doing. There was a team on NEST members surrounded by computers nearby and on the other side of the room Jolt was working on something else.

"Will actually came in earlier. He'd mentioned wanting to see you. He's in the rec room, where you both usually go first thing in the morning." she glanced at us, probably confused on why we decided to come here and ask those questions if we were board.

"Right, we'll go see him then." Bee nodded. She waved us off as we left. As soon as we were alone again, he turned to me. "Is he still only circling?" I nodded and I could feel his worry stay where it was as we continued to the rec room.

It was only the twins and Will there. Everyone seemed to be elsewhere, working in some way, shape, or form to decode the Decepticon situation. I'm sure they'd find the Decepticon if only they knew to look for him as they do with Soundwave. But, I'm sure it's nothing. They probably want to make sure we aren't doing anything while they're off planet for the most part. What exactly are they doing off planet?

"I see you two are finally up." Will stood from the couch and paused the game, causing the other two to groan. He stretched as if he'd been there for a while.

"Don't you have one more day of duty soldier?" I asked as Bee sat down to talk to Lennox better. I sat on one of his legs as I had so many times before.

"Yeah, well, I am on duty. Baby-sitting duty." he muttered, glancing back at the twins. They had turned it back on and killed him before turning on each other. "What do the two of you think of this? I don't think you've really been asked yet, and you might help."

"Doubt it." Mudflap said as he dodged Skid's character on their game. Bee shot them a glare and we all tuned them out.

"You mean about the Decepticon situation." I said, nodding. "Yeah, I have no idea."

"Well, all I know is they have to be doing that has to do with the war, obviously. But they don't intend to bring the war from Earth. If they wanted to keep our attention still here as a diversion for their plans for somewhere else, they would have taken Soundwave with them. They'd need him." he nodded.

"I was thinking someone might have to follow them if we catch another leaving." Bee nodded. We were silent for a minute. "Well," Will continued. "Do you guys realize how close the government is to kicking you guys of planet? Galloway has himself convinced the only reason a few Decepticons are still here is because of you guys. He's definitely trying to convince the rest of the world this."

"That's ridiculous!" I frowned. "If anything, they'd want the Autobots here and out of the way so they can o on with their plans elsewhere. Why is Galloway so against us?" I frowned.

"Ah, he's an idiot. Why else would someone act as if the Autobots were the bad guys?" Will grimaced. "He's coming again later."

"More meetings." I groaned and Bee shifted his hand over me.

"No, he's coming just to observe. trying to find something else to complain about no doubt." Will sighed.

"Then we'll give him something to take notes on." Bee grinned and I looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing we'll get in trouble for." he assured and I relaxed. That was my main worry. As long as we wouldn't get in trouble with Optimus, and it didn't give Galloway something to complain about and use against us, I was all for it.

"Alright, should I be fearing for my life?" Will asked.

"No," Mudflap cut in. "If it were us planning, then you should. But this is just Bumblebee, nothings probably going to happen." He threw down the controller and tackled his brother as the words 'second payer wins' flashed blinking across the screen.

"That's true, if it were them planning the whole base is coming down." I mused. "Please don't let it be something too bad Bee." He smiled.

"Nothing too bad." he assured and stood up. "Hey, Will." I could feel through the link how excited he was for this. It was starting to rub off and I was really starting to hope we got the chance to set the suits right. "When is he coming?"

"Ah," he checked his watch. "An hour or so. I have to meet him and leave these two behind. I'll be, lucky me, his official tour guide."

"He doesn't know his way around yet?" I was surprised.

"He didn't care enough to remember. That and I'll be able to know where everyone is." I nodded.

"We'll be there to help greet him." Bumblebee suggested. Will nodded cautiously, he'd known the Autobots long enough to be cautious of this behavior. I've known them only about a day longer, but I knew them well enough to be one of the ones planning it, and I had an idea on what he planned. I'm not an official Autobot for nothing.

"Well, for now at least, I think a certain pair of cheaters deserve a rematch." He fell back on the couch and picked up his controller and since he was first player he could stop their fight and restart it; they'd killed him again. I glanced at Bee.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." he said innocently. "But if he wants to come and see us in our natural habitat," he paused and started to walk out. "We need to give him a good idea of how we are here as a home and not a base." I grinned. "There's no need to act special because he's here. It's not our fault if he doesn't like it, and he can't complain because we have every right to act ad live as we want to." I nodded and settle back on his shoulder as he held his hand to it. Yeah, wonder how he'll react to seeing everyone at home instead of on the job.

This will be fun.

Before I knew it, we were walking toward the hanger, or the entrance area, to greet Galloway. He's only actually been here, the human side, and a few Autobot meeting rooms. He eyed us unhappily, standing alone with Will across from him, as we entered.

"What're they doing here?" he asked Will. He just grinned.

"You're at our base, don't be surprised if you find a few Autobots walking around."

"I didn't agree to walk around with him! I specifically requested you to show me around." I actually think he's scared of the Autobots. And without all the other suits around him, he's freaking out.

"Actually, it's them. And It's our base, we can go where ever we like." Will said and Bee came to a stop. Galloway took a closer look and noticed me up here on Bee's shoulder. "Glad you made it guys, shall we start our little tour?"

"But, hey, I-" Galloway started to object but was forced to follow when we all started out.

"Is there any one you'd prefer to 'observe' first?" Will asked.

"What is the schedule around here?" he demanded.

"Well, it's about five so the bots should be retiring soon. Everyone's doing all they can to find out what's going on with the Decepticons, but they all get off around five for their own recreational time." Will said. "My schedule is a bit different from theirs."

"Where is that leader of yours?" he demanded, starting to get on my nerves. Will glanced up at Bee, we were just with him.

"He's with Ratchet in the med bay. Ratchet still has one of the off lined Decepticons from Egypt and they're trying to access his memory to see of any plan like this." Bee said. I thought it was really creepy, trying to access a dead mech's memory. But that's just because I'm one of them. Galloway only sees it as they're robots, there's nothing weird about probing their mind after death.

We went in silence for a minute, then Will looked up at us.

"Are you going to be down in the training room later?" what he was really asking was, 'are you responsible for the sparing tournament later'.

"Of course." Bee smirked.

"Training room? What?" Poor Galloway looked confused.

"We're going to have a competition later. At Six. How long are you staying?" Will asked.

"Nine." he glared.

"Then you won't get to miss out. You might not see the end, but we'll tell you who won." Will promised, though it was quite obvious he didn't really care. We reached the med bay then and we walked right in.

"Hey, hey, hey." Ratchet objected. "We're a little busy here. Oh." He realized who it was. He wouldn't have objected if it had just been us, but when he realized who the extra human was he went back to his work.

"As you can see, our dear friend Galloway has arrived." Will smirked. "Just ignore him, he wants to observe how life is here normally."

"Normally, right." Ratchet grumbled. "Normally, I don't have a smart-alicky human watching me work."

"Ratchet." Optimus scolded. He paused in what he was doing. "We're glad to have you here, and welcome back Sam and Bumblebee." he paused. "Will, can you help us quickly?"

"Ah, yes."Ratchet nodded, suddenly happy to have us here. "There seems to be a wire in his head that was clipped and re-attached. A major memory wire and we are unable to reach it without removing other necessary," he paused and decided to dumb it down a bit at the look Will was giving him. You just had to know he was about to say something in some sort of foreign language. "stuff."

"Alright, where do you need me?" he asked, stepping forward. Ratchet bend down and picked him up by the back of the shirt and dropped him near the dead 'con's head. "alright, " he started again, rubbing his hands together. "Where do you need me?"

"Just," Ratchet began giving instructions as Will reached in and was at one point practically down to his waist and upside down in the opening on the 'con's head. Optimus turned to us.

"So far we have gotten nowhere." he explained "We believe his wire could be the reason we cannot access his memory."

"But, why was this memory circuit severed, then reconnected? What's the point in that, and what came from it?" Bee asked.

"We think they had probably altered his memory so he wouldn't give away these exact plans we're looking for."

"But, if you can't reach the wire, then how could they?" I asked

"Don't you remember that small Decepticon that was with Megatron when he'd captured you?" He stared at me. I thought for a moment before gasping.

"The doctor. That thing was creepy!" I shuddered. Creep wanted my brain. I need that!

"Yes. And my best bet is if he'd done that to this one, he'd probably done it to any other one we went back to dig back up." they'd been buried right there in Egypt.

"Alright." Ratchet straightened up and pulled Will away from the off lined Decepticon.

"What'd you find?" I asked.

"Just what I'd thought. They're rerouted his memory. Even if he were on-line he wouldn't be able to tell us what this plan is. We'll just have to wait to find out."

"But we have to prepare!" Bee objected, shifting me.

"How can we? We have no idea what to prepare for." he replied. "But, if I remember correctly, we need to forget about it for the day. We have a competition."

"Competition?" Galloway still looked confused. I'd actually forgotten he was here.

"Yeah, tonight they're going to spar." I said.

"And we better hurry up. I think we'll be the last to get there." Will stood up again. He'd been relaxing the whole time. "Let's go. I'm sure you're going to love it. But if you don't choose a 'bot to root for, you won't survive. Ironhide's mine." he said quickly. "Almost always wins." he said as if whispering. We all headed down to the East side of the base, where the training quarters stood.

As Will had thought, most everyone was there already. The humans of NEST all took their places and Will headed to join them. He towed Galloway with him, but the suit kept glancing back in confusion to see me go off to sit with the Autobots.

For a few minutes there was nothing but chatter. It was too loud for me to even talk to Bee. I was about to think this was a bad idea, since we'd had one of these somewhat recently. Then Optimus and Ratchet finally joined us and everyone went silent. Optimus took his seat next to us and Ratchet behind. I smiled to feel the excitement in the air. This is what I loved about being here, all of this.

I swept my eyes over the small crowd of humans and seen Galloway. From the look on his face, he was scared for his life.

My attention was brought back to Optimus as he called for it and announced the first pairing.

"Sideswipe and Arcee will be our first competitors." There was a loud cheering for both 'bots as they stepped up. I settled into Bumblebee's shoulder, shouting out Arcee's name. I had a bit of a grudge against Ironhide at the moment.

Let the best 'bot win.

* * *

I do apologize for the twins, I honestly can't write their dialect. I just used quotes from the movie before. Alright, spell-check time and then you get to finally read it

R&R


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry for the single update, and how I didn't get any out yesterday, or the day before, but I have excuses you probably don't care about. The smart thing here is to get on with the story, hope you like it.

* * *

It was unsurprising to see, about an hour later, Sideswipe facing Ratchet. Most everyone had been eliminated, but four remained, excluding Optimus who would win easily. There would be one after this one to determine who would go against the winner of this battle. I was standing on Bee's shoulder with amusement flowing at me over the link.

"Ratchet!" I cheered with my best friend. Ironhide was next to us now and glanced over, then back at the sparing match just as Ratchet managed to pin Sideswipe to the ground.

"Go Sideswipe!" He rooted and I got the impression he was team Sideswipe just because I was on the other side. Sideswipe managed to switch their spots and sent Ratchet skidding a little ways toward us. This had surprised, ironically, Skids and he'd jumped. Unfortunately, he'd bumped Bee when he did this and I lost my balance.

I fell forward and Bee caught me, setting me back on his shoulder.

"Sit down from now on." he said. I grinned and sat cross-legged.

"Can do." I quickly turned back to the match. Ratchet still hadn't gotten up, but he was about to as Sideswipe approached. He couldn't stay down too long, or it counted as Sideswipe winning.

He tackled Side's legs and the both fell. Ratchet hurried up and held Sides down with a foot with a cannon pointed at his head, not on. Sideswipe tried to kick him off, but when that failed, he stopped and sighed. Optimus waited a moment before announcing the winner.

"Ratchet comes out on top." he said and Ratchet let Sideswipe up. They both walked back over. "Next is Bumblebee and Jolt." Bee lifted me up and handed me over to Optimus, who set me on his shoulder and smiled at me. We both turned back to the designated arena as they stood facing each other. They'd all been fighting for a while, and whoever won would have to fight again right after. Then again, Ratchet was also getting tired. But none of them were too tired to fight. They were all eager to finish, to see just who the best 'bot was.

"Go Jolt!" I shouted and Bee shot me a look. I could feel knowing questioning coming from him, he knew I was teasing. Very suddenly, they started and there was an uproar. I let my eyes wander to the crowd of NEST members. They were used to watching these and were getting animated. This was the ultimate sport around here. I spotted Will, Epps, and Galloway. Will was standing and rooting for Bee while Epps was sitting down and trying to get him to do the same while calling for Jolt.

I had to grin when I seen Galloway sitting back in his seat and gripping the arm rests with everything he had. Ha, he goes on about how they are messing things up and thinking how bad they are. I bet you anything this experience will change his opinion. Hope it's for the better.

A sudden crash caught my attention and I seen both Jolt and Bee on the ground, looking surprised. Everyone went quiet for a moment and I glanced to Optimus.

"What just happened?"

"They shot each other at the same time, it was a one-in-a-million shot." he sounded surprised. The silence didn't last long as both 'bots hurried back up and started again. There was no way to tell who would win at the moment. I didn't stand up, but I did get back in the game.

"Go Bumblebee!" I shouted, first to get over the purely ironic shot. As I watched, Jolt started to get the upper hand.

I was smiling so hard, I loved being here. This is home. Unfortunately, there was one person here that took away from that, and when Bumblebee ended up winning, that one person stood up and tried to leave discreetly.

But, that plan went down when Will spotted him sneaking away from his side.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked, drawing the attention of everyone. Galloway looked about ready to kill him.

"I have other things to do than watch you al kill each other." he snapped, his mood unnecessarily negative.

"Hey, we're not the ones fighting." Will pointed out.

"That's later." Epps added. Galloway's eyes widened.

"He's kidding, Einstein." Will rolled his eyes. By now, most everyone had lost interest. But I was still watching, so were a few other Autobots. "There's only one more match. Bumblebee and Ratchet. Why don't you stay till then?"

"Weren't you supposed to 'observe the Autobots in their natural habitat'?" Epps asked, leaning back. Galloway stared at him, I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be here until about nine, it's only seven thirty. He's got plenty of time to be here.

"This is it. You can't complain about them if you don't even know a thing about them." Will said, pushing Galloway back into the chair. "So sit down and shut up, and let's take bets." That's why this changing-of-the-competitors was so much longer. People liked to change their bets about now.

I turned my attention forward to where Bumblebee and Ratchet now stood. Bumblebee's never won one of these things, at least for as long as I've been watching. And now it looked like he might. I could feel the amusement he had at my excitement.

"Go!" Optimus enjoyed how everyone was having so much fun. I could really tell.

"Come on Bee!" I rooted for him. Before long, I had no idea how it happened so fast, Bee was pinned to the ground with Ratchet standing over him. Never the less, I kept my grin. Optimus stood up with everyone else and they all crowded onto the field. Was it this loud and exciting last time? I can't remember.

I was lifted off Optimus's shoulder as he stepped over to Ratchet. "Congratulations." he smiled at the smaller mech.

"I would say thank you, but winning this thing doesn't mean much anymore." Ratchet grinned.

"That, and you aren't the one getting the prize." Bee said from nearby and came to a stop with us. Optimus handed me over to an over joyed Bumblebee. I realized everyone had been on edge what with not knowing what the Decepticons are planning, and how the struggle with the government had gotten harder over the last week or two. This really was what everyone needed. They were all so happy, and when I say they, I also include myself.

"You already had him." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, well, now I get him back." Bee compromised. He set my on his shoulder and I relaxed, getting comfortable. "Nice." he commented to Ratchet.

"Yeah, well, funs over and someone," he shot an annoyed glance toward the twins, "Managed to get themselves hurt with low-level cannons." how they used their cannons when training. It doesn't hurt the other too much but enough for it to make a difference. Their internal repair systems usually manage to repair it by the time the whole competition is over.

But, of course, Mudflap was able to actually get hurt. We watched as Ratchet went over to tow him out of the room and toward the med bay. There's usually one.

"Alright." I heard Will call for order in the middle of the human crowd. "I'm pretty sure most of you are still on duty, and the rest of you need to eat or something. Tristan!" He called the attention of a male about twenty-one with blond hair. "Your vacation starts tomorrow. Better go get your bag ready and find out where you left your car." I turned my attention back to my fellow Autobots.

"Hey, shouldn't we have one more battle? I mean," Ironhide started. "Everyone had their turn, a few times, except one of our members." Optimus had taken everyone on one-on-one in the middle, upon a few of their insistence.

"'Hide-" Bee started warningly.

"What?" he asked innocently and I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, I bet once they all know about my gift I'll be able to join. Well, Bee still wouldn't allow it, obviously. I hope that isn't for a while. I know they'll get used to it quickly, they'll be alright with it, and then it will easily be normal. It will be a different normal, and I want to enjoy this one for a while longer.

They turned to me and I grinned.

"It's official, you're human's gone insane." Ironhide said grimly to Bee. I laughed again.

"This is nice." I said. "Plus, we get to see Galloway's reaction." they grinned.

"That's always an upside." Ironhide said and we all glanced over at where the remaining humans stood. It was just Will, Galloway, Epps, and a few others. Bee walked over to them, leaving the others.

"That was close." I looked to Bee.

"Closest I've been in a long time." he agreed. "What do you think Galloway thought of it all?" I paused and looked down at him. His back was to us, and he hadn't realized we were behind him. He was talking to Will about the outcome of the competition, or, listening to Will and Epps talk about it and staring at them like they were insane.

"I'm surprised Bumblebee made it that far." Epps said.

"Oh, he'd have won, even against Optimus, if Sam was in danger." Will pointed out.

"Over-protective much?" Epps asked.

"Well, probably. Hey, Bee," Will looked up at us and Galloway followed his gaze and jumped clear to the ceiling. "Plan on letting the rest of us talk to the kid at all today?"

"No, not really." he shook his head as he lowered me off his shoulder and onto the ground next to them all. Will clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"So, Galloway," he started just as he started to relax having Bumblebee standing behind him. "You'll be here for a while longer, who do you want to 'observe' now?"

"I can put your name on the list for speaking this way." he glared, his mood still foul from having to watch the Autobots sparing.

"No, you can't." Will grinned and walked over, putting his arm around the man's shoulders as if they were old friends. "I'm officially off duty as of half an hour ago. And if I'm off duty, I don't have to be on my best behavior. Also, you aren't in a meeting, and you aren't on any official business. You're on our turf; you'll see how things go down here. So, who to follow?" he asked as everyone started to file out.

Galloway was silent, we started out.

"Might I suggest," Bee started, walking behind us. "Heading toward the rec room?"

"Good idea 'Bee!" Will nodded approvingly.

"Epps, would you be so kind as to join us on our little, adventure?"

"No, sorry." the man shook his head. "I got a video date with my wife."

"You just got back, haven't been here for three days!" Will exclaimed, Epps just grinned.

"Yeah, that and I value my life." he said before breaking off from the group. I glanced at Galloway; the last line seemed to make him worried.

"Oh well, your loss." Will shrugged and turned to Galloway. "Alright. You will be here for only a few hours, but you need to know a few rules. One, sometimes you need to watch where you're going. Two, do not, and I repeat, do not challenge, or accept a challenge from either of the twins, Ironhide, Sideswipe, actually, don't accept a challenge from or challenge any of the Autobots to a video game. Honestly, you don't stand a chance. Number three, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Arcee are usually the only sane ones. Especially on days like this." he paused and glanced over at me and back up at Bee, then to Galloway.

"And probably the most important rule is not to mess with Sam. I don't think you'll be any problem, but you do need to know messing with Sam will not do you any good. It's not just Bumblebee protective of the kid, they'll all get on your case. Hurt him, you won't be coming here ever again. You'll probably lose your job. Talk mean to him, you'll get whichever one's nearest talking back to you, then you won't see him again anytime soon. Honestly, just, don't mess with him." he paused again, as if trying to think of something. Galloway seemed to think he was messing around again, as usual.

"And, if for whatever reason, like you've been messed by the Decepticons, or your brain just goes blammy, if you become a threat to him, you will not be treated with the usual carefulness they usually have. You won't get too hurt, but they will take whatever actions necessary to keep their favorite human safe." he said seriously. Galloway stayed silent, honestly thinking he wasn't as serious as he looked. He glanced up and back to see Bee staring at him warningly.

His eyes snapped over to me, I walked next to Bee on the ground, to see I was walking normally. He looked to Will again.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious. I don't think a man with as much 'class' as yourself would pose any harm to him, but it must be known. We had a member here in NEST, name was Zack, and in his defense he was new. This was early on, before we decided we had to explain Sam's relation with the Autobots, so he didn't know yet. Well, actually, he didn't know about Sam at all and he happened to meet the kid in a room. Alone. Well, long story short, Zack had no idea Sam's clearance was higher than his own and he got a little mouthy. Ratchet had come in when the guy was threatening to take him off base himself and I had to come in. Ratchet had the guy hanging in the air by his shirt and Sam in his other hand."

I laughed at the memory. Zack was still here, it wasn't his fault he didn't know, but he's never been a favorite of Ratchets. I laugh because, it wasn't that bad of an incident, but it was bad enough to make the people of NEST realize they needed to inform the new arrivals of my relation with the Autobots. Unfortunately, when they first hear I killed Megatron, brought Optimus back to life, and have the highest clearance of all humans, they tend to treat me like some sort of hero. They soon learn, I'm really not all that.

"Anyway, rule number four-" he started, filling the silence.

"I think you were on five." Bee interrupted.

"Right, rule number five. You will see situations in which someone appears to be in mortal danger. Do not freak out, it's normal. Nobody gets seriously hurt, and all remains well. The only reason you should freak out is if they do get hurt enough for either Ratchet or our medic, Ron, have to get involved." No, he's not Ron Witwicky and he doesn't care about any lawn over the building it's self. He's actually a lot like Ratchet, wonder if that's why they get along so well.

"Then you should probably run for your life." I added with a serious face. He stared at me, then at Will.

"Why?" he asked, understanding that here he has about as much power as Will. Less, actually.

"Well, you haven't exactly known Ratchet outside of some meeting, and you haven't met Ron at all. They're both a bit grumpy and a bit cruel about what they do at times." Will explained.

"Especially Ratchet." Bee added.

"I don't know. You weren't there when Smith broke his wrist for falling of that platform." Will referred to the one in the main hanger most suits have only just enough clearance to enter.

"How could that have been his fault? Surely Ron couldn't have blamed him for that." I said, having not heard this story either.

"Oh, it was his fault alright. Smith, or Josh Smith, is barely old enough for all this and he decided during his 'boring' turn to keep an eye on the monitors he'd sit on the railing."

"That thing is high!" I objected. The railing, on me, reached up to my shoulders.

Will nodded. "And when they started to pick up something, the alert went off and he fell back off. Kid's lucky that was all he broke." he shook his head.

"How did he not break his neck?" I asked, ignoring Galloway's angry face at getting left out of conversation. Well, it's not my fault he doesn't care.

"Sideswipe caught him." Bee answered. Evidentially, he had heard of this. He noticed my assumption through the link, since I wasn't looking up at him. "I heard the human medic yelling from where I was at the time. You were back at the house." I mouthed 'wow'.

"You could hear him? Then you should know he's almost as bad as, if not just as, Ratchet." Will shuddered.

"Well, then maybe it's because I'd had to have been there after every battle for the last how many years. Almost everyone since we left Cybertron." I had never thought about that, I suddenly felt bad for him. He felt it and there was more amusement. "Oh, we're almost there." he said, changing the subject.

"I should never have come here." I heard Galloway say with I don't know if it was annoyance, anger, fear, or regret. I didn't comment on it, doubting Will heard it as he had started to walk ahead. Bee probably didn't, so I decided not to make a comment (though I had about twenty in my mind).

Ah, this is turning out a much better day than I had expected possible with this man being here.

We reached the door and Will went to open it. He stood to one side, about to swipe his card, and Galloway stood next to him, trusting him most here. Then, suddenly, the door burst open from the inside and I was grabbed off the floor in the same instant. My head was spinning, but I relied on the fact I wasn't getting anything bad from Bee to tell me nothing bad is happening.

A second after the door was opened and I found myself in familiar hands, I heard metal hitting the ground and a groan, plus a gasp from Galloway's general area.

After a moment of silence, and darkness on my part being completely enveloped in his grip, I heard a familiar voice start to cuss under his breath in a foreign language. I only had one thing in my mind, probably the same thing everyone else out here had; what the heck?

* * *

Hey, again, sorry for the wait and everything. And I know there isn't much going on right now, but I hope I did well on getting Galloway's reaction so far, considering he's trying to act 'high-and-mighty' and trying to hide it all. And, I hope I can get another chapter out tomorrow, no promises on which it will be although I try to keep to that poll I had up a while ago.

Anyways, since I feel either generous or really guilty, here's a look at Galloway's mind during the tournament:

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "

Well, something like that. Anyways, I should get one out tomorrow for a different story, if not you can yell at me. I have actually recently found out that I can update without a computer, as long as you don't mind it all being one paragraph and being about 250 words. If not, well, I'm at square one.

R&R


	44. Chapter 44

I have to say I'm sorry, as usual, that I didn't update for a while. But, this isn't too late, right? Oh, and sorry about it being for this story again and not any other. This is really the one that's coming to mind right now. Hope you like it.

* * *

Bee finally let me see the outside world just as Ironhide stood up, rubbing his back and glaring back through the door. Of course my first instinct was to look that way to see what was going on, but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I just had to see this before it was too late.

Galloway was actually _cowering_ behind Will. Ok, maybe he was only standing behind him in a slight crouch with wide eyes and freaking out. Cowering was exaggerating, but only because he was too scared to show how scared he was.

And, with my being somewhat used to this kind of behavior always being with the Autobots and all, I had to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately, I was the only one staring at Galloway. So I decided to look to see where Ironhide was glaring. He just stood there for a moment, glaring.

Then, he turned his head slightly to acknowledge us but never took his optics off from the mech, I assumed, that was just out of sight from our angle.

"My apologies." he said politely and I suddenly wondered if Ironhide's processors were malfunctioning or something. He then ignored us innocent by-standers and raged back into the room.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I heard more fighting and sighed. Bee went in first, deciding he had the best chances of surviving whatever was going on should he find out it was too dangerous. Never the less, he didn't set me down; instead, he kept me in a somewhat protective hold.

I was actually kind of confused by what was going on. Ironhide and Ratchet seemed to be battling it out with Skids and Mudflap standing on the sidelines. Jolt was trying to stay out of the way, unsuccessfully.

Normally, I would have called Ironhide insane for challenging Ratchet to a fight outside the safety of the training room, but Ironhide could be just as frightening at times too. Just not as often...

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Ratchet shouted back, managing to pin the black mech to the ground and aim a cannon at his head. "You. Are. Permanently. Banned. From my. Med bay." Ratchet said terrifyingly calmly.

I was in shock, I had no idea what was going on, and I doubted I wanted to know. I completely forgot about Galloway.

"I didn't do anything! Why do you go after me for everything?" Ironhide wined, kicking Ratchet off.

"I know it was you! Those two aren't smart enough to do something like this." I found it strange how they all spoke during battle. Between Decepticons and Autobots, it's mocking and furious threats. But between the Autobots, it's like they're just having a conversation, after you get past the ear-beakingly loud shouts.

"Hey!" Skids complained, first to understand who 'those two' were.

"How do you know we aint done nothin'?" Mudflap crossed his arms.

"Shut up." Not even the twins looked about to press the subject, not when both the 'arguing' 'bots are in agreeance on that.

"Still," Ironhide managed to push Ratchet far enough away to talk a bit. "You can't just blame me! What about guilty until proven innocent?"

"'Hide, you're just digging yourself deeper." Will shook his head. Ironhide glanced at him briefly.

"Hey! Why are you on his side?"

"Because it's 'innocent until proven guilty'." Lennox shook his head and laughed, completely at ease with the two fighting not twelve yards in front of us.

"You know what I meant!" Ironhide dodged a blow and evaded another. Suddenly, it all came to an end as Optimus entered the room and ordered Ratchet to stand down.

"What is going on here?" he asked, glancing at everyone with a confused and disappointed look. The Twins acted innocent, which was seemingly true for the first time in history, then he turned to Galloway and Lennox. The former looked as pale as a ghost and the latter just shrugged as if Optimus was just trying to figure out who took the last cookie. When he turned to us, Bee shook his head and I gestured to the last two.

"It's all them."

Finally, Optimus approached Ironhide and Ratchet.

"What in the name of Primus is going on here? We'd just got done with a whole tournament, was that not enough?" he asked.

"I was falsely accused!" Ironhide defended himself.

"Falsely!" Ratchet threw him a glare. "Who else is smart enough to pull off such a task and stupid enough to try it?"

"Ok, calm down." Optimus tried to get Ratchet to talk, having no idea what was going on. It was like a teacher trying to dispute an argument between kindergarteners. "What exactly did Ironhide supposedly do?"

"He did do it!" Ratchet objected.

"I am making no statement on whether he did or did not. But I think I speak for at least five of us when I say you need to elaborate."

"Did you see my medical bay?" Ratchet demanded, calm and threateningly. Optimus turned to walk in the direction and we all followed. It took a moment, but when we got there not a thing seemed out of place.

Everyone searched for anything obviously out of place; at least I was because I didn't know the exact place of everything he owned. After about ten minutes, Optimus sighed.

"I give up Ratchet, what could Ironhide have done that has made you this, upset?" wonder what word he would have preferred to have used.

Ratchet stepped over to the large monitor covering a large portion of the south-side wall and it powered up. We watched as he went through several different windows, most of which had Cybertronian writing. Finally he stepped back and looked pointedly at Optimus. This screen had English writing on it, it looked like he was about to open a document, but when he did, nothing came up.

"Uh, Ratchet. There's nothing there." Will said.

"Exactly, he's deleted everything!"

"I deleted nothing!" Ironhide objected. "I don't even know what was supposed to be there."

"Ratchet, what makes you think it was Ironhide of all 'bots?" Optimus asked.

"Ironhide had disappeared after the tournament and I know everyone else that I did not find afterwards could not have done this."

"Ok, what exactly had been there?" Bee asked.

"_Your _human's medical records, along with a record of every other 'bots' injuries after Egypt and our findings with the Decepticon." he gestured to the off lined Decepticon they had been working on earlier.

"Why would I want to erase any of that?" Ironhide asked.

"How should I know?"

"Alright, I doubt Ironhide had done this." Optimus reasoned.

"Then who?" Ratchet challenged. Everyone was silent for a minute as they thought.

"I'm going to check on how we're doing tracking the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"You think the Decepticons were able to hack our systems?" Ironhide asked skeptically.

"It's possible, even how doubtful."

"But, they're practically all off Earth! We have extra protection against Soundwave specifically, so he isn't the problem. Starscream's an idiot, and it can't be Megatron." Will said. "Any in mind?"

"No," Optimus shook his head. "But think about what they took."

"Why would they want Sam's medical records?"

"His were probably tied with the rest of our injuries from Egypt, and they might want to memorize these as weak spots." Optimus said.

"But, you're all healed." I objected.

"Never the less, it would be easier to hurt us in these spots so closely after the battle than anywhere else. Repaired or not." Ratchet said. "And for what we've found on him," he jabbed a thumb at the off lined Decepticon again, "They would want that too."

"What are they planning?" Will mused. Everyone had completely forgotten about Galloway, but then, I'd forgotten about everyone.

I was deep in thought, remembering the Decepticon I had found circling over head the base. Nothing bad had happened at the time, but could that be the one to have hacked the systems? He's high enough the bases security system doesn't pick up on him unless they knew he was there. He's stealthy enough not to draw attention to himself, even while hacking the Autobot/NEST network. How could he have done that?

"Sam?" I snapped back to reality to see Optimus, Ratchet, and Bee watching me worriedly. Will was watching too, but he was still just confused. Galloway kept his distance a little ways away.

"Yeah?" I tried to act as if I hadn't zoned out.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"He is functioning perfectly fine," Ratchet informed the group. "That is not it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Uh, weren't you going to check on the Decepticons we're tracking?" I reminded, drawing attention away from myself. Bee could feel my realization and worry and I figured he had probably thought of my report early this morning too.

"Of course." Optimus nodded, shooting me one last worried look before turning to leave quickly.

Ah, the fun and games of earlier had brought everyone down from their high-working and worrying about what the Decepticons were planning. Of course, now it all must settle in again. I knew the signs, I knew what was coming. Things settle down for a while, or in this case start to settle down, and then the Decepticons start acting strange and we're suddenly thrown into a battle once again. In the back of my mind I wondered if the Cybertronians even had any more super-powerful ancient artifacts left for me to run for my life, or someone else's, through a battle with.

But, if I'm seeing the signs, chances are the others are too. That's why everyone is so on edge. Even if it looks like the Decepticons are leaving Earth, backing down and leaving us alone, we all knew another deathly battle was on its way.

"Don't we have any lead?" Will asked. "I don't know, track through your history and see who did it?"

"It doesn't quite work like that William." Ratchet said, typing furiously on the strange 'key-board' he had that had come out of the wall near the screen. "We cannot know how it was done if we do not know who did it or from where it was done. We cannot know who did it without knowing from where it was done and how. And we cannot know from where it was done without knowing who did it and how." Ratchet ranted.

I wanted to extend my gift upwards to once again search the aura flying high above, but I resisted the urge, knowing if I intentionally used it Ratchet would know of the spark energy generated from the spark within my heart. I can use my radius field, telling me of the auras around me somewhat closely; because that is kept as a constant outlet of my extra energy and it isn't actually used. There is no motion to the energy, it's just there. If Ratchet weren't here, I would be able to, because his sensors are more sensitive to that kind of stuff than the others, what with him being the medic and working with sparks as his job.

"Looks like we got ourselves an answerless circle." Will frowned, walking up to get a better look at what Ratchet was doing, but it was in vain, he had switched back to Cybertronian writing.

"Yes, we do!" Ratchet was still greatly irritated.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ironhide asked, able to read the alien symbols moving across the screen.

"Reviewing the security." Ratchet tried to stay patient. "How could we have let this slip through? Nothing is out of place, nothing was breached. It was as if they accessed the system legally."

"Well, security is weakest when we are all in one room, and it's not one to supervise the security." Bee started. "And obviously it was done while we were fighting, which means whoever it was knew we weren't at our highest."

"How could they?" Ratchet, slammed a few more times before giving up in frustration. "We have upgraded the security, both within our system and in the area. Not one mech, or femme, with red optics can come within miles without being detected. Not even Mirage could sneak on the base." Ratchet paused. "Not even Mikayla's loyal servant could sneak in his lunch box." I had to grimace at that, Wheelie had always creeped me out. Weird little thing. While Mikayla didn't seem too fond of any of the Autobots any more, she just loved the ex-con. No, there's no way she'd switch sides, but she seems to be just a one-transformer kind of person.

"Not even Bumblebee and Sam." Ironhide added, shooting Bee a teasing glare and Bee hit him. He shifted to put me on his shoulder.

"But, it's still possible." Bee insisted and I could tell through the link, Bee had an idea. He planned to lead the others to look up without revealing my gift. I smiled slightly.

"How? Do you know something Bumblebee?" Ratchet turned on him.

"No, But obviously they knew we were distracted at the time, they must have been waiting, and they have some way of spying on us."

"There are no bugs, except the one in-" Will started and Ironhide hurried and tapped him on the back roughly. "Hey!" Ironhide gestured over at Galloway and Will nodded, understanding why.

I knew about the bug in the human meeting room. It was put there by a select group of Autobots and Humans. Ratchet, Jolt, Bee, Will, Epps, and me. Well, I didn't help; I was just in on it. And with Jolt being in on it, he was able to make it so the anti-bug system thingy over looked that specific one. That was his specialty, security.

Needless to say, Galloway was unaware and would be very upset to find out. Fortunately, he was too far away to catch the slip.

"Where is our weakest spot?" Bee asked Ratchet, who made it his business to know these things, though he didn't know nearly as much as Jolt.

"Uh, China?" Ratchet said, obviously not 100% on that.

"I know we're protected all around, but aren't we mostly looking on the ground? Decepticons can fly, how high are we transmitting?" Ironhide caught on, though not knowing about how Bee figured it out.

"Few miles, I think we planned for an air-attack." Ratchet rolled his optics. "We knew about every passenger plane that flies twelve miles left of us."

"But how high? I think we should check that out." Bee insisted.

"Alright." Ratchet sighed. "I'm contacting Optimus now." he paused for a moment. Then, "Alright, he's having everyone there check the air. Now, everyone out." he shooed us and shut the door behind us as soon as we were out.

"Well, this has been an eventful day." Will whistled, always calm unless going to battle.

"You think?" Galloway finally spoke. "We may have a Decepticon spy on our hands. I have to report this!"

"Galloway, sir," Will turned to him with forced respect. "There isn't much your pencil-pushing friends back at the pentagon can do here except order us around. And, just so you know, there are certain things we can't just do. We have the situation under control, now if you would please just leave it to the Autobots."

"Under control? A Decepticon has hacked into your systems without as much as a notice. They did it easily, next time it might not be your network-security that is infiltrated. Do you still plan to say you have it 'under control' when the whole base is under attack because your security is obsolete?"

"Sir," will manage to keep calm. "The Autobots' security may not quite be what they have on their ship, but it is far greater than you realize. Not many Decepticons would be able to get past it at all, let alone without notifying us. It had to have been very difficult, and the only thing I can think of is if they have a second Soundwave we are not protected against." he paused and glanced up at us then back at Galloway.

"You have to realize this is their war. We are helping them, granite, but it's their war. They've been fighting in it long before your great-granddad was born. They do know what they are doing, and as much as you guys want the war to be over and for our planet not to be in the middle anymore, you sure are making it harder for them."

Galloway was furious. That much was obvious. "There are consequences of bringing this war to Earth, and one of them is allowing the government to take over many things. Like it or not, we are in this war, and we are not just merely 'helping'. As you said, they've been fighting in this war way too long, which obviously means they cannot finish it. That, Captain Lennox, is why we are taking things into our own hands."

The two men glared at each other before Ironhide spoke up.

"We do appreciate the governments help, and by bringing this war here to Earth, whether intentionally or unintentionally, we have made it your war too. Your government has every right to partake how they see fit." he said, to Will. Then he turned to Galloway. "And though you do have every right to fight as you see fit, but William is right. We do have the situation under control and there is no need to draw everyone onto high-alert."

Galloway turned his glare onto Ironhide, who was more serious that he usually is, and decided to think better than continuing his argument with a forty-foot alien robot that happened to be the trigger-happy of the bunch.

"You better." he threatened. "You better wrap this little situation up quickly, and you better figure out what the Decepticons are up to. We 'pencil pushers' are getting a bit impatient with how this war is going." he turned on his heel and did something he'd been wanting to do for hours now. He left.

I mentally cheered and I knew Bumblebee was a bit relieved to. After a moment of silence, the large door opened once more and Ratchet stuck his head out.

"Out." he ordered before withdrawing and slamming it.

With currently two grumpy mechs, one Cybertronian and one human, I honestly liked the Cybertronian one better.

* * *

New developments, so the story is moving forward. Can you guess what's going to happen? Well, if you don't get it, don't try. It'll ruin the fun. Well, I know a few of you, at least, know where this is going. Anyways, did you like how Galloway finally snapped? Personally, I'd prefer a grumpy Ratchet to Galloway any day.

Well, I will hopefully update again, but I might not. I just got an account on DeviantArt and I'm trying to figure everything out. If I do post anything, as a pre-warning, it will be terrible. I don't, honestly, draw that terrible. I just don't know how to do anything. I'll figure it out, then I'll also need the permission from the owner of the computer I use to update on to really do anything I have figured out. Other than that, I do have a few favorites put on there. I made it my 'homepage' so you can get to it from my profile here.

So, just something about why I haven't updated yesterday, or the day before when I had access, or sooner today. I will post pictures to go along with my stories, hopefully, but don't expect much from me.

R&R


	45. Chapter 45

I honestly feel terrible for not updating in so long, but I am not joking when I say we've lost electricity, hot water, electricity again, and a car all in one week. We have the car back, and so I was able to come here to update. Of course, in all my guilt, I was still unable to immediately start working on this because I had to watch the newest episode of the newest TF cartoon. Personally, I don't think it's as good as ones past, but I'm ecstatic there's another. If you've watched the 6 episodes shows so far, I hope you like them too. If not, my brain refuses to not urge you to do so, it's called 'Transformers: Prime' on the Hub network. They have a site, if you didn't know, and you can watch them there, or on the all powerful YouTube.

Anyways, enough of that and on with the story. I hope you like it and sorry for the wait again.

* * *

We eventually made it back to the rec. room to find most people were already gone. Will had left us then, leaving toward the living quarters. He was taking vacation tomorrow also, like Tristan, and he needed to get ready.

Epps was back and he was the first to notice the improvement to our group. He walked up as Will and Ironhide, who was eyeing the twins that were deep into a racing game, walked away.

"Where's Gallows?" he asked.

"He left, a bit early." Bee said.

"Oh, well, we'll miss him." Epps made no attempt to sound convincing and glanced at me. "You aren't looking too good." Was it still showing? I was still worrying over the Decepticon spy-thing (What does he want?) and I was planning to see if I could evaluate his spark a bit more once Bee and I are alone once more.

"I'm fine." I assured. Bee glanced at me and I could feel his concern. "Really. I'm just thinking about what Optimus and them might find when they look up."

"Am I missing something?" Epps asked.

"A Decepticon has hacked our systems so completely it's as if he did it from the inside." Bee said. "And we figure he knew to strike when our security was lowest, when most of our men aren't on duty. So he has to be near. We'd know if he were within a thousand miles of here, on the ground," he exaggerated, "So we're turning out scans up, searching higher than protocol." Epps nodded and I have reason to believe he only got about half of that.

"Right, so, we have a second Soundwave?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, remembering Will using those words when arguing with Galloway.

"Sounds like another battle's coming up. First, they appeared out of nowhere here on Earth, then they took the shard and tried to get Witwicky. Now they're leaving Earth and what? Leaving a spy behind so they know when we have tea parties?" Epps shook his head. "I just don't understand. Is there anything else you guys are looking for anything else here on Earth, or judging by their leaving, off Earth?"

"Uh, well, I lost a sock a couple weeks ago." I supplied. "I'm starting to think my parents' drier is a Decepticon. It's always stealing things." I could tell it took a lot of effort from Bee not to laugh harder than he was now. I smiled and Epps shook his head.

"If you're right, then you can add Monique's Brother's coffee maker." Monique was his wife, they had five kids, only one was a boy.

"And how would you know?" I asked, raising an eye brow.

"The thing never works. If it's legally a Decepticon, they get a free new one, right?" he asked. Bee just shook his head.

"I had to off line a Decepticon garbage disposal, wall phone, microwave, blender, and whatever else was in the Witwicky kitchen, consider yourself lucky it _isn't _a Decepticon." he said and I shifted. Hey, how was I supposed to know it was supposed to imprint into my brain, burn my fingers, burn through the floor and kitchen table, and then bring everything electronic in the kitchen to life?

I was a little saddened again at the reminder; I'd been too distracted fearing for my life at the time and concentrating on collage to really think about it, and I hadn't remembered since Egypt. But, it was just like when I first met S-7, when they gave that cell phone life and then killed it as if it was nothing. That sparkling only attacked because of the threatening environment it was created into. It was self preservation, same with the ones at the house. Though, I also think that maybe, the fact that they come from human-made electronics and the electronic had lived long before getting sparked, they aren't exactly sparklings. Also, their protoform weren't exactly made to be a sparkling.

Still, the All Spark isn't supposed to be used for death, it's on object for life, or, was an object for life. It gave each and every one of these Autobots life, along with the Decepticons though they don't quite matter as much. And, it gave me life. It gave me a spark, and I am still, up to this day, using it to survive. Even if the All Spark wasn't used to terminate those sparks, one's spark wasn't meant to go out minutes after coming into existence.

Then again, I really do enjoy life, and I didn't exactly want to die that day.

Bee could feel my touch of sorrow and grew curious. I sent him something easily translated into 'later'.

"Good luck with that." I said, barely a few seconds had passed, so our pause wasn't that noticeable.

"What do you think Galloway's report's going to say?" Epps asked, we'd migrated more into where everyone else was and Bee sat down, setting me on his lap once again.

"Well, if it say's anything," I started, "It won't say much. It's not like he would say anything good and he knows writing down most of what happened would do as much good in the Pentagon as writing a fiction book. They can't get angry with us for carrying on a normal day where almost no one got hurt." which is actually a good day.

"Almost." Bee agreed.

"Why'd he leave early?" Epps asked.

"Ah, argument with Will."

"Is that why Lennox is going to go sulk in his room?" Epps asked.

"Uh, no. Remember, he's off starting tomorrow. He won." I said. He nodded, eyeing how I sat with Bee. It was officially common knowledge that I was an Autobot, but I'm pretty sure Will and Mikayla are the only humans that know about the link. Well. I hope they're the only ones.

"You guys are real close, aren't you?" he mused, then eyed my eyes. "You look exactly like a holoform now."

Right about then, Bee decided to project his holoform. It looked exactly like me, now I even had the same blue eyes.

"You're right, hey Bee, I bet you could take my place for a while and no one would ever know." I grinned.

"I'm not going to any meetings for you." he said with his holoform, which then disappeared.

"Oh, but you'd be so-" I cut myself off, feeling my pocket vibrate. It stopped and they both looked at me weird. Must be a text, I can read it later. "But you'd be so good at-" it vibrated again and didn't stop so quickly. When it did stop, I tried again. "Good at it." I grumbled, the vibrating started again and I shifted to allow myself to pull my phone out.

"Are you alright Sam?" Epps asked.

"I'm fine, someone's really wanting to talk to me." who could it be? I checked the caller ID and froze. Mom and dad, they shared a cell for some reason. Oops, I completely forgot about them. They said they wanted me to call back after the initiation, but so much happened yesterday I completely forgot, that and I was exhausted by the time I got back to Bee. And then there was the tournament and the whole Galloway ordeal, but right now, my parents seemed most menacing right now.

I flipped my phone open and read all the texts, starting with the oldest.

_You haven't called back_

_Samuel Witwicky_

_Answer the phone_

I flinched, realizing that under the text notices, there was notice telling me I had five missed calls.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked, worried. I looked up at him.

"I had my sound turned off." I looked down at my cell. "Because of the tournament, and then I forgot. Mom and Dad aren't happy."

"Ah," Epps laughed at the pure terror on my face.

"Not a good idea to make them angry when we still have to tell them." I said, petrified.

"Well, we don't have to tell them yet. It can wait. They won't know anything if they aren't here. Let them cool off." Bee suggested. I ignored him and scrolled through my contacts slowly before calling their cell. Everything was from the cell, even the calls. So they might not even be home.

"SAMUEL WITWICKY!" Dad picked up as soon as I pushed the little green button. I held the phone away from my ear. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I waited a few minutes as he quieted before holding the phone back to my ear.

"Sam?" Mom asked, a bit calmer.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone, or answer our text message?"

"I had my sound turned off, I'm sorry."

"WHY WAS YOUR SOUND OFF? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL BACK?" I heard Dad shouted in the background.

"Sam?" Mom asked.

"Uh, because he Autobots were having a sparing tournament. A lot happened yesterday, so I kinda forgot. Nothing bad, it's all alright."

"We'll be the judge of that." Dad grumbled. "So what, you're an Autobot now?"

"Yes." I said cautiously. What does he mean by 'they'll be the judge of that'?

"So what does that mean? You aren't going out there with some alien gun." he said warningly.

"No, no. Of course not. Bee'd never let me even if I wanted to." I said quickly.

"He would never let you? What control does he have over you?" Mom asked, forgetting something in her rant.

"Uh, he's my guardian. That's kinda his job."

"Right." she realized. "You better hope you're telling the truth on all this." she threatened.

"Why?" I asked cautiously. Just then, Arcee made her presence known to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky have arrived. John's letting them through the gate now." I stared at her wide eyed.

"Because we're here to make sure." Dad said. I hung up. Let me deal with their wrath when they get in here.

"Bee?" I started and looked up at him.

"Ok, maybe we don't have time to wait for them to cool down." he allowed.

Poor Epps had no idea what was going on, probably thinking we were talking about my being an Autobot, but Arcee knew what was going on. And, from the look o her face, she knows this will not end well.

* * *

Ok, I know it's short, and probably not the most interesting, but I know many of you are just happy it's an update. Again, I apologize a thousand times and I'm going to do everything in my power to update another story tonight. Probably Twenty Years Later, but I don't know. I hate how I'm not updating enough, I hate it completely.

I'm probably still not going to update The Broken Spacebridge for a while, that one really is on hold until I, uh, 'research' a few things.

R&R


	46. Chapter 46

Well, if you check my poll, I have another one up. It's about two new ideas, and yes. I do know I need to update these stories. But I've re-written these new ideas about a million times and I think that qualifies them for coming onto this site. So far, every time I add a new story, I'm able to keep all my other ones up too. So, go vote. Yeah... Alright, I'm even boring myself, and I'm still trying to wake the plot bunnies up. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Bee?" I looked up at him. "We should probably head out to the entry way."

"Right." he said hesitantly, I could feel through the link he was just as reluctant to tell my parents as I was. Never the less, their reaction will only get worse the longer we wait, and it'll be real bad when, in a few years, they realize their son still looks like a teen.

He stood up, moving me back onto his shoulder. Arcee and Epps stood by, watching.

"Good luck." Epps said helpfully.

"Don't get yourselves killed." Arcee added.

"Thanks." Bee said sarcastically.

"No problem." Epps nodded.

Bee decided to ignore them and walked out, I happily followed his lead and pretended they weren't there as he took us out.

Just as we entered the entry way, the doors opened and a NEST member came in, followed by my parents. He looked up at us and stood at attention.

"They do not have cards, but the computer recognized them." He said. "I presume they do have clearance?" Bee let me down on the ground as the soldier spoke.

"Yes, they have clearance." I nodded. "You're excused." He nodded and swept back out, I guess he stood his post out by the gate. He responded to me like he knew my position here was no longer 'citizen'. Isn't surprising, everyone on the base already obviously knows, I wonder if there's anything the soldiers and agents here do other than gossip.

"Samuel!" Dad fumed up to me, Mom following closely behind. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"I already said, the Autobots had a tournament earlier and I forgot to turn my phone back on after that." I said. "No big deal."

"Right." Dad said skeptically. "Something else has to be going on here. I just know it. It's mother's intuition to know when something's wrong with her son, it's father's intuition when their son is doing something wrong." he said.

"I promise you," Bee started, stepping forward to stand behind me. "Your son is perfectly fine. Nothing is going on, the only danger he's been in today was if he'd decided to antagonize Ratchet when we visited them earlier."

They looked up at him. Dad decided to move onto another issue pressing in his mind.

"So he's an Autobot? What does that mean? Why do you guys want him as an Autobot? What have you done to him to make him an Autobot?" Mom tapped him on the shoulder, staring at me. I'm surprised it took this long for any of them to notice.

"What?" He asked snappily, turning to her. She pointed at me face. He followed her gaze and stared at me confused. I stared at him in the eyes and he finally realized my eyes were bright blue. "What have you done to him? What is this?" he asked, pointing at my eyes and staring up at Bee. "And don't tell me you had nothing to do with it, there's only one way his eyes can be that unnaturally blue, and even glow!" They don't actually glow. They produce no actual illumination, they just kind of absorb the light already there and appear to glow. Like how cats' reflects light.

"They are only an effect of his mark, there is no physical damage to it." Bumblebee assured, crouching down.

"Mark? That doesn't sound good." Mom said hesitantly. She seemed to be calmer than Dad, but knowing her, this was her angry. She's always so emotional or, pardon my word choice, obnoxious. She seems dangerously stable right now, she'll probably explode later. Three guesses when.

"It's nothing." I said quickly, pushing up my sleeve. "It's only the Autobot emblem, it shows up on Cybertronian scanners like theirs does, so whoever's scanning would know I'm Autobot without looking or asking." I said, showing them. Mom took my arm and ran a hand over it.

"It's made of metal!" she exclaimed, tightening her hold on my arm. I clenched my hand, that part on my wrist moved easily with the rest of my skin. I twisted my hand, still no different. Granit, it did feel different, but it isn't that bad.

"What? I thought you said it was nothing?" Dad toughed it. "And it's warm." he said, surprised.

"Well, of course it is. it's not like it's just a piece of metal glued onto my wrist." I said. "It's warm just like the rest of my arm." I not only have a spark, am an Autobot, was given my spark from the All Spark (where else could you get one?), and had the link that was Cybertronian, but I also had a small part on my body, my wrist, that is actually a Cybertronian metal. I truly am barely human.

"Was this it? Was this all you did to my Sammy?" Mom asked worriedly. Through the link I felt a flare of possessiveness before he stifled it with annoyance and became anxious. No dubitably about telling them what else has happened to me. I let out an almost-stifled laugh at the first part, not even trying to hide my amusement at how he got possessive over my Mom calling me 'her Sammy' as she always does in very embarrassing times.

I glanced at him and he stared at me questioningly. "What?" he asked, sounding honestly confused as to why I was laughing. But, through the link, I could tell my amusement was affecting him and he started restraining himself from laughing also. He smiled down at me.

"Nothing." I said simply and turned back to the serious matter at hand. "Uh, no promises. That's all that's happened concerning my initiation, but Bee and I are going to want to talk to you two in private."

Their eyes got large, realizing whatever this was, it was something big.

"What's going on? What happened? And what on Earth are you finding funny in all of this?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I think he's just insane. Through-and-through." Bee tapped me lightly on the back of the head. I raised my hand to swat his away, but he'd already withdrawn his hand. "But for now, I expect you'll want to rest soon. Sam and I can show you to where you can sleep." he said.

"Leo's place?" I was hesitant in saying this, because I had to make sure it was Leo's room now. To my defense, it was mine, then it was Mikayla's, and now it's Leo's. Pretty soon we're going to have the door leading to Bee's room removed so it's just a normal room. It's still there for now though.

"Yes, I think they'd appreciate it." he said. I nodded, after what they'll hear, no doubt they'll want to be able to check on me. They do not, in any way, trust Bee that much.

"Why would we want Leo's room? Never mind, stop changing the subject." Dad shook his head. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Uh, I think it be wise if you wait only a little while longer. You have only been here on rare occasions, so I suggest we show you around." Bee said. They looked at me. I nodded.

"Fine, alright. But you will be telling us." Dad glared. I shifted and looked away as Bee stood.

"Of course. Come on, it's already nine thirty." Already? How? Is that even possible? Bee left me to walk with my parents, taking me up on his shoulder wouldn't help things here. He lead us toward the two doors; one leading toward the human side, it was a small human-sized door. The other was a much larger Autobot sized door with a smaller human-sized door inside of it, as with almost all the Autobot doors.

Mom and Dad frowned, eyeing the human door as we past it, heading directly toward the Autobot side. Bee let us through before entering himself.

"You shouldn't remember it all, so we'll only show you the rooms and corridors around your room." Bee started. "It isn't too far." he mused and we went in silence for a few minutes until we past a familiar pair of double doors, human sized.

"Those lead to the mess hall." I explained. They nodded, looking forward again. We soon reached the rec room.

"This is the Autobot recreational room." Bee continued, there were even less people in here than earlier. "It's used by both Autobots and humans, for often times games are shared between us." He said, we all eyed Epps playing against the twins in some fighting game. Exactly the opposite of what we warned Galloway not to do. Oh well, his funeral.

"I can see this, where is everyone?" Mom asked, momentarily distracted.

"Optimus, Jolt, Sideswipe, and Arcee," who'd left the room after we had, "Along with many NEST members are busy tracking Decepticons due to a recent lead we've gotten." he said and I remembered this morning, when I'd caught the Decepticon spy, and earlier, when Bee was able to bring it up without even hinting at my gift. "Ratchet, I believe, is working on something or another in his medical bay," he went on, "And all others have most likely returned to their quarters to rest. As have the rest of the human agents of NEST." Bee said. Ironhide was the only other in here, he was watching from behind Epps, the shortest playing, and seemed to be helping the twins.

"Where's Lennox?" Dad asked, looking around. He'd mostly seen Will with Ironhide around, and Ironhide with Will around.

"He's getting ready to leave tomorrow. His vacation starts then." I answered. He nodded and Bee glanced down at us again.

"Through the Northern exit," he started again, leading us out. "Is the most direct route toward where you will be staying." He started imitating a tour guide. I rolled my eyes. "_If you'd look to your left-" _He used the beginning of a quote from Tour Guide Barbie from Toy Story like when his vocal processors were messed up. Dad cracked a smile and Mom laughed slightly, their moods lightening slightly and momentarily.

"Right, well," I spoke up as we came up on Bee's and my room. Bee let us in and Mom and Dad seemed slightly intimidated. This was one of the rooms built almost completely for Autobots. So, they were out of place here. Yeah, I'm just as small, but this is where I belonged.

"This is where we recharge." Bee said, walking over to where the stairs were and I lead them up.

"We?" Mom questioned. She glanced at me suspiciously.

"That's part of our explanation later." I said quickly. "But yes, we both rest here. This is our room. Through here is where you guys can sleep. It's on the human side, but it has a direct entrance into the Autobot side, through here." I said, showing them in. They stepped in and looked around. Dad immediately examined the TV and Mom looked at the Bed. I stepped out and turned around to Bee, he offered a hand and I climbed up. He set me up on his shoulder and I looked back down toward the door as my parents emerged once more.

"So what is it you're hiding?" Dad asked carefully. I watched Mom, she was going to explode. After a few seconds, I turned to Bee.

"Is it safe here, or should we take 'em half a million miles into the forest?" I asked.

"We should be fine here. No matter how loudly your parents decide they need to be, no human should hear anything they shouldn't." he assured.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Dad said each word as if it were its own sentence.

"Ok, uh," I glanced around, having no idea what to say. Bee was just as uncertain, but then, very suddenly, he had enough confidence for just enough time to speak.

"Sam is, as of yesterday, my pet." he said. I watched them bracing myself. Dad didn't move a muscle, not even enough to show he understood Bee was even speaking English. But Mom, the quiet one earlier, completely destroyed my eardrums.

"WHAT THE HECK? IS THIS ONCE OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS SAM SAYS YOU AUTOBOTS PLAY ON EACHOTHER? THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU JOKE ABOUT,-" she went on for about three minutes, all the while Dad was completely silent and frozen. I shifted and Bee took me down off his shoulder, holding me tightly and protectively.

When she finial fell silent, more likely from losing her voice than being finished, Bee cut in.

"No, it is not a prank. Sam was made my human soon before becoming an Autobot. He has always been under my care, this is only a change of title." he reasoned, though that wasn't completely the truth.

"Only, a change, of title." Mom repeated, looking very much like a bomb. What kind of bomb can explode multiple times? "MY SON IS YOUR PET? WHAT WOULD MAKE THAT EVEN REMOTLY OK? HOW COULD THAT BE RIGHT? COMPLETELY AGAINST ALL MORAL, WHY WOULD ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND BE ALRIGHT WITH THIS?" she asked.

"Well, no one." Bee admitted calmly. "That's why Sam is insane."

They went silent, well, Mom went silent. Dad still didn't respond.

"Sam, wait," Mom said quietly. She looked at me with a strange mix of betrayal, disgust, confusion, and something I could only explain with the letters 'WTF'. "What's wrong with you? You're alright with this?"

"Yes." I said quietly. "There's no reason I shouldn't be."

"I can name a hundred!" Mom exclaimed, quieter either from calming down slightly, or in shock from learning my input.

"Well, I trust Bee, and I see no other reason to think about it."

"You trust him? He's made you his pet! He owns you, what the heck?" she shook her head, horrified.

"What does it mean?" Dad finally spoke. He looked at us, surprised and confused.

"I'm glad you finally let us get there." Bee sighed. "It only means we share a link. It really isn't as bad as you suggest." Bee said.

"What, exactly, is this 'link'?" Moms asked, now dangerously calm.

"It connects us in the spark-" he glanced at me, almost continuing there, "And heart." he knows I have a spark. The only one. Mikayla knows I have a gift, I doubt she realizes I have a spark though. "So should his heart begin to fail for some reason, I can keep it beating. I can also keep him conscious should he faint." he repeated the information he'd told Will. "We also know what the other feels, as in, right now Sam is very anxious about your reaction." he said.

They just stared.

"Also, he no longer ages." he continued. "He will remain this age for as long as he lives, which is also extended longer than the normal human life-span. He will live up until the moment my spark goes off line." Bee finished, deciding to leave out small things like how he is now a bit more possessive than before, and that it is within his power to basically boss me around and I physically have to comply. Of course, I only see that happening when I decide against his assessment that I need to see Ratchet.

They continued to just stare. I shifted and huddled closer. I know them, they'll come around eventually. But none the less, I am not looking forward to the time in-between. I'd hate it if my parents decided they hated Bee. He doesn't deserve it, he cares for me.

"So, this is real?" Dad asked, Mom remained silent this time. "You're really, his pet? And, Optimus?" they know him well enough to know this is the kind of thing he does not approve of. "He allows this?"

"Yes, everyone cares for Sam and no one is objective to keeping him longer than a few more decades." he said. "Even Optimus."

"This, this is only to help protect him? And so he lives longer?" Dad asked cautiously. "Only those reasons?"

"Well," Bee started, letting me sit on one of his palms, I shifted to get comfortable, and his other hand made its way to my back. He touched the back of my neck and pulled down, then started over again. His affection grew through the link and I relaxed easily.

My parents continued to stare.

"I don't think so." Mom answered Dad's question. "My little boy..." she said sadly.

"Now his human." I finished, though I knew that's not where how her thoughts had finished it. She shook her head.

"This is ridiculous." Dad said. "My son, now belongs to an alien robot."

"Alright." Mom finally said, a few minutes later. "Alright. Whatever. It's your life. We have no say, nothing's up to us anymore. Our opinions don't matter. You trust him, and he obviously cares for you. I'm going to bed." she said, leaving the room and leaving the door open for dad. He was still staring at us.

"Is this a well known fact? Does the whole base know this? Is that why we didn't stop to talk to anyone?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. No, only the Autobots, Mikayla, and Will know. We weren't planning on telling anyone else, except you. Just think, if this is how you react, think about how all those people that don't know the Autobots as well." I said. My parents don't know them too well, but they have a son that's been under one of theirs' protection for a couple of years. And under his protection, I have survived, as high up on the Decepticon hit list as I am.

"Right." he said slowly. "Then we should probably keep it a secret." he said, staring straight ahead. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, looking up at us finally.

"I said, it was done yesterday." Bee said, confused.

"No, how long has this been in your head?" He asked Bumblebee directly. "How long have you been looking at my son and thinking of him as your human?" he asked.

"Long enough." Bee replied softly. He'd stopped with my back and held me tucked against his spark.

Without another word, Dad left and shut the door. Not even slamming it.

We were silent for a while, and then I yawned, aware of the drowsiness that had come to cloak my side of the link entirely.

"You need to recharge." he said, looking down at me affectionately.

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Eleven o'clock." he replied. Oh, how time flies. "Come on." he said gently and went over to lie down. The lights dimmed and I nestled over his spark. The best thing to do after that, was sleep. Mom and Dad had the right idea, and I guess it was a good thing they came so late.

He shifted me slightly so he had better access to my back before he started to stroke it. I relaxed once more, closing my eyes and trying to bury myself deeper where I was.

My parents were in the next room over, having just learned I was now a pet, and here I am. Being a pet. But as I said before, this is where I belong. As long as this doesn't stop, I can last. Mom and Dad will come around, and should the government find out (Surely others will notice I don't age) they will eventually be tolerant. Right now, all that is, is my falling asleep with affection and extra drowsiness flooding across the link toward me.

* * *

Hey, again. Sorry if the ending's a bit cheesy or something. I myself get really tired in a very short amount of time, and that's what Sam does sometimes here, if you haven't noticed. I was trying to wind down from his parents finding out, and since my brain is a bit ready for sleep itself, all I could think of was cute moment between Sam and Bee. That's what my brain does when it gets tired, I have a favorite I write allot, maybe I'll post it eventually. Well, I don't know about you, but that's what I see when I think of a cute moment between them; Bumblebee with his human close to his spark and half asleep.

As I mentioned earlier, I know I need to start working on my other ones. But, with most it's just, well, I'm at a little bump. And now, again, I have to ask if anyone has any idea's that could help me with _Sam 'All Spark' Witwicky_. I have been trying to think up a way to separate Sam from the Autobots, but so far everything I have come up with is too flawed. Everything I write is about keeping Sam with the Autobots, so this is kinda making my brain work backwards. But if Sam isn't alone, off the base, then he can't get kidnapped by Alice, or Starscream, or Megatron, or whoever. PM me if you have any ideas, and if you want I can tell you my terrible ideas. It would help me allot.

R&R


	47. Chapter 47

Yeah, sorry for the little wait. I wasn't exactly home to update the last few days. By home, I mean at this computer. I was out at the 'farm' and after that shopping. I do know no one cares, I don't. I just need to get on with it and update. So, here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

I may have been up for a few hours, I don't know. If I was, it was barely. I was laying above Bee's spark closely, with his hand moving constantly over my back. Either he was awake too, or, well, he was up too.

Unfortunately, this was not to last. I was definitely awake when the door separating our room from Leo's-room-now-Mom-and-Dad's-guest-room slammed open.

Bee sat up quickly, also caught by surprise by this. I fell to his waiting hand and gasped.

"Whoa!" I shook my head and looked where Bee's gaze was. "You guys are up early." I had no idea what time it was, but they almost never get up before me.

"It's nine o'clock." Dad said, eyeing Bee cautiously. Well, maybe they did get up after me. I may or may not have been awake for hours, or minutes. Then again, this is the first time we'd all been out here. Sleeping out here might change my sleeping habits. Why is there so much I don't know right now?

"Oh." I looked down and rubbed my eyes. "Wake me at ten then." I rolled over in Bee's hands and tried to go back to sleep, or half sleep. Either one. But of course, Bee shifted me to sit up again.

"Sam." he sighed then stood up. "Come on, I doubt your parents remember the way anywhere." Mom looked like she wanted to deny this, but they said nothing. I sighed as he set me on his shoulder and waited for my parents to walk down the stairs. "Would you prefer to go to the mess hall, or the rec room?" Bee asked them.

"I'm hungry." Dad said in reply, they were still watching Bee carefully. He nodded and went to open the door, letting them through before taking us through.

"It's just down this way, and around the corner." Bee said helpfully, showing them the way also. "I'm sure Epps can show you around the human side, it'd be easier for you to navigate on your own." even though all rooms on the Autobot side they might go into have human-sized doors.

"Thanks." Mom said shortly as we reached the double doors leading directly to the mess hall.

"See you later." I called down. They looked up at me and didn't respond. Bee turned to leave before they went through the doors. After a few minutes, once we were completely alone, Bee spoke.

"That went well." I laughed slightly.

"Could have gone better. At least they accepted it quickly."

"More like, realized their opinion didn't matter in the long run." he revised. I sighed.

"Yeah." I paused. "We going to check on everyone searching for the spy above us?" I asked seriously. He nodded.

"Do you want to check yourself before we get there?" he asked.

"Good idea." I smiled before shifting and raising the energy field. I let it surround us, feeling his aura and someone else on the edge of my range, Jolt in the rec room. I had to smile, I could feel people's auras without the field, but the field let me control where I felt it, even widens my range. I then pushed it upwards, stretching to my limits, and searched the skies at the level he had been flying. Sure enough, he was there.

I sighed, dropping the field and taking comfort from the only aura I could feel at this point; Bee's young and purely good one.

"He's still there." Bee glanced at me and sped up again. He'd slowed down so we didn't get there while I was using my gift. The others, or at least Ratchet, would be able to pick up on my using it.

"What does he want?" Bee asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure the others have found him. They're probably planning to attack him." I said.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out." he smiled slightly as we came up on the room they were all in. It was just Optimus, Arcee, Ironhide, and a few NEST members in there.

We went in and he took us over to them, they were working hard, Except Ironhide. He was watching, saying something every once in a while.

"You and Will haven't gone yet?" I asked, making out presence known.

Ironhide turned to us. "No, he's still in the Mess hall. We're leaving in half an hour."

"Alright then." Bee nodded. "Have we caught this spy yet?" he asked.

"We found him. He just keeps circling above the base." Arcee said without looking up. "We're trying to find if he's in communication with the other Decepticons." I hadn't sensed any energy leaving him when I checked. I remember when Bee made that transmission when I first seen him transform.

"Anything?"

"No." Optimus sighed. "We haven't gotten anything on him. But we're always watching."

"Do we know who it is?" Bee asked, looking at all the screens.

"Their spy, Skyjack." Optimus replied. I heard about him a few times, when I hear stories about before they came to Earth. He's supposed to be able to cloak himself against all Autobot anti-aircraft sensors. He really is like a second Soundwave, though his knowledge is completely of stealth and hacking. Soundwave is our worst enemy on everything except the battle field.

"Can we block him?" Bee asked.

"Not yet. It took forever until we were able to block out Soundwave." Arcee sighed.

"I still don't understand. It's not like he can hear us, or see anything. Why is he there?" I asked.

"We don't know." Optimus sighed. He glanced to the humans. "Have you been able to trace his path yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. We can only confirm he took medical records." a man said, looking up from his computer. When physical fighting ends, for a while, the war moves to the cyber world. Not any easier, just more confusing.

"We're trying to trace his path through our systems, seeing if he might have gone anywhere else. He deleted all our post-Egypt medical records, and what little we found from the off lined Decepticon." Arcee explained. "But he might've also viewed other things without deleting."

"Doesn't look like we could be much of assistance." Bee sighed as they all got back to work. "We'll see you later."

"See ya Bee, Sam." Ironhide waved and looked back at the screens. Optimus just nodded to us and Arcee seemed too intent on the screens. Bee started to take us back to the rec room in silence.

He sat down, watching the twins and Jolt play some game, and moved me down to his lap. I leaned back, we were both thinking.

"Do you think he's waiting for another chance to hack" I asked.

"Probably." Bee sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see." how long is my list of 'stuff I don't know' so far today? Three pages? Four? This is getting ridiculous, I really don't like what's going on. We have some Decepticon super-spy watching us, but seemingly not very threateningly, Decepticons leaving the planet, Soundwave still up on that satellite, and I don't know when I woke up. They're all about the same, because I don't have an answer or explanation for any of it, therefore it is all useless information.

"We should get out of here." I said suddenly. "What do you say we just go for a drive?" Things have gotten tense since the tournament, and I didn't like it.

"I like that idea." Bee smiled, picking me up again and standing just as my parents entered, Will by their side.

"Hey Bee, Sam." he greeted.

"Hey Will." I greeted. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I'm getting my bag now, then going to go find Ironhide. They kicked me out early this time." he grinned. It only happened once, but everyone, mostly on the human side, teases Will about it all the time. He wouldn't stop eating, so they had to kick him out of the mess hall so they had enough food for the rest of the base.

"He's in the techy room with Optimus and Arcee." Bee supplied as Will turned toward another exit that lead toward the humans' living quarters.

"Thanks." he raised a hand without looking back and gave a lazy wave. Bee and I both turned to look down at my parents.

"Are you going back to the house today, or staying?" I asked.

"We're staying." Dad replied, giving uneasy glances to Bee. Somehow, I knew that'd be their decision.

"Alright, then, games are over there, you know the way to the mess hall, and Jolt could help you with anything." I said, Jolt glanced up at his name before looking back to the screen and continuing playing against currently Mudflap. "We'll see you later."

"Where do you think you're going?" Mom asked, suddenly offensive.

"We're just going out for a drive." Bee assured. "We'll be back before dinner."

"I don't think so!" I knew she would be worried about Bee taking me off the base, where we'd be alone. She used to trust Bee, but this new information obviously made her nervous.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, ah, what do you expect us to do here?" Dad said quickly. And of course, the people and 'bots here weren't exactly their best friends. This base can get pretty boring, for civilians, I realized. Not usually for me, because I'm usually with Bee and there's plenty to do when you're comfortable enough around all the Autobots that you turn over onto their small part of Cybertron here on Earth.

"I don't know, make macaroni necklaces?" I suggested. I could feel over the link how funny Bee thought this was, but he managed not to laugh at it and further upset my parents.

"Sam-" Mom started, glaring slightly.

"I'll hang out with them." a voice said behind us. I jumped in surprise and looked back to find Mikayla walking around us toward my parents.

"Mikayla." Mom looked relieved. She has no idea we don't get along real well anymore. Mikayla avoided looking up at us, she kept her eyes on my parents.

"Haven't seen them in a while anyways." she said, standing next to them.

"A-alright." I stuttered. Bee glanced at me before looking back down at them.

"Have fun." he said half-heartedly. Mikayla looked up at us and gave a fake smile.

"Be back soon." Mom shouted after us. I glanced back at them once more before we were around the corner. We were silent yet again, though this time for a different reason. It wasn't until Bee and I were speeding away from the base did we speak.

"She's going to plot against us." I said.

"No," he argued. "I don't think so. She may not like us too much anymore, but she doesn't hate us."

I stayed silent, watching the trees speed by.

"But they will probably discuss it all." he admitted.

"I'm not sure I like my parents being around her anymore." I said.

"They'll be fine." he assured, trying to calm me through the link. after a moment, I relaxed in the seat and sighed. The trees eventually thinned and were replaced by buildings. I wondered if he had anyplace in mind that we might go, but I didn't ask. The silence was comforting, somehow. We were back on the road, just the two of us. Away from the base; away from the chaos and the constant reminder of the Decepticons' imposing threat. This is the first time we left the base in four days. Four very long and eventful days.

"You alright?" Bee asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, knowing he was picking up on my mental exhaustion as I thought about all that's happened since we got here after I dropped collage. "Just, if feels good to get out of there sometimes." I pulled the contents out of my pocket. I always had three items there. My phone, my IPod, and my card. I used it to get my food before, when I actually ate.

"You're right." he sighed. "It seems like forever since we left last."

I stared at the card for a moment, a plan forming in my head. "Hey Bee?"

"Yes?" he asked, curious to my devious mood.

"Remember when I was saving up all that money?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied cautiously.

"What do you say to us going for that surprise now?"

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. I smiled.

"Road trip."

* * *

Little boring, long wait. I'm really letting myself go on this. But, in my defense, the boringness of it all is kind of needed at this point in the story. If it's making you board with this story, I assure you it won't last. Just keep reading, and remember things will have to start happening if I ever expect to get to the events of 'The Fallen Scout'.

I'm going to try and update 'Twenty Years Later' next, and then this one again, probably. I know I haven't updated 'Samuel 'All Spark' Witwicky' or 'The Broken Spacebridge' in a while, but I do promise that I never leave a story unfinished, unless something's happened. But, well, that's unlikely, and you'd be informed. So, yeah.

R&R


	48. Chapter 48

Alright, update again. Bit of a wait, kind of. Well, I had the chance to yesterday, but I didn't. I have a strange habit of watching other people play video games. Don't like playing them very often myself, but I watch others like it's a movie. Weird. Anyways, hope you like it.

* * *

He was silent for a moment. Through the link I knew he liked the idea, he was hesitant.

"But, we're need to keep an optic on the spy." he reminded.

"The others can handle that."

"What if this is what they want?" He asked, worrying. Well, that's his job. Worry about everything before giving in.

"I doubt it. And, you could take him on easily. I'll know if he follows when he's miles away."

"The others?"

"Bee? The others are the others. Our absence isn't going to make much of a difference." well, combat-wise.

"And with no warning? They're going to think we were attacked and taken." he pointed out.

"I have a phone, you have an internal comm. system." He hesitated before giving in.

"Alright. Let's do it." I grinned at the released enthusiasm he'd been holding off until he was sure it was a good idea. "I'm contacting Optimus now." Surely we'll get a better reaction from him than my parents. I stared at my phone, knowing I'd have to take this one.

I sighed and flipped it open, finding my parents' cell quickly. I was reminded of when we had to call my parents. I put the phone on speaker, their phone wasn't made to take Autobot calls. This time, Bee would be talking with Optimus, or whoever, while I talked to my parents alone. Well, at least it's nothing bad.

It only rang once before my mom answered.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" I flinched and pulled it away from my ear before pulling it back.

"What was that for?" I complained. "Can't I call my mom without it being an emergency?" I asked.

"Well," she paused, "no. The last few times we've spoken on the phone, something bad was happening."

"The first time, I was just telling you I'm becoming an Autobot." I pointed out, knowing this was what she was referring to. "And the other time you called me only because I forgot to call back."

"Exactly." she asked again. I sighed, knowing she was mostly joking now. Mostly.

"Nothing." I looked out the window. "Bee and I just had a change of plan."

"What happened?" she asked, still worried.

"We aren't going to return anytime soon." I ignored her irrational worry. "Remember a little while ago when I asked about that road trip?" I asked.

"Sam, that was half a year ago." she pointed out blankly. I had to ask them about it to make sure my planned date was clear, that they weren't planning anything that week, month, however long we would be gone.

"It was only a few weeks ago, a month and a half at most." I objected. So long because I did have to save the money.

"I thought you canceled it." she said bluntly, knowing where this was going.

"No, well, yes. I mean, this was kind of spur of the moment." I said, shaking my head and looking down at my IPod, putting it on 'shake' and shaking it just to see what songs would show up.

"So you're going. Now." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I confirmed it.

"Just you two." She still doesn't accept it all. Though, surprisingly, she seemed to be trying.

"Uh hu." I nodded, though she couldn't see me. Then I shook my head and grimaced, shaking the small object in my hand to erase the song from my screen.

"Well, then, have fun." she encouraged. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"Well, we don't even know where we're going yet." I said. "So, we're going to work out a schedule and I'll call again. Bee's already told the others, so you just need to tell Dad, Mikayla, and whoever else that asks."

"So, by 'the others' you mean the other Autobots?" she asked, I knew she would be rolling her eyes right now.

"Well, yeah."

"Alright." she sighed. "Don't forget to eat."

"I don't need to anymore." I said simply.

"Oh." she said in the same small voice I knew she would use every time she learns something new about my change. "Well, the, get plenty of sleep."

"Of course." I said, relaxed.

"Call as soon as you know when you'll be back."

"I promise."

"Have a safe drive." she sounded like she was done. "Oh, and if you run into any trouble, come back immediately."

"Alright." I humored her. If we got into trouble, like with the Decepticons, that Bee couldn't get us out of, how would we get back? Isn't that the point of getting in trouble? Where you can't get out?

"Come back soon." she said quietly.

"Bye Mom." I shut my phone and sighed, leaning my head back and dropping both hands to my lap. After a few minutes, Bee spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He let his worry seep toward me through the link. I sent reassurance and comfort. "She's my mom. She isn't doing her job if she isn't getting to me."

"If you're sure." he let it go easily.

"Where do you think we should go?" I asked.

"I don't know. You're the one that's been planning this for weeks."

"Hey, most of that time I had forgotten about it." I defended my lack of an idea. I sat up and stuffed my card, IPod, and phone back in my pocket. "I'm all for going nowhere specific, but my Mom wants a date for when we'll get back."

"So, the question is, how long do we want to be gone?"

"Three years?" I provided.

"What about the others?" he asked, using my words to refer to the Autobots.

"Ah, after a month or two, we can invite them. It'll be a group vacation." I grinned.

"Sounds nice. We'll go somewhere remote." He went along with it. We were both giddy with finally getting out. I hadn't even realized I wanted out so bad.

"Somewhere where you guys can transform."

"Maybe a few Decepticon battles, so we don't get too board." He mused. I laughed and leaned back again.

"But really. We should be gone for, I don't know, two or three weeks?"

"Alright. Not too long, but long enough for them to miss us." he agreed.

"Then, within that time limit, where to go?" I asked. We thought a minute before he spoke.

"Well, we know the time limit. We can figure out specifics later."

"Alright." I agreed, drawing a complete blank. Wow, I really have no life. I used to always live at the house, or on campus. Vacation then meant to the base to see everyone. Now, we live on the base. Where do we go for vacation? I pulled my phone out again, not really wanting to be pulled into another long, even if it's for three minutes, chat. I quickly wrote a text, actually spelling out words so my parents would understand without having to go find someone or calling back, and told them we'd be back in three weeks.

"And that's that." I said, closing my phone again with a *snap*. I looked out the window and thought. Where does an Autobot and his human go for a vacation? Certainly not Disney World. I don't think he'd fit on any of the rides.

"Well, we can just go." he suggested. "Stick to forested areas for night and just drive during the day."

"Sounds nice to me." I smiled, crossing my legs. "Last time we did anything like this was before I dropped." I mused, remembering before the events of Egypt, and a little while after, we went out for no reason almost every other night.

It was a comfortable silence for a while, we ran out of things to talk about. And we didn't really mind too much. But after about thirty minutes, he turned on the radio.

I sat up, I knew this song. What was it-

"Bee." I rolled my eyes sitting back again.

"What? You don't want to listen to music?" he asked. I waited until the song was finished, the last lyrics rolling through the air.

_I've seen London and I've seen Sam's Town now._

"Do you want to go to London?" I asked, deciding to go another way with it. He laughed.

"This other place seems interesting."

"Ah, not so much. Not much of a town. Just a bunch of army guys and alien robots. Crazy place." I brushed it off.

"If you're sure." he laughed. The next song came on.

_When there's nowhere else to run, is there room for one more son_

I smiled, "Do you have a thing for The Killers today?" He ignored me and skipped through the song.

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_

"Says who?" I asked, remembering when he had to talk through the radio.

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_

He kept it going.

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_  
_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_  
_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_

"Bee." I groaned, knowing he was trying to annoy me. I liked the song, but I'm pretty sure he's repeated this whole part three times at least. Suddenly, the music changed.

_You better run for the hills before they burn_  
_Listen to the sound of the world_  
_And watch it turn_

"Does that even mean anything?" I asked.

"Take a guess." he urged, seeming to have found another game. I sighed, thinking.

"Uh, we're running away before we're kicked out?" I guessed.

"Why are we getting kicked out?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, Mom found out how to load a gun?" I shrugged.

"That would be a pretty good reason." he said seriously.

"Bee, what does it mean then?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said and I laughed.

_Leaves are falling down_  
_on the beautiful ground_  
_I heard a story from the man in red_

"The man being..." I hedged when he paused the song.

"Optimus."

"He's red and blue." I pointed out.

"Then, half of Optimus." I smiled as he played more of the song, stopping ever once in a while so we could make it our own. In the end, I'm not sure what it was.

"So," I started after a moment of once-again silence. "Where are we now?" I wondered.

"If you look to your left, you'll see a group of trees. On the left are more trees. Pretty soon, we'll be coming up on yet more trees." he said like a tour guide.

"So, what you're saying is, we're in the desert?" he laughed and I smiled. No one ever said we were the most mature of Autobot-and-his-human pairs out there. We aren't always so serious and everything.

"Yes." he said, turning off the barely-a-road and into said trees. "We should at least plan a few things." he suggested, bringing us back as he came to a stop and let me out. He scooped me up as soon as he transformed, sitting down and setting me on his knee, facing him.

"Yeah." I agreed. "What do you think about fireworks?" I asked. He grinned. I knew he always enjoyed 4th of July.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get some tomorrow." I smiled, leaning back on my arms.

"Sure." I agreed. Today, we could just relax, now that we're far enough away from the base.

I didn't know what we'd do, exactly, but I usually didn't. It was only about three, but time went by quickly and I was soon struggling to stay awake. We were currently listening to the radio. We did have a favorite station, and they happened to have our favorite DJ on now.

He turned it off suddenly and shifted me in his lap.

"Hey!" I complained. I looked up at him, he was watching me and had an all-too familiar emotion shooting at me.

"You need to sleep."

"I'm fine." I tried to sit up, he pushed me back down.

"Didn't you promise your mother you'd get enough sleep?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I yawned, glancing toward the stars, remembering some of the stories from before they came to Earth that Bee had been telling me earlier.

"Sam." he lifted me up and laid down, setting me over his spark and holding me down with one hand. Hard to argue with that. I quit arguing and sighed, staring at the stars.

"Which direction is Cybertron?" I asked. He seemed surprised by the question.

"It's there, between Alnilan and Mintaka of Orion's Belt." he said, pointing with his free hand. I was silent for a moment.

"We were looking right at it in Egypt, when I figured out the last part of that riddle I kept seeing in my head. The one Jetfire translated for us." I mused.

"'When dawn alights the Daggers Tip, Three Kings will reveal the door way.'" He recited. "That's probably why they decided to use Orion's Belt to point to the Tomb." he added. I stayed silent. Wonder if Bee and the twins realized they were looking at their home planet when conversation turned all our heads toward the constellation. If course Bee would have, the twins probably did too.

After another few minutes, Bee sighed. "Get to sleep Sam." I could tell he was tired too. I closed my eyes and rolled over obediently, stealing the heat generated from bellow me. I felt constant movement up and down my back, egging me on.

Within minutes I was asleep, having the first dream of Egypt in a long while.

* * *

Cheesy? Kinda? Well, it probably is. But, if you hadn't noticed, I'm a sucker for stuff like that. Honestly I was working on this more than it appears, but I had issues with the computer. I tried opening another tab, and succeeded, so I could listen to a bit of music, three guesses what kind, and as soon as I had it going, I realized my new tab had somehow disappeared and I'd done all this on the one I was writing this on. So, long story short, I had to re-write half of it. I know, it was stupid of my for not saving it before taking a small break to put on some music, but I didn't even think something like that was possible. So, this has officially been the third time that's happened with this story.

In case you didn't recognize the lyrics, the songs played (which I do not own) are as following, in order.

'Sam's Town' - The Killers  
'All These Things That I've Done' - The Killers  
'This River is Wild' - The Killers

Well, enough of my super-boringness, don't deny it, and on with the posting.

R&R


	49. Chapter 49

I am so sorry for not having updated in about forever. The end of the school year is coming up and that usually means more homework. I've had to stay home during the weekend and the only time I came out here to the computer was when I needed to sleep. I spent the whole day elsewhere at the farm. Well, I'm here because of Easter, and I got this out. Decided to go for this story and hope I made the right choice.

By the way, the beach mentioned here is completely made up and doesn't actually have a location. I just have no idea how to come up with a real beach that Bumblebee could transform in and not draw attention. So, just work with me here.

Ok enough of my rambling and annoying excuses, and I hope this was worth the wait. Hope you like it.

* * *

I couldn't hear anything, not a single sound reached my ears. Yet I could hear the echo of the shouts and explosions in my mind. I knew this scene so well. I didn't see the battle yet, however. We were just in the desert, surrounded by sand.

I looked around; this wasn't part of the battle. This didn't happen before the battle either. I don't remember this at all. The ghostly explosions and cries from the battle I had expected this to be died away as I realized I heard nothing because there was nothing to hear. Where was I?

Let's see, sand. Sand. Sand, more sand. Wait, way over there is some rock. Large, mountain-like rocks. Very familiar large mountain-like rocks.

Very suddenly, I was next to these very large mountain-like rocks and while staring at them and just them, looking up at how tall they were, I felt like I was at the bottom of the Grand Canyon. It was so large. And nearby was a very large door way. A very familiar large door way. The light suddenly faded, only, backwards. The sun moved across the sky from west to east, though I had no idea how I knew the directions here.

You know that feeling that you know you're in a dream, because is just so ridiculous, but you don't know why you know you are in a dream? Yeah, I was getting that now. I was standing in front of the entrance to the Tomb of the Primes, and the sun just moved very quickly to the horizon, revealing the very constellation we'd been talking about before sleep came. Which made this all even more odd, because how often do you remember what had happened during the day when you're asleep, let alone be aware you're dreaming?

I stared at Orion's Belt, shaking my head and looking around again. How do I wake up? Why am I dreaming about being here? Just because we'd been talking about Orion's Belt and that was tied in with this place for me. That's all. And, I'm still asleep, so I might as well go in.

I walked over to the huge, welcoming doorway. It was huge, but me being me, it was more welcoming than my parents' front door. I completely ignored the front room where we'd all practically given up and walked to the hole in the back where Bee had blasted it open. Oddly, it looked exactly like it had in real life. Entering was the same too. I got that same feeling of pure awe and amazement. They looked the same. Six of the original seven Primes, dead and frozen in place where one's hand still was outstretched to the center, on the ground, where the Matrix of Leadership had resided for so many years.

Finally, I decided I couldn't just stand there, staring at the creepy-looking awesome dynasty. I looked around at the rest of the place, having been preoccupied before. It wasn't very interesting. Dark, mostly all held up as rocks or the dead Primes. I'm not sure if this was a nightmare, or just a dream. I mean, if I re-dreamt seeing the Prime Dynasty it would be a pretty cool dream. But, dreaming of seeing the dead Primes in their self-made tomb, it's actually kind of creepy.

"Ok, can I wake up now?" I called, deciding this was kind of weird. "Hello? I don't exactly like being stalked by ancient Primes." I remember when they told me they'd been watching me for a while. Really, that can easily be interpreted into stalking. Somehow, the fact they're Primes and are dead makes it better. They can do whatever they want, and you know they always have good intentions. But still...

"So the only one allowed to do so is your guardian?" a voice sounded in my head. I glanced around, the Primes were still there. Decaying and dead. Still, this is a dream and whether the voice was real or not, I don't really care.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded, looking toward the door way. "There's just something about it being his job and all, yeah know."

"Why did you come here?" the voice asked, telling me I wasn't brought here.

"Who knows? Maybe I just missed this place."

"You don't belong here."

"Very welcoming." I rolled my eyes, leaving anyways.

"It isn't your time yet." Right. They're dead, visiting them, which I guess I did by coming here, would put me closer to the 'after life' or whatever there is. I almost/did die during the battle, that's how I met the then.

"Good. Don't want to go out now." I grumbled. I exited the Tomb and I seemed to bypass the room between and entered the outdoors immediately, and it also seemed to advance farther into the day again. I was temporarily blinded and as my eyes adjusted, it became pitch black.

I felt something move over me and the pitch black turned to be more red-like.

"I know you're awake." A familiar voice reached my ears and I groaned, rolling over, and trying to evade waking up. "Sam?" I felt awareness trying to creep toward me just as drowsiness had last night. And, also like last night, I tried to fight it off. Finally, I gave up. I sat up, glaring at him.

"I'm up." I yawned. He smiled, shifting me to sit up. "Don't freak out."

"Any ideas on where to go yet?" He asked, completely oblivious to my dream.

"Well, not quite..." I scratched my head. "But, uh, not Egypt." he laughed. I went on. "Or the Grand Canyon. And preferably no freaky tomb with dead people, especially ones that've been dead for hundreds of years." I froze.

He realized it the same time I did.

"The Tomb." he stated, staring at me. "The government completely forgot about it! If a civilian has gone out there since the battle, we're in trouble."

"Ah, does this mean we will be taking a field trip to Egypt?" I asked, frowning.

"Maybe, on the way to somewhere else?" he suggested.

"Where is Egypt on the way to?" I asked skeptically. He sighed.

"I can do a quick internet search." he suggested.

"And we can leave a message to remind them about that." I nodded. "No calls though. More the opportunity for them to make us come back."

"And while I do this, you can figure out where we're going." he eyed me. I sighed, nodding.

Ok. We'll need fireworks, a large open space where he can transform and the fireworks won't attract anyone, and over all we just need to avoid getting revealed. Hollywood, or somewhere near. Perfect. We can just say he's part of some movie, surely they'd buy it.

I laughed and he looked at me weird. I waved it off and felt him repress his curiosity, knowing I wasn't going to tell right now. I continued with my thoughts.

Nowhere desert like, obviously, but somewhere he can transform. Forest? No, we're in a forest now. Doesn't really help on the 'seeing places' part. We can always go to, um, the coast line. A beach sounds good. And, I know a beach people don't usually go to because of the local animals. I doubt the animals would come near with Bee, and we should be able to pull off the fireworks part.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, pausing and I bet finishing up something, and then set me on the ground. He transformed and I got in, buckling up. He turned on the engine and we didn't move.

"Where are we going then?" he asked. I grinned.

"Just head west." He set off and we soon reached the road.

"Where are we going?" he asked again, curiosity leaking over the link. I concealed anything that might give it away.

"You'll see." he'll figure it out before we get there, but there will still be the surprise. With his speeds, we'll get there in an hour or two. Adding on the time we had to stop for fireworks, it took us about three hours. Why so long?

"I thought you said you knew the way." Bee complained as we finally got back on the right road.

"I do, you were going too fast. I missed it." I defended myself.

"Sure I was." amusement reached me through the link. "Did you want me to go slower?" he slowed down until the speedometer read five miles an hour.

"Much better." I laughed. I glanced at the trees on our right, searching for the place I had gotten through. "Turn here, turn here turn here! You're going to miss it!" I over exaggerated. He made a sharp turn into the forest that cut off the beach from the rest of the world, then started speeding up again.

"How can you even be sure we won't be seen here?" he asked.

"Wild animals. Came here with my parents and we didn't know about that. While we were cooking, we were raided. Mom and Dad took us out of there immediately. I came back the next day to practice my gift." I explained, grinning.

"Are you going to practice your gift this time?" He asked.

"Probably." I shrugged. I haven't actually used it as I used to in a while. I actually think the last time I even went flying was when I was following Bumblebee. We suddenly broke through the trees, but the grass went a bit farther on. It was a relatively small pocket, with not much sand. He let me out and I jumped out, moving to the backseat. He opened the door and I picked up three larger fountains and lifted the rest out with a translucent blue shield. I deposited them nearby and turned as Bee transformed.

"How long until night?" I asked.

"Only a few hours." he replied. I smiled.

"Good." I let a shield move under my feet and rose up to eye level.

"Anything in mind until then?" he asked, holding out a hand. I fell down into it and sat cross legged.

"I really actually should practice. I used to be really good, but I'm not as good now. Watch." I motioned for him to lower me to the ground. He set me down and I wrapped my shield around four pebbles, then decided to see how far I could go. I took six more and brought them into the air. He watched as I paused before tossing five into the air and lowering the other five. I caught the flying five and tossed the other into the air, this time starting to form the dome. I brought the caught ones into the middle, lower to the ground, while the flying ones shot from the middle up high and out.

After a moment, I started to get the pattern down.

"Wow." He was surprised. I smiled and decided to test myself with four more. As they passed low to the ground, I grabbed two more and tossed the lot into the air. I did the same with the other group. I kept doing this, adding more with every toss. There were plenty of rocks here, at the edge of the grass.

"Ah," I paused and stopped them and spread them out, now tossing the same group up and catching them, tossing the other ones up. They were all scattered and moving, so it was complicated looking being as there were twenty.

"You said you aren't doing it as well as you used to. What could you do before?" he asked.

"More." I said simply, slipping and half of them fell to the ground. I let the others fall and sighed. "Loads more." I was suddenly moved from the ground and looked up at him.

"What'd you get?" He asked, grinning. I laughed and brought one back up here and rummaged through it.

"Fountains, the ones that explode in the sky, pretty much one of anything that explodes."

"Has Ironhide ever gone to a Fourth of July?" Bee asked.

"Probably not. If so, he'd have gone with Lennox and I'm pretty sure they know better than that." I laughed. Letting Ironhide around explosives not intended for violence, somebody will get hurt and then he'll complain about how they aren't supposed to be violent.

"What'd you get for the finale?" he changed the subject.

"You'll see." He let his impatience show through the link.

"You keep making secrets. Just tell me." He practically whined.

"Catch me." I flew out of his hand high into the sky, to where even he couldn't reach. He stared up at me with a frown.

"No fair!" He complained, trying to reach me. I grinned and acted like superman, flying circles around his head, too high for him to get me.

Suddenly, the pull that was always there and told me where he was increased and forced me to fly lower. He snatched me out of the air. I glared at him.

"No fair." I quoted him. He smirked.

"If you can cheat, so can I." I sighed, shrugging it off.

"Fair enough. But does that mean I can do this?" I made him let me go, the thin shield being impenetrable. I hovered in the air in front of him.

"Only if I can do this." he held out his hand. "Come here." I grimaced and sat on his hand. He smirked evilly.

"That totally isn't fair." I objected. He moved me to his shoulder and I didn't leave, even though I now could.

"Fair enough." he repeated my words this time, walking forward. I sighed and stretched my legs out over his shoulder.

"Not fair enough." I shook my head, looking toward the ocean that we approached. He came to a stop just before the sand and I sighed. "Good enough spot?"

"Yes, I think so." he nodded and turned to me. "Nice job." I grinned and he sat down. As I was moved down to his lap, the fact we were completely free of it all and here alone together finally set in. He's transformed without worry civilians will see, and I was just using my gift without worry anyone except him will see.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait and all. I do admit that I got the idea of Sam's musing going to somewhere near Hollywood from Peya Luna. It was great idea, and I bet they could pull it off. If anyone knows of a beach in North America like this, I would gladly edit this chapter and put in the name. If not, I'm terrible with stuff like this so just work with me here.

I do know that Diego Garcia isn't actually in America, but I have reasons for putting it here. Mostly, it's for things like unexpected visits, easier getting from civilian places to the base, and for Bee and Sam escaping without anyone realizing it before it was done. So, that goes for all my stories. Just a fact.

Also, the dream really doesn't mean much. Not actually. I'm not trying to give anything away by saying that, I just don't think I'm going to have him talk much about it or anything. It's just a dream, actually induced by their talk they had. And he did actually contact the Primes, but by his being unconscious and doing it. Not by going to the Tomb. I think it has something to do with his All Spark-created power and the All Spark's connection to the Primes. But, I don't know. Make something up.

I'll be busy for the rest of the day, so I don't know if I can get another out. R&R


	50. Chapter 51

**I apologize for the mess up, it was a computer error. Here's the right chapter, for I'd saved this over the old one and for some reason the old one's the one that got posted. My apologies, again.**

Sorry for the late update, and I'm not here for the summer yet. I'm actually going to be leaving again for a good long while; I'm only here because I'm sick. You could say I got sick just so I could come here and update for you guys and gals. That sounds negative, but I meant it in a positive way.

Anywho, hope you like it.

* * *

The sky was only slightly darker by the time we pulled out the fireworks. I hadn't gotten many firecrackers, but I had gotten a few of the water kind. That's what we started with.

"So the wick remains on fire, even after it enters the water?" He asked skeptically, somehow analyzing a single one.

"Uh, I think." I shrugged. "It still goes 'boom'."

"Doesn't water usually put out fire? Especially when there's so much water, and so little fire?" he dropped it into the pile.

"Don't question it, just light it and throw it at the water." I held one up carefully and flicked my lighter, which I'd also brought. I lit the explosive and threw it into the receding and extending water. There was a pathetic, after having been in multiple battles, *pop*

"Wow. It did still go." he sounded amazed. "Does it only need to be hot, or-" I ignored him and lit another, tossing it into the water closer to him. He jumped in surprise and I felt shock come from him. Only a second later he was glaring playfully at me.

"That was a mistake." he grinned. I looked up at him innocently, but continued to light another and toss it into the same spot.

He suddenly grabbed me too quickly for me to react and tossed me into the water. It wasn't even up to my waist when I stood, but it got the job done; I was soaked.

"Hey!" I laughed, using my gift to light another and toss it at him. He jumped again, laughing. By time the sky was dark enough for anything good, I was living in an air bubble under the water with him trying to find me. His voice was muffled, but his intent was clear. Slowly, I pulled my bubble farther away from him and got a clear view of the shore, but couldn't see the bags very clearly.

I felt around with my shield and pulled out one of the Roman Candles, sticking it into the sand. He didn't turn back, I'd been throwing rocks around up there, trying to distract him, and this made less noise than that. I found the lighter and held it up, flame conjured, to the wick. There was nearly an explosion in the water when the first one went up. I felt shock, confusion, surprise, and frustration come from Bee as he righted himself and made his way back to the shore to find the Roman Candle shooting another into the sky. My head emerged into the air and I could hear loud and clear this time...

"Sam!" I laughed and his head snapped toward me. I pulled my head back under the water and watched the neon colors fade in the sky. They weren't the exploding ones. I felt the pull pick up again, as it had many times before. All those times before, he thought I'd found a way to avoid it. When in reality, I'd been in my bubble floating around below him, careful not to make him aware of my presence.

This time, however, I shot out of the air and let my bubble pop. As it happens, when my bubble popped the whole shield disappeared and there was nothing supporting me in the air. I was just sailing over the water in a very wide arch. Bee caught me quickly and held me tightly, grinning.

"I think it's time to light the others." he stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright, if you'd just let me down-" I started, he cut me off quickly.

"Not a chance. I know you can do it without my letting you down." I grinned and took a fountain out of the bag. He looked toward it as the Candle stopped. I set it down away from the water and lit it, it started within seconds. Minutes later, we were sitting length-wise by the water. We'd gone through most of the fountains and were currently on one of the classic fireworks. I sat in his lap once again and he leaned back on his arms.

"What was that one supposed to be?" He asked, laughing.

"A dud." I laughed with him, but tried to suppress a yawn.

"We should stop-"

"No. We've got at least ten more." I insisted. "We haven't reached the finale yet." he was silent for a moment before sighing. Over the link, he was getting tired, and was more content than he'd been in a while. To admit, I was too.

"Alright. Do it." He grinned. I went directly to the chosen fireworks product and lit it. I'd gotten black tissue to cover it when I got it, so he couldn't see what it was. He sat up when it started, amused and happy.

"Ironic you found one like this." he rubbed my head affectionately.

"I couldn't resist." I leaned back.

He lifted me up and tucked me close; in front of us was a fairly simple fountain, showing main colors of black and yellow. There were yellow sparks flying organized up and in two directions while in the middle it was more of a constant stream, they'd somehow managed to put black in there too.

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Swarm of Bees." I answered, watching it move to its next phase. This one looked more like hundreds of small bugs flying around. It even sounded kinda like bees. The sparks moved zigzagged through the air.

Through the night, I'd gathered the trash soon after it was used. So I didn't have that hanging over my head as I fell asleep nearly as the fountain faded out.

I woke up later the next morning, remembering all of last night and more. I had the oddest dream, sort of a mix between our worries with the Tomb of the Primes being found, and our 'water fight'. I'm not even going to try and understand it.

I felt something touch my back and pull down. Relaxing before I realized what it was, I rolled over onto my side and covered my face, blocking out the sun light. A few, short, seconds later, he stopped.

"It's already ten, Sam." He said quietly. I groaned and sat up.

"Why'd you let me sleep in so late?" I asked, yawning. "We've still got a lot of ground to cover."

"I woke you earlier, but you yelled at me." he stated, amused, as he sat up.

I uncovered my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. It was less vocal, but it seemed very violent through the link." I smiled.

"Serves you right." I muttered. "Waking me up at such hours- what time was it?"

"Nine." he stated bluntly.

"Waking me up at such hours." I repeated my mumbling. He laughed at me and tapped me upside the head.

"You say we've got a lot of ground to cover, we aren't staying here?" he asked. I nodded, waking up more. "Then where are we going?"

"I'll give you the directions." I assured. He gave me a look, but I resisted. Luckily, he chose not to cheat again. "Let's go." I raised my arm straight up into the air and let it fall down, pointing directly toward the kind-of path we'd used.

"Are we in a hurry?" he asked, setting me down.

"No, not really. We'll have plenty of time." I shrugged, then decided to add something else. "But going five miles an hour will be a bit slow." he sent me amusement, transforming.

"We'll shoot for six this time." He opened the door. I jumped in and buckled up as he started the engine and tore through back toward the road.

"Sixty?" I asked, grinning as the speed-o-meter steadily moved right.

"Or six hundred?" I laughed, knowing he probably could make six hundred, on the right terrain.

"Six hundred and six?" I sat up and was pushed into the door at his abrupt turn onto the road. The seatbelt tightened seconds before he nearly slammed on his breaks.

"No. Just six." I rolled my eyes and stepped on the gas myself.

"Come on, now this is why I was thinking about getting a new car." I smirked. He shot forward and I eased up on the pedal. He slowed a bit, to match the speed limit.

"We are going the right direction, aren't we?" he asked.

"Which way are we going?" I asked, glancing out the window.

"East."

"Then yes, yes we are." I nodded. "Just keep going east, and then we'll go south a bit."

"You really don't know where we're going, do you?" he challenged.

"Sure I do. You just gotta trust me Bee." I stressed.

"I'm sorry if that isn't at the top of my 'to-do' list." he laughed.

"Good.'Cause I wouldn't trust you like this either." I smirked once more.

"Is this true now?" he asked, pretending to be serious. I knew he wasn't, obviously, we had a link.

"Yeah. I wouldn't trust you with anything. I wouldn't trust you with Mojo for the weekend."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't trust Ironhide with the dog." I burst, remembering this. I hadn't actually been there, but evidentially Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot while I was looking for the glasses. Mikayla told me this.

"Hey, just out of curiosity," I hesitated.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing, just, what is at the top of your 'to-do' list?" he laughed.

"Keeping you safe."

"That's a full time job. It'll never be done; no wonder nothing else ever gets done. You can never get past the first." I chuckled.

"I guess that's more of a side one, above them all. Not one I need to write down on a sticky-note." he admitted.

"Then what's at the top then?" I leaned forward. He made a sharp turn and I tumbled unexpectedly into the door.

"Finding out where we're going." he got very determined. This only egged me on.

"We're not going to get there this direction. And Bee?"

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"No tracking, or GPS, or whatever to find out even where we are; let alone what's nearby. No Googling it, no internet at all. If you don't know it already, at this second, then too bad." I grinned.

"Where are you taking us?" he reluctantly agreed.

"I know where, and that's all that matters." I said cryptically. "Turn east again." he did so.

"Where are we going, Sam?" he demanded, starting to act like a kid that doesn't like surprises, or waiting for Christmas.

"You aren't even asking the right question." I looked out the window, right on track.

"Alright, then," he thought. I waited about three minutes before he asked again. "Where are we going to end up?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I bit my lip. He sped up.

"Come on-"

"No. I'm allowed to surprise you." I shook my head.

"Don't make me-"

"You know you won't. You want to find out when I tell you. On my own." I grinned knowingly. Reluctantly, he sighed.

"You're right."

"Turn left." I instructed. For the next hour, I gave him seemingly random directions. We went far, when finally he pulled over to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"I give, where are we going?" he wined.

"Uh uh." I shook my head. "Keep going."

"How much farther?" he begged.

"Remember, no internet." I reminded.

"I know, I haven't accessed the world wide web since you insisted." he swore. I paused for a second, deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Alright. Now, what's that over there? I'll tell you if it's near our destination." I eyed the dashboard, pointing out the window. He'd know where I was pointing.

"I don't know, I can't look it up, or scan it." he complained. I nodded my approval.

"Then we're there." I grinned at his confusion.

"We're where?"

"We're lost."

* * *

Good enough? Sorry about the wait again. I apologize way too much, but if you ask anyone in my family, I do it everywhere.

I just looked back at 'Abnormal normalities' and realized I'd never put in the 'Ironhide-Mojo bonding time', and it kind of just flowed out. So I had to worm it in there somewhere.

I'll plan on updating again, but, you know how I am. I might disappear off the face of the Earth again. Who knows? My problem is, I just go wherever people want me (usually without a computer). So nowhere, that was a joke. A bad one. I'm going to go now.

R&R


	51. Chapter 52

Hey, sorry for the wait. Again. Going to get on with it.

Hope you like it as usual.

* * *

He was in a skeptical silence for a while until I spoke. "You can't have a true vacation until you're lost. So don't even think about sneaking some Google."

"What about Bing?" he asked, amused.

"Nope. Almost as bad as Yahoo. Once you start, you'll never want to stop."

"And your cell? If I can't, you can't." he accused.

"Go ahead, block my internet. I won't use it." I smirked.

"It's done. But I'm not giving up com usage." he warned.

"Just don't ask them to help figure out where we are. Otherwise, I'm fine with it." he pulled to a stop.

"Then what are we doing?" he asked.

"Well, we can either just follow signs, because we should at least know the general area, or we stop to get an old fashioned road map." I leaned back. "Take your pick."

He paused for a second. "Let's wait on the map." he compromised. "We'll do it by sight."

"Very well. Let's go." I grinned, analyzing the surroundings.

"Where are we going?" he asked before rolling forward again slowly.

"Hmm, we should probably get back to the base. We can always do this again later." I leaned back.

"You're right." he sighed. "It might take a while to get there though." I grinned.

"That's the plan. Let's stay on the speed limit." I suggested.

"Agreed." and he pushed forward again. "Can I at least figure out which direction is which?"

"I've got that covered. Sun rises in the east and sets in the west." I grinned.

"It's noon." he pointed out. I looked out the windows, realizing I couldn't really tell which direction the sun was leaning to.

"Oh. Well, let's just go this way for a while then." I smiled.

Suddenly, a song came on.

_But where were they going without ever knowing the way_

I grinned and leaned back. The perfect traveling song, except...

"I certainly hope we make it home." I mused.

"I do to, but it's true we don't know The Way." He chuckled.

"What if this song jinxes it?" I wondered. "We'll end up at the collage and Leo's going to freak out on us."

"I doubt-" he was cut off by another song starting to play. Not much of a song, just a random tune.

"Uh..." I dug my phone out. "Mom."

"Of course. I wouldn't ignore her." he warned. I sighed and flipped it open.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You haven't called in three days." I counted in my head. We left two days ago, and then there was yesterday with the fireworks.

"I'm not calling every day." I pointed out. "We've only been gone for two and a half days."

"You said you'd call and tell us when you'd be back. I'm not leaving this base until you're safely back."

"Bee takes good care of me." I pointed out. "You don't have to worry."

"When will you be back?" she demanded.

"I already texted you. Three weeks." I expected we'd have a 'few' distractions on our way back.

"Three weeks? Your father said you just text that you'd figure it out the next day." oh. Nice, Dad.

"No. We'll be back in about three weeks. And just because I don't call that day doesn't mean we're dead."

"But three weeks is an awful long time." she sounded distant.

"You don't have to wait at the base for us. Go home and come back, if you want to be there when we return."

"But-"'

"Gotta go now Mom. Bye." I quickly hung up.

"That was rude." he pointed out.

"She was just going to try and convince us to come back early." I set my phone down. "Or take up as much time as possible."

"But-" he stopped, thinking. "Your mom was just," he paused again. "Let's just ignore this. I've got nothing." that's because however rude I might have been, I was right. "How do you expect we take up three weeks to come back?"

"I don't know. Attractions? Sights? Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere in southern North Dakota, judging from the sign we just past."

"Mt. Rushmore?" I suggested. That's the only thing I know in the area, South Dakota.

"Sure. South we go." He switched directions and off we went. Sure enough, we could make a drive back home last three weeks. It included a few races, in which our opponents had no chance. When, in three weeks, we were pulling up to the gate, Sideswipe was waiting for us.

As soon as the security guard let us in, Bee transformed and set me on his shoulder.

"You two have some nerve, running away for three and a half weeks." he glared at us.

"Hey, sorry we gave such short notice. It just kinda, came up." Bee grinned.

"'Just kinda came up'. If I pulled something like that, they'd have someone after me within the hour to bring me back, conscious or not." he grumbled.

"But you don't have a human you've got to be taking care of." I pointed out. "His main job is to be my guardian. No one ever said where."

"You're lucky I like you." Sideswipe pointed a finger at me.

"Did you want to come?" Bee asked suddenly. I laughed suddenly.

"I told you we should have invited the rest of them after a month or two." I grinned at him.

"How long did you expect to be gone?" Sideswipe gasped.

"Three years." Bee answered, amusement seeping through the link again. I couldn't hold both mine and his, I cracked.

"What's so funny?" Sides demanded, watching me seemingly laugh for no reason and Bumblebee grin.

"Nothing. Just a little conversation we had earlier. Involving a group vacation, and Decepticons." Bee shrugged, walking around him toward the base. That specific conversation wasn't very humorous, but we were both still giddy from the vacation. "What've we missed?"

"Not much. We're still trying to track the Decepticon's movement. Soundwave is still in orbit, and our Cybertron team has reported back saying there's been more Decepticon activity out there lately." Sideswipe let his lecturing go and walked with us. "The scout we found before you two left hasn't left, but we're certain he hasn't attacked Telitraan yet. There haven't been any Decepticon attacks here on Earth, and Hound landed two days ago."

"Really?" Bee asked, surprised.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were listening." Sides smirked.

"Any news from your brother's team?" Bee asked. Sideswipe shook his head, looking away. He was separated from Sunstreaker and the rest of the team (Mirage and Red Alert) during a battle and came to Earth when he received Optimus's transmission after Mission City. "They'll turn up." Bee smiled to him.

"Anything else we missed?" I asked. "Has Galloway left yet?" Sideswipe snorted.

"We wish. He's here and just as annoying as ever. But, as you probably know, he's watching his mouth a bit more after his play-date with Lennox."

"Well, we're making progress aren't we?" I sighed.

"Yeah. Oh, and you should probably know your parents haven't left at all. Optimus tried to help assure them you'd be alright with Bee, but they're probably in there right now about to call you."

"Who all knows we're back?" Bee asked, confused. He'd called ahead so we didn't have a repeat false alarm.

"Only us. We thought it'd be a better punishment if you got the full force of Ron and Judy finding out you're back on your own."

"We, or you?" I asked.

"I don't see how that matters." he grinned, walking ahead and in the building. Bee hesitated, glancing at me.

"Don't even think about it. You're staying. I'm sure they've got something to say to you too." I stared at him seriously. He chuckled and sent affection down the link. I took it, sending acknowledgement. He chuckled again.

Upon entering, we found my parents there interrogating Sideswipe. He glanced at us.

"There they are, see?" he pointed, looking down at them. Mom completely forgot about him and ran our way. Bee set me on the ground, handing me to the sharks.

"Sam! You stopped calling!" she hugged me. Dad just stood behind her.

"I missed one day. My phone died." I defended. "But we're back. I told you Bee'd take good care of me."

"Except for that time-" Mom and Dad glared up at him, seeing where he was going with it. "What? It's a joke."

"Not very funny. We're staying another day Ron. I want to make sure Sam's still alright here."

"Judy, he's fine." Dad set a hand on her shoulder. "He's been living with these Autobots for a while now. He'll do alright." he assured. I could tell my parents had changed while we were away. They both are more comfortable around them, and Dad trusts them. "We can't stay longer, my vacation ends tomorrow. That's my last day, I've got to be back at work the next day."

"Call in sick. Tell them you picked up some rare diesis from Hawaii or something." Mom ordered.

"I told them we were going to Michigan." Dad said bluntly.

"Some rare dieses from Michigan." she revised. Dad shook his head and guided her toward the human door.

"We were leaving anyways. You're lucky you came back when you did." Dad called back to me, hauling Mom away.

"That went well. What put Dad in such a good mood?" I asked, climbing back into Bee's hand.

"He got in on William's betting while we were sparing. It wasn't a tournament, but he won." Sideswipe grinned.

"Who'd he bet on?" Bee asked suspiciously.

"The one and only champion." He showed off.

"You only won because I wasn't there." Bee scoffed.

"There's a reason Sam never wins." Sides insulted.

"Sam doesn't bet." Bee reminded.

"That's because he knows you'll lose."

"I wouldn't bet on _that_." I smirked. "I just don't want to be greedy." Bee sent my affection and pride, ruffling my hair.

"You're very loyal Sam." Sideswipe complimented. "You'd have to be to pretend he'd have a chance at winning."

"He's taken." Bee reminded, putting me back on his shoulder. I stuck out me tongue and Sides laughed.

"I don't want him. He talks back too much." he teased.

"You wouldn't love me any other way." I grinned.

"No one would." Bee agreed.

"Get a room you three." Arcee walked past.

"I hear yours is vacant at the moment." Sides shot back. She glared at him before entering another room.

"Is there something we don't know?" I asked curiously.

"Long story short, I talked Jolt into helping me paint her room florescent green." he answered, grinning.

"Poor Jolt, taking Sunstreaker's place." Bee sighed.

"Someone's got to do it, and Jolt was the best candidate-"

"All Autobots to the transmission room." Optimus's voice came on the speaker, then it clicked off. The door just in front of us opened and out came a pink motorcycle, speeding back past us and turning the opposite way we came from.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I bet we're getting hailed from Cybertron again." Sides mused, following after her. He transformed and sped up.

"Well, something's certainly going on." Bee looked at me.

"We better follow them." I agreed. Bee set me down and transformed. I got in and he sped after them.

* * *

Sorry about just skipping most of their vacation. But that's what's mostly held me up, aside from not being at a computer often. So I decided to skip it so I could get the next chapter out. I might write a little side story that has those three weeks in it, but obviously not now.

I have started to edit all my chapters in all my stories, thought I've only gotten one chapter done. But I've started. Now is when all your reviews that have pointed out mistakes have come in.

R&R thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story.


	52. Chapter 53

Hey, hi. If you didn't notice, I took down my poll. I won't be posting another storie for a while, but I'll put that poll back up when I've finished a few on-going ones now. I did, however put up a new one. Check it out, I'm curious.

Hope you like it.

* * *

We were the last to enter, considering the transmission room was clear on the other side of the base. They'd been waiting for us before they continued. I'd been in here a few times before, but I've never actually been present for a live transmission feed from anyone. Not the Cybertron team, not Sunstreaker's team (obviously), not from anyone else's squad. So being this was my first time, I was surprised when I seen an unfamiliar face on the monitor.

"We're all here, you can continue with your report." Optimus urged, turning back to the screen.

"I expect the human in your midst is our newest member?" Wheeljack asked. I've listened to stories, watched stories like when Optimus first told Mikaela and I about the war and Megatron. Plus I knew who was in each known team, unless they'd split up. So I recognized who it was, I also recognized Hot Shot, Prowl, and Hound in the background.

"Yes, of course." Optimus smiled, glancing to me. "This is Samuel Witwicky, our newest Autobot, and Bumblebee's human."

"Nice to meet you Sam. I expect you already know me."

"Yeah, Wheeljack. Hot Shot, Prowl, and Hound." I smiled.

"Glad we aren't ignored be everyone." Hot Shot muttered. Prowl rolled his optics and we all got back on topic. There must be a story behind that somewhere.

"We're tracking current Decepticon activity, and there's been a spike. We don't have specific data, but more Kaon networks are online now than have been since the All Spark was launched off Cybertron. They're up to something, and there's allot of them." Wheeljack informed.

"Have they been hiding forces in the old prison?" Optimus asked. "What are your previous records on Kaon? When did this start?"

"Before about a month ago, there hasn't been any activity at all. The Fallen has hidden there, as we found out when he left, but that's it. We have reason to believe they have altered protoforms there, but no way to keep them alive. Without the Allspark, it's not like they could create a whole new army."

"What of the records? What does their movement suggest?" Ratchet asked.

"A rapid incline in their numbers." Prowl stepped forward. Wheeljack shifted to let him speak about his subject. "They had either found a way to hide their numbers before, by which the only way I know is they were in stasis since Megatron left after the Cube, or they have blocked our scanners. I expect they've found a blind spots in our shields, and have smuggled in soldiers."

"Could they have access to a space bridge?" Ironhide suggested.

"No, no one's had that technology in centuries." Wheeljack shook his head.

"Except Jetfire." I pointed out. They all turned to me. "What? His body was never accounted for after the battle."

"Sam's right." Optimus nodded. "All we found was the armor he insisted I take. They very well could have taken the rest of him and reverse-engineered his space bridge technology."

"This kid's brilliant, where'd you find him Bee?" Hot Shot asked.

"We could have figured it out eventually." Sideswipe rolled his optics. "We just weren't thinking so short term. It did start before then, didn't it?"

"Yes, but not long. About when Megatron escaped the Laurencin Abyss." Prowl supplied.

"They didn't have space bridge technology before then, unless The Fallen had cooperated." Ironhide started, "Could they have just started recruiting through the blind spots?" They all easily pushed away the possibility The Fallen had anything to do with pre-battle of Egypt spacebridge technology. I had to agree, there's about as much chance he would have handed over his technology as we would to the humans, though for different reasons. He thought of himself as higher.

"Their increasing numbers is constant. It didn't rise when they could have gotten the spacebridge built. I'd expect they'd've only gotten it built recently." Prowl mused.

"You say they're showing up at a rapid rate." Ratchet noted.

"Why don't we start thinking about why?" Arcee insisted.

"Death." Sideswipe pointed out.

"Destruction." Hot Shot added.

"Revenge." Jolt kept it going.

"They want us all dead, and by now they'd want Earth gone." Hound spoke up. "What other motivation do they need? What other motivation have they ever had? The Allspark was just a tool to bring these things."

"So was the Matrix. But why didn't they summon these forces then?" Arcee pointed out. "If they did then, we might not have won. They might have gotten the Allspark, or they might have taken the Matrix before Sam ever got a chance to reach Optimus. Why now?"

"What if they didn't have these forces then?" Bee gained everyone's attention. "The Allspark was broken apart when Sam shoved it into Megatron's spark. It became unstable and latched onto many different objects and beings. Most was taken in by Megatron, and two shards escaped." I suddenly realized where he was going with this.

"One of the shards just found its way back to Megatron, but the other was a mix between my mind, and Jetfire." my eyes widened and I sat up. "That little creepy doctor-'con took the energy out of my mind when Megatron got a hold of me. I've never seen symbols after that. And if they got a hold of Jetfire's spark, which was obviously still with what Optimus didn't upgrade with-" I looked at Bee.

"Then the Decepticons have come in possession of almost all the Allspark energy. You know it can't be destroyed, it can only transform." he finished.

"What you're saying is, they joined all the Allspark energy together to re-form the Cube, if that was how it originally formed?" Wheeljack caught on. We both nodded.

"It might not be the Cube though. Could be anything." Bee pointed out.

"Why do you say almost?" Hound asked. "All branches of absorbed All Spark energy is accounted for. The Decepticons have it all."

"Unless there's another branch we are unaware of." Bee defended. He glanced at me, sending me apologies over the link. He nearly blew my cover. I brushed it away and felt pride at how we've helped.

"And there very well could be. The transformers created in Mission City held no more of the Allspark than we do. When they went off line, their portion returned to the greater supply."

"'Till all are one." Optimus nodded, acknowledging Ratchets logic. "All the same with those sparked in Samuel's house. We'll have to keep a look out for wherever else Allspark energy may radiate from. Arcee, I want you to run through data on everywhere the two shards had been. Find out where else energy could have escaped. Anything we find could help us."

"Yasser." she nodded, moving to another monitor. I got my energy before then, I'm safe.

"They _could_ be creating a new army. We never thought to think about the possibility of the Allspark being in their possession." Wheeljack mused. "If they do have it, which now I think it's likely they do, they honestly could be creating new soldiers rather than smuggling them."

"They're likely doing it like in the later days of the war on Cybertron." Hound realized. "Advancing the protoform lifecycle before they're even sparked and prepare them for war when they should be learning how to transform. It's barbaric." he said in disgust.

"But true. The Decepticons have always been that low, we know they'll do anything to win this war." Optimus said gravely. I could only imagine what Hound described; sparkling protoforms armed for war. Bringing them into life only for destruction and never even giving them the chance to choose sides. Using mere sparklings in this, it made my stomach sick.

Bumblebee had a similar feeling, he didn't even try to comfort. I wouldn't have wanted him to then, it's all just horrendous. And we're the ones that have to fight them.

"We need to prepare. Something is coming, and with those forces, there's bound to be an attack. I want everyone on full alert from this moment out. There's nothing we have that they want anywhere else, except for us ourselves, so I want all contacted forces to Earth immediately." Optimus ordered.

"The government really isn't going to like this." Ironhide shook his head.

"Of course they won't. First the Decepticons supposedly leave the planet, then our numbers double, and are obviously ready for war? They're going to try every trick in the book to get us to leave. I wouldn't doubt it if they finally just kicked us off." Sideswipe ranted.

"We cannot let them do that." Jolt stepped up. "We have to stay, and we have to concentrate everything we have on what's going on."

Optimus nodded, agreeing. "Yes, we cannot wander to side things. When can you get here?" he asked them.

"A week, minimum." Hot Shot shrugged. "But they've got a spacebridge, it'll take them three seconds to launch a full-scale invasion."

"Then let's just pray they don't start for a week, minimum." Ratchet mused.

"Then you don't want us here, monitoring them?" Prowl asked.

"No. We can monitor them second-hand from out here. It isn't as efficient, but we already know this attack will be here. Not there." Optimus compromised. "I want you four to leave for Earth immediately. We'll contact all the others we can. Leave now." Optimus ended the transmission feed to stop any farther delaying. He turned to us all. "Alright. I want Jolt helping me with contacting everyone else we can. Ratchet, I expect soon you'll have allot of patients. Make preparations, stay up-to-date and I want Arcee to help you." he glanced to where she was working in the corner. Arcee was the only other 'bot here on Earth that had greater-than-protocol medical education. "Sideswipe, you can take over for her."

"What about the government? What are we going to do about them? Surely we can't tell them, they'll make their own precautions. They'll try to help." Ironhide spoke up.

"We can't let them help." Optimus said urgently. "They've never seen anything like this, they wont understand the magnitude of what's coming. The Decepticons have access to a currently unknown amount of war-sparked younglings. They will have little to no effect on whatever army is to come. We cannot let them fight in this. Not even William."

"Especially not Will." Ironhide started. "We don't have any more objects hidden here on Earth do we? Because I don't expect the Original Primes will be generous enough to send Samuel back to us a second time."

Bee suddenly pulled me close.

"We are taking this very seriously." Optimus said, not looking at us. "This time, Bumblebee will take Sam abroad. Somewhere away from the rest of us and away from where the battle will be."

"Do you really think this will work? The battle always seems to make its way toward him." Ironhide pointed out.

"It better. Do you remember the battles back on Cybertron when they did this?" Optimus asked gravely.

"We always lost the most men then. It'd take me a whole Earth month to repair them all." Ratchet agreed.

"Where will we go?" Bumblebee asked. He was insanely worried and now it was my turn to send comfort to him. I was also frightened at this, but I hadn't witnessed any of those battles. I hadn't seen the outcome and I don't know what we're up against.

"I can't think of anyplace that will hide your spark signal." Optimus started. I could hide both our spark signals, as I do my own all the time, but that would require telling them. Wherever they send us, we should be fine. I can keep us safe with my gift.

Should I tell them now? It's the opportune moment. Something big is coming, and I can nearly double their forces alone. My energy field would be a valuable asset, and my shield would be the ultimate defense. I know they'd ask allot of questions, and they'd want to know so much about it and why I never revealed it before, but they'd accept it. Of course they would, they're the Autobots. In a way, I'm not just Bee's human. I'm the group's human, and they all care about me.

But, what it comes down to, is can I tell them? I glanced up at Bumblebee as he sent comfort, but was a little confused. He had to know what I was contemplating, then why was he confused. I probed his confusion with my own. He went back across the link and probed an unrealized impulse. I realized then it was a natural instinct for me to be against revealing my gift. That's why I never did it before. The All Spark works in strange ways, and it must have given me this instinct to keep me from revealing myself as I grew up, being too young to understand the logic behind keeping it secret.

I shook myself out of it. I can't. Everything will work out. If not, then my spark will be heavy. But it will. I have faith in their abilities and I know they will prevail, without me. For all I know, this could be the deciding battle. This could end the war and let the Autobots finally live in peace. I just can't use it.

"I can think of one." Ironhide said after a minute. No one would have noticed my turn of thoughts except Bee.

"Where?" Ratchet asked, curious.

"The Tomb of the Primes. It hid them for so long. Their spark signal would have faded completely long ago, but the Seekers were looking for them before even then. Surely it could hide theirs." we all stared at him. Oh, no. Please, not there. I've had enough of these ancient Primes. Not only have they been stalking me since long before the battle in Egypt, but I visited them in a dream evidentialy, and they're likely still stalking me. I don't want to give them any more reason to invade my privacy.

"It is your best chance. Can you stay there?" Optimus asked Bee, who contained my dismay.

"Yes, of course. We'll both be a little freaked out, but we'll survive." Bee bowed his head.

"I want you to leave for there immediately. While Jolt, Ratchet, Arcee, and Ironhide carry out their orders, I will be contacting all other known teams, and I will attempt again to reach contact with our MIA team." Optimus started. "Bumblebee and Sam are going abroad and I want you three," He looked at Ironhide, Skids, and Mudflap. The twins had been silent this whole time, wonder what's wrong with them. Well, judging from the looks they were still giving Ratchet when they normally would have spoken up, he likely off lined their vocal processors again. "To hold off the government. Let William know the truth, let them all know. I want you to convince them to stay out this time."

"We'll try. I don't know how easy it'll be..." Ironhide warned.

"Take measures we refrained from before. If need be, show them why they need to stay out. Just do anything you can to insure they are as far from this battle as physically possible. I want as little hurt as possible." Optimus sighed. "If we fail, it won't matter. If we do fail, Bumblebee, leave Earth with Sam."

They can't fail. They won't lose. They will not fall this time. Not now.

"Now go, we need to work quickly." Optimus was more stressed out than I'd ever seen him. I already understood this was bad, but it must be worse than I could understand. The Decepticons, having access to unlimited resources to create a whole new army, larger than any ever seen before. And this time, the Autobots are not on equal ground.

They can't fail.

Bumblebee started to run out with me, but I stopped everyone from leaving.

"What about the spy?" They all froze and turned to me. "The Decepticon above us. He's too high to hack anything or attack, but he's in just the right spot to let the other Decepticon know who left the base and where they went. Teamed with Soundwave on the satellite up there, they could track us all the way to the Tomb."

"He's right. That must be what that Decepticon is doing up there." Sideswipe mused.

"Take the tunnels as far out as you can. You'll have to get to the Tomb without aircrafts. Stay away from the public eye, away from cameras as much as possible. And do not let Sam be seen at all. This is your best chance." Optimus ordered. "Now hurry. Ratchet, let them talk..." Bumblebee was running out with me.

I can't believe this was happening. We just, literally just, got back from our vacation and now we've got to leave again. Maybe for the last time. NEST may not be here any longer by the time we get the chance to return.

We survived Mission City and started this, all around us. We created a new life here, and a new home. We won Egypt, giving us all more hope and more confidence that when we fall, we will always rise again. We've gone through Mikaela's leaving, and my initiation. Bee and I've got our link, and I moved in. Our life here has become normal, we have made history and we have created this new world.

Now, I can almost visibly see everything we've built crashing down around us. Our hope before is only dust compared to what we need now. Bee and I are going into hiding, and more Autobots are coming. The government will quickly notice their power in this war decline until they are completely pushed out of it. It's like everything has changed in these last few hours.

Everything has changed since that fateful night I followed Bumblebee. No one knew my gift, now two others do. The world was not in danger, now this very well could be from the last hour to the last month. I was nearly human then, I was only a human with an odd gift, and a powerful almost plasma-like energy within my heart keeping me alive. Now, I've only got an outer shell of a human. I don't think human, I'm not human under paper work, I've got an alien link, and I've got an alien spark. If that doesn't make me a transformer, I don't know what does.

Bee looked down at me anxiously as we snuck into the underground. He set me down, stroking my back comfortingly once before transforming and opening his drivers' side door. It was a perfectly straight passage way in complete darkness. I glanced back, there didn't seem to be an opening for a hologram covered the ceiling there, or the floor in the room we came in through. No light seeped through.

He sped off and I now felt everything we'd gained in the last (nearly if not) three years drain from me. Everything except for the link.

We were alone again. It was just him and I, driving down the road. Only now, the road was cold and dark, and our emotions were both just the same.

* * *

Was it good? Did I do a good job at turning the story around to urgent? I'm suddenly hit with another problem. I hate, absolutely hate, killing off Autobots. But they certainly can't all live in this epic battle that's about to come. How can I do this? I'm not going to give theories this time, so don't worry about a spoiler. But, I just don't know how I'm going to do it. I can't even finish my War for Cybertron: Autobots game because I have to do the bonus missions as Decepticons.

I would have updated much earlier, but my brother needed the computer for collage stuff and after that I got high off gum. If you ever are misfortunate enough to meet me, don't let me chew gum. You'll have a head ach in three minutes, and I'll be doing a hand-stand while playing Wii bowling in five. Also, cheese is bad too.

Enough of my still wearing off sugar high, please review. I absolutely love them and I know all you other authors out there love getting them too.

PS: because I really am still slightly sugar high, and I really don't want to stop typing, I'm going to tell a bit about the book I'm trying to write. It probably won't be finished before the end of the year, and so far it's more on the fantasy side. Not much sci-fi yet, but I'm writing it much like I write these stories and often don't know what the next word I'm going to write is. I might even put in some of the stuff I made up from these stories in it.

PS#2: sometimes couches deserved to be hugged too.


	53. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the long wait, school's starting to pick up and my few opportunities to escape my house in favor for one with a computer were filled with fairs. I've gone to two myself, and evidentially there was another one others in my family had gone to. May I just tell you all I'm the kind of person that loves fairs, and hates shoes? I don't like them; they confine the feet and limit freedom.

Anywho, sorry again about the last update. I had to put that up there. I know all too well the excitement of seeing a story you like was updated, only to find it was a notice. But still, whoever did that, thanks. It was just my uncle & brother, but that doesn't mean I wasn't any less upset with them.

I hope you're all alright with my choice in altform; I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. You can look up a picture on Google images. On with the story, hope you like it.

* * *

I eyed the rapidly approaching tomb with distaste. Everything's changed. I'm practically alien, the Decepticons probable, more than likely, have a new Allspark, and Bee's got a new alt. Yeah, yeah, I know he had to get a new altform so we wouldn't be followed. His windows are so tinted there's no way anyone'll see me, but they can all still see him. I'm not complaining; it was my idea actually.

But, I just couldn't get over his choice. What did he choose? Why, a yellow 2012 VW Beetle of course. What else?

I chuckled again.

"What?" he demanded, up tight? The whole situation was tightening his gears just as much as it was mine.

"I don't think you could have picked a more fitting car." I repeated from a few hours ago. Hey, if I don't have something to laugh about, I'm probably going to start freaking out. But there's no reason to freak out, because we're going to win. Optimus Prime will lead our forces to victory as he's done dozens of hundreds of times before.

"I thought so." his voice was a bit more relaxed, feeding off my eccentrically light mood. We can't both be blowing up in the processors, then going abroad will mean nothing and we'll be gone quickly anyways. Not good. None of this is good.

"I hate this place." I muttered as he let me out just outside the main door to the room hiding the tomb. He transformed, not looking too much different, and picked me up before walking in. "It gives me the creeps. Why couldn't we just hide in Hawaii? Or, you know, the Pit?"

"You don't mean that." he said softly, but we were really just talking to make noise. We both knew it.

"Couldn't be worse could it?" I looked around, wondering how they'd managed to replace the wall we destroyed before Egypt. It was solid alright. "How do we get in?"

"Through here." Bee did some techy-security stuff and revealed it wasn't actually just a wall. They must have left a way to get in here because, you know, it was the tomb of the ancient Primes. It closed behind us and I found out how eerie this place really was. It wasn't dark in here; it was more like an unknown source of light shone from nowhere. The room was a pale, dim, and cob-webby, space. I shifted against him, absorbing as much heat as I could. We were essentially hiding in a room with a bunch of dead guys.

"Let's, ah, look for a corner." he took another step in. He couldn't say 'a corner away from them' because the tomb was literally made from them. I looked down at the outstretched hand that once held the Matrix. It was all the worse for me, and not because of the weird dream a while back, but because I got no traces of life from any of them. No life, no ghost life, no traces of life, and no aura. It was like they were just carved out of metal.

I shuddered.

"Let's just try to make the most of this." Bee urged, sitting down in the best place we could find. Right next to the largest, on a flat of rock. "You've already hidden our sparks, right?" I nodded. I'd done long before we got here.

"Yeah." I looked around at them all. "Yeah." I looked away and huddled closer. It was so quiet, like we were at a funeral. There was that air of respect about us, but it was still kinda creepy. Well, a little more than 'kinda'.

"Let's get to recharge." he said after a minute. We'd gotten up at seven this morning, after powering down at midnight. And it was only ten. But, what else could we do? Sit here in silence because neither of us could really speak in the presence of his dead ancestors? His... mine too, aren't they? They were the first seven, or six, Primus created and they used the Allspark for their power. When they basically turned out to be a failed experiment because they ran out of non-life bearing stars to harvest, Primus used the energy the Allspark still contained and created the transformers I know today. And then Primes are, of course, direct descendants of Primus himself.

All transformers have sparks granted to them from the Allspark, right? Where did the Allspark get the energy? From Primus and Unicron. The Original Primes had only Primus spark energy. It was too much for them, too good, and so one fell as hard as he could and turned into the first Decepticon. Now, each Transformer has a balance of good and evil so they don't turn into the extreme evil like The Fallen had. So, no one is pure good, and no one is pure evil. Autobots have just better embraced their Primus spark energy and have slight more of that. Same with Decepticons, but with Unicron spark energy.

Only, Primes don't have any Unicron spark energy, they really are pure good. Only more reason to say Optimus is awesome. That's why Primes are naturally the Autobots' leaders and why they automatically get great respect. But, to keep good and evil balanced and prevent the Prime from corrupting to keep the balance, another transformer is sparked with a surplus of Unicron spark energy. In this case, we all suspect this was Megatron.

I sighed and rolled over, hoping sleep would come. See? This place made you dwell too long on things like this. Things that made you feel small and about life itself.

Again, creepy.

Sleep didn't come easily, but I could bring myself more out of the physical world and into a semi-dream world. The line between our emotions became more definite and I became more aware of the link itself. He was on my side, holding tightly to me on this side. I found myself lost in between. That wouldn't help anything. I followed along the link toward his side and found my place there. Crossing ends strengthened the link.

I don't know what happened, but I was suddenly asleep and, surprise-surprise, facing the Original Primes.

"Before you say anything, it's not my fault." I groaned. "We're hiding. There's a battle coming."

"We know." One said. "Many will perish."

"Great to know. You know what, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell me which side will die more." I frowned and hunched my shoulders.

"That is your choice to remain ignorant. You are the only one with the choice to learn the outcome, yet you choose not to."

"'Cause I'm the only one you guys are stalking, aren't I?" I looked around, wondering if there was some door that lead to a normal dream. I'd had normal dreams for about four days now.

"No, because you play a key part in the outcome." great.

"Don't tell me." I clenched my eyes shut. "You guys are powerful, and you know the future. Couldn't you just stop this from coming?"

"No. It is important to come." I sighed.

"Let me go. Let me get some peace in the brainless drabble of pointless dreams. Please." I begged.

"You can't escape from this anywhere. You need to prepare." another urged.

"Urg. Personal trainers. Going to teach me to transform? That'd be great, you know, but not possible." Here, I didn't seem to have that connection to Bee to keep me sane.

"No, you must further the gift you were given. You've already accomplished great feats without it. You know how to survive without your gift, and you know you don't have to use it for everything. Now you must learn how to use it."

"I can use it. The Autobots don't even know I have it, that's using it. I can fly, I can keep away from Bumblebee when he doesn't cheat. I can multitask with it. More than before." I pointed out.

"But you don't know how to use it." One that hadn't spoken urged. This one was a femme.

"They can do this without me. All I've got to do is keep Bee and I safe. They'll be fine."

"The Decepticons want you. They don't want the others, and they don't want Earth. They want you." They know. How? Is that why there's so many?

"Yes." ok. Right. You can read my mind too. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

They actually seemed to flinch back a bit.

"Seek out our sparks, and try to give us life." the first urged.

"You're too far dead. The Allspark itself couldn't give you life now. Not without filling your bodies with another spark. There's no trace of your sparks left to pull back." I complained. It can't be possible.

"Just try. Don't give up. Try until you've finished." finished? What does that mean? Until you're alive again?

I waited for an answer, but none came. They left my head. I repeated the question out loud. "What do you mean by finished?"

"You'll know."

"I don't want to know." I grumbled. "Send me back to Bumblebee. Please, I don't want to be here at all."

One nodded, I lost track of who said what, and suddenly I was back awake. It was somehow brighter in here, as if the sun shone in through the meters of rock surrounding us. Bee was just coming out of recharge as I was.

Time flies when you're having fun. Even more when you're being told by six dead 'bots that you've got to try to bring them back to life.

* * *

I'll update again soon. Hopefully. I will update another story today, I promise you that.

In other news, I've recently become interested in their origins/religion. I've done research about how they came about and I just mixed a few and added some of my touches. I wrote that before and it was so complicated and seamless, I swear it was a real religion. (Of course it's real, Cybertron exists. Right?)

Yay! I might be getting a laptop for Christmas. So maybe, about a 60% chance, I'll be able to update these stories for you all freely. I can't wait.

R&R, I love those reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry about not updating yesterday, but, I was having issues. Again, no one cares about excuses. Puts myself to sleep. So, I will update this one again because on all the other's I've got writer's block.

Writer's block: my brain's Megatron.

Plot bunny: my brain's Optimus Prime.

Just so you know, I've made Sentinel one of the original Primes. Admit it, you all wanted him to be and you were all upset with (not mentioned to prevent spoilers) in DotM. He'll have to get on my good side in this story else my brother is going to be one transformer short.

Hope you like it.

* * *

We were just as silent as we woke as we'd been before we dropped into recharge. We couldn't leave, that would give us possible visual liabilities. So we're stuck in here with six ancient transformers. Still very creepy.

"What're we going to do?" I asked, sitting in his lap as he tried unsuccessfully to avoid staring at the decaying faces around us. We were both on edge through the link.

"Sit here and wait, I guess." he sighed. "I expect Wheeljack's team should be arriving on Earth soon. I hope they found Sunstreaker's."

"I hope so too. And everyone else's. We're-" I cut myself off and glanced around us, "They're going to need all the help they can get."

We fell silent again. That's how we went about, waiting every ten minutes to have a thirty-second conversation.

My eyes went over the most exposed Prime, remembering what they'd told me to do. Is it possible? Should I even try? I hadn't told Bee anything about it yet, not wanting to worry him. I don't expect it to work. It's impossible, they don't have any lingering traces left. I knew that when we were looking for them after Optimus went down.

I spotted this one's spark chamber and I looked away. Who cannot do as they say? If Optimus, a present-day Prime, told me to try it I would. Well, if Bee told me to I would, and not because he could make me. Because I trust their judgment and I trust they haven't completely gone off the deep end yet.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked, noticing my change through the link.

"Well, I kind of got a few visitors last night..." I started, shifting. He moved me to his knee facing him, realizing this would be a longer conversation than the other small talk we've been making.

"Them?" he nodded toward the largest we were still right next to. I nodded. "Of course. How can they contact you?"

"I don't know. They can probably contact anyone. They just set out to single me out because I'm the one they had to sent back during the battle." I fell silent. After about three minutes, he spoke.

"What did they want?"

"I'm not sure. Or, they were very direct, but I'm not sure why." he watched me and I sighed, continuing. I felt as if being here only made it easier for them to stalk me. They're great and powerful beings, fighting for good, but they're still creepy. Just like Ratchet terrifies me sometimes. "They told me to try and bring them back."

"Is that possible?" he questioned.

"No." I shook my head, exasperated. "No, I could bring someone back if they were in stasis lock, let along someone who's been off line for over a millennia!"

"Then why do they want you to try?" he asked, helping figure this out.

"I just don't know. Keep our minds occupied while everyone we love are getting ready to fight a thousand-Decepticons army?" I frowned.

"They'll be alright." he wasn't convinced, neither of us were. But someone had to say it. Because they were going to be alright. They can't fail.

"I don't even know how to go about doing it." I insisted.

"Go ahead and try. If the Primes insist you try, then they must have a reason. Trust them." he insisted.

"I do. If anyone doesn't trust them, they've got a guilty conscious." I sighed. "But how?"

"I don't know. Start with him." he pointed to the one I'd been inspecting earlier. In these states, I couldn't distinguish any of them except the largest. He was the one to hold the Matrix when we first came in. So he was as good as any, plus I really didn't want to start with the largest. He seemed to be the one to talk the most.

"But..." I stared at the being, at a loss, "how?" he chuckled, standing up and walking gingerly toward this one.

"I don't know, just do what you think might work."

"Nothing would work. You want me to squish him against the wall? I can do that." I pointed out.

"Well, you have more than your shield, don't you?" he questioned. In truth, I'd forgotten about the mental shield and the energy field. Before, I hadn't had much of a use of a mental shield. Who did I want to keep out, myself? Now, I realize I could use it against Bee in the link. Hmm, wonder if I could use it to stop them from stalking me.

Never the less, he had to be referring to my energy field.

"Ok, yeah." I laughed uneasily and stared at the spark chamber. "Ok, let's see." I held my hands up and concentrated, creating a translucent ball much like my shield. Only, it had a pulsing glow rather than constant, and you could stick your hand right through it. I had no idea what would happen if you did, but you could. "Ok." I muttered, trying to control what kind of energy I let out.

Having no idea what would happen, I'd never used these fields against a Cybertronian, I pushed it right into his spark chamber. It hung in the air as if it were just right in front of me rather where a spark once pulsed warmly oh-so long ago. I let it go.

"Anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I was trying to bring him back or kill him again." I frowned worriedly.

"You can do this, surely you can." he insisted. I tried again, trying to concentrate harder on my gift and to distinguish what energy I held in my hands. Again, I pushed it into his spark chamber. Again, nothing happened. Frustrated, I fell backwards in his raised hand. Laying down, I looked up at Bee upside down.

"I just don't understand. Couldn't they have given me a hint? This is like searching for a needle in a hay stack. Only, there are thirty different, very large, hay stacks and there are different colored needles in some. Am I looking for the green one, or the red? Is it north of me or south? At least point me left or right!" I groaned.

"Try again, I have an idea." He urged, pushing me back upright. He calmed me down and I tried again. I began focusing, I could tell there were different kind of energies. I just couldn't tell where they separated, what did what, and where to get to each. All of the sudden, I was shoved across the link into my gift, for when I used it there seemed to be a third party on my side, and the barriers suddenly became more clear.

I was almost meditating, marveling at the almost phisical barriers between each kind of energy. There were more kinds than I'd thought, and kinds within kinds. What the heck do I know? This is all too complicated, and how am I supposed to figure out which could bring them back? For all I know, I could burn them all up before I ever got the chance. Choosing one, I kept a good hold of it and tried to stay just as concentrated as I opened my eyes and created another spark-sized ball between my hands.

My concentration slipped and I looked up at him.

"It was a good try." I sighed.

"I could nearly tell the barriers myself." he gasped. "I couldn't touch anything, but I could feel them. When you grabbed one, and channeled it from your spark to your consciousness."

"Wow, I never thought about how the link would be effected by my gift." I realized, but relieved to know he couldn't use my gift through me. That would be weird.

"Interesting." he hadn't felt it when I've used it before, maybe I wasn't concentrated nearly enough. "Try again." he demanded, pushing me back into concentration. Without his help, it'd take me hours to get that concentrated.

I did it all again, now aware of his presence within this third party. He wasn't as solid here, and I was more so, if possible. I latched on to another and tried to create another orb. I lost concentration again.

We continued this for what felt like ever until I was so absorbed into the energy myself, while it was released into an orb and hovering where the ancient Prime's spark chamber, that I felt like I was the energy. I could control the shape, and pushed it through his circuits. I continued to create more and I made a full turn through his systems and returned to his spark chamber. I pushed it all through harder, working for a few minutes before realizing I had the wrong energy. But this had to be right, this had to be what I needed to do.

We tried again, I needed his help less and less as we worked. I found what felt like the right one after a few tries. I let the energy flow through his systems for so long, pushing it harder and faster, trying to make it pulse warmer in his spark chamber. No signs in the outside world told me it was working. But I kept trying. I felt in my gut I was on the right track.

With no warning, my concentration quivered and I fell back out.

"You almost had it, I'm sure of it." he looked proud of me.

"I think I know." I suddenly realized, analyzing the energy flowing throughout his systems. It wasn't all one kind of energy. Of course it wasn't.

Again we tried and this time, I latched on to many, pulling them out with me and pushing them through his systems appropriately. One kind glowed warmly in his spark chamber, a similar one pulling from it and pushing through his systems. I tried to return some energy to his central processors, yet everything showed to no prevail. Bee helped me hold my concentration steady as I worked harder and faster again. Spark thrums quicker, energon flows swifter, processors work harder. Spark thrums quicker, energon flows swifter, processors work harder. Spark thrums quicker, energon flows swifter, processors work harder.

I was sure I was likely sweating by the time I felt the spark energy in his spark chamber hitch and suck in within itself. I was pulled in with it, startled and unable to escape. My body went limp and I was once again kidnapped by an ancient Prime.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I stood up, finding myself in the same eternal-sunset place I'd been last night and when I died. Only this time, there was only one of them.

"Please don't tell me I'm dead. By Primus, if I'm dead for doing what you guys told me to do, I'm going to kill you." I growled, ignoring the fact they're all already dead. "Where're the rest of your friends? On coffee break?" I admit it, I was a bit angry. I've been trying to use my gift for hours and I'm frustrated. I'm getting tired of seeing them all the time, and the idea of going off line right then really sucked. Think about Bee, he'd been holding me.

"No, you are not dead." Wasn't even the main guy. "You've done good, and should I have been a normal transformer that had been in stasis lock for less than an Earth week, you would have brought me back." Just stasis lock? A week? WTP (what the pit)?

"Oh my- GET ME OUT OF HERE I QUIT!" I screamed, holding my head. There's no way I'm doing this. Bee's got to be worried, I can't believe any of this. Why are they making me do this?

"You're getting much better." he ignored me snapping. "Your training is paying off. And your guardian has proven to be helpful."

"Lot more help than you are." I glared. "And he's my owner, thanks. You know, we've got a link and everything. That's how he helped me." Just get me out of here. I want to go back and curl up in the corner. I want to get back to Bumblebee and let him calm me down and show me how irrationally I was thinking right now for thinking about walking up to this guy and just kicking him. No harm will be done, but the disrespect might be enough. As long as I get a stress ball afterwards.

"I will not send you back yet until you understand why you cannot give up." he spoke. I glared at him.

"Get out of my head."

"I wasn't reading your mind, Samuel. You were muttering." I felt my face go red before I got over my embarrassment and fell silent so he could talk. The quicker this is over with, the quicker I can get back to Bee.

"My name is Nexus Prime. My task was to be the guardian of Rarified Energon." he began. "I was the fourth sparked, and I was given the power to manipulate sparks and maintain control over Energon in all its forms. I was the first 'combiner'." I stared at him in mild interest. "I've known worlds that are non-existent to all in this one, each of my components living in a different. But as the end drew near, all my components remained in this one to fight our brother."

"Alright, history lesson. Good to know. But, how is this going to help me?" I questioned.

"Because it is easier to capture one's essence when you know what it is you are looking for. You cannot bring back a being without their spark." I sighed, understanding this. "You also cannot bring back a being without having Energon, at least, you won't until you have mastered your 'gift' to its full potential."

"When will that be? Wait, so what you're saying is I won't be able to bring you guys back and this is all just a waste of time?" my eyes widened, they're putting me on a wild goose chaise!

"No, it is not a waste of time. How could you reach your full potential if you do not train? Continue training, do not give up, and please do not kick me." he sounded amused. Suddenly, I was falling back to the real world.

I looked up to see Bumblebee relieved to find me again.

"You dropped out of my reach and you would not respond across the link. I was worried." he gushed, pulling me away from Nexus.

"Yeah, sorry. Evidentially I've only reached the most basic level to be able to do anything. Bring a 'bot back after a week in stasis." I sighed. "Plus, I need Energon to bring anyone back. I can't make Energon, obviously." I didn't mention anything about 'full potential' stuff. "And, that probably won't be the last time I do that. I met that Prime," I nodded to the one I'd just been working on.

"Which was he?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Nexus." I sighed. "I'm not sure I like him." I muttered. Bee chuckled, realizing my words were just the same as when I was telling Ratchet he was a Decepticon for pinning me down to disinfect a scrape I'd gotten a while back. Well, maybe with a bit more feeling this time.

* * *

I'm using six of the Thirteen Original Transformers as the Seven Dynasty of Primes. The seventh is Sentinel, just so you know. I just don't want there to be any confusion later on. I'm going to keep to who they are for the most part, maybe changing a few things to match the movie-verse. I hope you like the idea, and I hope you enjoyed meeting Nexus Prime.

R&R


	56. Chapter 56

I apologize, again, for taking such a long time. I truly do feel guilty, and I promise I'll take advantage of every minuscule opportunity for the next month. Might even be able to work on these during lunch at school. And for those who read Twenty Years Later, I got the next chapter done, then the computer kicked me off while it refused to save. I'm at a library, by the way.

Hope you like it.

* * *

A few hours later and a lot more relaxation, I began to worry. What were they up to now? Have the other teams arrived yet? Did they find Sunstreaker's team yet? Have the Decepticons made a move yet? Has that Decepticon spy realized we were gone?

Bee did his best to keep me calm, but he was worried too. So I attempted to return the favor. Thus, we were trapped in an endless circle of worry.

"Is there any way to check the news?" I asked desperately.

"No, not without sending out message of where we are. And you'd have to put down the shield to let signal in here." he shook his head.

"There has to be something to do here than sit around and think about how bad things could be going." I moaned. "Anything."

"We could play Go Fish." he suggested.

"I prefer solitary." I mused, then shook my head. "You're distracting me from my misery."

"Sorry. Next time I'll leave you to bask in it." he answered, as if we were talking about the weather. I didn't even laugh, I just sighed and leaned back against him. "They're all right. Maybe you should train some more."

I hadn't since yesterday, but I knew that once I reached the next stage, I'd get sucked in by someone else and get another history lesson or something. He prodded me across the link and urged me into a more energized state. I resisted, I didn't want to. But, after a minute, I gave in.

"Fine. But I don't feel like trying to bring _him _back." I nodded toward Nexus.

"Very well. How about him?" he gestured to the Prime next to him, farther from us, but lower to the ground. I nodded in allowance and he took me closer. I crossed my legs in his palm, closing my eyes to concentrate. I only needed his help to stay concentrated anymore. In seconds, I found the hundreds of energies, thousands of energies within energies. I leaned in the general direction of where most of the energies that I needed was. If I had to categorize them all into two categories, they would be life and death. Well, I guess some more fall under the category of 'light', but still.

Grasping hold of ten from here, and six from there, I began. I opened my eyes and Bee stepped in more, keeping me concentrated and focused. I tried to channel the energies into a physical form, planting them into the spark chamber. Easy-shmeasy. I pumped the energies accordingly, feeling them change as I moved them. I went faster, working them swifter. In, out, through, around. In, out, through, around. Spark thrums quicker, energon flows swifter, processors work harder.

Soon, I was where I'd been last time I was sucked in. Nothing happened. How do I- oh whatever. They aren't going to drop clues, and I've gotten this far. I felt the sweat on my brow and tried to make it go on it's own. I let go slightly, feeling the spark energy leak from his spark and into the- ah- I didn't study Cybertronian anatomy, so don't ask me. The things below the spark, that filter the air, I think. Like our lungs, but with a different purpose, I think. I don't think they need to breath, or, they can go without for a while.

Whatever, the point is, it wasn't working. I tightened my hold again, putting it all back in place. Spark thrums quicker, energon flows swifter, processors work harder. Loosen my hold, loose control, get tossed out.

"What was that?" Bee asked.

"I have no idea." I sighed, adjusting my position and preparing myself. If I didn't jump right back in, Bee'd push me in. I heard a chuckle, then got absorbed again.

And again.  
And again.  
And again.

Finally, on the sixth time, I was so frustrated I expected to get kicked out. I willed the energy to keep going, but let go. For the slightest moment, they kept going. Then, they flowed out in every direction.

"!" I was getting ready to scream in frustration, but was cut off as the energies gathered around me and pulled me away again. My body went limp, again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I was in the same place as all the other times, and yet another Prime stood before me. I fell backwards, knowing by now there was no point in objecting with my now-daily abductions.

"Very good, Samuel." another mech voice came, as if not from the mech in front of me. "You can now bring one out of stasis after a whole year." wow, big leap.

"Yeah, yeah. Who're you?" I demanded, weary.

"I am Vector Prime. I take myself out of reality and can observe all from afar. But as the end drew nearer-"

"You came back to reality and assisted your siblings against The Fallen. Yeah, figured." he nodded as I spoke. "Now what else? What am I trying to get next?"

"That was not my lesson to give." he disagreed. "Nexus's was to tell you your progress and give you reason to continue. My lesson is to tell you how."

"FINALLY!" I gasped, standing up. "Oh, freak- finally. What on Cybertron and I supposed to do now?" he seemed amused at my terminology.

"You have adapted well to your heritage." he mused. "I do not tell you 'what', I tell you 'how'."

"I don't care. Tell me how then." I grinned.

"You are doing it all right, so far. You have determined to correct energies, and you use a proper method. You need to concentrate without help. You need to focus on maintaining concentration on your own, rather than obtaining a reaction."

"Ok, try to get rid of Bee's help. Got it. Anything else?" he nodded.

"When you succeed this, seek my brother on the right."

"I'm not getting Nexus again-"

"My right, not yours." oh. "Good luck, Samuel."

With a flash, I was in Bee's grip again. "Learn anything new?" he asked, reminding me of Mom after school when I was in grade school.

"Yeah, I finally know what I'm doing now. Or, how to achieve it. Guess I still don't actually know what." I leaned back heavily, tired again.

"And what is that?"

"Tomorrow, I'm not bringing anyone back. I'll just try to get better concentration. Vector Prime I need to not rely on you so much."

"Ah. Alright, you need to sleep." he prodded my drowsiness. I yawned and he smiled. "Get plenty of rest; this training seems to be draining your energy quicker." I nodded as he adjusted me, sitting back in our usual spot, so I could fall back asleep.

Well, I think we found a sufficient enough distraction.

* * *

I know it's short, but at least it's out. Right? I'll try to update Twenty Years Later next. I would have already, but after the computer kicked me off and refused to save before it did so, I got a bit mad at that story.

R&R


	57. Chapter 57

Sorry for the super long wait, it's getting harder to get on the computer when I'm here lately because most of the time we've got little ones running around. I'm told my name is the name most said by my 6 year-old nephew and my 3, as of today, year-old niece. I think they like me even more than their own parents sometimes. I also have a 2 year-old cousin here, but she's asleep. I'm also one of her top four favorite people.

Well, anyone have a good Halloween? Whatever age I am that I'm not going to tell you, I still dressed up and went trick-or-treating. I've had people say I need to grow up a bit and wake up into reality. But if I did, then you guys wouldn't be so high on my list to please. I love to update, and write, so when I go so long without, just know I'm still writing these stories and the next chapters at least on paper.

Only four more Primes to meet, and a whole lot of training. Bare with us for a while, you can't expect 'The Fallen Scout' to happen just so easily.

Hope you like it, don't own a thing but my own thoughts.

* * *

I sat very still-like, holding the position of awkwardly crossed legs and precise hand formations resting on my knees. I tried to push myself into concentration, clearing my mind and reaching into myself for that vast amount of energies all on my own. Even when I wasn't on my own doing this, I could at least do this without help.

Finally, giving up, I relieved my legs and stretched my back, looking up at the being whose hand I still sat on. It was impossible to do such a ridiculous thing with two big optics watching me and the heat from the metal below edging me on.

"And why am I doing this again?" I demanded, getting irritated with myself and the stupid exercise. Calming flowed across the link and I sighed, relaxing.

"It's supposed to help meditation." he stated. "I think."

"You think. Ok, are you getting this from the internet or something, or from some movie?" I demanded, knowing exactly where the only place I've ever seen this position.

"Ah... both. But still, it's not a fictional position. People really do this to concentrate." He reminded.

"I don't think I can." I grumbled and glared up at Vector Prime's 'brother to the right'. Yeah, I'm not really supposed to practice with him yet, but it's something to aim for doing this. It's been a day since I was told I need to ditch Bee's help, but I really haven't gotten much better.

"Alright, then forget it. Try again." he demanded and I sighed. It's weird. He's got the same tone as when he used to make me do my homework before we went out for a drive to the lookout.

Shaking my head, I leaned back over-dramatically to prove I can do just fine without the stuff, and closed my eyes. In moments, I could almost see the indistinct barriers between the different energies. As like with every other time I've done this, I only spent half a second in wonder of how this was the power of the Allspark. If I had this much overwhelming pure energy, think about how overwhelmed a person would be to have the whole Allspark!

I focused on concentrating, narrowing my mind to just one section. I knew roughly where the barriers were from when Bee would help me, and that helped my locate where to push my concentration. I strained myself by staying calm and collected. Divided into many parts, I needed to become one with them all. I needed to _feel_ the boundaries and touch the seam marks.

Without realizing it, I'd completely separated two of the variations of healing energy. I resisted the urge to express my excitement, but even that put them both back into an indistinct cloud. Instead of 'waking up' and complaining, I pushed onwards. I _would _do this. I _would _succeed, and I _would_ help however I can. Keeping the shield around us to hide us from the outside world only added to the difficulty of it all. Bee had suggested to lessen it at least a little, but I insisted to keep it up. It would help train my mind, like running the mile on a treadmill but doing it on your toes. It makes you go harder, and if you can get to how fast you want to go like that, you know you can do even better without distractions.

Then there's the whole thing of that would risk our security. And there's no way I was doing that.

I got them back. I focused clearly on the two, realizing what they were. The healing power of binding, and securing. Two only slightly different things, and I separated them! I tried to expand my range. I probably did this for an hour, and I was only about a fourth through my energies. I let them go. They faded and mixed together before they faded all together and I was just sitting here, with my eyes closed.

Bee sensed I'd emerged and shifted his hands. I sat up and grinned at him, but felt exhausted. Before, I'd only gotten about a sixth of the way through, and I'd started on the destruction side, where things are easier to distinguish the majority of the time. You can use the same action to destroy a door as you can a wall. But you can't use the same action to heal a foot as you can a leg. And that's organic; Cybertronian is so way more complex.

"Fourth of the way." I grinned wider. "So close..." I faltered. He kept me up.

"You're getting so much better." he said affectionately. "But can this hurt you if you go at it for too long?" he mused worriedly.

"I don't think so." I said, voice thick with exhaustion. "Not, at least, when I'm working with healing."

"Just, be careful." he shifted me again to allow me a nap. I'm not sure how long we've been here, but I'm not as creeped out anymore. Plus, I haven't had an original Prime nightmare in a little while. We'd had a quiet life here, agonizing over how the others are doing. We've decided the other Autobots had started landing on Earth by now, and we're fairly sure the Decepticons haven't attacked yet. That sounds great and all, because we can be sure no one's been hurt yet, but there's still the fact that the longer they wait, the larger their forces get. They have the Allspark, almost all of it, and things really aren't looking great for us.

Even in my dreams, I seem to be practicing. I don't touch any energies, but I've made a startling revelation about it all. They have the majority of the Allspark, and we have the rest. They're planning on fighting us, and probably wanting to fight me. Do they know about me? The Allspark cannot fight itself; it has enough trouble fighting it's creations at all. I bet more than anything Bee and I are going to somehow get swept into this coming battle, we always do, and I hoped dearly they wouldn't use the Allspark against us directly. Not only would we have that much less a chance at surviving, but then I wouldn't be able to help.

This whole war is over the Allspark, even after it's destruction. Each spark is a part of the Allspark, but all of the energy given by the Allspark is used up in each 'bot. But with me, only a portion of it is used. The rest is pure Allspark energy I've previously used and known so little about.

A scene from Harry Potter came up in my mind. When Voldemort and Harry face off with the twin cores in the graveyard. Ironically, I wondered if the sparks of past Autobots and Decepticons would come back if we face off.

When I woke, Bumblebee was pretty amused. I rolled over and looked up at him, still giving him access to my back.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked groggily.

"I don't think it'll work the same way as in Harry Potter." he stated.

"Don't tell me you can spy on my dreams now." I protested. He chuckled.

"You talk in your sleep since we came here." I pursed my lips and wondered what else he's heard. Not that they were anything special, it's just... odd. Hope it doesn't last.

"Great. What time is it, how long was I out?" I asked, sitting up.

"Only about four hours." I yawned. I never sleep very long after practice, but I seem to always take a nap. And still, I sleep through the night. "Maybe you should take a break."

"But, I need to get this down. I've got to find the seams." I objected. He oppressed my protests and I fell silent.

"You already progressed so much today. Take a break. We're going to drive ourselves insane if you keep this up." he said calmly. I sighed, agreeing.

"What do you have in mind? We can't leave, and there's no place worse to relax than in here." I glanced around, feeling like the Primes are watching us, keeping personal tab on my progression. Why is Optimus not creepy like them? That's probably why I like him better.

He didn't answer vocally, but when I looked up, he was pulling a foot-long black bag out of subspace. Curiously, I craned my neck to see sooner as he showed them to me.

Sparklers.

I looked up at him curiously. "When did you get these?" I was amazed. In the midst of all that's happened since our night on the beach, he's brought back something that could quite obviously bring it all back. But, it's a bit different setting than the beach.

"I thought they might come in handy sometime. So I kept some from what we had leftover." Which wasn't much. We just had a fountain and three Roman Candles. I didn't know we had sparklers left over.

"In here? We aren't going to set something on fire, are we?" He laughed.

"They're sparklers." he reminded. I smiled and nodded, ripping open the package. Ten minutes later, I was concentrating heat on the end of another one, sitting on Bee's shoulder. I was grinning widely and he would guess what I drew. Three glowed above us, held together by one of my physical shields, and burned abnormally long. We never seemed to run out, not until we were content and relaxed once more. He'd won. I'd forgotten about the Primes and my training until the next day. Meanwhile, while I slept contently that night, I was brought back to the beach and could almost feel the water and smell the fresh air.

A thousand-year-old tomb filled with rotting super-old Primes can be a little claustrophobic.

* * *

Little girl is awake, and I must stop here. Just a moment I hoped would please, to ease the war and give Sam a break. It'll get back on topic in the next chapter.

R&R


	58. Chapter 58

I'm sorry, as usual, for the long (very long) wait. I've had a bit of writers block and the distraction of a newly-turned three year old and a seven year old literally hanging on me all weekend. For those to whom it effects, I hope you had a good Thanksgiving and a very merry Christmas. To everybody, I hope the days have treat you well, and Happy New years!

Now, first act of business, has anyone heard anything about the 2012 botcon? I heard it was in Texas, is that right? Anyone read the Exodus and Exiles, the two books that go with the game War for Cybertron and the newest cartoon, Transformers: Prime? Did you like it? Should I be as eager as I am to read them?

If I haven't mentioned this already, I'm going to completely erase the possibility of TF3 in this story because Sentinel is no longer a backstabbing mentor to poor Optimus; he is a wise old Prime that died for humanity. I like that better, and this way I don't have to cry over the loss of Ironhide, or as I refer to that part as, that-of-which-we-will-not-speak-of. (Sorry if that was a spoiler, but I figure those who really cared enough to get too upset would have seen the movie by now.)

I GOT LEVEL 3 OPTIMUS! I know, not very exciting, but still, he's the awesome I have right now. My collection sucks... Optimus is awesome.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Regarding the motionless figure before me, I felt happy. Despite the fact of where we were, that we don't have contact with the others, and what they're doing, I was proud of myself. Either it my own pride echoing back at me it was so great, or he was proud of me too, because I was also attacked by that warm feeling from over the link too. I can now hold my own against the onslaught of energies locked in my own spark, without Bee's help. I've already passed Nexus Prime's trial, and now Vector Prime's. Now I've got to move on to the 'brother to the right'.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bumblebee asked, though I could tell he knew I was. I nodded, grinning up at him. I thrust energy into the off-lined spark, adding more and pushing throughout him. I focused more easily, I could even handle the distraction of keeping my eyes open the whole time. This was our third time doing this since I could, and he decided to add distractions.

"No." I dropped the energies as I felt curiosity peak on his end.

"Sam-"

"No." I glared up at him. He chuckled and prodded me in the side. "No way, you think I could even try that?"

"You'd do fine." we'd already gone over this too. He wants me to minimize the shield keeping us hidden so I could use more concentration on the exercises. I was also kinda curious as to how well I'd do then, but I refused to do it.

"If I'd do fine, then there's no need to do it. Now who're we on next?" I demanded. I can concentrate on my own, and I'm willing to keep going. Now what's next?

Bee sighed and stood, bringing me to the Prime beside the one we'd gone to last time. This one stood more in the background, holding up the tomb, than the others. Brother on the right, alright.

"You sure?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes. Sam, you sure you're ready for the next part?"

"Are you having doubts?" I pursed my lips, no. I'm sure.

"No," he sent reassurance to me. "But look here, you've got four left. Don't you wonder if we'll be able to get to them each?" I answered without thinking; I'd already given this all plenty of thought.

"Yes." he waited for my explanation. "We'll get through them. We're dealing with the Primes, right? You gotta trust, we'll get through my training."

"Then get on with it." he smiled slightly. I crossed my legs and glanced up at the next Prime. After a passing thought, I began to compare similarities between him and Optimus. Doing this, I accessed the magnitude of energies and tried to concentrate. I could sense Bumblebee there on the edge, but he didn't intervene as usual. They were both larger than the average Autobot, and I could see a familiar symbol etched into his helm. I think I seen it on Nexus's and Vector's helms also. It must be 'Prime'.

My train of meaningless thought altogether disappeared as I had it all in place. I began to push and pull and generate, working hard immediately. I kept my concentration, but with my eyes open. I could even track Bumblebee over the link. As soon as I'd made a full circuit, I was taken again.

Glancing around, I couldn't find him. Where is the next mech?

"Hello?" I called out, getting déjà vu. Instead of all six of them emerging as the first time I came here, where I'd also been alone at first, only one entered.

"Samuel." he greeted.

"Prime." I nodded respectfully.

"My name is Sentinel Prime." he came to a stop before me and looked down. Once again, I felt small. I never do with the Autobots, because that's normal and I'm used to it, but I bet even Ratchet would feel small here. I nodded, waiting a moment to see if he'd just go on.

"Oka-ay, and what do you do?"

"I am an engineer. I created the first space bridge, which today could not run due to the lack of available solar energy. My space bridge would have been able to transport our entire planet, full of life during the Golden Age, across the universe to the very opposite corner wherein Unicron lies. _We_ were ready. I also designed the technology in which we used to harvest the stars and reenergize the Allspark."

"_You_ made the Solar Harvesters?" I gasped, realizing for the first time that the thing that nearly destroyed our planet twice had been created by one of them; the good guys. I'd known it, but I never actually realized it. Why make it in the first place, if they weren't going to harvest our sun?

"Yes, and they were quite miraculous tools, my breakthrough in the control of central energon crystal-"

"Sorry, I don't understand now day's nerd-talk from Ratchet; I'm not going to have a clue what you're talking about." I interrupted, only doing this because I knew they weren't going to kill me. I'm too valuable right now. Maybe later, but they'll have to go through Bumblebee. Somehow, I doubt even they'll do that easily.

"Actually, this is the basis of 'now day' nerd-talk." he quoted me. I bit my lip. "Simple energy supply. The crystals provide plenty of energy for the mundane purposes of your friends, our decedents. They can amplify the proton waves and plasma atoms of their weaponry, and rarely must be replaced."

"Right, so, is that today's lesson? How Ironhide's favorite cannon works?" I asked.

"No. You are no longer swayed from your training or your goal, and you have perfected your concentration. Even now, your unconscious mind attempts to hold onto the portal you have created to the Well of Allsparks." I blinked, is that what I'm doing? The Well, I knew about that and everything. That's where sparks come from and return after termination. It makes sense that that's where I get these energies. But, I hadn't realized there were so many other energies here other than just life. I would have thought the Well of Allsparks would only hold the life and potential life of mechs and femmes, not death and other random energies that have nothing to do with that at all.

"Now, I will show you how to properly maintain that portal. As a living mech, you are just as connected to the Well as your owner and your Prime. From it, has come your life and still to it, your life will go in times to come. You will forever be connected to the Well of Allsparks, just as every other of our species. Few are able to find this connection, and even fewer are able to peer though it. These few have devoted their entire life cycles to bring themselves closer to Primus and to discover their way back to insure they get there safely. The Prime, only Optimus now, is the only with a strong enough connection to Primus to be able to reach through the portal. To be able to do this, the Prime must practice just as much as any normal mech or femme wishing to only look to the other side in life."

I nodded, wondering when this would affect me. I knew Optimus wouldn't have practiced enough to do that, he's been too busy.

"Only once has this happened, since our time, and this is only because the Prime had lived a hidden life in privacy while letting another act in his place. What he had accomplished had been at the same level you had performed at when you first suck our refuge in our tomb." My mouth dropped a mile, he'd have been able to sway death? Well, if I can do it why couldn't he? I mean, I don't have any more Allspark energy than any of the Autobots or Decepticons. I just use less of it.

"Right, he found out how to use less of his Allspark energy like I do?" I guessed, but Sentinel Prime shook his head.

"Yes, that is how he did it. And that is what you _did._ But that is not what you do now. You have more than merely a fair share of the Allspark within your spark, Samuel. You contain a part of the Allspark's soul. We have been teaching you to access the Well of Allsparks with the Allspark itself, rather than with the exes energy you contain. You are not Prime, Samuel. You are currently part of the Allspark, and therefore you have access to its powers to the Well of Allsparks. You hold Primus's gift to us all, personally." Well, not something you hear every day. Not your usual, oh-my-gosh-my-life-just-got-even-weirder deal. I think I've hit rock bottom, can't get weirder than this.

"So..." I finally found my voice.

"I am here to teach you how to use the Allspark to aid your Portal. Unlike the Prime four before Optimus, you do not tear your way to the Well of Allsparks. You enter through the natural exit." he spread his arms and I jumped, feeling the temperature drop dramatically. Not to get cold, but it was no longer desert hot. It was not cool and wet, and the light dulled. I blinked, and I looked to see him farther away, in a sphere of shimmering liquids.

It was definitely too far to be able to hear spoken word, but in my mind I heard him. Not like words, but like a memory of words. Like how someone's words bounce in your brain half a second after they say it as you comprehend it. Not so much word, but concept and idea. I know what he's 'trying' to tell me.

"Find the opening. Do not force your way in."

It's not fair, how come he's in there so easy?

"Because I'm dead, now try." I flinched and sighed, right. That makes sense. I tried to reach out, to move forward to the Well of Allsparks. But I went nowhere.

"You have no physical form, what you see of me and yourself is only what you expect there." I looked about myself, finding myself in pitch-blackness. I tried to push myself toward the Well again, but there was a force pushing me away. No, pulling me back. Hindering me, like a dog with a too-short leash.

"That is life. The living are not meant to enter. The Allspark was never expected to become a living being. Now stop approaching with your living consciousness, and push through with the Allspark."

I had no idea what he meant, but I tried. Primus knows I tried, but I just have no idea other than to imagine my legs were walking towards the far-off sphere.

"Stop." he reprimanded, and I did. This time, I tried to reach out with my mind, like I did to Bumblebee with the link. Instead of brushing the Well, I brushed against the numbed pet link created between us. Muffled surprise came back.

"Your link connects you to life, you are not here to _live_ in the Well of Allspark, you are here to command the energies within it."

I imagined I was gritting my teeth. What does he expect me to do, imagine I held the Allspark and was directing it to the Well- I seen it in my arms. My imaginary eyes widened and I held it tighter, strangely protective of the legendary object, real or not. I pushed forward, extending the imagined Allspark toward the Well, but I could feel it a part of me. There were no invisible chains pulling me back.

"Unorthodox, but suitable. Typically, one would see themselves one with the Allspark, not giving yourself a separate form, but connecting as one still." he complimented as I neared. I started to gain speed and I flinched back as I was about to break through. But I bounced back, as if the now huge sphere were made of some sort of silk rubber. Trying to push into it again, I stopped before a third time. I'm not trying to tear through, right? I'm going to use the natural entrance and exit. I turned the imaginary Allspark over in my imaginary hands and vainly looked over the barrier between me and the Well. It was obviously very thin, and glowed a light white color. It was impenetrable, and as I toughed it now, very hard. It moves easily, when needed, but protects it's contents strongly. Something told me this wasn't imaginary.

It was like a shield. Kinda like my shield. And how do I use my shield? I manipulate it with willpower and the energy I already poses, that evidentially I got from subconsciously using the Well of Allsparks... I was using energy from the Well of Allsparks to fly back in Tranquility before all this happened. I pushed that thought out of my head, but kept the rest. What if this stuff is like my shield? It's not like it's completely unique to me, right? I use the energy already inside, to let me in. It's white, because it does not choose sides. The Well of Allsparks takes Decepticons, and Autobots. It was here before the two split from each other, and it will be here after they're gone.

I got nothing from the Prime inside, but figured I was on the right track. I tried to push through again, this time willing it as if it were my own shield. It separated and I reached an arm through to test the waters. The shield snapped back in place and a searing pain went through my arm. I watched as my arm disconnected from my body and disappeared into the shimmering liquid inside the sphere. I grabbed at the stub, no!

"It's all in your mind. You see what you expect, you feel what you expect." I was reminded and I tried to calm myself. Alright, still have two arms. Still have two arms, still there. I wiggled my fingers, they moved. I opened my imaginary eyes and saw a brand new imaginary arm, but I felt weaker.

"You lost part of yourself inside, because you have given part of your true self to each part of this imaginary form, just as you have concentrated the Allspark power you contain into what you remember of it's true form."

I took a shaky breath and looked accusingly at the shield that was not mine. It's not mine, but I was getting myself back! I attacked again, opening it wide and plunged fully inward. I made it in, with space to share. A hyperaware tingling came over my imaginary body-I hadn't expected that so why do I feel it? I was no longer weak.

"Very good. Things in here are not imaginary. All around you flow the sparks of mechs and femmes past and yet to come again. They are very real, and they lie at the center and base of the Well. For they are the purpose, are they not?" I nodded, realizing it was not all just one liquid, but billions of surprisingly small airy liquids intermingling. Every once in a while, I swear I say faces of mechs I knew were offline. Jazz, for one. The other Primes I'd already taken lessons from, and those yet to come. Every face I seen, I recognized. Every one, except one; a femme that circled me like the others.

"They sense your presence, even if they have not had a conscious thought for quite a time. The stronger connection they have to your spark, the closer they will come. That is why you recognize few." I nodded, watching the femme weave in and out of the crowd. But, I could see a face to most of them.

"Even if you do not know them, your spark calls out to the entire race. You are compassionate, a trait fitting well to the mech in who's hands rest the future of both worlds." I grimaced, imaginarily, and found Jazz again. Alright, so you're reading my thoughts again. Who's the femme? I know I've never met her before.

"No, you have not. But you know of her, and your spark has called out to her in the past. She seeks you out now." Elita One? I looked 'upward' and seen her sail 'overhear' before disappearing again. I sighed, this is all too much for me. I need to get out of here. I have to get out, all these spirits, friends gone and spark mates of my friends, who they'll never see again. I need out, all this stuff, it's not what I signed up for when I said I'd do this!

"You didn't sign up for anything." a morbid thought fell into my mind, and I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. I was suddenly expelled from the Sphere and I felt a chill finally push through to my spine, held up by the tingling of the sparks all around me.

It took a moment for the absence of it all to reach me, and the worried touch to get to me. I squeezed my arm, feeling solidity there. I also realized I wasn't floating in a terrifying expanse of nothingness. The warmth around me finally seeped through my uncomprehending mental barrier.

I was prodded through the link and pulled me back to reality. I was collapsed onto my back in the protective embrace of large yellow hands. Relief and concern flooded me and I flinched back, still overwhelmed.

"Sam?" a familiar voice asked and I sighed in relief. It was great to see one of the living, rather than the dead. Everywhere. With the knowledge that I can control the energies that would give them life again. Could, if we get the Allspark back again.

"H-hey Bee."

"How'd it go?" he asked cautiously. I stared at him for a moment before shuddering.

"Great. I met Sentinel Prime, creator of the Solar Harvester, and he sent me to the Well of Allsparks." Magnitudes of anger, shock, confusion, and concern erupted on his side and I nearly fell over again. He tried to dull it down a bit, but I was still wide-eyed.

"He what?" Bumblebee sounded ready to bring that Prime back himself, then send him back to the Well of Allsparks single handedly. Considering usually the only way to get in the Well is to be dead, Bee'd have a bit of reason to be upset.

"He told me I've got a bit of the Allspark's soul and I can get into the Well of Allsparks with that. All the energies that I've been using, they all came from the Well. You know my shield?" I conjured a sphere. "The Well is like this. Except white, and a billion times bigger. And, all the sparks of, of everyone that's not alive. I-I-I-" I stuttered, unable to get a grip on myself.

A wave of calm came over me and my words came together.

"I saw Jazz. And the other original Primes that I wasn't having lessons from. And," I stopped.

"Who else?" he asked, very serious.

"Elita One. She was there too. They weren't conscious, but they were there. Staring at me, it was weird. Sentinel said that the closer their connection to my spark, the closer their sparks will migrate. Everyone was around me."

"Well, you care about them all. Of course." he said, shocked still. "So, what exactly was the lesson?"

I thought a moment. "He said he'd teach me about the Allspark part I've got, and how to make and maintain a proper portal to the Well of Allsparks. And," I stopped, thinking over the next part. I think I learned something else here too.

"And you figured out how to put a spark into the systems you can work." he finished. I nodded. I didn't like having the power to do that, it's wrong. It's weird. Healing people and making shields is one thing. Even stopping the energy flow keeping mechs alive is different than putting life into a protoform. I'm working with a spark directly. There's a reason the Allspark is supposed to be an inanimate object. No training needed, no moral conscious, no ethics, no second guessing their ability and what should be in their ability.

"Then, what're you supposed to do to meet the next Prime?" he asked. "What're you supposed to practice?"

"Using the Allspark to get to the energies, I guess." I could tell he also had tons of awe, but at this point we were able to ignore that. We sat in silence for a minute before an unspoken agreement between us made him settle back into his usual spot of ground and me huddle closer and subsume to exhaustion. I dreamt it was a normal day at the NEST base. Something so simple, that we had hundreds of times, but too out of reach now. It began to change first when I noticed the air began to fill with airy-liquid creatures with transparent faces of those I knew were off line. The living faded out, and I was running through the familiar halls at Diego Garcia followed by the harmless and peaceful spirits plaguing me.

I knew it was a nightmare when other faces started to show up in the mass of sparks haunting me. My running were joined by screams as Ironhide's glazed-over optics flew over me, and Arcee's floated alongside Ratchet's. Optimus came up behind me and I glanced back. Seeing Bumblebee there too, then Skids and Mudflap twisting around and never a sound coming from their mouths, I let out another scream and jumped into them all, trying to claim back their sparks. That's when I woke up.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait. Not as long as I wanted it to be, but sufficient. Right? Now, since I'm pretty sure you'd rather have this chapter rather than waiting for me to ramble on any longer, R&R.


	59. Chapter 59

I'm incredibly sorry about the incredibly long wait. I feel terrible, and I offer excuses to those who like dogs. I just got a new puppy a few weeks ago, and I've been training her. Also, due to my own procrastination, FF deleted all my documents on here. Also, I hate writers' block...

To help with my New Year's resolution, I am sorry to say that I'm going to focus on this one completely until I've seen it through. Once I finish 'Lies or just not the Whole Truth' I'll start on my other ones again. It shouldn't take too long, but, knowing me, it might take until summer. Sucks, but true. And I'm sorry to all of those of you who love one of my other stories, you aren't forgotten.

Let's see how many things are on my to-do list now (gulp)... Re-edit every chapter of every story, finish 'Lies or Just not the Whole Truth', draw others to a closure, post another nagging TF FF, post a non-TF FF. Yes, I know you're all thinking it'll take years, but I do eventually get everything done. I'm nothing if not determined, even if lazy.

Hope you like it.

* * *

"So how are you supposed to practice?" Bumblebee asked, resistant to letting me return to the place where one is only supposed to go when you're dead. To be honest, I was a bit nervous too.

"Same way I did with Sentinel." I took a deep breath. "I think."

"Do you have to go back in there?" he asked. We sat motionless in our usual spot. It was silent, save for our occasional additions to the conversation. Neither of us wanted to do this.

"I might be able to tap into it without actually going there." I lied. He could tell. Silence filled the Tomb for another several spark thrums, then I broke it with a sigh. "I better get started."

"Alright. Who's next?" he asked, looking upwards to the decaying faces of the ancient Primes. I looked them over, keeping track of who I've already met. There were six lessons, being as the seventh Prime was Megatronus. And, something tells me that I'm not getting any friendly save-the-world lessons from him. I've already gone through three, which means I'm half way through. Three to go, two more after today.

"Let's go with him." I nodded to the Prime kneeling to the left of the biggest, who was the one to have held the Matrix. This one's bulk seemed to be mostly weaponry, and from what I could see of his protoform's frame, he was oddly built. But, there was something familiar about it, as if it meant something... oh well.

"Sam?" I hummed and looked up at Bee. He was eyeing the chosen Prime. "When you get there, don't forget to come back."

"Of course not." I shook my head. It felt like things were getting worse, harder and more dangerous. It was actually starting to feel like we were a part of all the danger of these approaching days of the Decepticon army. We weren't out there, risking our necks and meeting the new arrivals of distant Autobot units. But we were here, in a cramped Prime Tomb, going to the Well of Allsparks and back. Well, I was. But I know Bee felt all the anxiety I did.

"If you do, I'm going to hunt you down." he threatened. I nodded and sighed, trying to get back into 'the zone'. I could touch the energies again, it started to give me comfort. Familiarity. It felt like a new part of home. Oh, how this has changed my life.

I hadn't told Bee about my nightmare, but I was skittish to return. Could I attempt to send a spark to a protoform? Was that in my power? Somehow, I knew it wasn't. And for some reason, that gave me a huge relief. I had finally found a limit to my powers.

I mingled with the energies, wondering how I had gone from here, the safe home front of my own excess spark, to the Well itself. He had transported me, so how do I get there by myself? With the thought of limits in mind, I decided to search for walls that linked these energies to me and kept them from floating off into the void of nothingness that I had navigated through before. The void I knew the Well was in. I conjured up an imaginary form in my own 'backyard', as I will come to call my own collection of energies, as I had in the void and in the Well.

Usually, I don't have any form in here. I manipulate it without one. Is that what Sentinel Prime had meant when he wanted me to separate from life and become one with the Allspark? I don't need the Allspark to contact these though... Oh well.

Still going in a straight line, I think, I continued to search for a wall. The fence around my backyard. The barrier that made it mine. I hadn't been able to use the Allspark until I imagined it there... I imagined a wall before me. I couldn't see anything, still. I could barely pull myself from my body to be barely conscious of where I was. I was attempting to do what the Primes do to me just like that. Now I imagined a door. I imagined myself opening the door into... still my own backyard.

"Sam." I was abruptly pulled from my backyard and looked up at Bee.

"Yeah?"

"You were beginning to fade again. Like during your lessons. Only slower, what's going on?" he worried. I grinned, so I was getting somewhere!

"I think that's what I have to do. Like when they pull me out. I think where they take me is another place in the Void."

"The Void?" he asked, confused.

"The space where the Well is." I thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what is the void? Maybe if I knew, it'd be easier. Several moments later, I decided I had a definition. "It's the space at the edges of all of our minds. Where our link is built, and where the Well of Allsparks is. The only 'boat' or 'ship' one can use to travel through it is..." I looked up at him, grinning brilliantly. "The Allspark! I think I get it now. Thanks Bee."

"Ah..." he frowned in confusion, unable to stop me from thrusting myself back into my backyard. I started to think about it differently now, and I could see the bridge our link. I could see the boundaries. I found the part of the Allspark I had, and took myself out into the Void.

It was just as dark and empty as I remember. Only, I could more sense all the minds within it. This was a third dimension, just as much around us as our own world is, yet not physical. It didn't seem to take up space, not really, and there was no actual light. But once again, the Well turned into a shining beacon, an exception to all I had realized of this place. My destination was clear, and I found I could move more easily, having not taken on an imaginary form before leaving my backyard.

I felt like doing cartwheels, ecstatic and sensing the rush of a sugar high. It was amazing, it felt like the biggest leap I'd done since all this began. The fact I had just separated my mind from my body on my own and was 'standing' next to the place every spark goes after termination didn't dampen my mood. I didn't even hesitate as I tried to enter again. It felt more right now, and the shield seemed to welcome me like an old friend. I practically hugged my dead friends, at that one I settled down and shivered. Alright, time to get a hold of myself.

Looking around, I felt more calm and accepting than I had before. I could see the mass of the orb start to move my way, though I was still against the edge. Smiling slightly, I started to move more inward. I looked to Jazz, to Elita One, to the Original Primes, who seemed to be conscious and nodded in approval to me. Primes that had ruled before Optimus, but after the first seven, were found. I recognized the 'Prime' symbol on each of their helms. I started to inspect them more, moving around to see more than just those I knew who's names were. I seen civilians, old sparks and younger sparks. I could tell which had returned restless, and which had returned at peace. It was all in the way they moved. They twisted and flew, swimming.

I stopped short, finding another Cybertronian I knew and had met before. It was the Decepticon Brawl. He had gone offline in the battle atMissionCity. A Decepticon, one that had tried to kill me and my friends, one that wanted the Allspark, such a sacred and pure object, to do tainted deeds. He wanted to taint this beautiful place, just like all the online Decepticons still wanted. My hate for them flared even more, feeling protective of this place.

Yet, Brawl twisted and floated with the rest of them, wiggling closer to my own spark. I felt the same kindred connection to his as I did to all the others'. Moments after I gained renewed hatred for the Decepticons, I could feel my spark grow to reach his and every other Decepticon spark here too. Here, they weren't Decepticons. And Jazz wasn't an Autobot. They were sparks. Here, the Primes were no larger than any of the others. I could see this place for the beauty it held, for the equality. They're all sparks, no matter their deeds and their ideas.

It rang true for those online too. They were still all sparks. They all came from this place, they were all children of Primus, brothers and sisters. Hatred and war came from their consciousness. THIS was the very basis of them, THIS came from their sparks.

With lingering tranquility, I sensed it as time to leave. It was time to go home, back to my own backyard. Back to Bumblebee. I went to the edge of the sphere given the name Well of Allsparks, acknowledging the Void beyond. I exited, glancing behind and was broken out of my mood. A spark was trying to follow me, to escape through the hole I'd created. I lurched forward to stop them, letting the shield fall closed behind me. I'd have to be more careful.

After calming down, I realized I had opened and closed the shield both times with energies from within the well. I hadn't even touched my own, I can't I'm even less there than I was when the Primes took me from there. I again felt that sense of accomplishment.

This time backing out, I made sure the shield closed before any could even think about following. With that done and the warm feeling of the Well gone, I looked around to figure out which direction my backyard was. I felt a sense of panic, I had no idea which direction it was. There were no distinguishing features, I couldn't even tell if I was right side up!

Panic over came me and I flew out in one direction, straight out. I couldn't loose the Well if I tried, my search can't be in vain, can it? It had to be around here somewhere. I couldn't sense it, I couldn't find it. Where are my energies? Where is my mind? Where is my body? I wanted to return to the Well, I HAD to return to the Well. It was all that was here, as I had said earlier, it was a beacon of light. It was warm, it was safe. It was welcoming. I had to go back- where is it? Now I cant even find the Well of Allsparks! I'll be stuck here forever, in the void surrounding every mind of every mech, femme, and sparkling. I'd just as easily fall into someone else's mind as my own. What if human mind were in here too? Then it'd be even bigger, and I'd never again find my way!

A dull sense hit me of calmness. It was foggy, and murky. I couldn't figure out what it was, but unable to resist the vague notion it forced upon me. I calmed down. I took a big, long, imaginary breath, and relaxed. The link. I'd felt it before, last time I was here. It's still a part of me, it's come with me out here. Sentinel had told me it linked me to life, it stopped me from being able to move out here. It started to separate me from the Allspark.

Just as promised, I couldn't move. But I could see again. I seen the Well of Allsparks, seemingly only ten yards away. I still couldn't sense my backyard, but I could sense something. Life, reality. Instead of being able to move freely within the void with the Allspark, I moved on a track back towards life, without it. The Allspark was again locked up somewhere within me, and very abruptly I was kicked back into home front. I was in our link. I could see it, I could feel it.

It was like home again. A bridge, not telling me which way lead where, but it was here. And I was here. I was safe.

I didn't care which way I went. I've been to both, I call both my home. But I cant return to my body on his side, so I'd have to find my side. I chose to go left, stepping on the cold tunnel. The entire time I was here, I was bombarded with affection and relief. Only, it felt physical. Like warm temperatures, gentle breezes, and tight hugs. Worry started to come at me now and I tried to respond, but it felt small. I sent reassurance and slight worry. Questioning nearly knocked me off my imaginary feet.

I came to an open door. So open, the door looked like it was broken. Inside, it was definitely not human. It was styled in a Cybertronian way, I must've gone towards Bumblebee's spark. Curious, I looked around to find it. How would an online spark look in comparison to offlined ones?

I followed the guidance he had sent to me, drawing me to his spark. He was obviously relieved to have me back, even with this current predicament of the inability to return to my body.

It didn't take long to find his spark. It was a glowing, not blinding but still as bright as the sun, mini-orb with the same spark essence I had met everywhere in the Well. Defense mechanisms where everywhere, tightly packed around the spark itself, but none reacted to me. The spark enveloped me and I hugged back, imaginarily physically.

Surprise hit me and mountains of affection rolled over me. His spark recognized me and I was relieved to be so close to getting out of here. So close, but so far away.

His spark suddenly started to push me and I let go in confusion. Assurance hit me and his spark started to stretch, moving with me and guiding me back across the link back to my own surprisingly empty and lifeless side. He does this so much anyways, reaching across to me. I do this, so this is actually what we're doing. Hu.

His spark spread around my side and I began to explore, searching for the identical spot his spark inhabited on his end. Mine was so much like his, so very Cybertronian. It reminded me again I was only barely human. Around the very edges, there was a bit of organic matter. Not much.

After a minute, the warm airy-liquid of Bumblebee's spark showed me to my own spark home. I didn't know what else to do. I sat there, but nothing happened. I wasn't bound there, I felt no more connected then I had when on his side. His worry hit me again and mine joined his. How do I go back to normal?

* * *

I hope you can forgive me with this chapter. I had to rewrite my list of original Primes, so whatever I might have said about who else I'm going to make one of the first seven, forget it. I have thirteen to choose from, and I've already got five I have to have. The three he already met, Megatronus, and Prima. That leaves two left, and I hope you approve of my selection. Of course, you wont know what it is until I get there, but still.

I'm hoping to update again this present spring break, and if I don't, feel free to hunt me down and hit me with rocks. My head already hits plenty of rock (I'm a klutz and my forehead repeatedly makes friends with the floor and walls.)

Three left to meet, maybe a few more lesson-absent chapters to do, and then those two are out of there and back into the open world. Only for the war to happen, or will something else happen first? Dun-dun-dun!

Love the reviews, hope to read more. So, R&R


	60. Chapter 60

As promised, here's another chapter. To add on to my piling list of excuses, I'm working on the book I'm writing and have recently abandoned all hope of continuing it, getting inspiration, then falling down to wallow in self pity again because writing an original story is a whole lot harder than writing a FF. I might be getting onto something now, but I lost my flash drive I've got it on and now I've got to look for it.

Enough about pending issues in my own life, now I've got a few things to say about this story. It's a relief to be back on here. Kinda like how Sam feels about getting back on the home front, it's great to be back here. Also, I don't know how well I did at Will's POV, so be generous. I did try, and I was going to make it 3rd person. That was worse, so here you go. A glimpse back at the base.

Hope you like it.

* * *

We'd gotten down our means of communication this way, I'd lost track of how long I spent like this. We could have entire conversations without saying a word, being as we can't, and so far we've gotten nowhere. I didn't get tired here, but the pressure of being trapped out of the physical world exhausted me.

The only thing that kept me from possibly destroying this place trying to get back to normal was Bee's constant presence. He kept me from hurting, well, myself. I tried to form words, imaginary words, to talk to myself or wonder if they'd somehow reach Bee, but of course sound didn't exist here. What I felt didn't really exist either. At least, not in the way you would expect it to. Everything I felt was from the link between us, which I was in.

I was near the breaking point when calmness swept over me again like a forced pressure on all my sides. I 'sat' back down, a little annoyed at him but still thankful. He didn't bother to return it. Instead, I felt an idea form in his head. Excitement followed from me, a silent 'spill it'. His answer was immediate. There was questioning, then reminiscing about before. I got the vague idea of what he was getting at, and somehow knew exactly that he had just asked, 'how did you get this way? Do the same to get back?'

I didn't respond for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened to lead to me being like this. I couldn't get out of my backyard at first, and I could barely separate from my body. Then what had happened? I had been in the backyard, I'll try to find my way there. But, not yet. I didn't want to leave this comfort quite yet. I had taken the Allspark and gave myself access to the void beyond. Because only the Allspark could travel through it, right? So, maybe I've just got to try to return through the backyard? I use the Allspark to separate, so I stop using it to return. And I've already stopped using it.

I moved around along the walls, Bee's spark moving with me as if to 'watch' and keep tabs on me. I remember seeing an opening to the link from the backyard before, so I should be able to find it here. I told him what I was doing, then he cleared the path for me. He already knew where it was. He knew my spark chamber better than I did myself, though I'm not surprised. I grinned, mentally, and hurried out. My spark dropped as I lost the protection of the link, though it was still there vaguely. Bee had hit a barrier, he'd been unable to follow. But he hadn't really tried. He waited there at the opening for me as I tried to reverse whatever it had been that I'd done.

Nothing worked. I was getting more and more frustrated, the temper rising without the aid of Bumblebee, and I went over everything I had done before. I had used the Allspark to separate, should I try to use it to return? Or will it just thrust me back out into the void? I didn't really want to chance it, but I'd already tried everything else already. If I do just get pushed out again, I can vent my anger out there where I won't destroy anything, and then return.

I wasn't worried or scared I'd be stuck forever anymore. I was just angry. When you're angry, you've got to have somewhere to direct it, and it can't be yourself. I'm not mad at Bee, or myself, or the link, or the void, or the Well. So who does that leave? The original Primes, and I was so good at being angry with them already.

I sucked it up and concentrated on the Allspark again. I felt myself start to get pulled outward, toward the void, but I pushed myself in the opposite direction, where surely I had come from.

In a flash and a blink, everything stopped and went black.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

I've had a headache since this all started, and I doubted it would go away any time soon. This place wasn't built to hold so many 'bots!

"Hey, hey." I called upwards, trying to get my old friend's attention. Ironhide stopped and looked down to me. "Did we get another unit arrival or something?"

"Yeah. The Sector 82 Nebula team just showed up yesterday."

"Don't we get introductions?" I asked, crossing my arms. Just because they'd talked me out of fighting when it came down to it doesn't mean I'm just going to sit by and do nothing.

"Of course." he looked back up to speak with one of the new arrivals quickly before they left and he crouched in front of me. "Optimus agreed to let you help out with orientation."

"Finally, a job. I feel kinda useless doing nothing all day." I accepted the offer of climbing up onto his palm. I'd seen the boy do it dozens of time with each of the native Earth Autobots, and now that they're everywhere and not all of them are used to making sure they don't step on us 'squishies', it's a whole bunch safer traveling this way. Of course, that didn't make it comfortable. How did the kid do this all the time? I've nearly fallen to my death at least six times yesterday.

"Any luck with the government?" I asked as he took me into one of the largest rooms on the base; a conference room.

"Not much. But Sideswipe is working on that." Ironhide set me down on the middle table. This conference room wasn't built for inter-species meetings. It was just for the Autobots, so the table was basically the only place for me. "Sheesh, how does the kid keep his cool with all this. I feel like an ant here."

"This is William Lennox?" a blue and white 'bot looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, which team were you from?" I asked, looking around the room. Four teams had shown up, and obviously more to come.

"The Nomads." his answer was. It was the nickname to the team that hadn't ended up with any specific area to search. Most teams were named after where they were assigned to go. "Tailgate, at your service."

"Nice to meet you. Now how do we start this?" I clapped my hands together.

"Ironhide, Air Raid's gone missing. Last time I seen him, he was talking to Arcee and Ultra Magnus." Tailgate turned away from me.

"Well, we can't start orientation until we're all in here. Tailgate, come on. We'll go look for him. Will, you've already met Hoist. Get introduced to everyone." he gestured vaguely toward the mass of Autobots. When I turned back, the two of them were walking out the door. Turning back to all the others, I sighed. He's sure lucky I've spent enough time with the Autobots I _do_ know to be intimidated by all these I _don't _know. Pushing up my sleeves, I strode toward the side of the table closest to the middle of the group and looked around for the green and orange Autobot I'd met when I was trying to find Optimus Prime to yell at him for hearing I was getting kicked out of the 'Final Battle'.

"William." he spotted me and greeted.

"Hey. Can I get some introductions, I don't take exilement well." I crossed my arms. He nodded and tapped a 'bot colored kinda like Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus." he gestured down to me. "This is William Lennox. The human Optimus Prime had admitted into our operations."

"Aren't you one of the wreckers?" I asked. Ultra Magnus smiled longingly.

"We haven't fought together in quite a while. All that's left is Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Inferno, Springer and I."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Ironhide's told me a few stories of when you guys won battles single handedly." I smirked, knowing some of them had been exaggerated.

"Needless to say only about half of them are accurate. He probably said it was him who broke Greenlight out of Kaon." I chuckled and nodded. I think I'm going to get along with him.

"Grapple and Inferno." Hoist waved the two of them over. "Meet William."

"I seen you. Hanging out with Ironhide, right?" I nodded to the red one. "I'm Inferno."

"I figured. Then you're Grapple." I looked to the yellow one.

"Yes. Hoist, how many Autobots were supposed to be on Earth?" he looked honestly confused about something.

"I don't know, count yourself."

"I meant before the transmission. Optimus's team." Grapple rolled his optics.

"Doesn't matter, I still don't know." he shrugged.

"There's ten of them, not including Jazz." they all looked sad for a moment, none of them having said goodbye.

"I've only seen nine on base. And, if I'm not mistaken, it's Bumblebee who's gone missing." he looked at me for explanation. Everyone who had heard stopped to wait for an answer. This had obviously been noted by more than just Grapple.

"Yeah, he and his human went into hiding about two weeks ago." I glanced around. "It'll be covered in orientation, when the other three get back here."

"Bumblebee's got a human?" someone asked, confused.

"Who're you?" I looked at them.

"Moonracer." she answered, a shamrock-green femme. "What's the hold up? I want to know why I was told the Decepticons are suddenly so dangerous."

"Air Raid isn't in here. We don't want to have to do this more than necessary." I looked around again. We had fourteen new Autobots here, including Air Raid and Tailgate who currently weren't in the room. Another team had already arrived, but they don't need orientation. From my understanding, they already even met Sam over the transmitter. The team that had been stationed on Cybertron and were monitoring Decepticon activity there. I met them all; Wheeljack, Hound, Prowl, and Hotshot.

"Now come on, I need more names." I urged, following Hoist's gaze to the next in line.

"Perceptor," the red one talking to, "Slingshot and Lancer." a red and white mech, and a purple and orange femme. They both nodded at me, Slingshot stared at me as if he'd never seen a human before. Well, most probably weren't very used to humans, but his look was more like the kind new guys give THEM.

"Springer," Moonracer nodded to the green one standing next to Ultra Magnus, "and Firestar." the red femme standing beside Moonracer.

"I'm Greenlight," the green femme introduced herself, then her friend standing next to her. "This is Silverbolt." he was, like Slingshot, one of the flying Autobots. And I had a pretty good guess that Air Raid probably was too. Silverbolt was red, yellow, and white.

"The Aerial Bots." I nodded, also remembering these stories.

"We haven't fought all together in just as long as the Wreckers." Silverbolt frowned. "But I get the feeling we will very soon."

"Unfortunately. 'Course I don't get to shoot anything. Who's all left in your group?" I asked curiously. Flying Autobots, they've got to be pretty brave. I've only ever seen Decepticons fly, if you don't count the time we had Optimus in the air.

"Air Raid, Slingshot and I. We can't be completely sure they're still alive, but last time we ran into each other, we still had Fireflight and Skydive."

"I hope I get to see you guys in action." I imagined it, seeing reinforcements from the sky, for our side. We've got military jets, but when it came down to it, I think Starscream would be the one to walk away from that fight, er, fly.

"How'd you get in? From what I've seen already, most of these humans aren't to be trusted." Greenlight eyed me.

"I was one of the first here, way before Galloway. I'm sure you know him by now."

"The human yelling at me?" Perceptor spoke up. "I was under the impression we would be welcomed upon arrival, not interrogated."

"Yeah, the government's been kinda controlling. But, I'm pretty sure Optimus is getting ready to dump the alliance. He doesn't want any of us involved in this upcoming battle. We've already got soldiers being sent home." I thought of my own declining of that option. I've got to head home anyways, but I'm sticking it out as long as I can.

"Are you the only human we've allied to?" Moonracer asked. We'd formed a small bubble, the rest of them returning to their conversation.

"No. There's a few others that're on your guys' side instead of Galloway's. But, the only human Optimus and them really seem to trust is the kid. You heard of him yet?" I asked, looking at the others, I already knew Moonracer didn't know about Sam.

"Do you mean the human that brought Optimus Prime back, and destroyed the Cube?" Silverbolt asked cautiously, as if not knowing what to think of this human.

"That's the one. He's Bumblebee's." I glanced to Moonracer in answer to her earlier question. She nodded silently, but didn't speak.

"You're pretty good friends with Ironhide, aren't you?" Perceptor asked. I nodded.

"We're a team on the battle field. Usually, it's him, Arcee, Epps and I on a team."

"Epps?" Greenlight questioned.

"Another trusted human. He's not as cool as me, don't think we're all this awesome." I smirked.

"You should be Sunstreaker's partner, rather than Ironhide." Moonracer rolled her optics.

"Has anyone gotten word from his team?" I asked, sidetracked. They all shook their heads.

"No, no one's heard from them for a while. But, we haven't been able to keep in very good contract. Maybe another team's spoken with them." They all knew of the MIA team at least.

The door suddenly opened and three more 'bots came back in to join us. Air Raid looked at me curiously, I knew it was him because by now he was the only one I haven't met. Tailgate said something quickly to Slingshot, and he gave another answer. Ironhide, in the mean time, introduced the two of us and moved me back to the front of the room. He called attention.

"It's great to see you all again." he honestly looked more relieved than I've seen him since last time he won the sparing wars. I realized for the first time this was the first time some of them had seen each other in maybe centuries. "But we've got some serious issues on our hands. The Decepticons are suspected to have recreated the Allspark and to be creating their own army as we speak. At any moment they could strike, being as we are also convinced they've got a working space bridge."

"How did they get their hands on one of those?" Perceptor gasped. I knew he was a scientist, like Wheeljack, only his things aren't known to explode quite as much. But any 'bot should know how hard it would be to create a space bridge these days.

"In the last battle here on Earth, an old Seeker had been resurrected by a shard of the Allspark." I answered. "He'd retained space bridge technology since his termination and when he'd been off lined again, we think the Decepticons had stolen this technology."

"So what you're saying is, we could be attacked at any moment by hundreds of Decepticons?" Springer demanded. "That doesn't sound too great. Please tell me we've got something too, because I don't have anything up my aft to save us."

"Most of them will only be sparklings, no matter what protoform they were given. Remember, they can't be very good in combat. We've faced armies like these before." Ironhide reminded.

"We had more mechs then and we still barely got away with our sparks." Grapple complained. "Answer the question, do we have anything?"

"We've got our skill, and we've got Prime still. He's got the Matrix." I tried to help.

"We're doomed." Firestar moaned.

"Prime's a great advantage, don't get us wrong." Moonracer defended her friend, "but even with him we're pretty overwhelmed."

"Don't think like that. We're going to win. We've got to, otherwise it's not just Cybertron and our future at stake. We're here, on Earth, fighting. I don't know about all of you, but I've gotten to kinda like Earth." Ironhide glanced down at me.

"I think it's pretty great to. And I really don't want to have to see my baby girl fall to the Decepticons." I frowned, thinking of Annabelle. Ironhide shared a look with me and we could see an understanding look in all the others. They had already seen their societies and their families fall. They didn't want it to happen to anyone else.

"Alright, then it that's all we've got, then how do we work with it? Are any more teams coming?" Lancer stepped up. I grinned and took over.

"Yes. We're expecting another team here in two days, the other located three are still unknown. We're hoping to evacuate the perimeter of humans soon and draw the Decepticons here for battle. Of course, I'll be gone. So you better kick some 'con aft for me." the present wreckers grinned. "As you may already know, we are one Autobot short. Bumblebee has fled to a safe asylum hopefully out of the way."

"Why is he running?" Inferno demanded.

"He's not running." Ironhide growled. "We sent him and the boy to a safer facility. From past experiences, battles here on Earth seem to follow the boy closely. He's nearly died countless times and did once. The Dynasty of Primes themselves sent him back to life to revive Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership."

"Alright, we get it. This kid is loved by all and he's earned his keep. But, why worry so much more about his safety than Williams' here?" Ultra Magnus asked, gesturing to me.

"Because Sam's the favorite." I answered the question directed to Ironhide, who had hesitated. "Sam was initiated not long ago, and he's got them all wrapped around his little finger. He's worse than my kid." I sighed and shook my head.

"Samuel and Bumblebee will flee Earth should we not emerge the victor in this upcoming battle. They'll be our last chance at bringing peace to the universe." Ironhide ignored me.

"Alright, our one last desperate attempt. I get that one." Silverbolt muttered.

"Optimus is hailing me." Ironhide said suddenly and for the first time, the entire room went silent. I could practically hear that Decepticon spy in the air above us. After several heartbeats, he turned to me. "Will, the last of the soldiers are leaving. We've gained our ends to rid the base of every human except those from the government keeping an eye on us. The next chance you get to go home is when we finally get rid of the suits."

"I'm staying." I said with resolve. He stared at me for a minute, knowing how much I wanted to go home and hold my girls. All this talk about the end of the world, it's got my nerves on end.

"Fine. But you better go convince Optimus. He wants you out of the building by noon tomorrow, and word about Sarah and Annabelle by noon the next day." he held a hand out to me. I climbed up, having gotten better since this all first started. "It's a ways to main room, that's where Optimus is. You better hitch a ride. Hoist?" Ironhide looked to the same 'bot he'd pointed me towards when he left earlier.

"I'll take him." Silverbolt volunteered. I climbed over willingly.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly. He nodded silently and walked out. Nothing was said until we passed through the sleeping quarters.

"You're dedicated." he complimented.

"Thanks." I repeated. "You guys are my comrades. I'd never leave Bobby like this, I wouldn't leave you guys."

"Optimus should give in easily. It seems they like you." he mused.

"That's exactly why it probably won't be so easy." I muttered. I nearly lost my balance and fell over, but he caught me. "How does that kid do it all the time?" I complained. "He's always wandering these parts, he's always getting carried around. He sits on Bee's shoulder and hand like a parakeet."

"Parakeet?" he questioned, confused.

"Google it." I sighed, weary. The base was too quiet. It was eerie, there were no soldiers enjoying their down time and no pointless arguments. The video games in the rec rooms were collecting dust, something that would never be accepted any other time. A sudden chuckle made me glance upwards, realizing he must've finally figured out what a parakeet was. "Let me down here, we're almost there and you should get back to orientation." I urged, looking down at the ground.

He crouched and lowered his hand. But he stopped, just too high for me to step down. I looked up at him.

"If we do get the chance, what do you say about being a part of the Aerialbot action?" I grinned like a kid on Christmas.

"That'd be great." he smiled slightly and finished lowering his hand.

"Then let's prey we get the chance." without another word, he turned to walk back. It was moments like these I loved my job.

* * *

The next chapter is going to start off on Lennox, then go back to Sam. I decided getting a look back at the base would be a good idea, and for some reason I hadn't even thought of it. Thanks, Peya Luna. But, I can never just write a couple lines to explain it. I've got to go all out; appease my itching fingers and feed the starving plot bunnies.

If anyone has a favorite Autobot that hasn't been mentioned in the story thus far, go ahead and shout them out. I've already got a bunch of others that will make appearances, and yours might be one of them. If they aren't, I'll go ahead and put them in. I can't promise I can keep everyone's personality, I do have a couple dozen new Autobots to add in all at once after all, but I know I'd just be happy to see them present.

Next chapter will have a bit of red-faced Galloway and angry suits, and we'll also see the next Prime to teach Sam.

R&R


	61. Chapter 61

Hi, here again. I still can't find my flash drive, and I probably wont for another month. So, book is on hold, but that means FF is moved up again. Yay. Another chapter from Will's POV, hope it isn't too boring, but I decided it'd be fun to poke more fun at the annoying government here. In this one, Galloway. You can probably guess how that'll turn out.

Remember a long time ago, when there were two humans always hanging out with the 'bots? One was a girl... Mikaela? Obviously, since I've gotten rid of her in this story, I'm not too fond of her. But she might be coming back, just out of pure curiosity at the rapid arrival of 'bots or after the epic battle, I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think. Should I bring her back to rub it in her face what she's left behind, or should I just leave her out? Maybe bring her back as a minor character, finishing her training to be in Ratchet's team after the battle? She wouldn't be mentioned too often, anyway I do it.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I walked into the main room without pause, once again finding it strange how empty and silent it was on the base. However, every human that was on base seemed to be in here. I felt several stares on me as I climbed up to the usual 'human ledge' so I can negotiate with Prime on the same level.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." I barely glanced atGallowayas I walked passed, making him take a step back and away from Prime.

"Not at all. We're just discussing important matters concerning the governments right to know what's going on."Gallowayglared.

"The Autobots are no longer under contract with the government." I said automatically. "They don't have to tell you people every little thing they're doing."

"If the contract is broken, then they have no right to be here. This base belongs to the government, and you," he glared up at Prime, "are overstepping your boundary by forcing OUR men to leave the premises while having no intention of leaving yourselves. You're taking a government base, Optimus Prime, and you're throwing a PARTY and inviting dozens of others of your kind. You are not authorized to do this!"

"He's a Prime, he can do whatever he wants concerning his own men. They got big feet, you gotta give them enough space inside their boundaries. Otherwise they're overstepping it if they move at all." I turned on him. "Get out, I need to talk to Prime."

"Anything you've got to say to them you can say in front of the government, Major Lennox." he sneered at me, resentful I'd gotten back the patch he'd stripped me of before.

"The _government_ isn't even here." I eyed him.

"I am the government, and anything you do or say I'm going to report back to the Pentagon _and_ the White House directly."

"Director Galloway, we are not here to further difficult the situation. I've already told you, the Decepticons are returning with far greater numbers. We must prepare, and I don't want any humans caught in the middle this time. The casualties will be far more devastating than anything you've seen so far." Optimus stepped in, averting our argument from coming to physical blows.

"The Decepticons have made a full retreat. Not even Soundwave is still up there. You expect me to believe you aren't the only ones gathering? You've destroyed your contract with the government, so we are no longer in alliance. You're turning this base into a rendezvous point for all your friends. And you are refusing to release vital information to the human/Autobot trust. Optimus Prime, the only thing keeping us from calling this an alien invasion is the lack of violence. But we very well can."Gallowaythreatened.

"Do as you will. It is in my doubt that the human/Autobot trust is known better to the soldiers than the government. And the soldiers are only upset because they don't get to fight." Optimus stated, showing a side the government had never flustered and I glared.

"Get out." I repeated.

"You haven't heard the end of this. You can NOT do this."Gallowaymade a retreat and I kept my eyes on him, suddenly wishing he accidentally walked in on orientation. Most of them haven't been here long enough to have the patience for him.

"What is it you wanted to discuss William?" I looked back to Optimus, his tone had changed and I bet he knew exactly why I was here. The workers around me gave us some grins, as glad as anyone to seeGallowaydefeated.

"You aren't sending me home tomorrow." I crossed my arms and cutting to the chase. "I've already relented and said I'd stay out of this fight, but I am not going home this early."

He sighed and looked as if he'd never expected that specific order to follow through. But, damned if he didn't try. "William, none of us want to see you in dangers way. The other humans wont be staying any longer than a week maximum. Before the Decepticons come, which we're relying heavily on the assumption we have another week at all, allow us to know Annabelle and Sarah are well."

"I couldn't tell you anything they couldn't themselves. If you want to talk to them, I've got a phone. I can call Sarah now. I want to go home and be with them just as much as you want me out of here, especially in all this dim atmosphere, but I can't leave now. When I lead the project in creating NEST and took up responsibility of leading them all, I did not join the military. I was already in it, Prime, and I saw that our biggest threat was not any human in the Middle East. Or any human anywhere. I pledged I would offer my assistance to the Autobots, to fight with them and some contract between you guys and the government does not actually concern me. I'm leaving in a week because you ordered me to, but I am _not_ going to ignore that pledge when things get tough and it inconveniences me, nor am I leaving with all the other soldiers who were just trained and hired here. You're stuck with me, Prime, until I cant find anything useful to do here."

He stared at me for a long while without speaking, I could practically see the gears cranking in his brain. All the other humans around us, shutting down systems and rounding up everything to leave, kept their heads down and away from me. I didn't back down, showing I meant every word and I would not let him send me away like all the other soldiers. We were all on their side, every soldier that's hit the dirt and looked up to see a twenty ton alien robot standing over him with a smoking canon aimed at the guy who almost killed them. No one that's been through that is going to side with the government to oppose what's going on here.

"We've all got your backs. Every soldier that's leaving tomorrow and every soldier that left yesterday. You see how the government's putting up less of a fight than you expected? Epps called me earlier today, he said that he and a bunch of the others are at the Pentagon and they're not letting any more suits fly down here. Now let me stay and see this thing through. I know what's coming is going to be big, and it's going to be rough on all of you. Let me stay and help out in anyway I can. And don't tell me there's nothing left I can do, 'cause I know there is."

"Alright." Prime relented. "We'll pull your seat from the next group out. You'll remain here to organize the new arrivals. Make room for them, make sure everyone is battle ready at any moment. I've already assigned the twins to see to this, but I'm sure they'll be relieved for your assistance. If we're attacked before you leave, Skids and Mudflap will flank you to the edge of the perimeter. There, you'll make your way back to Sarah and Annabelle. Keep them safe."

"That, I can live with." I nodded, grinning. He smiled at me. I turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Will." I glanced back. Prime, Ratchet, and the new arrivals were the only ones to use my full name when addressing me. But when either of them call me that, I know something's up. "Thank you for the support." I grinned at him and nodded, turning to jog back down to ground level.

I may not be as close to them as the kid, but I'm still not going to leave them now.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sam." ... "Sam." ... "Sam." . . . Sam? My name. I'm Sam. Samuel. That's Bumblebee. Well of Allsparks,Sparks, the Void, my backyard...

I sat up with a jerk, everything flooded back to me. All around me was the comforting, warm, _solid, _metal of his hands. I felt the pressure of a concerned owner with only just enough restraint not to squish me to death worrying.

"Sam." Relief flooded at me from across the link we shared, strangely less powerful than I had expected. That's because I spent the last, how long?, inside of the link.

How long was it? How long has it been since I emerged?

"Bee." I looked up at him and he loosened his grip. "How long has it been?" I asked.

"You came back three hours ago." He answered, saying so much more to me through emotion than words. However, the words were still important right now.

"Since I left." I rephrased. He didn't answer for a moment, and I knew it was a while. Six hours? Was it seven? Or maybe twelve, maybe I'd waited an entire half a day finding my way home.

"Twenty seven hours." It's been over a day? I sat back, feeling my back no longer bear the steady, familiar rhythm. It now pressed against his hand completely for support. "You were completely gone for four hours." that must be when I was in the Well and the Void beyond. I gained another realization, one that would make me be more careful with this new found power even more so; time seemed to move differently there. It hadn't felt like I spent any more time there than I had when Sentinel Prime had taken me.

"Wow." I finally said. "The link saved me." I looked up at him gratefully. He felt surprise, but it disappeared quickly. "I wouldn't have ever have found my way back to my own mind without it. I could have just as easily ended up back in Megatron's mind."

"Did you meet the next Prime?" he asked curiously. After all, that was what I was going after here.

I shook my head. "But I did see them all, in the Well. None of them said anything."

"Then what was the point of doing all that?" he demanded, a little angry. I tried to calm him down, tried to share with him my new sense of knowledge and understanding.

"I think it was to learn on my own. I discovered a lot of things."

"But you almost didn't come back!" he exclaimed, brushing off my efforts with something that can only be put into words with, 'I can freak out over the near loss of my human if I want to'. I forced him to calm down a little bit.

"I think they knew I'd never be lost, so long as we've got this link." I tried again to assure now that he was a bit calmer. "The biggest thing I learned here was how to get there and get back."

"You aren't doing that again." he stared at me sharply.

"I've got to. I'm already a day later than I had been." I urged. "I bet you I could get to the Well of Allsparks and back here in ten minutes now." I swore.

"I don't care, you aren't going back." he refused to relent. "I could feel your entire spark lost to your body." he nearly shuddered.

"Bumblebee." I stared up at him. I needed to start training again. Now. I felt a sense of foreboding, like we were running out of time. "I have to go back."

"No." he held his ground.

"Don't you feel it? We're running out of time and I've still got three more Primes to meet."

"And then what?" he asked the big question. "What are they training you for?" that, I couldn't answer. "You aren't going to be fighting, you're going to be here, with me. And if we have to, we're going to launch off planet, like Optimus ordered. But we're both staying here."

I wasn't so sure that would work. Before, the battles had always formed around us. Why are the Decepticons creating such a large army in the first place? Either Megatron just wants this over with and wants to eliminate any chance of Autobot survival, or they knew about my mass power before even I did. I don't know how, but I do know not to assume anything. I can't assume they didn't know, but that also means I can't assume they did.

"That's if we lose." I pointed out. "But if we win, then what? I'm going to have to tell them about me." I knew it was true. I didn't know why, but I did.

"Why now?" he asked, curious.

"Well, they deserve to know. I'm barely human, Bee. Everyone knows I'm not completely human, because I'm more like you guys than the soldiers and the government and everyone else. But, I'm even less than even I knew. They should know, especially since what I can do. I mean, I can visit the Well of Allsparks, shouldn't they know that? It was one thing when I was the freak kid who could make one of these." I conjured an orb off hand, then let it fade.

"But what does learning any more have to do with that?" he asked, reluctant to let me go again.

"I don't know exactly, but..." I thought, trying to put these feelings and ideas into words. "If we win, then it's not like we're wiping the Decepticons out. And it's not very likely they're bringing the Allspark so we can take it back. But, they don't have the complete thing, do they? I've got more than my fair share of spark energy, I've got an actual part of the Allspark. We can use that against them, non-combat." I added quickly. "So I've got to learn how to use it."

"You're not going back." he repeated, unoriginally.

"I have to." I echoed.

I suddenly felt the weight of the link hover over me and I knew immediately what was lurking beyond Bumblebee's limitless worry and fear of losing me again. I stared up at him challengingly, he wouldn't do it. He stared back, still threatening with it. Neither of us made a move for a long while, until all his threat diminished and he sighed.

"I won't make any more solo trips until after I finish training with the Primes." I promised, knowing this meant he gave in. "With one of them hanging around, I'll be fine."

"You better be." he sounded so defeated, disbelieving at what he'd almost done and at what I was about to do. Silently, he obligated by taking me back to the bulky prime we'd decided on before I'd severed from my body. I sat cross-legged, readying to practice all I'd learned on this one. I stopped just before beginning and looked up at Bee.

"You were in the right." I assured. "I'd be pretty upset in your position too. But I've got to keep going." he smiled at me slightly before wrapping me up in a hug within the link. I returned it and looked back to the newest ancient Prime.

I took a deep breath and began to summon the energies again, but stopped myself. I wasn't supposed to use mine, I had to tap into the Well of Allsparks. I remained in partial contact with my body, but harmonized that with becoming one with the Allspark within me again. I created a bridge between it and the real world. I sorted through the energies, in so much infinite more than what I was used to working with, and tried to mind the sparks that continued to migrate around me.

I was sucked back into the eternal sunset-land of my training yet again.

I looked up at the Prime before me, the names and functions of all those before them ringing in my mind. But this all cleared when I realized what was different about this one. Just like Ironhide, this one was packed full of weaponry. I wouldn't be able to even tell the difference between blade and cannon on this Prime's build, as they were all packed away, but I lived with the Autobots long enough to be able to tell the difference between armor and hidden weapon.

But that wasn't what surprised me. I figured one of these Primes had to be the parent of Cybertronian weaponry; they did have a war of their own after all. No, what surprised me was she was a femme.

"I am Solus Prime." she greeted. "I am known as the Maker. Prima's Starsaber and Alpha Trion's Quill are both results of my handiwork. Every weapon you've ever seen adorned by our descendents and us Primes ourselves I forged."

"You're a femme." I said simply.

"What are you implying, sparkling?" she demanded. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I hadn't even though of any of you Original Primes being femmes. I seen you guys before, and I guess I was a bit distracted to realize this." she nodded.

"Yes, obviously." she paused, waiting for another comment from me. I didn't say anything, my irritation was at an all-time low here. That was either because I've finally become a completely willing pupil for their teachings, or I just fear femmes more than mechs. She went on when I kept my mouth shut. I don't blame her, I've been biting the heads off all the others practically. "We are impressed by your progress. You have learned more quickly than any of us had expected."

"I'm pretty great all around, now what are you teaching me?" I asked, still wanting this over with quickly. Even if I'm a bit more willing now.

"You have learned how to move the proper energies, and you have learned how to do so without your owner's assistance. You have learned how to understand the Well and how to tap into it. You understand what a spark is, and you know the moral of the Allspark. You are nearly there. My job is to teach to teach you awareness."

Very suddenly, we were at the Well again. I could feel Bee's fleeting worry, but I pushed away from it, distancing myself from life enough to re-enter the Well of Allsparks. We were at the center, the same size, with all the sparks and energies flowing around us in two separate waves.

"What do you see?" she asked. I frowned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about? Sentinel already took me here, I already know about all these sparks and the energies."

She shook her head and waved her arm in one direction. "Look again. What do you see?" I thought about what she said she was supposed to teach me; awareness. I'm supposed to be aware of something, I've got to notice something important. Taking a deep, imaginary breath, I looked around closely. It was darker in here than I remember. Every once in a while, I could see the void beyond. But, that's not unusual. When I come here before I could see it. When you're standing near the edge, there's less sparks between you and the void, letting you see the eternal blackness beyond the soft white glow of each and every spark here.

But we're not at the edge. We're in the center. Every direction I looked, if I looked long enough, I could see glimpses of the void. Realization and, awareness, washed over me.

"It's emptying." I spoke softly. She nodded.

"You are not the only that can come here. The Allspark is not fully within your control."

"I know. The Decepticons have it and they're using it to create an army." I felt dread wash over me and I began to worriedly search for familiar faces. I was relieved to see at least Jazz and Elita One were still here. I didn't have time to search for any others before she spoke again.

"Where did you think they were taking the sparks from to fill those protoforms?" she asked.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" I screamed. "Can't I do something to stop it? I'm here, aren't I? Can't I find the other opening, where they're taking the sparks out from? Can I close it?"

"No. The Allspark has the right to be here. It is our link between, there can be nothing to stop it's ability to travel between this world, and the world of the living."

"So you brought me here to show me this horrible, this horrible, ACT and now you tell me I've just got to live with it?" I felt a profound link to this place, to every spark in here. To violate them, I take it personally. No one should force these sparks from this place of rest into war so they will only return.

"Yes. You've learned of the beauty this Well holds, the sacredness of it, and now you know the full horror of what this war is doing." she looked through all the dwindling sparks around us. "Even without your gift, others have discovered what you have. They know of this place, and yet they do not remember being here themselves." she looked at me expectantly, as if I should know who she's talking about.

"The Autobots." I guessed.

"Some of them." she admitted. "Greatest of all, your Prime." Optimus, no wonder he's so patient and so, well, Prime-like. I know now why he would ever have any trouble terminating the spark of a Decepticon.

I nodded, understanding. "So they know exactly what they're going up against. Not just hundreds of armed Decepticons bent on spilling their energon. They're going to fight innocent sparks that had been forced from their home here into war." I don't know how I'd ever be able to do it.

"Yes. But you must also know that in this war to come, your allies are not simply terminating sparks that were never meant to be hurt. They are sending them home." I felt a bit better at that, but felt as if she'd only rephrased something that could also sound very bad.

"Then, that's it?" I asked, watching a nameless spark twist peacefully in the air above us. "I just need to know the balance of war?" it felt like the right thing to call it. Termination, returning here, forced from here.

"My lesson was to teach you awareness, not the balance of war." she corrected. "You must open your eyes to see farther than the basic. Do not be blinded by the common thought."

"I think I know what you're trying to say." I said slowly, not taking my eyes off the spark I'd been watching. "Where's Megatronus?" I asked. I could practically feel her surprise prickle on my skin.

"Megatronus?" she asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, The Fallen." I turned to look at her for an answer. "Optimus terminated his spark inEgypt, wouldn't that mean he should be here too?" all sparks are equal, right? Once he comes here, he wouldn't be evil anymore.

"He is held within the barrier of the Well of Allsparks itself. Our sparks were created differently than the rest of you." she looked downward. I followed her gaze. "Even here, we remain conscious. That is why we may never be reincarnated into another protoform. You should have already figured that out." I nodded, that makes sense. I knew they were different, the talk and comprehend after all, but I hadn't even thought that The Fallen would be like them too. So he's held inside the paper-thin barrier keeping the sparks all together. There must be a double layer there, separating him from the rest of the sparks.

She suddenly lead me toward the south pole of this sphere, for there seemed to be a bottom now that I see this separate section of the Well. I'd never gone down here. It was maybe a hundredth of the size of the rest of the massive sphere, which if I could give it a size if it were in the living world would be about the size of the moon.

"This is called the Pit." Solus explained, stopping a good distance away. The sparks didn't follow us down here, not all the way. With so little sparks left in here, it wasn't overflowing and so they were able to clear this space. It was eerie, like being in the void outside. "Inside, the sparks that maintain enough of their evil consciousness are immobilized there. It is the only sort of torture possible to a spark, taking away their ability of movement. You've seen how freely the others move." I nodded, seeing the three sparks bellow us completely immobile. "If they were let free, their evil aura would slow the others' movement. It is unlikely the first two would be able to do much more, for their consciousness is not present enough for coherency or comprehension. But the third is our brother, Megatronus Prime. There he lays, aware and unable to move."

I shivered, backing away subconsciously.

"It is time for your return." she turned back to me. "Your acknowledgement of Megatronus's absence has convinced me enough that you have the potential to be aware."

"Ah, thanks?" I glanced back down. I swear I could see him glaring up at me. No answer came as I was given back to the living world.

Bumblebee was thankful as I had returned, admitting nothing had gone wrong and I had returned fine.

"What was it this time?" he asked as we settled back down. I glanced to the last two Primes to meet.

"I could see the sparks." I began, but he took my pause as a finish.

"You've already been to the Well of Allsparks. That's not new." he pointed out. I shook my head, turning my face upwards to look at him in the face.

"There are less of them. I could actually see how many the Decepticons have taken to make their army." his optics widened.

"Really?" I nodded.

"I learned how to become more aware of the world." I went on, "And I found The Fallen."

"The Fallen!" he gasped, as if remembering that he was dead too, and therefore in the Well of Allsparks, where I've already gone multiple times. His protectiveness flared again.

"He's locked up in the Pit." I assured. "He can't move and he can't escape. Only the Allspark can break though those walls." he realized it before I had.

"The Decepticons have the Allspark. Could they be able to free him?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't think so." I had no idea, but this was all I had to go off from. "They're using the Allspark as a tool, they aren't aware of the, ah, geography of the Well. They may not even know the Pit is in the Well."

"I hope not."

* * *

Was it long enough? Did you like it? Two Primes left, which means at least two more chapters before things really pick up. I hope you're all getting excited, I'm trying to get things to start picking up pace and getting more of a feel of 'limited time' and 'impending doom'. Is it working? Of course, Bee and Sam only know things are about to happen through their instincts and the clue of the draining Well of Allsparks. It has been draining since Sam first got there, and obviously before. He just didn't realize it.

In case you didn't catch that, when Sam and Bee were arguing and Bee seemed to be threatening Sam through the link, he was tempted to use that part of their link that would let him make sure his human didn't leave him and risk his life again. Bee's used that before, but only playing around and he never really meant it. Like on the beach, when he was 'cheating' to get Sam to reveal himself. The only other time Bumblebee would ever use the link to make Sam do anything, is to see Ratchet. But, Bumblebee here had been very tempted to _make_ Sam stay and keep away from the Well of Allsparks and the Void.

R&R


	62. Chapter 62

I have a feeling I'm going to be updating a lot more often since I got my bike fixed, especially since I still feel bad about that two month wait and about not updating any other story until this one is finished. But I think we're getting there, and I think this story has turned out to be a whole lot more than I originally planned. Did you know that when I wrote The Fallen Scout on paper while I was still waiting for FF to let me post my first story, Sam was a simple magician. His power was no more complicated or important than simple magic. Now? I've actually impressed myself with how into depth I've gotten with Sam's ability. It hadn't even crossed my mind that his power would be in any way connected to the Well of Allsparks until about chapter 56.

Expect more frequent updates, and I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

Bee and I spent a while discussing what I may have to accomplish before I can talk to the second to last Prime. Solus had only said she wanted to teach me awareness, that's technically nothing to do with my gift.

"Maybe you've got to use it to become more aware of the outside world?" he suggested. "Since you've put up the shield to hide us in here, we haven't even known if a human vehicle drove past the entrance three yards away."

"I don't see how I could do that. Not without taking down the shield." I mused, remembering and acknowledging my shield for the first time since I started this training. At least, any more than constantly keeping one up around the Tomb.

"Is there any way you could do it?" he insisted. I shook my head and picked up several rocks littering the ground with my shields. I began to juggle, like I used to what felt like years ago. I've used my shield, but I haven't trained with it at all. I felt like I would be rusty, I probably couldn't even synchronize six stones...

"Wow." Bumblebee said at long last as I began to twist every loose stone in the Tomb around each other. I paired them up, making them spin, then let go and took new partners. It was like watching a big room full of dancing people, especially since I sat on Bee's shoulder high above them.

"Oh-yeah. Wow." I grinned, I had gotten better! This was easy, and before I'd had trouble doing this with three pairs. I tried to up it, juggling in five groups. I had at least fifty rocks in the air as I caught and bounced them upwards again. I watched as the transparent blue lights blinked in and out of existence. "Well, I'm more aware of what I can do with my shield." I mused, wondering if this was good enough for the next lesson.

"Can you do that and pump the energies?" Bumblebee asked and I kept the rocks flying as I hesitantly thought of what he was suggesting. Can I?

I tried it, focusing what I wasn't on the rocks on the next Prime in line. The biggest was last, it just felt right, so that narrowed it down to one. The one that looked like he had a beard. I was hesitant, I didn't want to drop all the rocks at once. Maybe it was that caution that let me keep every single rock in the air and moving while successfully pumping the proper energies through the next Prime. Only, after a moment I realized I was using my own energies again, so I tried to access the Well of Allsparks again.

That's when I lost about a third of the stones. But I managed to catch the rest as I secured the bridge to summon the energies to this long-offlined Prime.

And I was gone.

Once again, I stood where I knew I would and looked up to who I knew I would look up at. This one appears older than the others, less battle-worthy. I imagined him and Sideswipe in a battle and I could see Sideswipe coming out the victor.

"I am not as inexperienced as I appear." he answered. I glared.

"I already told you guys to stay out of my head." he chuckled. I glared harder. There are certain things that should remain personal.

"But we are the Dynasty of Primes." he reminded. "Without intruding into one's thoughts, we may not contact them. We stand within your own mind now."

"Great." I sighed, deciding I didn't want to argue with someone who was pretty much a deity. "Who were you and what can you teach me?"

"I can teach you a great deal. The Covenant of Primus was in my possession in life, and it had been my job to document Cybertron's complete history, as I had succeeded in doing until the end. I have watched over our descendents since out demise, and continued to fill it out. I could teach you just why Megatron is as evil as he is, and I could teach you where Optimus came from before he was called upon to be Prime. I could teach you everything from the minor protest at Polyhex to the result of the battle you all ready for."

"You know the future?" I gasped, standing at attention. "Who'll win?"

He shook his head. "But I will not." he went on as if I hadn't spoken. "What I _will _teach you is to do with another aspect of your Gift from the Allspark that you have overlooked until now. You have completed training upon the energies. Should our sparks have been normal, and should you have access to energon, you could bring one of us back, in theory."

"In theory?" I asked, not liking the sound of that.

"You have only a small portion of the Allspark within you. It would take a great deal of yourself to bear a spark from the Well to a protoform. It may kill you if you attempted, but it is possible." I don't call a side-effect of death possible. "If you had a greater amount of the Allspark, even half, you may attempt it with only risk of coma."

"Alright, no bringing people back from the dead. Got it. Then, I can bring anyone back from stasis lock though, right?" he nodded.

"Yes, you have gained your power more rapidly than we had expected of you."

"As I said, I'm great all around. Now, you're teaching me something about my shield, right?" he shook his head.

"No. I will teach you of another aspect of your gift. What you call the 'mental shield'." My mouth rounded to an 'O' shape, I hadn't even remembered about that since probably before I met Bumblebee the first time in that used car lot. I've never had a use for it, so I've never used it. Not really. The only reason I even know I have it is because once when I was little I kind of put a wall around one of my own memories. I had no idea what Miles had done the week before, I just couldn't remember for the life of me. Even when he described it to me, I couldn't remember it. But when I got home and I realized I had put up a kind of wall when I was bored and playing with my mind and my shield. I took it down and I could suddenly remember everything, down to the color of his pants.

"Alright, then what is it anyway?" I asked.

"It is essentially what you know it as. Only, it's power is not on a the mental level of thoughts, as you had believed. Rather, on the level with emotions and sparks, where we are now. It is the same as your physical shield, but only what you can bring up in here. It is part of what creates the boundaries of the Well of Allsparks, accompanies by the physical shield you already know." That I can understand.

I looked down and held my hands out as if I were holding an invisible beach ball. I didn't do anything for a moment, then decided to try to create a sphere of my shield. Nothing happened.

"Let me guess, it's harder to use than a normal shield." I dropped my arms and looked up at him.

"You are trying to create a physical shield. Turn to your 'mental shield'." he insisted and I rolled my eyes at myself. Obviously, he just said it was _like_ a physical shield, not that it _was. _I tried again, but still nothing happened. I looked up at him in irritation.

"But yes, it is a bit more difficult." he chuckled and I crossed my arms. "It isn't channeled by your physical appearance. You cannot fly with it in here and change direction by leaning or direct it with a flick of your wrist."

"Because I don't actually have a physical body here." I realized. He nodded approvingly.

"You have taken to heart Solus Prime's lesson." I brushed that off and tried again, this time trying to use the shield with my mind, like I had learned to move toward the Well with my mind rather than trying to physically walk there. A small golf ball-sized ball appeared in front of me. I grinned and it disappeared.

"Very good." he complimented. "Maintain your concentration and-" I did it again, proving them all wrong when they thought they could be smart with me. I let the little golf ball expand to the size of a hot air balloon, then roll out to a flat rectangle. He looked surprised at my quick mastery of this skill, and I had taken him by surprise enough to be able to completely seal him within it.

He said something, and from what I could see it must have been an annoyed congratulations at my skill. I can't know for sure, because I couldn't hear him through the shield. He said something else, motioning with his hand. I just stared blankly. He did it again, and I didn't do anything.

Finally, he tore through it himself and I let the mental shield dissipate.

"Perhaps now you need to learn to take better control of it." he grumbled.

"No, I just didn't want to let you out." I smirked. He gave me a look and I felt triumphant that I knew he couldn't dispose of me. I'm too important right now.

"This shield is not to be used the same way you would your physical shield, because there are not physical objects here to effect." he tried to move on, obviously still a little agitated by my sort of fun. "Here, you may contain sparks, shape barriers, and penetrate another's mental walls."

"So, I can break into Megatron's processors and make him kill himself?" I was a little disturbed by that, but it sounded like a pretty good way to end this war.

"If someone were to die while you were within their mental walls, you will perish with them. Do not abuse the power of the Allspark." he said harshly. I was reminded of my own overly-strong feelings toward it's proper use and I backed down, even if I hadn't been serious. I shouldn't even joke about that, really. That's something the Decepticons would do.

"I wont." I bowed my head.

"Do not prove us wrong when we decided you were to be trusted with this power and knowledge." he eyed me and realized I may not have been a favorite choice by all the Primes.

"No." he read my thoughts again. "I am fully convinced no other human is better deserving of this Gift from the Allspark, I only disagree with my brothers on your maturity. I would have felt better about the entire situation in a decade or two, when you are better aged." he grumbled and I immediately thought he would rather me do this as an old man, like him. But, then I remembered that with the link I don't age like a human. I might not even age like a human without the link, I don't know. I wonder if he would know...

"I do." I was becoming more used to his reacting to my thoughts by now. Staring up at him, I waited for the answer. He shook his head, much to my disappointment.

"What would it change?" I asked, "I've got the link, so I'll live long any way you put it. I just want to know if I'm still human enough to naturally age like a human." it was a big question I had now that mortality is a rapidly approaching issue. All this worry about death in the approaching battle, hoping that it doesn't hit us all, makes me want to know if it would hit me at a normal year for any normal human.

"There are still reasons to keep certain knowledge to myself." his voice was kinder now. "Now return, and await your next lesson until tomorrow. You need rest before meeting Prima."

Without a word, I was back with Bumblebee and replaying all I had learned to him.

"That was Alpha Trion, he knows stuff." I said in short.

"And what did he teach you? Did you go back to the Well of Allsparks again?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No, I've got an A+ on my Energies exams." I grinned at his amusement. "You know that mental shield I told you about a while back?" he nodded. "It's a lot more powerful than I had thought."

"Then you've got to practice with it?"

"Yeah, well... I'm going to talk to the last guy tomorrow and Alpha Trion told me to rest up. So, I get the feeling that I don't need to train to meet the last of the Original Primes. If I do, then it can't be very much."

"Well, if he says you've got to rest, then rest." Bumblebee might just be a little too eager for this one. But, there's no point in arguing if that's really all I'm supposed to do.

It must be near night, if already, and it was easy enough to comply to the insists of my latest teacher and my owner.

* * *

This chapter feels short, but it's about as long as most of my chapters. It also kinda feels like I rushed a bit of it, near the end and a section earlier on. I think I'm getting a bit anxious for the battle myself.

Alpha Trion, while only officially one of the original 13 in the newest Transformers cartoon, 'Transformers: Prime', he's my favorite. I think he's one of the original 13 in the 'War for Cybertron' universe, because I read the book Exodus (that and the sequel are supposed to be part of the 'War for Cybertron' universe) and I think it said he was, but other resources say that he's only confirmed to be one of the original 13 in 'Transformers: Prime'. Nevertheless, he's my favorite of the original 13 when he's considered one. It might be because he's in charge of the Hall of Records and I love history (when it's Cybertronian, human history bores me). So if anyone was wanting one of the other Primes I hadn't put up here, I'm sorry. And anyone who knows who the original 13 are, they'll probably know who the last is going to be.

R&R


	63. Chapter 63

Sorry, again, for the wait. Summer's almost here, yay! I'm getting pretty nervous about what's going to happen next, so you should probably know this wait was not from my own laziness, it's from many different attempts at his meeting with the last Prime, Prima. Well, technically he was the first of them to be sparked, but you know what I mean. I know I said I'd get this done by the end of the school year, but I'm cutting it close. five more school days, seven including the weekend. And still a couple more chapters. I'm going to try, but it's getting harder to write this story, I feel like I've got to get it just right.

On another note, I finally think I'm getting somewhere with my book. I've gone all the way back to page 1, but I actually have a plot now. Joy for me, you'll probably see it on the shelves in about five or twenty years...

Hope you like it.

* * *

"Anything?" I asked, concentrating on the mental shield I was trying to put between us. I wasn't quite sure how they expected me to train with it, except for blocking Bee from getting to me over the link.

"It's harder." he admitted generously, breaking through like it was made of glass. I sighed. "I'm sure it's just like your energies, you just have to practice. Try again."

I didn't even bother to respond. I just put it up again and forced him out, inviting him to try again. I could still feel his amusement at my antics. We both wanted to train as quickly as I could, but I could be a little better about it. Then again, I knew this whole idea was making him a little nervous. We maybe equal and he may have sworn to treat me more like a brother really than a pet, but I know the idea that I can block him and break away doesn't make him particularly excited.

Again, you'd never know I was trying to block him with something that's supposed to be stronger than cybertonium infused with diamonds. You'd think it was made of wet tissue paper.

"There's no way this is getting stronger." I groaned, I was way stronger than this when I was practicing with the energies by now.

"Try again." he insisted, hiding his discomfort at this well. "You can't go meet the last Prime and show you can't keep it up for half a minute."

"I say I should." I narrowed my eyes. This time, he backed out on his own and waited for me to try again. I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated completely on keeping it up against him. I waited, and waited, and waited. When will he attack?

Suddenly, I felt him push through, but there was definitely resistance. It was like pulling a magnet away from the refrigerator door. Not the strong kind like the little round ones, but like the strips you glue to stuff after you've been using it for three years.

"See? You're getting somewhere." he tried to be supportive.

"You didn't even notice it until you were through." I muttered, falling backwards onto my back. He sighed and backed out again, waiting. But I didn't even try. "Well, then, are you going to fact the last Prime now?" he demanded. I shook my head. "Then try again. Keep going."

I put it up and he gave me a moment before breaking though.

"You're not even trying." he accused.

"So?"

"You've got to at least try. Otherwise you might as well go talk to the last one." he nodded toward said decaying Prime.

"But I'm not ready." I argued.

"Then go again." he pushed me up to sit again. I just fell back down. I felt drained. He reached over and sat me down on the ground. I looked up at him questioningly. I dont think I've been down but three times since we've been here. There's been no reason, it's not like there's much where to walk, let alone somewhere to walk to. "Now do it again."

I sighed, deciding he was right about one thing. It's a waist to just sit here doing nothing. If I'm ready, then I go meet the Prime. If I'm not, then I keep practicing. He gave me a minute until I gave to go, I tried to replicate what I'd had before. Once again, it gave minimal resistance, but before my irritation could flare up again, he pushed it back and filled me with encouragement in an attempt to block out any room for disappointment.

"Again." It was me who said it this time. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't effected by his positive attitude on it. One of the downfalls of this link, I have to be hopeful when he is. Yet still, it was no better. As with everything else, maybe I've got to figure it out. Not everything was purely strength practice, maybe I have to do something else too?

"Okay, go." I more sent it than spoke it, because I was straining all my energy on imagining a brick wall. Hey, it's the only thing I could think of.

My brick wall was nothing more than a hologram. I groaned and looked up at him.

"They didn't tell me anything that would help." I complained. "Everyone else told me something, or showed me something. Why does Alpha Trion have to be so difficult?"

"Maybe he did say something, you just missed it. Could he have said something with double meaning?" Bee tried to help, not moving to let me up still. Alright, I get it. I've got to stand because I wont sit up, fine.

"I've been talking to double-wording, metaphor-talking, riddle-speaking Primes for weeks now." has it been weeks, or just a couple days? Have I really lost track of time so badly? "He said nothing."

"Then it's implied. So you've just got to keep going at it." he urged, pulling out again. I didn't react.

"We've been going at it for two hours and we've gotten nowhere. Maybe there's a third option? He didn't tell how to do it, and I don't imply how to do it..."

"So, then, there is no way to do it?" he questioned sarcastically. "Sam, you have gotten somewhere."

"I went from a wet tissue to a dry one, big deal." not that big of a difference, and not very encouraging. "I'm going to go meet the last one."

"But, you aren't ready." he objected, surprised at me. I knew he knew where I was going with this.

"If he says I should have practiced more, I'm going to say they should have told me how. But, it's kind of useless. I'm not going to get any better."

"I don't believe that." he argued. I smiled, it's sort of his job to keep faith in my ability, isn't it?

"Just take me to the last of them." I urged. He frowned, not trying to hide his disagreement, but obeyed. He still had to trust me, I knew more about all this than him. Of course, that has nothing to do with this specifically, but I think it'll be alright.

I stared at him for a minute, the last Prime. Or, should I say, the first. Unless they were all created simultaneously, he had to be the first of them all. It makes sense, he's the oldest and therefore their leader, and I meet their leader last. Primes are leaders, and if he's the Primes' leader, then he's like the ultimate transformer. Oddly enough, I wasn't quite as nervous and awe-stricken as I expected to be. I guess meeting, and getting annoyed with, the others might have watered it all down by now.

"Tell me how it goes." Bee sighed helplessly and held me up. I closed my eyes and searched for the energies. Summoning those from the Allspark and juggling them with new familiarity, I worked. It took me only a moment to pick up speed, and in that determining moment, I was pulled from my body for the last time, by an original Prime, that is.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was no different than any of the other times I'd come here. Same place, same feeling, yet somehow I'd expected something different. I turned my head upwards, to look at the latest original Prime. I recognized him from when I died, he'd been the only one to make an impression on me then. It seemed like forever had already passed since I got here, yet his absence of speech so far tells me I'd only just arrived.

"Welcome back, Samuel."

"I'm not going to say 'It's good to be back'." I crossed my arms. "I hope you didn't want me to get anywhere with my mind shield, Alpha Trion didn't give me very much information on how."

"You need no more training." he answered. "Your test between then and now had been to accept you cannot do everything. You still only contain a fraction of the Allspark. You accepted you could not block out your owner, and so you moved on. You have passed."

I sighed in relief, but then got confused. Then, what's the point in having a mental shield if it can't block anything?

"Your mental barrier is very strong, Samuel. But a link such as the one you share with Bumblebee cannot be severed from your end, no matter your ability. Through that link, Bumblebee is the only living being that can stop your power. The Allspark may be very old and very powerful, but there are forces older. Primus created the Allspark after the first war with Unicron, the links had been around much longer. Primus and Unicron themselves had been brothers, sharing a link."

That was news to me. It made sense, definitely, but it wasn't something to even cross my mind. It sounded so important, but right now, it was useless knowledge. Right now, with the war we had now and the threat we faced now.

"So, then, you're just going to tell me I'm good and that's it?" I asked doubtfully. What bomb is he going to drop? At this point, I had no idea what might come, what more could possibly happen to me. I've already been dead, come back, and went farther than I had when I was dead only still being alive. I've apparently mastered all my abilities, and I understand things a whole lot better, like the Well of Allsparks and sparks themselves. What left is there? I'm sure you're listening in right now, so please just tell me.

"I am Prima." he introduced. "And I have no 'bomb to drop' other than what you already know. You were not given this connection to the Allspark for no reason."

"Oh, right. Why I was trained." I realized, more to myself. Guess I sort of assumed it was random to be me and I just had it because the Allspark couldn't stay in the Cube forever, and it didn't want to all go to the Decepticons. The Autobots have just as much of the Allspark as the Decepticons, sort of. They just don't know they have it, but they do have it. They have me.

"You are aware of the battle brewing outside our tomb." I nodded, he couldn't mean I've got to- "The Autobots are by far outnumbered, and the crimes the Decepticons have done against the Well of Allsparks cannot go unnoticed."

"You could tell me what's going on outside!" I gasped, I can't believe I'd never thought of it before. I stepped forward. "Has it started? How may teams have landed on Earth? Has the government backed off yet? Are they doing alright?"

"I am not here to answer those questions-" and so help me, I will kick this Prime.

"Are they alright?" I asked again, staring at him. He didn't say anything for a minute, and I knew this was one thing I wasn't supposed to know. But I am not about to roll over and pass this up. I have to know.

"Every Autobot team contacted has landed on Earth, there has been no Decepticon activity yet. The last of the humans are leaving the base, including William Lennox, and the Autobots are nearly prepared." I sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. It was great, to get news from the outside world, and Bumblebee will be happy to hear it too. "You must join them."

I froze, remembering Bumblebee's words. _You aren't going to be fighting, you're going to be here, with me. And if we have to, we're going to launch off planet, like Optimus ordered. But we're both staying here. _He isn't going to be happy. It was pretty hard to get him to let me go back to the Well, but leaving the Tomb to join in the battle?

"You must do it. The Autobots, no matter how skilled and determined, cannot win this battle alone. The Allspark is ready to act, it's ready to intervene and bend the very rules of it's creation. The Allspark will send sparks back to the Well, and it will act through you. We have watched you for a very long time, Samuel. And you are just as ready as the Allspark." He said that before, them watching me. I always thought of it as kinda creepy, but now I realize they might've kept an eye on me ever since I absorbed a bit of the Allspark minutes after I was born.

"What makes you so sure I am? I can do a lot of stuff, in practice, but I've never terminated a spark." I could feel the idea of it hit me. I don't think I could do it, not now that I've been to the Well of Allsparks. Just the thought of using the Allspark like that, it was terrible.

"The Allspark is willing. The atrocity of removing such an amount of sparks from the well for the purpose of war is a far worse crime than sending them back." I could see that. I looked up at him, still unsure. The Allspark has been around for a very long time, I have no doubt _it's _ready to act. But me?

Well, like a great Autobot once said, "I'm ready to kick some Decepticon aft." I resolved on it, knowing Ironhide would be proud. "But Bee isn't going to like this. And, how am I going to convince him?"

"All will come, and you will know. You bare much resemblance to a Prime, for it was, and is, our duty to protect the Allspark." I knew he meant all Primes then, including Optimus. "And what you are to do now will wield it, something only Primes have ever done, and only few Primes at that."

"Primes are chosen when they're sparked." I frowned, arguing. "Of Primus, I'm human."

"Not even close." his words sounded final, like when you're listening to one end of a conversation on the phone and you know they're getting ready to say 'bye' even though they haven't changed subject. "You are strong, and to prove it to yourself, leave here on your own."

I stared blankly, what? I can't do that, this is some weird dead-original-Prime-I-can-do-whatever-I-want thing. How could I possibly have any effect on this place. Another quote came back to mind, this one from Alpha Trion. _We stand within your own mind now._

My mind shield? That was sort of his lesson, wasn't it? And I haven't done anything with it, so it figures they'd make me get some real practice with it too. I took a deep breath and summoned my energy, then without even having to close my eyes to block out sight and concentrate, I forced a shield out and found myself back in the real world.

Bumblebee seemed startled by my quick return, I hadn't been gone very long.

"How did it go?" he asked eagerly, his pride for me wasn't even being attempted to be hidden. I grinned.

"Great. Apparently my mental shield is super strong, I actually used it to get back here myself. It just has no power against our link." He did try to muffle his relief at that, but it didn't bother me.

"What else?" He knew I was edging around something, contemplating on how to get it out. I pursed my lips, could I just tell him straight out? Could I merely convince him? I doubt it, I can only go so far with that. I hated to trick him, but what else was there?

I sighed. "Prima told me all the other Autobots are on Earth now. The last of the humans are leaving today, including Will. I don't think Sunstreaker's team is included in all that."

"That's great, but what's the bad news?" he wasn't distracted, no matter how much he, both of us, had wanted news from the outside. I hesitated again, could I just mislead him? Say that we had to move locations?

"The Decepticons are getting ready to attack." this did distract him, or maybe he thought this was what I was so nervous about.

"Did he say anything else about it?" he demanded. I shook my head. I don't think he actually really said that, but it was implied. "I hope they do alright." his worry consumed my own before he beat them both down within our link. A finger glided down my back once and he turned on me again, realizing my worry bounced back just as quickly as he'd banished it. "Sam, what else is there?"

I shifted and rushed my brain. What do I say? How do I tell him? His urging grew quickly over the link and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Prima says I've got to help the others in battle. He says the Allspark is ready to fight." I blurted out.

At once, I was held fast as if he feared I'd disappear to go fight right now. I could feel the onslaught of protection and denial hitting me. The word no was not only unnecessary, but inadequate to describe it.

"I knew you'd say that." I muttered, not bothering to resist.

"You aren't going out there." he nearly growled. I don't think I've ever heard Bumblebee growl. Ironhide, Ratchet, even Prime once when he was getting really irritated with the government. Will all the time. But Bumblebee? "Don't even ask."

"Prima said that the others had no chance without me." I went on, in vain. It was completely hopeless, how can I convince him when I'm not even a hundred percent on doing this? I know I have to, but I'm not ecstatic.

"Look where he is." Bee demanded, though, ironically, not letting up enough for me to see the outside world at all. "He's not your guardian, you're not his human. You ARE NOT going anywhere."

"The Allspark..." I didn't even have an argument. Not any that would stand against something that was stronger than my mental shield.

"We've lost it twice already, I'm not about to lose you once."

I shook my head, having no idea how Prima expected me to get out of this. He said I'd know how to do this, but the only thing I'm pretty sure can happen right now is to sit here and agree with Bee, saying I wont leave.

"Did you really think I would let you do that?" Bumblebee asked after a minute. I shook my head, knowing a 'no' was unnecessary.

"But I know I've got to. The Decepticons have taken a whole lot of sparks from the Well, and what they've done it for is way worse than the Allspark sending them back. I can feel it, sort of. It wants to fight, it wants to return things to the way they're supposed to." I spoke from under his palm. "I never thought you'd let me out, but I'd feel terrible, worse than I will anyways, if I didn't try"

He was silent for a minute, but didn't let up on his grip. I shifted to get more comfortable. I imagined what might be our lives if we escape after the Decepticons win.

"I don't want to see Optimus and the others next time I visit the Well of Allsparks." I added quietly. Moments later, his hands shifted and I could see light again.

"You aren't leaving." he said, still determined, but a bit calmer.

"But I've got to try. You see why?" I asked. I could feel him prod me over the link and I opened my side wide. He nodded, and it was acknowledged neither of us would back down.

* * *

Only five chapters left, maximum. Maybe less, I'm not sure. They have to get out of there, I have to get them to the battle, and then I have to start the battle. And who knows what'll come up between all that. R&R


	64. Chapter 64

First, you should probably know that this chapter terrifies me. I had no idea how to write it. In fact, as I'm writing this now, I have no idea what to do. Wish me luck, hope it's good, and cross your fingers.

I really hope you like it... I hope I do.

* * *

It's been two days, and I've gotten nowhere. I don't know how I could possibly escape. How can I make Bumblebee let me out? Could I just, do it? I wonder if these Primes have space bridges... they'd be completely out of commission by now. I was literally thinking of everything, even just making a break for it. I knew that would never work, he'd just make me come back with the link. I can't just escape; I have to convince him to let me go. I just don't now how I could ever do that. It's like walking to certain death.

Finally, with no distraction of training or being kidnapped by ancient Primes, I felt like I was going insane. There was nothing to do except think about escaping and fighting alongside the others. Using my gift, winning the war. Then back to escaping. Once or twice, I realized that if things went the way they were supposed to, everyone would know my secret. Bumblebee once said they would take it well, and I believe him, but it still makes me nervous.

If they survive to find out.

"Bee, can we go outside?" he looked at me in surprise, not bothering to stifle it from his side.

"You aren't going to fight." he insisted, sure this was a ploy. I shook my head.

"You know I couldn't get away. I just, want to get out of here for a minute. I'll keep the shield up around us. If I sense any sparks within a hundred miles, any auras, we'll go back in." I swore.

"It's too dangerous. Can your shield block Soundwave?" he could use the satellite to zoom in real close to see us. I shook my head.

"But what are the chances he'd find us. He'd have to find us out of everywhere on Earth just visually. And they have no idea even which hemisphere we're in."

Bee didn't say anything for a minute, contemplating it. Finally, I could tell his decision before he said it. I grinned.

"Sure, when it's dark." he agreed. I sighed and leaned back against his armor. We were watching a movie he'd downloaded a while ago, for the third time. We had only four different movies and nothing else to do. He shut it off without regret and stood, taking us toward the entrance. I was nearly bouncing with the simple excitement of seeing the sky. I had no concept of day and night in here, but apparently he still had a way to check. The light in here was so filtered, through my shield and the small opening in the wall, that it was the same always.

I hesitated before molding the shield to follow us out. The sky was open and full of stars. A full moon hung above our heads and the air was maybe the most beautiful thing I'd ever smelt. We both relaxed about a thousand times over within the link as we just stood there, remembering there was a world out here.

"Want to drive?" I asked. He grinned at me before letting me down and transforming. I had forgotten his alt form had changed, but it didn't affect his performance. We sped, we span, we drifted, and we stretched. I stopped myself from reaching for the radio, remembering we wouldn't get reception from inside this bubble. Moving this bubble with us at perfect speed was as easy as breathing. I even got creative, making obstacles in our course.

About three hours later, when the moon had begun to lower, we sat on the rock I remember Simmons had climbed when we first spotted NEST bringing Optimus's body. Of course, I didn't think about that much. Not when soon, I'm sure not yet, everybody I now call my family, save for Bee, maybe in that same state.

"What would you say are their chances of winning?" he asked cryptically, trying to hide his thoughts from me. I looked up to him, debating on my trust in the Ancient Primes' judgment.

"None." he flinched and kept staring towards the constellation of Orion.

"And, if we were to go, if, what are the chances then?"

I thought a moment, now debating my trust in my own abilities. "I'm not sure, pretty good. Prima was pretty convinced I could help, so, sixty-seventy percent? Maybe eighty?" If I _can_ do it, then I'm sure we'd win. But, can I do it? I've just got power, the ability, how do I know how to handle it? That was, Solus Prime's lesson. I think. Sort of. Not really, but closest. Strategy; how to use it in battle. They all prepared, but I couldn't help but find each and every flaw in my training.

"And of you surviving?" This answer was certain. I knew exactly what to day, without thinking about it.

"I don't know." I had to be honest, he'd know otherwise, and I didn't have another answer. Prima hadn't even said anything on the matter of my survival. I'd already realized that.

"You aren't going." he said again, with finality. I sighed and looked through the stars, noticing a shooting star cross just bellow the moon.

I sat up quickly, my mind trained to think of a landing 'bot or 'con rather than a simple burning piece of rock in the atmosphere. He pushed me back down to the half-laying position I'd been in before.

"Just a meteorite." he assured. I nodded and sighed, knowing that was true. But then another one passed, and another. Then, they came in dozens. Within half a second, we were in the Tomb.

"Just a meteorite?" I asked.

"The first one was." He said with certainty. "It disintegrated."

"They're attacking." I stated quietly, feeling like it was too late. I was too late. I've failed. They're all going to die.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The entire island was void of human heart signals. We'd gone so long before coming here to Earth, yet somehow it felt empty here. I half expected to find William sitting in the recreational room playing some sort of game with Ironhide and the twins, but when I entered it was Hotshot sitting on the ground where the human-sized couch had been.

"Did you get Glyph all patched up?" a voice asked behind me. Without turning, I answered.

"She's fine." Windcharger moved to stand next to me. "She was the last, everyone is fit for battle. Have you been with Ironhide to the shooting range?"

"Yeah. I think I was the last." he admitted. "Do you think we're actually going to win?"

I didn't answer for a minute, trying to convince myself before speaking. "I don't know."

"Of course not." he glanced at me side long. "Our all knowing medic comes up short."

"Don't mess with me, Windcharger." I glared at him. "We could be under attack any minute, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Ratchet." I turned around quickly to address our leader.

"Prime?"

"Will you need assistance in the medical bay?" Optimus asked, changing our conversation intentionally. I smiled slightly, relieved. It's tight and strained everywhere right now, and without Bumblebee or the boy, there's no one to lighten the mood. The twins attempt it, but truly they're just annoying. But Prime knows how to handle it and keep us together.

"No. You'll need all the help you can get on the field. I can handle things." nodding, I brushed off the offer. I've held down the fort enough times by now to be able to handle this.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Then we better take roll, to be sure everyone is here. Has there been any word from our MIA?" he asked Windcharger, who had just gotten off transmission duty with Hound and Hoist.

"Nothing." I shook my head, having not expecting any different. They've been MIA since before we landed on Earth. Optimus sighed and looked out at everyone. Most of us were here in the recreational room, but he'd have to summon the rest to take roll. He must have sent out an order on the communications link, because within five minutes the rest of them were packed in here with us. We waited another minute, just to be sure, but everyone was in. Windcharger nodded to us and migrated towards the rest of his team as the others that had been on Earth filtered in around Prime and I.

"I'm going to take roll, to be sure we're all here and each of us have gone through check up and training." Ironhide and I had marked everyone's names that were healthy and still at acceptable levels of combat. The entire room went silent, letting Prime speak.

"Team Cybertron. Wheeljack, Prowl, Hound, Hotshot." after each name, they responded with a 'here'. No one tried to be smart. Everyone understood this was not the time. Now if I can get a few of them to be this quiet other times. "Sector 82, Nebula. Grapple, Hoist, Inferno, Moonracer." Four 'here's. "Sector 90, Cluster. Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Firestar, Slingshot, Springer." five more. They'd all clustered together into their teams already, so each voice came from the same spot at a time. "Nomads. Tailgate, Greenlight, Lancer, Silverbolt, Air Raid." Five more. "Sector 48, Cluster. Smokescreen, Tracks, Gears, Beachcomber. Sector 24, Cluster. Powerglide, Fireflight, Skydive, Roadbuster, Leadfoot. Sector 82, Nebula. Kup, Blurr, Cliffjumper. Sector 14, Nebula. Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Huffer, Glyph, Windcharger." sixteen more 'here's.

"Team Earth. Me, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Arcee, Wheelie, Sideswipe, Ratchet," Here, "Ironhide, Samuel, Bumblebe-" he stopped quickly.

"Not here." Arcee said after several moments. I nodded, glancing out at the rest of them. None of them ever met Sam, and I wonder if they ever will. I felt it was a waste for them to ever know the boy, to never say goodbye to Bumblebee and see him now that he's got himself the boy.

"Of course." Prime frowned. I was surprised he'd slipped up. How'd their names get on the list in the first place?

"Then we're all here." Prowl picked it up, less phased by our slip up. He, Wheeljack, Hound, and Hotshot had met him, but not personally. It didn't do the boy justice, though. I found with them gone for so long, I missed them. It was odd, not having the boy around.

"Are we finished with preparations?" Prime took over again.

"We're never done." Leadfoot pointed out. "There's always something more to do."

"But will we be able to stand in a fight?" Prime insisted. He's fought through enough battles where we've not been ready to handle this, I've known him long enough to know this. And he's known me long enough to know I can handle the med bay.

"Alright, one of you get back on the radar." he glanced around. "Ironhide, call in to make sure William made it home safe."

Without being needed told twice, Ironhide was gone. When Arcee and Sideswipe snuck out behind him, no one said anything.

"I'm going to get a few more berths." I announced, "I've turned the cafeteria into an extended room. Also the larger conference rooms."

"Good. I doubt the government will have much of an issue with it in the long run." Prime approved. Our of curacy, I waited for that to leave. It was deathly quiet in each of the makeshift medical bays, quieter in the initial one. At any moment, that might change. I'm going to be driving from room to room, patching wounds and keeping my kin alive. No matter what Kupp ever said, it's just as bad, if not worse, than being out there fighting. Not to mention I've got to get out there to bring them in if they cant get in themselves. I've supplied each and every one of them with an aid kit, but from past experience, they'll be rendered useless in the first ten cycles.

My work was never done, and it hadn't even started yet.

"Did you want to speak to the Lennoxes?" Jolt entered the room. I finished inventory check on the last berth in the room before turning to him.

"Not unless everyone else has first. I don't want to take up your time." Others were closer to the human family, I could wait.

"Everyone that's there already aint going to leave until Prime says we're done. That includes Prime. So if you wait until the room's cleared, it'll be too late." I looked away and straitened the spare parts I had under a nearby berth.

"Alright. Have you been yet?" he nodded.

"But I thought you might want to say something."

"Then take these to the old mess hall. Make sure there's one beneath each berth and everything is scanned and accounted for." I demanded before leaving the room, receiving a mock salute. Good to know that despite the situation, manners are still in order. I rolled my optics and shut the door.

It was a quiet walk down to the transmission room, which was less packed than I had thought. The only faces, and even without I could merely check their spark signals as only a medic can do, I was met with were those who I've looked at every day for the past several Earth orbits.

"Is that Ratchet?" A familiar voice asked, slightly distorted by the simple human means of video conference. I managed to make a path to the front next to Ironhide. Wheelie stood on the counter and Arcee made it obvious anyone who tried to crowd her back would find those attempts backfiring.

"Sarah." I greeted, finding it was only her on screen. "Where is Annabelle and William?"

"He took her to the bathroom, still potty training." she smiled sadly, her eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?" I asked automatically, refraining from scanning to check for any illness, like a 'cold', because this was only video conference. Her face turned two degrees redder.

"No. Sideswipe said you were getting ready for the battle, Annabelle was asking about you." she said quickly, diverting the discussion.

"Yes, and now I sent Jolt to continue my preparations until I get back." I brushed it off, returning to my initial concern. "Then are you sick? I should have given William medicines before he left, for the three of you."

"Actually, there's five of us here right now. Ron and Judy just arrived, so we could all be together just in case." this caught my attention.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"In the other room, still talking over Optimus's decision." William came into view, holding the young girl we'd all come to know. I glanced back to Prime, who, just like all the others, was staying quiet while I caught up with them.

"To send their son and Bumblebee abroad?" turning back to the screen, William's nod confirmed it. "There's not much they can do about it. Samuel is an Autobot, every Autobots' last order comes from a Prime. They're already there." Of course, I don't know that because they've contacted us. The silence from them is terrifying, even if it is necessary. I know we cannot attempt communication, but I just wish I knew they got there safely, and remain safe there, before my time comes. From what's coming, I have fears that it'll be sooner rather than later.

"They still don't like it." he pointed out, hugging the little girl, who was staring at the screen with large eyes, having no idea what was going on. She was three now, old enough to recognize us all but not old enough to realize this was likely the last time she'd see us.

"Ach." she spoke, the simplified version of my name she had come up with a year before. I smiled, no longer minding the mispronunciation.

"Annabelle." I wanted so much to see her personally. And from the expression on Ironhide's face, he's been wanting that for ten minutes already. "Has her illness worn off yet? She's drinking plenty of water?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was just the sniffles." Sarah sighed, her voice still sounding off.

"'Sniffles'." I scoffed at the term. "Perhaps she's passed it on to you. Get some rest, Sarah."

"I'm fine." she insisted, cheeks glowing a bit brighter scarlet. "Really. Please tell me his isn't this bad during battle?" she tried to joke and draw the attention away from her swollen eyes.

"Worse." it was William who answered and I remember when I forced him to return to the rendezvous point on a reconnaissance we made half an orbit ago. He'd gotten burns from a mine and insisted he'd be fine. But the burns were extensive and left untreated, would given him a terrible infection, not to mention the acidic chemical compound the Decepticons had put in the mine.

"And you don't even know." Ironhide agreed. I gave him a look.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Prime chuckled behind us.

"Have you all taken precautions?" it was needless to ask what sort of precautions Prime asked about. William nodded.

"I got all my guns in a line and we've got a month of non-perishable foods in the basement. A year's worth of refrigerated stuff in the fridge I moved down there and a whole lot of mini fridges. Got nearly a whole room full of batteries down there and we've even got a sub-sub level down there I put in a while ago. Not very big, but it's got a long enough latter we'll bypass any non-focused scans from the surface if we go apocalypse."

"You'd you get that done?" Arcee wondered.

"I've been working on it since I got home from Mission City." he replied. "I've been ready."

"I knew I liked you." Ironhide grinned.

"Alright." a new voice came through the speakers. "As long as they stay there, and Bumblebee keeps him safe." Ron sat down next to William. Judy remained standing behind the sofa they all sat on.

"Hello Ratchet." she greeted sadly. I've seen her beyond sad and beyond happy. That woman did nothing that surprised me anymore. But I knew every bit of her sorrow was justified now.

"My condolences." I replied. She nodded and didn't say anything.

"Are you sure we couldn't just, you know, call them up?" Ron insisted.

"Any transmission to them would immediately be detected by the Decepticons and give up their location. Besides, if we're right, nothing could get through to them." Prime persisted, I'm sure not for the first time.

"We never even got to say goodbye." he complained. Sarah and William stayed quiet, sympathizing with the two parents.

"You'll see him again." Prime insisted, though by now I'm sure we've all convinced ourselves of the size of this Decepticon army.

"So we don't get to meet any of the new 'bots?" Will asked, changing the topic.

"They left us to this, considering we were the ones that know you." Arcee explained. I wondered why Wheelie was so quiet, he hasn't said a word. Probably, he wants to see Mikaela. None of the rest of us are very happy with her, but right now it wouldn't be too bad to know if she's okay. I wonder if anyone has even warned her that Earth is about to be invaded.

"Did you want to meet any of them?" Sideswipe asked, glancing to the inner com controls he stood by.

"Well, I don't think we should hold you all up too much. I bet you've still got a whole lot of preparation to do." Sarah insisted.

"Where did you send them?" Judy asked, looking to Prime. I didn't even glance back as he answered.

"If the Decepticons intercept this communications link, you would not be the only learning their location. I'm sorry."

"Prime."

"Optimus." the twins claimed all of our attention, even as they only demanded our leader's.

"What is it?" he demanded. I realized they'd not said anything because they were on radar duty. It was all in the same room.

"Meteor shower." Skids pointed at the three-dimensional radar system.

"Just meteors?" Prime asked, walking over to examine the data.

"It ain't now." Mudflap shook his head. I leaned around Arcee to see the screen, where several glowing dots disintegrated before reaching the half-way point. They steadily increased in size and number, disappearing later and later, until the glowing dots all suddenly had spark signalers on them.

"It's starting. Everyone, to the surface. William, get your family and the Witwickies underground now. Charge all the arms." Optimus cut out the video conference. "Ratchet, open the medical bays. Skids, Mudflap, alert everyone. Autobots, transform and roll."

* * *

I'm sorry. I had to. I couldn't _not_ make him say it. And, as the last sentence of the chapter, did you like it? How about my choice on POV back at the base? I couldn't do Will anymore, because he's back at his house. I was completely stumped on how to continue it with Sam and Bee, so I just switched over and start the invasion from both points. I'm not going to say all three, because I'm not doing Megatron _or_ Starscream's POV, or anyone else's. It'd just be way too tempting to make them, well, horrible.

Not quite in time for the end of school, but, not too far off am I? Well, not for my district, we got out the 23rd. And all I've got on my brain right now, besides the near constant words of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee (_write, write, write, watch, write_), is that big outdoor tub of water down the street. Therefore, as soon as I post this, I'm probably going to go swimming

R&R


	65. Chapter 65

I know, I'm a _little_ bit late. Or, a whole lot. I wanted to finish this story by the end of school, but I'm having so much trouble figuring out how to get it to move on for Sam and Bee that I've been avoiding this site completely. Now, I'll be incredibly lucky to get this done by the time school **starts**. And, I apologize yet again for treating this story like a plague. Honestly, it scares me that I'm going to have to put something simple and out of context down because I just cannot figure it out. So, here goes nothing. I dearly hope we all like it.

* * *

It was deathly silent. Even the sound of Bumblebee's systems seemed to have gone silent. My breathing was practically stilled, and I found my voice unable to work. I imagine this is what it's like in a storm cellar when you know a tornado us up there destroying your home and everything you own.

And you can't do anything to stop it.

I have to get out there. Through our link, I didn't even try to hide how I felt. I have to get out there, and I can only pray that when I do, I'm not too late. In the pit of my stomach, I knew I already was. Out there, right now, our friends are fighting an army over a hundred times their size. They don't stand a chance, and once they... once they _fall_, the entire Earth is next. And we're going to run, leaving Earth and doing NOTHING to help. To go out there once it's already begun, once the Decepticons have won and they spread over the entire planet, then we'd just waste our lives trying to fight. But right now, while I have the power to help, while the Allspark itself is pushing me to go out there and save those sparks that were forced from the Well, I can't do anything.

Because Bumblebee doesn't want me to die. I didn't bother to mask my feelings on the topic at all. He should know how I felt, and better yet, he should know how the Allspark felt.

He didn't hide his opinion from me either. I knew that right now, he was not afraid to enforce the link to make me stay. And, honestly, I didn't blame him. Because I was a part of this link too, and I know exactly what I'd do if I were in his position. He's my guardian, his primary job is to keep me safe. He's my best friend, he wouldn't let me do something he seen as suicidal. And, he's my owner. He has the right to keep me here.

But does he have the right to keep the Allspark here? I've come back around to that, the one thing keeping me from curling up in the corner and giving up hope. Probably, it's the same thing that kept me from doing exactly that in this very same tomb when The Fallen had threatened us all. The Allspark, it's a force we all have to answer to. None of us are meant to control it, not even me. Not I, who possesses a fraction of its essence and can use it to visit the Well of Allsparks. It controls me.

"Bee..." My voice was like an atom bomb in the silence and tension. He looked down to me, determination flaring over the link. He was just as worried and scared for the others as I was. He just knew there was nothing we could do and his need to keep me was greater than his need to leave this tomb.

He said nothing, but the questioning swelling beside his determination spoke for him. I wondered if his voice had disappeared to the same place mine had?

"I need you to feel something." he waited, expression unchanging as I tried to lure him away from the protective grip around my spark. Still on my half of the link, I tried to bring him toward the Allspark. It was beyond my own spark, which I suppose you could call my 'house' if my connection to the Allspark is though my 'backyard'. He realized what I was doing and hesitated, wondering the same thing I did. Would it work? I don't know. The only way I came back from joining with the Allspark was with him pulling me back through the link. If somehow we were both beyond and into the void, we'd probably be stuck forever. But we weren't going that far. I only wanted to take him the my backyard.

He's waited in the doorway before, unable to come through and 'watching' as I practiced and trained. But now, I coaxed him onward, to follow me all the way out.

"Please." I urged, desperate. If he could 'see' what I do, with the Allspark, maybe I can get us out of here. He needs to _feel_ the will of the Allspark. He let me pull him to the edge, though still cautious.

Now was the moment; would it work? I thought a moment, then tried to mirror something he's done so many times already. I sort of hugged him in the link, surrounding him like he would me. Here, we are the same size. So it wasn't too difficult. He was surprised, and I could tell he was resisting the urge to 'hug' me back. He knew what I was trying to do, and he trusted me to try it.

I pushed us both out into my backyard. With only a bit of resistance, the Allspark recognized us as linked sparks, letting him through. Now, we were beyond the link itself, into what I guess is another link I shared with the Allspark.

I could feel his amazement and wonder at being in here. As he moved around, I found he could not touch the energies. All of this was within the link, and in the physical realm, he still stared down at me with the same unchanging expression. I've become so in tuned with this sort of 'second dimension' of the void, which held our sparks and our link, that I could actually see it. It's odd, staring at the rotting figure of one of the original Primes (Nexus) and also seeing a field of energies in this other dimension. It was just as real as the physical one, after all.

Not wasting any more time, I showed him to the edge. To the boundary of my back yard. What now? This here is not the Allspark, but only my own energies. How can I make him feel the Allspark, when he has no connection to it himself? Before I realized it, I found myself pleading to the Allspark mentally.

Please, let him see. When nothing happened, it was foolish to expect anything to happen anyway, I sighed out loud. The Allspark is not really a living thing. My connection to it is not like my link to Bumblebee. The Allspark is me, I am it's host. I feel it's will as my own, and my voice is it's. My feelings, thoughts, and actions have only shifted from its influence, it is not a spark effecting me from the outside.

So, if I can realize where it's influence is to realize it's influence is there at all, why can't I point it out to Bee? He already has access to my spark, so I should be able to show him my spark houses the Allspark.

Without warning, I pulled him back into the link, to my side. He was again surprised. I took him back to where I'd found him, at my spark. I tried to sift through it, to see if I could figure out a way to show it to him, as he enveloped my spark again. It felt like a warm blanket around my shoulders in the middle of winter. Even in this desperate situation, I let myself relax and enjoy the comfort he gave from his grip around my spark.

There. I found it. And so did he. I could tell when he felt the Allspark, just grazing across his spark from the void. Or, rather, the void is where it should be. Where a lot of it still is, but he felt if from within my own spark.

"Is that-" Bee started out loud. I nodded up at him.

"The Allspark. Don't you see it now? It wants to fight. It's ready." he didn't seem to have a reply for that. What he felt, from the outside, was that _I_ was ready to fight. I pushed upon him my confidence. "I can't show you how empty the Well of Allsparks is, but, can you feel it's sorrow?"

"I can feel yours." he said simply.

"The Allspark acts through me." I sighed, knowing this wouldn't help my case. I could tell him any of the things I was feeling right now came from the Allspark.

"Sam, I can't do this." he apologized through the link, letting me know he really did wish we could be out there to fight with the others. I thought quickly about all the things I can do, concerning the Allspark, and realized none of it would move him. He was just as stubborn as I was. The silence around us was now ringing, loud to my ears. Suddenly, I wished I could escape and go through the void. Travel to the sight of the battle and resurface. But, I can't do that. I bet the Allspark could, but again, it is me, and I am connected to life, to my body and to Bumblebee.

It's hard to think that our lives are over. No more NEST, no more base, no more Autobots. No more Earth. My thoughts brought us both farther down, even if he couldn't actually hear them. It's been an hour since we came in here, and that's an hour the others have been fighting the Decepticons, alone. Knowing this is the end. Yet still, I can't give up. I'm just as determined to get out of here as I was before.

I looked around at the Primes. You know, it'd be great if you guys helped out a bit. All your training is going to waste here. Just then, as if by irony that I asked for help and I thought of help just after, I realized I'm actually helping Bee keep us here. I took down the shield hiding us. Bee knew what I did as soon as I did it, recognizing when I regained my entire attention for the first time in how ever long we've been here. It's been like a dull thrum in the back of my head, automatic, but it still got a small part of my attention constantly.

"Sam!" he looked at me sharply. I shook my head.

"Bee, I can help."

"You can also die too." he reminded harshly. I gave him a strong stare, I'm not backing down. Neither was he. Maybe, I can prove to him how much I can do. Snapping my head forward, to the mass of the tomb, I stretched my hand out. It's easier to channel the energies when I have a way to direct them. Doing a quick scan of every surface in the tomb to find every loose piece of rock, metal, and dust, I grabbed hold of it all. Raising my hand, the tomb seemed to raise with it. Bee tried to muffle his surprise, to not give me any ground by showing his pride in me.

My other hand joined and I separated half of it all. Swinging my arms with feeling, the tomb exploded. Rocks flew around other rocks, metal ducked down and twisted over itself. The dust swirled in a room-wide tornado that gave the impression that the world was turning. None of it touched each other, and none of it touched us. Bringing my hands together in fists, it all contracted in to one giant ball, with a blue sheen over every piece. Without looking up, I separated it all as it fell, then pushed it up in all directions like a dome. Four times the size of the ball, a new sphere was created. Hollow and super thin, it rotated slowly before us like a globe. Getting an idea, I started to put colonies of dust to war, shifting the larger pieces and color coordinating it all until it was an exact replica of the earth. And where the base would have been, pieces of black dust rained down to pieces of dust I double-coated to make more blue. The blue ones were vastly outnumbered. I held the globe still to face us, so we could see both the war back at the base, and a hole in the globe where the tomb should be. Bigger, so I took out a large portion of the Middle East just to show it.

He knew what I was doing. Slowly, the hole got bigger and bigger, rocks and metal shards falling to the ground with terrible *clanks*. Slowly, the hole moved to consume the entire planet, swarming around until the war between dust was all that was left. I brought it closer, then let it go completely.

The last rock hit the ground with an ear-shattering BOOM, shaking the tomb to disrupt the debris I had piled in the center of the tomb. Bumblebee jumped to his feet, holding me tightly but not uncomfortable, staring at the exit.

They knew we were here.

We both held our breath, and my mind reeled. It worked. It actually worked, and Bumblebee hadn't realized what I was doing. Without the shield up, the energy my shield radiated could be detected. The sheer mass of my chosen display would have made sure the Decepticons detected us. I remember so long ago, when I first met the Autobots, how Ratchet had detected my small personal shield, something so weak compared to what I can do now.

At least five long minutes later, the Tomb of the Primes rattled again, shaking with an explosion. More dust fell from above, and I could sense their auras outside. Vengeful, hatred, old, and twisted glee. I didn't recognize these auras from any Decepticon I've met before. They weren't in Mission City, nor were they in the battle of Egypt. Another aura flew by just within my range before disappearing again at great speeds, and seconds later the tomb shook again.

"Skyjack is here." I told Bee quickly. Skyjack, the one spying at the base. I'd only barely detected him. He'd followed us here, or had he discovered us here when I put the shield down? Now, we have to go out there and fight. As soon as I thought that, Bee gave me a horrified look. I nodded and I could feel worry overcome him. But, he knew I'm right. Too late, they know we're here. We HAVE to go out there.

Just like me, he wasted no more time. Putting me down high up to hope I'd stay there, in vain, he ran out. For the first time in even longer than we'd been here, Bee was out of my sight. I could sense his aura, barging towards the 'cons, and the first battle of many began. Skyjack came closer to the fight and started in. I let him fight for a couple minutes before stepping off from the rusted shoulder of the shortest of the original Primes in here, Solus. A plate of my shield was there to catch me and I balanced, flying out to the doorway. I was at the top of the doorway between the tomb we found before we found the Tomb of the Primes, and the outside world. Bumblebee was fighting like only an Autobot could. All the energies itching in me, the Allspark egging me on to fight, I didn't have to. Bumblebee had them down within minutes. These weren't the ones I wanted to fight anyways. I wanted to fight the army. All the poor sparks that had been stolen from the Well of Allsparks.

Resigned, Bumblebee stepped over two protoforms, Skyfire had escaped, to look up at me. I lowered down, letting my shield disappear to fall onto his open palms.

"Sam, he's going to report back to Soundwave where we are." he told me seriously. I nodded.

"If he doesn't already know." He stared at me with reluctance and disappointment. It hurt. His disappointment cut me down hard, and it was maybe the worst I've ever felt. But, I couldn't back down now. "We have to go."

"Either that, or we leave Earth now. But, Soundwave will track us and we'll be followed. We've been completely compromised." he shook his head.

"Then we need to fight. Bee, I have to do this. You know I do." he stared at me for a long moment before sighing. He nodded.

"We don't have any other option. But we can't get there in time. You know that, right? It'll take an entire day to get there anyways." I've already thought of that. And I've already thought of an answer. I motioned for him to take us back into the tomb, to the Primes. I may not be able to bring a bot back online, but I can his equipment.

"Ta-da!" I broke a spacebridge out of Alpha Trion's frame. After what I've been through with them, I wasn't that worried about damaging their final resting place. It still felt weird, but less so at least.

"That's been offline for over a millennia. It'd be easier to build a new one." he objected.

"If you didn't have me." I grinned, a mask over my hurt and fear. I was honestly scared to go there. Terrified. The Allspark didn't improve my courage, it just told me it doesn't matter if I'm brave enough or not. I have to do it. Bumblebee was still resistant to this plan, but he didn't have a choice either. He recognized that, and so he pushed back his reluctance as I pushed aside my fear. We locked them up together, an unsaid agreement that we're still in this together.

He nodded and I harvested energies. Quickly getting a feel for the alien technology, not so alien to me anymore, I selected the right kinds of energy. I had to pump them faster than I did with the Primes. It felt right, and I knew exactly what to do. Instead of completing a circuit, I pushed energies from my backyard through the systems and into the main part, where it was released to tear a hole through space, thus creating a space bridge. I had to pump it harder and faster, pushing more through it at once than ever before to get it running. It was online. I kept going as Bee hacked into it to input a destination. I trusted him to take us to the base and not some planet on the other side of the galaxy. It would take more energy than I had to go that far. If we tried it, I'd bet we'd either be stuck half way, be ripped apart by space and time, or we'd be stuck in subspace.

With a nod from Bumblebee, I thrust the bridge open and we were torn from existence. What felt like instantly, though for all I know could have been more than the day it would take us to get there otherwise, we crash landed into the water. It was a worse landing than when Jetfire used his spacebridge, but with the water it didn't hurt as much. Using my shield, I pushed us both out of the water and onto the shore. We were about five miles south of the base. I could hear the war from here, and I could definitely see it. Decepticons flooded the air and the ground. Most of the auras I felt, however, were very very young, and they were ignorant. But they were all corrupted, confused, and slowly becoming tainted as they fought the Autobots.

I shared a look with Bumblebee and he transformed, opening the door for me. We were speeding faster than any free way speed limit, taking the army by surprise. We went about fifty feet into the mass before they started shooting. I put up a shield to protect us until we crashed through the hanger doors and into the base. It closed behind us, apparently we weren't the only ones let in.

"BUMBLEBEE!" some Autobot I've never met bound up to us. It was a femme, orange and purple armor with a large dent in her shoulder with a puncture wound in the center. Bee transformed and I flew out of the way just before she tackled him in a hug. They broke apart and Bee grinned half-heartedly.

"Lancer." I flew up to his shoulder now that it was safe. "This is Sam, my human."

"I've heard a lot about you, Sam." she greeted. "Shouldn't you two be in Egypt?"

"We were-" Bee was cut off by a hit to the back of the head. His surprise was so intense, I even flinched. Recovering quicker than him, I looked to see Ratchet standing there, angrier than I've ever seen him.

"What the pit are you two doing here? Bumblebee, you were told to take Sam to Egypt, and STAY there!" he growled. "Never mind, Optimus is in the combat room. Get your aft in there. I've got patients." he pushed Lancer, who had a severe limp, out another door. Before it closed, I could see a whole lot of medical equipment. Wait, that's not the med bay though...

"Come on." Bee sighed, running down the hall and around until we came into a room holding Optimus, Prowl, and another 'Bot I didn't know. It was just the three of them, with a screen on the table showing fighting just outside the base. On it, I seen fire explode at the same moment the base shook.

"Bumblebee, Samuel. What are you doing here?" Optimus demanded, his voice hardened with strain. It wasn't a tone that suited him, but one he was obviously used to.

"Our location was compromised and we were being watched. Escape was no longer an option." Bee reported formally.

"Fine. Go help Ratchet. And do not leave the building. Sam, keep your emblem on hand, you'll need it for clearance. We've rewired the security system to detect humans and raise an alarm. We couldn't chance a foolish soldier hide-away to try and fight out there." he said quickly, waving us out. Prowl and the other 'bot, a silver and red 'bot that I could tell transformed into a Cybertronian jet.

Bee hurried us out and we went directly to the room we seen Ratchet enter. No one was there, it was empty. I searched auras, sifting through all the ones outside and a couple unfamiliar auras inside. There.

"Med Bay." I said shortly and he sprinted that direction. The base shook again at another explosion and I heard Optimus yell something somewhere behind us. Jet engines roared overhead and everything quieted down a bit before... BOOM! The ground shook so hard Bee had to grab the wall to stay up. I kept myself from falling with my shield, and we kept going. We reached the med bay, the door had been torn off, to find Ratchet so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice us. Another unknown Autobot, a faded forest green 'bot with several sparking wires in his side that Ratchet was trying to repair.

As we went through the door frame, a low-pitched siren went off, jerking Ratchet from his work. His optics honed in on me.

"Check in your emblem." he demanded, looking back down. Confused, I lifted my arm to look at the Autobot symbol on my wrist. A red scanning light flashed over it from above, then disappeared along with the sirens. "So Prime sent you my way, hu? Then get to work. Bumblebee, patch Kup up here and get his targeting systems back on line. Sam, get to work on his optic." he plucked me from Bee's shoulder by the back of my shirt and dropped me next to 'Kup's head. Ratchet left the room, probably to attend to mechs in other rooms, and I was left searching for information. I don't know much about this sort of stuff, and Bumblebee was busy on his side.

"You've got to start by scanning it, kid." the mech in question suddenly spoke, obviously relieved Ratchet was out of the room. No doubt, Ratchet made him be quiet. I nodded and grabbed one of the scanners from the shelf nearby, made for Ratchet's human team. Luckily, no one had bothered to move them. Kup walked me through what I was doing, and by the time his left optic was back online, Bee was finished too.

"Well, better than nothing." Kup sat up. Ratchet burst in with three more mechs, one of which I recognized.

"Get out." the medic barked at Kup, who complied, arming his cannon. His place was quickly taken by none other than our own Ironhide.

"You're here- of course you're here." he looked over at me. "What's a battle without Bee's human in the middle of it?" Ratchet's hand came down and hit Ironhide only a couple feet away from me.

"Ironhide's automatic repair systems have been damaged. The central control is in his processors. Clean it out." Ratchet ordered me, opening a panel on Ironhide's head before pointing Bee to an orange 'bot nearby with way worse damage. Ratchet started on a 'bot that wasn't even conscious, who was mostly blue. This, I remember how to do. Considering it's just making it so that they can heal themselves, I was taught this a while back. As soon as I was finished, Ironhide ran back out. I climbed over to Bee to see if I could help, it was difficult to remember not to fly over. Several minutes, and a couple explosions later, 'Huffer' was released.

"How are things handling?" I asked Ratchet as he pushed us towards the unconscious one.

"Every Decepticon we take down, two more come in. There's no end to them. Most of them aren't very good in hand-to-hand combat, but it's not much to work with when they're everywhere." he answered quickly. "Get Beachcomber online and fighting again in ten minutes, before the energon flow stops reaching his processors." with that, he ran out again.

Bee was working quickly on Beachcomber and I stepped back. "Bee, this isn't what I meant when I said I needed to help." he didn't look up.

"This is helping. Sam, you're not going out there."

"I've got to. I can _fight_. Prima said if I help, they actually stand a chance, and he didn't mean _this_." I pointed out after Ratchet, toward the battle.

"This is helping." he repeated, trying to press upon me that he can't let me go out there. We seen it coming in. It's worse than we ever imagined.

I checked all the auras in the building. We were the only ones. Even Ratchet was outside already. Bumblebee didn't say anything more, just working on repairing Beachcomber. I let out an annoyed growl and thrust out a couple energies and concentrated it in Beachcomber's processors. He suddenly jolted awake and gasped.

"Woah! Where's the 'con?" he sat up. Bumblebee stepped away and glanced at me. I gave him a look. Not even healing appeased the Allspark in me. I had to save the sparks out there, return them to the Well, where they're supposed to be.

"Outside. You're in the med bay." Bumblebee tried to explain.

"Oh, Bee. I didn't realize you were even here. And you're Sam, then. Right?" I nodded and looked back at Bee. He looked between us and realized we were in the middle of an argument. "Well, I'll just..." he inched out of the room. Just then, the ground shook with an even greater force, knocking me off my feet and hitting my head on the counter I was now laying on. I was dizzy for a moment and heard someone yelling at me. Bee, it was Bumblebee.

"Sam! Come on." he picked me up. I blinked, sight returning. Another unfamiliar 'bot was picking himself up out of the rubble of the destroyed wall. Decepticons flooded in and Bee put me on his shoulder, joining the other two Autobots in fighting them off. I held on and kept myself on his shoulder with my shield, if I flew off they would see. And, even yet now I was hesitant to reveal myself. But, at least once I do my thing, whatever my 'thing' is, it'll be out in the open. A Decepticon came at us from behind and I gasped, reacting on instinct. I stopped his flow of energon by drawing out energy, then replaced the energy with destructive energy. He fell to the ground, off line. That was one of the taken sparks, and the Allspark sang with happiness.

Bee realized what I've done and stared at me, thinking deeply. Which wasn't really a good idea, considering Decepticons were still flooding in through the hole. He spun and blasted at close range another taken spark. Looking back at me, he nodded. I didn't wait to realize what that meant. I took advantage of his small acknowledgement that maybe I was right, and I flung myself at the ground. Being as small as I am, I managed to escape outside where Bee had to fight to get through. I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew is, I need to fight. Any Decepticon that noticed me, most weren't looking down, I off lined. Using as little energy as I could, because I knew I would need to save my strength, I could still feel it slowly taxing my mind. I can't do this to all of them. Not individually. I need a plan.

And, on purely a whim, I got one. Find Optimus. Usually when I'm caught up in these battles, I'm doing something with Prime. And, if I can tell him about what I can do, he'll know better than anyone what I should do with it.

But where is he?

* * *

Oh... super long. But, I'm sure you don't mind. Did I move too quickly into the battle, should I have stopped in the med bay for a bit longer? From here, I'm going to guestimate about one or two more chapters. Honestly, it's weird to think I'm almost done. Especially at such a climax, it seems impossible to wrap it all up so quickly. Then, I remember that I'm not supposed to wrap it up. That's what 'The Fallen Scout' is for. But still, stopping a story where I'm going to have to, it's going to kill me. I may have to re-write 'The Fallen Scout' just because I need to write what happens when it happens. Otherwise, I grief over a denied plot bunny.

I've decided that no, I cannot kill off any of our beloved Autobots. Even if they're only just introduced, like everyone Will met a few chapters back, I cannot kill them. Because, all of them are actual Autobots and I've known them all in other continuities, mostly G1. Yes, I am a fan of the original cartoon, the one that started it all. The only reason I'm writing about Sam and Bumblebee and not Spike and Bumblebee is because I actually watched these movies before I watched G1. I admit it. Also, it's easier to write about the live-action movies because, to be honest, there are less characters. I'm terrible at juggling a whole bunch of different personalities.

Anyways, since I can't kill off any Autobots I love, I will make up a few. I hope you all don't mind, because I, personally, have never been big on OCs. Well, except when I turned my NOOK into an Autobot...

R&R


	66. The End

The usual apologies for the long wait, and a wish of luck to all who have started school again. For me, the only thing to describe the first couple of weeks is boring. Also, aside from my obvious devotion to Transformers, I have a side obsession. Sometimes it's dragons, sometimes faeries, and sometimes it's elves. Right now, I've fallen in love with Pirates of the Caribbean again. To all other fans, I will say that the most recent movie was good, but was sort of a disappointment after the first three. I miss William and Elizabeth.

To all of you who honestly don't care about Captain Jack Sparrow, shame on you, I give you the next chapter, and possibly the second to last. My only updates after this would be a re-write of The Fallen Scout, and you probably don't have to read it if you don't want to. The first version will fit into it all, if you would rather stay with the original, but, as I may have already said, I'll need to re-write it.

Hope you like it.

As I threw my feet in front of each other, I found flashes of other battles pushing their ways to my eyes. The destroyed street of Mission City, the sad battle-field of Egypt, and an entire city crumbling under the power of the Decepticons. The last wasn't my memory, I knew that, but I didn't give myself long enough to wonder where it came from. Instead, I shoved them all to the side and focused on the task at hand. The Allspark told me to conserve my energy, do not raise a shield. Do not save myself as I run through this war. I already know I may not live through this, but they have to.

"BOY!" a booming voice made the ground rumble, or was that because there was an explosion ten feet away? Acting on instinct, I dove to the left and behind a random Decepticon's leg. He noticed me immediately and lifted his foot to slam it back down inches from where I'd been half a second ago. Jumping forward and propelling myself farther than his reflexes, I escaped.

"Get him!" I pumped my legs yet harder, running faster through the war. I could sense them behind me, following me. Even surrounded by so many auras, I could tell which are following me. Then, it hit me. I don't even know where Prime was. Ignoring my pursuers, I tried to look around for Optimus. But, of course, I could see nothing but giant metal limbs. Even the sun seemed to have a dimmer tint. I didn't want to use my gift until I had a plan, but I can't run through here blindly. I need to find Optimus.

A hand clamped around me and I was thrown in the air. Working franticly, I tried to identify my captor's aura. He was a Taken Spark, knowing nothing more than that he needed to fight. To kill me, that his allies are telling him to kill me. Why hadn't I noticed him?

A blast to his abdomen knocked his spark back into the Well, and I sailed into the air. Not even thinking about saving myself, I realized that spark had had an undertone. A part ignored, because it was the actual spark, not the over written personality given when he was granted life again. I was certain that Taken Spark had been an Autobot in his past life.

Another, gentler, hand caught me.

"What are you doing here?" Sideswipe demanded, jerking me around as he swung his energon blade into the nearest Decepticon.

"I need to find Optimus." I looked around from this new, higher vintage point. I vaguely remember sensing his aura leaving from the east while we were in the medbay. But that had only been the closest exit from where he'd been inside, he could be anywhere now.

"What you need is to get out of here, youngling." Sideswipe never calls me that. "You're insane if you think you'll survive like this. Get out of here!" he looked around, he didn't have the time to drive me out.

"No, I need to find Optimus. I can help, I just..." I felt my throat close up. Never, EVER, have I ever simply told someone. Bumblebee and Mikaela found out because they caught me using my gift. My moment of hesitation was long enough for him to throw me, high in the air and over everyone's heads.

New hands caught me, then squeezed tight as we dropped quickly, then went back up just as fast. I heard something crunch behind me.

"Where's Optimus?" I demanded before even seeing who caught me. It was some Autobot I'd never met. He was blue, and about as big as Sideswipe.

"That way, what're you doing here human?" he demanded, jerking left and my ears were met with another crunch. I felt another Taken Spark returned, but so far not even a dent had been made.

"I'm here to help."

"You must be The Boy. Heard a lot about you." *CRUNCH* "Aren't you supposed to be with Bumblebee?"

"Yes, ah, no. I don't know how to- eh," I've got to say it. "Could you toss me towards Prime?" yes, I bailed. Again. He shook his head and ducked, tumbling into a wrestling match with some Taken Spark. I held back the urge to vomit from the motion. I heard the blue Autobot groan and his grip on me released four feet above the ground. I landed on my feet and started to run in the direction I hoped he had pointed. Stretching out my gift, I searched for familiar sparks. We were few and far between. The nearest other Autobot was another I didn't recognize about forty feet to the south.

Then, there he is. Optimus, I found him. Still with no idea what I'm going to do when I get to him or even completely certain why I was going to him; I ran full speed. Jumping left to avoid a foot, I was in the middle of a make-shift Decepticon medical area. They didn't notice me for a minute, and I got an idea.

There was a scalpel on the ground three feet away, near a fallen 'con. I made a dash to grab it, it was the size of my fore arm, and skidded to a stop before a second scalpel embedded itself a foot into the ground.

"Witwicky." a familiar voice spat. I looked up at the 'con still gripping the attacking scalpel. Barricade? I thought he was sea- oh. Right.

"You know, I'm real sorry about the whole 'my guardian killed you' thing, but, why don't we start over again? You know, we could be great friends; you could not kill me and I could let you join the Autobots." he didn't seem to like the idea, pulling the scalpel through the ground and making a scar directly at me. I jumped away and ran out. Someone grabbed me and held me up to Barricade, who had a sick humor on his face.

"Or you could let me have the pleasure of killing you myself. Lord Megatron would be so pleased to see your carcass."

"I don't like that idea." I struggled to get free, flinging the scalpel I held at the digits restraining me. Surprisingly, they were cut wide open like butter and I was dropped. Barricade screamed and sliced at the air above me, obviously not very good at aiming a blade at a falling human. When I landed, again on my feet, I used the momentum of my fall to drive it into Barricade's foot. His angry yell turned to pain and he bent to slash at me again. I dove out of the way, pulling the scalpel with me.

"Get him!" I felt several large hands grab at me, and I sliced at a few palms, escaping with a cut on my shoulder. But I didn't feel it, trying desperately to remember which way I'd been heading. "Witwicky!"

He isn't giving up. All the others had turned away and assumed I'd get squished, but not Barricade. He seems to have a personal vendetta against me. Glancing back, I confirmed my thoughts that he knew exactly where I was.

Suddenly, my shins were scraped and my knees fell on the edge of something concrete. Picking myself up, I realized where I was. This is the edge of the racing track in the front of the base. I know where I am! What good does that do me, though, other than letting me know where I'm going to die. Looking around, past the warring Cybertronians, I recognized the entire area. Over there is the starting line, there is the picnic area for humans watching the races, and there is an entrance to the tunnels Bee and I used to escape. I know it's sealed, and impossible to find with scans. But, there's an alcove there.

Once I got there, in the human sized concrete alcove, I tried to find Optimus again. I can't locate him. There's Blackout twenty feet behind me, and wasn't Optimus fighting him last time I checked? Stepping outside, I was immediately faced with the huge cannon glowing orange inside ready to fire.

A cannon did fire, but it wasn't the one threatening me. A red and blue arm pushed Barricade away just before his cannon fired at the alcove behind me. I was swept up into the air again, but this time in larger hands.

"Samuel!" Optimus looked down at me sharply. I sighed in relief. I wasn't looking for him within ten feet, no wonder I couldn't find him. "What are you doing here, where's Bumblebee? You're supposed to be helping Ratchet inside." He shot at a 'con that came too close.

"Ratchet is fighting near the med bay. The base has been breached." I answered simply, glancing around. "I came out to help."

"With that?" He glanced at my scalpel. I looked at it, hey. It's better than nothing, right? But I shook my head. He waited, firing into the crowd. They seemed to avoid fighting him, probably under the orders to leave him for Megatron.

"Where is Megatron?" I wondered.

"Not here yet. This worries me, because the space bridge has closed, their entire army is here." he shook his head slightly. "Where is Bumblebee, you should be with him. Samuel, he is your guardian, let him keep you safe." Of course, he knew me too well. He may not know why I did it, but he knew what I did.

"I have something important to tell you. I know how to defeat them." he didn't even glance at me, dropping me on his shoulder and firing towards a cluster of Deceptions. That was their med camp, the one I just came from. "While Bumblebee and I were in the Tomb, the Primes contacted me and taught me how to defeat them. Prima, the elder most brother, himself told me that if we got here in time, the Autobots would win." that caught his attention.

"How?" was his simple question. But I hesitated, struck again by a habit drilled into me since I first absorbed the Allspark. He shook his head, probably thinking I was just trying to convince him to let me fight. "I've contacted Bumblebee; he's coming to get you."

"No." I felt a sudden, irrational panic. What if he's off lined on his way here? He could get ambushed even if he weren't coming this way. What if he's already off lined? How would I know? How many Autobots are already lost?

Wait, this isn't my worry, it's Bee's. That buzz of worry and terror in the back of my mind is his, worrying about me. Realizing this, I could also feel the unnatural calmness and confidence the Allspark gave me, telling me to do this.

"Samuel, it was a mistake for you to come here." Optimus shook his head in disappointment, which made me sad. A Prime's disappointment was the last thing anyone wants, but he doesn't know what I can do.

"I can help." I insisted. "Trust me."

"Trust me; we all want you to survive. Go to safety. Let us hope there is still time to get you out of here." he looked back into the crowd. I narrowed my eyes, knowing I wasn't the first one to disobey a direct order from a Prime, and I won't be the last. But, most of us have a very good reason to do it.

"Optimus." I stared at him, demanding his attention. Taking me off his shoulder, he gave it to me. "I can help. I can do something none of you can, and I'm sorry I kept it to myself. We've been able to fix everything before this without it, but now I HAVE to help." he was confused, but waited for me to finish. I was grateful, because I doubt this courage would last forever. "The Decepticons don't have all of the Allspark..."

BOOM!

No time left. This is it. Now or never. Megatron has landed, and the Allspark told me that I had to act. Now.

"PRIME!" Megatron's roar, a fourth of a mile away, sounded over the chaos of the battle. As if rehearsed, the war gave way to a clean path from him, to us. Optimus braced himself so well, I felt his aura change. He knew very well that this was the last battle, and he said nothing about it. He is resigned, and he is determined to take out Megatron with him.

"No." I repeated, quieter. We aren't going to lose him, not again. I looked around franticly, what do I do? What am I supposed to do at all? My shield? My energy field? My mental shield? What do I do? How do I take out the Decepticons, and not the Autobots?

"Bumblebee." Optimus turned halfway as Bee pushed up to us. I leapt toward him, pushing my need for help over our link with so much force he actually stumbled. I looked back, and Optimus had already gone. He was walking toward Megatron, down the thin corridor between the dyeing and killing Cybertronians, to fight.

"Sam." I looked up at Bee, who somehow seems to be ignored by the Decepticons around us. Behind Optimus, the battle spilled back into its chaos. It was then I realized it wasn't just Bumblebee that had come. A dozen other Autobots surrounded us, fighting. We were so small, and they so large.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. I could barely hear his voice over the battle, but our link was so strong right now that the emotions he sent me were practically words.

Searching my memory, I went over everything the Primes had taught me. Both with my gift, and about life. How do I do it? I can't fail, and I've got a quickly disappearing time limit. The physical shield, energy field, mental block. Shield, field, block. Shield, field, block.

Shield. I've gotten very good with it; I could take and crush every Decepticon spark. Individually, one at a time they will fall without fail. But how much will that take out of me? And what if I accidentally take out an Autobot? There are so many new ones of them here whose auras I don't recognize, and if I'm in a hurry, I may not realize their faction, only that they are unfamiliar.

Field. I could send out an energy of distraction, and force it into their systems to stop them. But, again, what if I take out an Autobot?

Block. What would that do for me? That only works on the level of our minds and sparks. You can't destroy a spark or a mind on that level, they only return to the Well. Could I ferry them there, and put them inside? I've never visited the 'backyard' of anyone but Bee and mine. And that feels too wrong; I couldn't use the Allspark for something that deep in their being.

What do I do? What is my answer?

"I don't know." I muttered, looking back up at my best friend, guardian, and owner. I wanted to cling to him in all of those ways. I need the help of a friend, the guidance of a guardian, and the strength of an owner, but none of it would help me. Only I can do this.

"Get down, you two!" Ratchet yelled at us, throwing something in our direction and not even watching to make sure it hit on target. Bumblebee ducked and we were closer to the ground. I heard a metal on metal *pop* behind us, then a crunch.

"What did they teach you?" Bumblebee demanded, trying to help me anyways.

"Everything, but..." the world is falling down, and I can't do anything about it. I've never felt so, useless. So helpless.

Bee bumped up my confidence, drawing on what the Allspark already gave me, through me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I need to concentrate. Solus Prime's lesson; awareness. Take in everything, miss nothing, and realize the answer. What is here, that isn't obvious?

Death. Destruction. War. Chaos. Imminent doom. More Decepticons than Autobots. Good against evil. Probably the conclusion to the many millennia-old civil war of the Cybertronians, and probably the conclusion of Earth's existence if I don't figure this out. Who knew saving the world could be such a puzzle? Before it was just, take the Cube and run, or get to Optimus and bring him back.

"Bumblebee, cover Sam!" Ironhide warned seconds before there was an explosion and shrapnel flew everywhere. And, what only I could sense, sparks flew just as quickly as the debris. The closest was an older spark, full of hardened war and utter commitment to destroy the Decepticons. Some Autobot I've never met, and probably never will. Their spark, I think was a mech, was pure.

I remember this being one of the first things I noticed about Autobot sparks. They sure aren't innocent, as most human auras are; they have been at war for so long. But they're not marred by ill intent and murder of the innocent. When they kill, the Decepticons, it does the universe a favor, at least, that's how we seen it. To the Allspark, murders of its creations are all the same. And while I can see that, I can still know that the Autobots are very different than the Decepticons.

Their difference, that's what I can use! There could be a way to latch onto what the Decepticons have and the Autobots don't.

"Get up." We were suddenly pushed up again. Bee had his hands wrapped protectively around me as Ratchet pulled us to the side. "I need you to get him stable. Bind the fuse there-" Ratchet jabbed at the fallen mech's slowing energon flow. Slowing because there was no spark to drive it. I cut him off, picking up on the ghost of the spark that had been there, the same one I had felt fly toward the Well of Allsparks.

"He's already gone." Ratchet looked at me incuriously and reached forward to test something on the back of the fallen mech's neck, then looked back at me.

"How did you know? I was still picking up on processor activity seconds ago." he stared at me hardly. I glanced at Bee, but he kept silent.

"I-" another explosion hit at our feet, throwing us everywhere. I could feel the energy trying to pry me, of lesser mass, away from Bee, of greater mass, away from each other, but his iron grip kept his palms on either side of me. I felt something wet on my forehead and a mixture of anger, sorrow, and fear shot through the link from Bumblebee's side.

"I'm fine." I insisted before he said anything. But metal fingers went at my head, and then disappeared seconds later. Ratchet turned away to attend to some other 'bots that had been hit, leaving me with a 2-second bandage on my forehead. Bumblebee eased up at that. He was fighting his urge to drive me out of here faster than legal any freeway on Earth.

"Sam, do you know what you're doing?" Bumblebee asked, with so much confidence in me, yet still with doubt. He could feel my own uncertainty.

"Y-yes."

"Get Arcee!" Ratchet yelled at us. Bee crouched next to the disabled femme and set me down near her head. I looked at the scalpel still in my arms, wondering how I'd managed to keep hold of it. Nevertheless, I pried apart two pieces of her armor that had melted together, just above where I sensed an energy spreading slowly that I could only describe as poison.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she demanded, struggling to get up. Bee pushed her back down, attending to a more obvious injury that limited her ability to use her left leg. I doubted he'd even noticed the acid here, which I now scraped off with the scalpel.

"Helping." Right now, I could point it out to Bee, then do my thing and end the entire battle, but I still don't know what I'm doing. So with the concentration I'd developed while in the Tomb, I analyzed every destructive energy I shared with the Allspark as I scraped every drop of acid from Arcee's protoform. When I pulled away, she put the armor back over it and rolled her shoulder, looking at me in surprise.

"Alright." Bee pulled away a moment after. "You're good to go."

Nodding, Arcee sprang up and dove back into battle. I glanced around, my plan made up. I want to get closer to Megatron, just in case I don't have enough energy to knock them all out. So before Bumblebee could scoop me up again, I took off toward where Prime and Megatron battled.

"Sam!" I heard his shout both with my ears and my mind. I sent back confidence, it was so easy I didn't have to lose any concentration as I dodged and weaved through the battle. I was coming up on Skids fighting two larger 'bots, Mudflap nowhere in sight. But, I knew what I was doing. I have to do it now, but where are they?

There! Changing course, I sprinted towards where I felt Optimus Prime's aura. Prime's and Megatron's were both stronger than any of the others, almost as strong as Bumblebee's, who's is only so strong because I was so in tuned to it.

Then, I was near his feet. I watched as Optimus threw a blow from Megatron's energon axe off, giving him enough time to glance down at me.

"Sam!" he was exasperated, perplexed as to why I was here. But he didn't have time to say anything off; Megatron was back and grabbed his arm, throwing him into the ground on the other side of him. I was pinned by Megatron's glowing red optics and cruel smirk. For the second time, I wondered if they had found out about my gift.

"Hello, boy." he sneered, stooping lower to squish me with his hand, but he was thrown off by a blast to his shoulder from Prime.

"Stay away from the sparkling." Optimus warned, dragging Megatron back into battle. I smiled slightly, but quickly got to business. I have to do this, and keep myself alive at the same time. Then let's do this.

Letting my body start to run on auto drive, dodging and running around to keep from getting hit, I slipped into my back yard, still vaguely aware of the outside world to allow enough of my consciousness to go on auto drive. From here, I searched for the perfect energy to use. It took me what felt like forever to find it, by mixing a destructive energy and a tool energy together to make sure only the Decepticons were hit. Now, I have to find it in the Well of Allsparks. I can't leave completely to go there; I have to access it from here. And that takes a whole lot of concentration. But I have to try.

Searing pain flew through my side and I fell to the ground, a gash telling me I had been hit by something. Above me, a Decepticon was about to bring down his energon-flail on my head. I was frozen in place, the pain in my side ripping me in half. I could feel the energon acidic on my flesh, yet at the same time it gave me a bit of energy when it reached my heart (heart) in my blood supply.

Then, the Taken Spark was escaping as the protoform lost life on the ground, a very angry yellow Autobot standing behind me. Picking me up, Bumblebee turned me to look at the gash in my side.

"I-it can't be that bad, can it? You do have a spark, right?" Bumblebee fretted, my blood was tainted blue.

"It hurts." I said in short, clutching the top of my fresh new gash. His worry and fear for me was nearly overpowering. I could actually feel his guardian instinct to do something, and his helplessness at not being able to do anything.

But it wasn't as bad as you might think. My spark was fighting to gain energy as my heart was fighting to fail. I could stand. It was no worse than a normal gash filled with acidic stuff. It wasn't killing me very quickly. I can still do this.

"Sam, no." Bee insisted. He knew what I was planning. I looked up at him. Why hadn't I thought of it before? Bee could keep me alive while I did this.

"Don't let me break concentration." I urged before pushing myself back into my back yard. Pulling myself toward the edge, I pulled the energies from the Well of Allsparks. I wasn't there personally, but I could feel how empty it was. And that made me not sad, but more determined to fill it again.

There, I found the tool energy. Hardens it, pull it out and into my back yard. Through me, into the real world, but not until I find the other one. The destructive energy. Where is it? How much time has passed? Am I already too late? How would I know, locked up in here?

Knock out of it! Bumblebee will pull you out if there is an emergency. He's there, at the edge. Watching me, waiting anxiously.

I got it. Urging Bee to help me out, I pulled my line to the Well of Allsparks, my hose of the energies, with me to the surface, into the physical world.

"You've got it?" Bee asked, fighting vigilantly with only one arm free, the other holding me secure and stable as to not distract me. I was grateful. When this is over, Bumblebee better get just as much recognition as I'm obviously going to get. I'm not looking forward to that, with everyone's attention on me and my gift. I wanted to keep it a secret, and now the whole world will know.

"Yeah, I got it." he waited anxiously as I made a small energy field in my hands, it was nearly visible. All that energy, so closely concentrated and mixing together. As I spread my arms apart, trying to reach toward the closest group of Decepticons, it thinned out and the cloudy version of my shield faded into invisibility as I was used to. Just as I reached the closest Decepticon, the one getting ready to attack us again, he dropped to the ground, off line. I caused no harm to his protoform or armor, just to his spark. Once the energies reached his protoform, they absorbed into his systems and hitchhiked directly to his spark, separating it from the spark's physical form. I felt his Taken Spark return to the Well.

But I can't control the cloud like this. It's moving with me. When I rise, it rises. I can't aim, it isn't working. Bee seemed to realize this, picking up on the energies with his scanners. We stopped moving so much and I took a deep breath. If I take out the Decepticons around us, there's no point in dodging, right?

So down went the next, and the next. Then, another. They fell, one at a time as they unknowingly came into range. My concentration started to slip; I've never done something like this for such a long time.

Ten minutes went by, twenty, thirty. Bumblebee lent me concentration, keeping me focused as he once had in the Tomb. I felt sweat mix with the dried blood on the bandage on my forehead.

"Sam!" Sideswipe was behind us. I gasped and the energy field I had created dissipated, the connections I had drawn from the Well retreated. Bumblebee whirred around.

"What?!" I demanded in frustration. He shot a Decepticon behind us and nodded back toward were the entrance to the tunnel was. Where I had hidden how long ago?

"Beachcomber and I got it open. You two get out of here." I recognized the 'bot he gestured back at from the med bay earlier.

"No." I shook my head.

"Get out of here, Bumblebee..." He looked higher than me to my owner, but he was agreeing with me. I have to stay. Bumblebee seen with his own optics what I can do now, he's completely on my side.

"We're staying and helping."

"You two are insane, get out of here!" he shouted. I reached for the energies, finding they were more on stand-by than completely back at the beginning.

"Sideswipe, look out!" Bumblebee raised his free arm and fired so suddenly, yet was still too late. Sideswipe was struck, and the 'con escaped. On the ground, his spark was still holding on.

"RATCHET!" I yelled, no. I have to do this, before this happens again, to someone else. It's probably already happening to an Autobot somewhere right now.

The medic was, amazingly, there instantly. He barked an order for us to help, but Bumblebee was running with me back towards Megatron and Optimus. Cut off the head, and the rest will be easier to get rid of. In this case, two heads. Because Starscream is always ready to take charge.

I was ready to start again, I need to get Megatron. My energy field surrounded us, taking out any Decepticon coming too close.

Almost there. The end is near. I can taste it. The end of the war, the end of this battle. We will be saved, Earth will be saved. These important moments are always in slow motion, right? When the Allspark dissolved in Megatron's spark, when I plunged the Matrix into Optimus's spark. Those were both in slow motion, so that means we're about to win, right? This is the end.

The end... I've already learned so many different meanings of those words, in such a short amount of time. I could give you a million definitions, and they're all true. Every beginning has an end, and every end comes in due time. The end of this is long overdue, and while in that fatal moment, the war was not ended, everything I knew was destroyed.

A single plasma shot, one no different than all of the shots the two of us had avoided already, connected in surreal slow motion to Bumblebee's back, directly at his spark. It fused, melted, and exterminated his spark, and so we fell.

What terrible words, The End.

I've decided that I will write the next part, rewrite The Fallen Scout, but I will add it as a second chapter to The Fallen Scout, not on here. So, you're going to have to go there to read the next part.

I was literally writing this one, trying to make it perfect, or at least until I was satisfied with it. And, I'm very proud of this chapter, so I hope it's a suitable conclusion to my longest story, and enough to make you all ready for the third installment.

A couple notes, when Sam keeps referring to the "Autobots' auras" and excluding himself, that's only because he cannot sense his own aura, and he's always got that doubt that his spark isn't like theirs. And Bumblebee could pick up on Sam's energy field but no one else could was because, well, war is very distracting. Only Bumblebee knew to search for it.

Well, this is goodbye to Lies or Just not the Whole Truth, and you may have to wait on the next sequel until I get farther, at least, in all my other stories. My goal is five chapters for all my unfinished stories before I start on the next, but that does not include the new version of The Fallen Scout. That will come in turn, before I start on any of my other stories. I'm not that cruel.

For the final time in this story, and the most important time I ask, please review. Did you enjoy the story? How much do you want the next part?


End file.
